


Восточная сказка

by ekemen, Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Восточное АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 97,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekemen/pseuds/ekemen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: Место и время действия - Средняя Азия (Герат, Мешхед, Тебриз, Мерв, Бухара, прочие города - настоящие и вымышленные), 15-16 век.Братья жили в одной прекрасной стране где-то на Балканах и были похищены во время набега. Потом разлучены, росли и взрослели порознь. В истории присутствует небольшой сдвиг по возрасту героев относительно канона, но это далеко не самое страшное, что мы с ним сделали. Дис - по-прежнему сестра Торина, но в нашей сказке не мать Фили и Кили.У всех персонажей - новые стилизованные имена. Надеюсь, читатели разберутся, кто есть кто.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> С благодарностью, Merryginn - автору стихотворных эпиграфов, самому стойкому и преданному нашему читателю.

_Ва-аах, сколько сказок нам дарит Восток!_  
_Пусть он к героям нередко жесток_  
_Но если два автора будут безумны -_  
_К источникам неги прильнет эпилог!_

 

– Сколько раз я говорил тебе, отродье шелудивой гиены, чтоб не смела сваливать его вещи вместе с остальными? Покроется паршой – кто его купит? – распахнув дверь ногой, в полутемную комнату ворвался раскрасневшийся от злости Хаким, потрясая каким-то тряпьем. – Где покрывало из верблюжьей шерсти, что я купил ему? Небось, сменяла на базаре на медовую кяту? Убью, дрянь, если прознаю! – замахнувшись плетью на сидевшую у очага Зухру, в ужасе прикрывшую руками седую, с редкими проплешинами голову, посмотрел по сторонам, выискивая среди испуганных детских лиц, со всех сторон таращивших глаза на хозяина, одно единственное, нужное ему сейчас.

Фелим скорчился, постаравшись как можно глубже вжаться в складки старой вонючей кошмы. Не вышло. Привыкнув к темноте и разглядев в углу самое светлое пятно, Хаким подошел ближе и ткнул его носком пыльного сапога.

– Вставай. За мной иди.

Мальчик на четвереньках проворно пополз вперед, но у дверей Хаким вдруг остановился, с неудовольствием оглядел его и, обернувшись к вжавшейся в пол рабыне, отрывисто бросил:

– Нет, погоди. Умой его сначала. И волосы как следует расчеши. Да не своим вшивым гребнем, а там возьми, – он мотнул головой в сторону дорожного сундука, притулившегося у стены. – Рубаха шелковая там же, пояс. Закончишь – приведешь ко мне. Я буду на площади, в меняльной лавке старого Лауза. Поняла?

Зухра поспешно закивала, подползла к ним на коленях, не смея встать. Прошамкала беззубым ртом:

– Да, господин. Все сделаю, как велите.

Взяла Фелима за руку – маленькая детская кисть целиком утонула в сморщенной старушечьей ладони.

– И шевелись живей, если снова не хочешь плети.

Хлопнув дверью, он вышел из комнаты без окон, больше похожей на сарай, чем на человеческое жилье, куда запирал на ночь своих малолетних невольников. Фелим исподлобья посмотрел на старуху. Она всегда казалась ему куда страшней, чем гуль: редкие седые волосы кое-как заплетены в косы, на концах которых позвякивали потемневшие от времени амулеты. Кривая, без единого целого зуба. И шепчет. Днями напролет что-то шепчет, поглядывая единственным зрячим глазом в угол, где он сидел, завернувшись в то самое старое верблюжье покрывало, что однажды вечером бросил ему на голову хозяин. Наверняка порчу наводит, что же еще?

Зухра усадила его у огня, достала из стенной ниши большую глиняную миску и, взяв кувшин, пошла к выходу. У дверей остановилась и сказала, накидывая на голову выцветший от времени платок:

– Что смотришь? Раздевайся.

Зябко перебрав босыми ногами по полу, Фелим потянул через голову рубаху и сел еще ближе к огню, привычно дожидаясь, пока вернется старая рабыня. Начнет лить ему из кувшина на грудь и спину ледяную воду, размазывая грязь, скрюченными пальцами больно дергать, трогать стыдное, а потом, обсыпав голову рисовой мукой, расчесывать волосы, стараясь хоть немного привести в порядок жалкие слипшиеся пряди. Другие мальчики, подобравшись ближе, будут потешаться над ним, хихикать, обзывая шепотом дохляком и сушеной крысой, бросать в него, пока не смотрит Зухра, выковыренные из растрескавшегося глинобитного пола камешки, стараясь попасть в лицо и низ живота.

А она все будет бормотать, гремя кувшином, с ворчливым удивлением оглядывая тщедушное детское тельце – кому нужен такой жалкий раб? Совсем заморыш – маленький, тощий, с тонкими, как у цапли, костями. Не будет в нем ни выносливости, ни силы, даже когда вырастет. Если доживет, конечно. Только и есть диковинного – внешность: бледная, полупрозрачная кожа, пронизанная голубыми жилками, глаза словно нишапурская бирюза, да цвет волос. Вот это точно редкость – так уж редкость: невесомые пряди цвета сжатой соломы легко рассыпаются под пальцами, дунешь – в миг взмывают иволгиным крылом вокруг худенькой шеи. Чуть повзрослеет, да если обучить как следует – глядишь, от желающих отбоя не будет: заполучить такое чудо, чтоб с баснословной выгодой продать какому-нибудь скучающему вельможе, а тот, исполненный притворно-бескорыстных помыслов, сможет поднести забавную диковинку повелителю своей вселенной, затиснутой Всевышним в какой-нибудь узкой долине между горами и бескрайней пустыней, что длится до скончания мира.

Вот только сейчас уж больно слабенький да тощий. Как мышонок. Может – Аллах милостив и милосерден – и не выживет. Оно и к лучшему тогда будет.

Зухра вернулась, держа обеими руками объемистый кувшин. Грохнула его на пол возле очага, задев край миски – глина жалобно звякнула, тонкий осколок отлетел и вдруг пребольно вонзился мальчику в ступню, прямо на глазах превращаясь в сердитого пузатого шмеля.

Фелим вздрогнул и, дернув укушенной ногой, проснулся.

Поморщившись, почесал отчаянно зудящую кожу – место укуса быстро наливалось волдырем. Спрятал босые ноги под край халата. Зевнув, приподнялся на локте, оглядываясь по сторонам еще затуманенными после обморочного дневного сна глазами.

Жарко по-прежнему. Солнце, хоть и клонилось к западу, никак не хотело выпускать землю из своих горячих объятий. Весенний сад был полон звуков и запахов. Гудели шмели, тяжело качая молочно-белые чашечки цветов жасмина, во множестве усыпавшие огромный куст, на скамье под которым его и сморило. Над головой сновали стрекозы, порою сталкиваясь налету друг с другом, и тогда воздух наполнялся отчаянным треском слюдяных полупрозрачных крыльев. Скрытые молодой листвой, на разные голоса пели птицы, с шумом перепархивая с ветки на ветку, и вслед за этим на дорожку, усыпанную розовым морским песком, который специально привозили в мешках из невообразимого далека, с берегов омывающего Индию жаркого моря, беззвучно опускались их крохотные разноцветные перышки.

Фелим сладко потянулся всем телом, потер кулаком глаза.

Надо же, какое приснилось. Вспомнилось, хотя и так никогда и не уходило далеко. Нет-нет, да и выныривало из глубин памяти, поражая его самого отчетливыми яркими подробностями, которым следовало бы давным-давно потускнеть под бременем прожитого и пережитого после.

Хаким был первым.

После Хакима был Рустам.

Потом Хасан – у него Фелим прожил чуть не полгода. Тот привез его в Дамаск и все артачился, боясь продешевить. Раз за разом отвергал самые выгодные, самые соблазнительные предложения о покупке чужедальней золотоволосой диковинки. Дождался, наконец – подцепил какую-то заразу во время очередной поездки к кочевникам за новой партией товара. Начал заживо гнить: кожа покрылась нарывами и язвами, постепенно стали отваливаться пальцы. Тут уж стало не до выгод: Хасан распродал всех своих рабов, покуда не прознали про его несчастье, а сам засобирался в Мекку просить у Аллаха милости и избавления от недуга, а коль не заслужил – хоть облегчения своих страданий.

Фелим тогда достался двум братьям – Джамилю и Джахану. Потом был, кажется, Маджид. Да, точно – у него он даже успел подружиться с одним из мальчиков-рабов. Оба говорили на одном языке и поначалу с удивлением смотрели друг на друга, чуя в этом какой-то подвох или козни шайтана.

К этому времени Фелим помнил свой настоящий дом довольно смутно. Со временем воспоминаний стало еще меньше. Иногда они внезапно приходили к нему, вспыхивали, как падающие звезды в небе теплой августовской ночью, прочерчивая в памяти болезненные, долго незаживающие царапины-следы.

Одно помнилось ему довольно хорошо: маленькое селение в горах, колодец на площади, вокруг бродят козы, куры. Он сидит в пыли и бросает в них репьи, которых насобирал по канавам целую гору и гордо сложил перед собой. Сердится – колючие соцветия слишком легки и плохо летят. В цель попадает одно из трех, а к курам так и вообще не пристает. Вокруг ползает, канюча, какой-то надоедливый мальчишка. Он младше Фелима, но ужасно нахален, и все норовит ухватить себе репьев. Брат, наверно? Видимо, брат.

Потом – провал.

Еще: между горящих домов с криками мечутся люди. Всадники – огромные, до неба – на яростно хрипящих конях сгоняют их в кучу. Мелькает лицо мамы – бусы из синего стекла на загорелой шее, белый платок, выбившиеся на лоб светлые, как у Фелима, пряди. Тогда он видел ее в последний раз. Отец, как только с улицы донесся первый крик, схватил серп и выскочил из дома, да так и не вернулся больше. Потом их всех куда-то гонят. Потом везут. А потом – тьма. Надолго. Дождь, холод, раскисшая под босыми ногами земля. Того мальчишку он видел еще пару раз, пока их не разделили в каком-то безымянном городе.

Были и еще воспоминания. Совсем мало. Вот мама стоит по колено в ручье, подоткнув подол, полощет белье. Тяжело выпрямляется, держась за поясницу. Фелим ползает по склону чуть выше, собирает ртом землянику прямо с кустиков. И вдруг поскальзывается коленками на глинистом откосе, летит вниз, к маме. Испуганно кричит, стараясь зацепиться за траву, но тщетно. Она резко оборачивается, раскидывает в стороны руки и ловит его в объятия, поднимает к самому лицу, целует, успокаивая. Гладит по взлохмаченной голове. Он несколько раз всхлипывает, но больше от неожиданности, чем от страха. Мама опускает его на землю и с тревогой смотрит на свой живот – большой, раздувшийся, как коровий бок. Прямо посередине – неровное красное пятно. Отпечаток испачканной ягодами ладони Фелима.

Тогда он, правда, звался не Фелим, а как-то иначе. Теперь уже никто не знает – как. Да и к чему? Фелим так Фелим. Пусть так и будет.


	2. Chapter 2

Рассвет опускается на пустыню серым дымом. Скоро в туманном и нежном, как бок хорасанского персика, небе покажется солнце. Все зальет холодной росой, которая уже начала собираться крошечными каплями на шерсти столпившихся понурых ослов-водовозов – они пришли в лагерь поздней ночью, одурелые, и неистово спят, покачиваясь на тонких высоких ножках – на воткнутых в песок копьях с обтрепанными бунчуками, на вылинявшей узорной ткани шатра серендара.

  
Песок под ним словно гроздья булыжников. Холодных. Жадных до тельного тепла. Там, где настойчивые дюны прилегают к телу, пустыня уносит жар предыдущего дня вместе с твоим – вниз, глубоко, как будто воду.

  
Келим нахлобучивает на голову одним движением худой и грязный сверток – все, что осталось за поход от чалмы, навернутой поверх острия шлема. Бехтерец негромко клацает пластинами, расправляясь вниз.

  
Как обидно кажется в первые дни похода пить мочу, пока можно. И вдвойне обидно, не попробовав ее свежей вначале, пить сейчас затхлую старую воду, сильно вяжущую рот дубильным привкусом бурдюка. Мутную, вонючую – вон, все кони фыркают и трясут головой, хоть пить и хочется. А иначе – не добраться, не через сердце песков.

  
Самые высокие закоулки Пянджа, где одни голые камни водопадами обрываются вниз, и ветер сдувает любую песчинку в пропасти глубже джаханны, и то живее сонной дышащей пустыни, серых дюн с острыми гребнями. Тихо, как в последний день. Дневного жара нет, пологие холмы еще равнодушнее, чем летом.

  
Стоит отступить за лагерь на пару десятков шагов, как люди, животные, вонь – все становится не более, чем жужжанием пчелы на краю созданного Аллахом мира. Ни конца, ни края одинаковым буграм – покуда видит глаз, на много фарсангов, во все стороны. Вроде горы, и зеленые долины, и шумные города – сон шайтана, приснившийся ему из этой плоской страны.

  
Немало жертв пыльным джиннам закопано в последнюю неделю под дюнами. Под каждой – по телу. В лагере – зараза, лагерь дрожит от ужаса и сочится нечистотами. Зато бежит, как отара, поднятая волком – только направляй – в сторону родного очага.  
Как будто им мало той бойни, что устроили теке вдогонку. Как будто мало, о Аллах! – что половину войска унесли всадники на поджарых стремительных лошадях, в пустыне подобных Бураку, или борзой в погоне за зайцем. В пустыне не спасут никакие доспехи, они хороши для городов.

Но разве безбородого гуляма кто-то послушает!  
Келим почесывает жидкую поросль на подбородке грязным обкусанным ногтем. Отчего ему не повезло попасть в ученики к художнику? К цирюльнику даже? К мулле, на пятничной молитве вещающему о величии и святости джихада? Вот сейчас бы ходил за белой чалмой по Мусалле, и важно кивал головой. А то – он остервенело зачесался – вшивое воинство пророка. Джихад вшам и кровная месть блохам. Почетная смерть на войне от поноса.

  
– Явер!

  
На долгие стоны и жалобы его не хватило: Али приводит коней, рабы складывают шатер серендара. Где он сейчас? Небось, уже в дворцовых банях плещется, пока они целую неделю отбивались от лихих, но слабеющих налетов. Келим прыгает на одной ноге вокруг своего на редкость злого и уродливого карабахского жеребца – горбоносого, низкого и косматого. Он силен, крепок, но и его выпуклый глаз потускнел от усталости, рубцы от плети, погулявшей в бою, воспалились. Келим тяжко переваливается через луку, расправляет бехтерные подолы во все стороны, поглубже запахивает верхний драный халат – он рван, изрублен в наплечьях, вата лезет кудрявыми клочьями, не оставляя никакой надежды на тепло. На нижний халат и дервиш бы сейчас не польстился –две луны не просушенный, он умят, словно молодой сыр. И пахнет вот так же. Мокро даже на ходу.

  
Кивает сумрачно наибам – пора отправляться. Извиваясь среди подкинутых Иблисом случайностей, можно по-змеиному проползти до дома.

  
Хорошо, что царевну Дию отправили торопиться вперед после первого же испустившего дух больного. С серендаром вместе. Уж с его-то умением схватить меч с обратной стороны только с теке и воевать: тогда наверняка войско полегло бы белыми костьми все. В Мерве потеряли лишь пару десятков. И надо же было спешить прямиком через пустыню, чтобы потерять больше половины людей. Царевна, и покоренный Мерв – да упасут наши шеи от гнева эмира!

  
Хотя, конечно, нет. Келим косится на мешок, привязанный к седлу вьючной лошади. Головы, естественно, отчасти протухли – через несколько дней пути из мешка полезли жирные мушиные личинки, пришлось вытряхивать все, и зарывать на ночь в песок.  
И никто из серендаров – настоящих, а не всяких там посланных на смерть великих вазиров – не поставил молодого явера головой военного меджлиса, даже в походе, в обход старых наибов. Никто, кроме хитрой рыжебородой лисы Фахра. Пусть его – передерутся зрелые мужи. А молчаливый улыбчивый явер беззвучно вскроет глотку любому с ним поспорившему – за ним полтысячи откормленных на гератском базаре гулямов – ничем они не занимались, кроме войны. Умный Фахр. Замечательный у нашего повелителя брат, да обнимет его пророк на том свете побыстрее. Оттого и на смерть послан: где это слыхано – зимой, в Мерв, да еще и за царевной. С наследниками. И поживее, пока слухи до мервского паши не долетели.

  
Келим торопит обоз и эмирскую сотню тяжелых всадников. Несколько десятков – какая сотня! – а ведь было три. Растаяли при штурме, четыре десятка оставили с наместником Масудом Харири в Мерве, полсотни забрал серендар. Келим толкает коня под очертившиеся корзиной ребра, объезжая стоянку.

  
Пастись скоту было негде, барсок из жира и муки лошади съедали мигом, вода в бурдюках с каждым днем становилась все гаже.  
В сердцах он обругал государева брата шайтановым сыном и прочими неласковыми базарными прозвищами в превеликом множестве. Между прочим, досталось еще и погонщикам верблюдов, до сей поры возившихся с вьюками, и самому государю, который хочет и в Мекку сходить, и сапог не сносить со своими родственниками.

  
Ишак – и тот сообразит, что за прием их ждет в Герате, если от трехтысячного войска возвращается едва треть.

  
Больше всего осталось его гулямов. Не то, чтобы он их берег… Просто есть мужи войны. А есть – воины калама и искусной беседы.  
Келим зачаровано смотрит на поседевшую бороду наиб-идриса рядом. Слов его не слышит. Наиб вздыхает, поглаживает длинные волоски и кутается в халат. И все равно продолжает негромко говорить. От себя или от них всех. Сколько бы ты не пережил сражений, безгласой пустыне проиграешь – с седой бородой, в доспехе ли, нет, гулям, или вчерашний, оторванный от плуга, феллах. Отсюда никто не выбирался еще – вдалеке от обычной колодезной тропы, небось, густо обложенной сейчас бухарскими войсками, через сердце Каракум. Только теперь Келим изумился жадности своего первого хозяина, да благословит его Аллах, старого пьяницы, водившего караваны этим, несомненно кратчайшим путем, жутким, как вой гуля.

  
Явер пощипывает нижнюю губу, возит кинжалом в кожаных ножнах вдоль пояса: по верблюжьей тропе сквозь чащу колючек не заблудишься – он пропускает мимо себя все маленькое войско, а муарриф считает. Там дальше, в полу-дне неспешного пути, начинаются заросли выбеленного зноем саксаула – костяная чаща готовится к весеннему удивительному цветению. Чудо Творца, милостивого, милосердного к самым уродливым своим созданиям. Верблюды, надменно покачивая высокими головами, идут друг за другом. Темно-синяя волосяная веревка, пропущенная через их ноздри, провисает между каждым из пятисот. Тропа так узка – даже саджаду не разложить, не остановиться. Без намазов переход идет быстрее, да и над последним войсковым муллой день назад прочитали Фатиху, бросили быстро в песчаную яму. Азан все равно передают по цепочке с головы. И каждый молится верхом, как умеет.

  
У мутной бурной реки войско пьет, не отрываясь. Вода ворочает валуны, ночью можно пасти лошадей, горы, наконец, с привычным уютом закрывают полнеба.

  
Мор прекращается. По вечерам разгорается цепочка огней – целые партии солдат лезут в предгорные леса за хворостом, пока в лагере режут к ужину баранов, расседлывают лошадей и снимают похудевшие вьюки с верблюдов.

  
Через пару ночей, когда не надо уже выставлять караулы, когда крестьяне в каждом кишлаке, крепко закрыв двери, выстраиваются с изумленными лицами и разглядывают потрепанное правоверное воинство, гулям-наибы, его бесчисленные правые руки, сидя вокруг костра, начинают невзначай бросать взгляды на гриф рубаба, торчащий из седельных сумок. Рубаб самый поганый, доброго слова не стоящий, какой берут в поход на верную его гибель. Келим улыбается углом рта, и кивает Али подать весь вьюк.  
Разворачивает толстую шкуру, бережно трогает помягчевшие струны, хищный изгиб грифа, так же мечтательно улыбаясь, крутит колки белой кости, иногда щупая струну пальцем.

  
На четвертый день пути из Мерва – еще жир от плова в его зеленых рощах не успел сойти с пальцев – Келим точно так же сидел, подвернув ногу за резную луку, положив на нее гулкий короб рубаба, и пощипывал, вспоминая веселую песню про два дирхема. Любой недотепа с базара заметит, что к этой песне нужна дайра. Вороной его – иноходец, он его выбирал не только для боя – здесь равных карабахам нет, но и чтоб удобно играть было, спокойный очень.

  
И вот тут – а если кому-то Аллах не дал ума, то всегда можно воспользоваться чужим советом – и нагнал его Фахр. Грохот латников, пыль столбом – забудешь, где солнце встает. Гулямы хоть и склонились низко над конскими шеями, а жмутся плотной кучей сбоку. Трижды ты брат повелителя, а если в войне ничего не смыслишь – то и не указ. Еще и улемов седовласых с собой потащил.

  
А Келим сидит с рубабом на колене – неудобно же – ни поклониться, ни ногу расправить: вроде и важности никакой. Что он там спрашивал голосом ученым и важным, что он ему отвечал – а только из-за плеча, открытые свету в самой нахальной бухарской манере, глядели на него синие глаза, насурьмленные, в оправе из жгучих стрел ночи – царевна Дия.  
Как обычно: красавица изогнет тугой лук своих бровей – посмотрит сурово, изломит их – в мольбе, или очи прикроет в истоме – тут протягивай жадные руки.

  
А синие эти глаза темнее неба над Пянджем в зиму. Такие же злые, как зимние тучи, и не поймешь, что в них. Видала ли она, как он рубил черно-кудрявую голову ее мужа, как заворачивал в длинную белую чалму – хоть убил не сам. А больше некому: жмутся к дувалам, поправляют тела своих, стащенные из-под завоеванных стен, лица воротят, словно крылья у него, как у Джибриля, выросли. Будто все бессмертные и гнева эмирского не боятся. Словно всем войском решили остаться в Мерве или полечь дружно в обратной дороге.

  
Да так оно и вышло.

  
Только Келим уже ученый. Гнева эмирского спина его попробовала досыта – до сих пор начинает чесаться, стоит припомнить. И кости бы чесались, не подари он городскому кади румийскую наложницу – очень хороша была, зеленоглазая, одно – тоща, да на уде играла искусно, но безрадостно.

  
Видела ли царевна, нет, голову своего мужа в седельном мешке, но сказать – ничего не сказала – подъехала резво, растолкав оторопевших гулямов, вырвала рубаб из руки и, как ни в чем не бывало, отстала.

  
Весь разговор свой с Фахром, теперь уже низко склонившись, Келим слышал назойливую мелодию двух дирхемов, как-то не шутя веселую. После, ввечеру, рубаб ему привез дядька двух царевниных сыновей.

  
Нет, с синими этими глазами надо спать на пороге в сапогах – ничего хорошего Келиму они не сулили. У нынешнего эмира-то глаза в точь, как у сестры единокровной – синие, ледяные. Келим дважды проверил.  
_______________________________________________  
Серендар - командир войска  
Джаханна - ад, геенна огненная  
Теке - кочевое племя на территории современного Туркменистана  
Гулям - воин из рабов, обращенных в ислам  
Фарсанг - персидская мера длины; расстояние, которое может пройти караван за 1 час  
Явер - помощник, приблизительно соответствует рангу майора  
Наиб - помощник, в зависимости от рода войск - от сержанта до лейтенанта  
Иблис - джинн, который благодаря своему усердию достиг того, что был приближен Богом, и пребывал среди ангелов, но из-за своей гордости был низвергнут с небес  
Вазир - визирь, министр двора  
Барсок - смесь бараньего жира (или растительного масла) с мукой или крупномолотым зерном, для кормления лошадей  
Калам - приспособление для письма; рассуждение на религиозно-философскую тему  
Наиб-идрис - старший наиб  
Муарриф - знающий человек  
Саджада - молельный коврик  
Фатиха - сура Корана (ее читали над покойниками)  
Азан - призыв к молитве  
Гулям-наиб - приблизительно сержант в войске гулямов  
Рубаб - ударно-щипковый музыкальный инструмент  
Улем - признанный и авторитетный знаток теоретических и практических вопросов ислама  
Дирхем - серебряная монета  
Дувал - глинобитный забор или стена, отделяющая внутренний двор местного жилища или дома от улицы  
Джибриль - один из четырёх особо приближенных к Аллаху ангелов-мукаррабун, отождествляется с библейским архангелом Гавриилом  
Кади - мусульманский судья-чиновник, назначаемый правителем и вершащий правосудие на основе шариата.  
Уд - струнный щипковый инструмент  
Гуль - мифическое существо и фольклорный персонаж, оборотень, представитель нежити в арабской, персидской и тюркской мифологии.


	3. Chapter 3

_На свете столько глупости и подлости зачем, скажи?_  
Достоинства в богатстве нет, во власти нет, а где оно, скажи?  
Добро в делах, добро в словах, где мне искать в твоем саду, Аллах, скажи?  
И даже розы красота, видна ли без любви, скажи?

 

Перевернувшись на спину, Фелим поправил под головой подушку и стал смотреть вверх, туда, где в прорехах кипенно-белого жасминового кружева мелькало голубое небо.

В бесконечных мытарствах, переходя из рук в руки, меняя затерянные в пустынях призрачные города-миражи на шумные торговые порты, пропахшие морем до последнего камешка в основании своих укреплений, то оказываясь на многие месяцы взаперти, а иногда и в темноте, то целыми днями просиживая, обхватив колени, на каком-нибудь не струганном дощатом помосте, кое-как прикрытом от солнца ветхим навесом, встретил Фелим две весны. В конце концов судьба вспомнила о желтоволосом заморыше, отчаянно барахтающимся в ее капризных волнах, и вынесла его на твердую почву. В Герат. Туда его привез последний хозяин – владелец огромного торгового каравана из сотен верблюдов, хмурый и неразговорчивый. Фелим даже имени его не запомнил, так мало у него пробыл. Привез – и сразу же вынужден был подарить главному сборщику податей, валяясь у того в ногах, все норовя запечатлеть поцелуй на вычищенном до блеска сафьяновом сапоге. Раздирая в кровь лицо, караванщик с громкими воплями молил того о единственной желанной ему милости – дозволить вручить этот ничтожный дар неусыпному стражу казны гератского эмира, да умножит Аллах его дни во веки веков. И может быть, тогда неусыпный страж прикроет на мгновенье свои грозные очи и не заметит, что в поданных ему накануне бумагах о привезенном в город товаре дамасский шелк был заявлен как полотно из небеленого хлопка. И не тридцать тюков, а десять. И не по две дюжины мин каждый, а по одной. Уже сегодня, прямо с раннего утра, допустившие ошибку переписчики, недостойные сыны шайтана, которых он собственноручно высек на площади перед караван-сараем, и это может подтвердить множество уважаемых людей, присутствовавших при справедливом и законном наказании за лень и нерадивость, внесли все нужные исправления в бумаги, и пошлина уплачена сполна. Выпятив зад, караванщик слегка подался в сторону слуги, кулем лежащего у двери и держащего в поднятых кверху трясущихся руках какие-то растрепанные свитки и увесистый кошель с золотом. А этот недостойный раб – тут зад пополз в сторону Фелима, также стоявшего на коленях рядом со слугой – сможет развлечь звонкой песней и изящным танцем своего нового господина, чей тонкий вкус знатока красивых вещей, несомненно, уже позволил ему рассмотреть всю необычность скромного подарка. Запыхавшийся от бесконечного потока мольбы и лести караванщик дополз до мальчика и, лягнув его ногой, заставил встать и поклониться, попутно срывая с него покрывало. Тут брови на скучающем лице главного сборщика податей, слушавшего эту тираду, полную отчаяния и ужаса перед неминуемым наказанием за содеянное, слегка приподнялись. Подарок и вправду был хорош. Перед ним стоял юноша, еще совсем ребенок – щупленький, с узкими пока плечами и согбенной спиной. Шевельнув носком сапога в сторону караванщика, зорко наблюдавшего за реакцией сиятельного господина на его отчаянную попытку спасти свою шкуру от плети, непреклонный блюститель эмирского благосостояния прикрыл левый глаз и уронил одно лишь слово:

– Ближе.

Караванщик подскочил, забывшись, и тут же снова изогнулся до земли. Нащупав руку Фелима, стал почтительно подкрадываться к устланному коврами айвану, на котором, утонув в подушках, сидело солнце нестяжания и справедливости. Подойдя достаточно близко, вновь рухнул ниц, выпихнув Фелима вперед.

– Повернись.

Тот раскинул руки в стороны, стал медленно поворачиваться вокруг себя. Как учили. Как он давно привык, стоя на бесчисленных невольничьих помостах. Когда перед взглядом хранителя казны промелькнуло золотое марево волос, укрывающих спину почти до середины, то не выдержал – одобрительно чмокнул.

Караванщик, почуяв, что дела идут на лад, еще раз почтительно облобызал расшитое голенище и забормотал, немыслимым образом изогнув шею – вроде бы и на коленях стоит, обнимая сапоги, а смотрит все равно наверх, куда-то в сторону подушек:

– Клянусь Аллахом – настоящее сокровище. Он не доставит никаких проблем – покорный, ласковый, совсем не своенравный. А как поет! – тут караванщик, все более уверенно нащупывая под ногами знакомую почву, закатил к небу глаза и, сложив щепотью пальцы, поднес их к губам. – Ум от природы у него живой, сметливый. И учится легко. Науку нежной страсти освоит быстро. Совсем немного подождать осталось.

Тут сборщик податей шевельнул коленом и насмешливо процедил сквозь зубы:

– Подождать? Чего же?

Караванщик вмиг зачастил:

– Как пожелаете, мой господин, как пожелаете. На все ваша воля, да прибудет с вами Аллах. А я, жалкий раб, могу лишь вновь и вновь смиренно молить принять этот ничтожный дар, который...

– Ну хватит, – сборщик выпрямился. Кивнул писцу, сидевшему за низеньким столиком в окружении многочисленных бумаг. – Пиши: за попытку обмануть казну, занизив стоимость облагаемых пошлиной товаров, взыскать в пользу вышепоименованной двойную пошлину...

Караванщик радостно закивал, обернувшись, махнул рукой слуге. Тот шустро пополз вперед, по-прежнему держа перед собой в давным-давно занемевших руках бумаги и кошель.

– ... и приговорить к десяти ударам палками по пяткам купца из...

– Тира, – тут караванщик икнул, лицо его жалобно вытянулось.

– ...Тира. Потом назовешь ему свое имя, – не глядя больше в его сторону, оплот справедливости пошевелил пальцами в сторону писца. – А это – уведите, – тут он махнул стражникам, стоявшим у дверей во внутренние покои. – Следующий.

Так Фелим в один день сменил сразу двух владельцев.

Двух – потому что уже к вечеру главный сборщик податей, без вины провинившись перед хранителем эмирской казны, у которого всю ночь накануне болел зуб, подарил тому свое новое приобретение, даже не успев его как следует рассмотреть. Лишь бы убраться подальше с глаз невредимым.

У хранителя Фелим прожил с месяц. Это время он вспоминал потом с большим теплом. Тот распорядится доставить мальчика в свой дом и привести его в порядок, а сам на следующее же утро был отослан эмиром с инспекцией на строительство загородного дворца. И вместо того, чтобы провести там три дня, сидя на подушках в окружении трепещущих художников и зодчих, строго спрашивая с них, куда они извели столько сусального золота, хранитель зачем-то полез собственноручно проверять, действительно ли бирюзой выложен купол в будущих покоях эмира, и не подменили ли ее вороватые мастера дешевой голубой эмалью. Полез – и оступился с лестницы, рухнув, правда, всего лишь со второй ступеньки прямо вниз, на корзины с готовыми изразцами. Кое-как выбравшись из груды черепков, в которые превратились драгоценные инкрустированные плитки, и призывая на головы всех собравшихся вокруг гнев Аллаха, он отбыл в отведенные ему покои и пролежал там две недели, жалобно стеная и требуя привести ему лучших лекарей для пользования двух его синяков на лодыжке. По-прежнему слегка хромая, хранитель казны вернулся в Герат и тут же получил разнос от главного вазира, не сумев толком отчитаться о выполнении своего поручения. Переругавшись с тем в пух и прах, сославшись на скорбь болезни, по-прежнему терзающей его плоть, хранитель затворился в доме, благо сам эмир в то время в городе отсутствовал.

Про мальчика, живущего в его доме, он успел позабыть. Безвылазно лежа в своих покоях, охая и стеная, дождался возвращения эмира и новой выволочки, в результате которой к двум давным-давно зажившим синякам прибавилась пара новых, теперь на заднице, куда пришелся пинок высочайшего сапога за всю ту же медлительность и нерадивость.

До Фелима эти грозные события почти совсем не долетали. Он узнавал о них только из пересудов прислуги, да и то слушал не слишком внимательно. В первые недели он был очень занят – спал и ел. Ел столько, что видавшая виды служанка, под опеку которой он был отдан, только головой качала. Сначала она всерьез опасалась за его жизнь – несколько дней его рвало после каждого приема пищи. Но, отдышавшись, мальчик каждый раз упорно тянулся за новым куском лепешки или сыра. Поняв, что никакой болезни у того нет, и что так он только угробит себя, Фатима – так звали эту добрую женщину – стала приносить ему еду по чуть-чуть, но часто. Когда измученное тело научилось справлять с простой пищей – стала давать мясо и яйца. Тоже понемногу. И тем его спасла, иначе сам бы он сгубил себя, объевшись как-нибудь до заворота кишок.

Фелим постепенно ожил. Отъевшись и отоспавшись, по-прежнему тихо сидел в отведенной ему комнатке, стараясь как можно меньше попадаться на глаза кому-нибудь, кроме Фатимы. Когда немного окреп – однажды увязался за ней на кухню. Молча сел в углу, с любопытством наблюдая за хлопочущими по хозяйству женщинами. Заметив у порога веник, стал неумело подметать, подражая виденным когда-то движениям.

Фатима, застав его за этим занятием, только рассмеялась и, покачав головой, отвела обратно в комнату. Погладила по золотым волосам – теперь блестящим, чистым, по-прежнему свободно рассыпанным по спине:

– Нет, маленький. Эта работа не для тебя. Ты будешь делать совсем, совсем другое.

– Что же? – Фелим поднял на нее глаза.

– Узнаешь скоро, – женщина вздохнула и вышла, оставив озадаченного мальчика наедине с таким загадочным ответом.


	4. Chapter 4

Беспокоится из-за летучей хвори не стоило – войско тащилось по княжеству гератскому так медленно, что, будь зараза хоть сколько-нибудь опасна, давно не осталось бы ни единого нерадивца, лениво загребающего туфлями пыль с широкой караванной дороги. Чем ближе к городу, тем более тягучими делались движение и гуще – пылища. Шедшие позади всех гулямы кашляли и ругались, пытаясь отстать еще сильнее, чтоб видеть хотя бы дорогу. Верблюжий караван хитроумно свернул в сторону, погонщики с подлыми рожами закоренелых феллахов прошлись по прекрасным зеленеющим полям какого-то вакфа. Говорят же – куда вокруг Герата ни обернись, обязательно себе глаз минаретом выколешь. А там, куда только хватает жадных рук – все вакуфная земля. И управляющие своей выгоды не упустят – вмиг принесутся с жалобами к меджлису. А тут и до дивана недалеко. А что у дивана на языке, то у эмира в ушах. А что у эмира в ушах, то у виновного – хорошо, если на спине.  
Келим тяжело подскакал к караванщикам, жесткой степной плеткой – другой его вороной не чувствовал в бою – выпорол караван-пашу и загнал голодных верблюдов обратно, на дорогу.  
И так бы побыстрее доехать, а тут еще по дороге, рядом с маленьким кишлачком, в дне пути от столицы, наткнулись они на Фахра. Ну, как наткнулись – шли мимо. А сбоку от дороги стояли расшитые, свежие шатры, нарочно привезенные из дворца – в молодом, едва зеленеющем лесу, на берегу шумной горной речки, пока слишком холодной, чтобы купаться. Рядом на длинном конном копье развевался эмирский флаг. Сзади, между шатров поменьше, бегали дети. Слуги поспешно собирались – не иначе Фахр, наконец, собрался повстречать свое войско. Чтоб он ифрита повстречал лучше, рыжий сын лисицы. Келим постучал по голенищу плеткой – самому бы на лукавого не напороться – и заерзал, заскрипел рассохшимся в походе седлом. Дэва тебе под халат – уж придется слезать, валится с почтением в ноги вычурного жеребца, да еще время тратить: лазай там, в пыли, восхищайся умом да дальновидностью. Словами складно не умеешь – выписывай на песке задницей. А гляди – скоро пора лагерь разбивать.  
Так Келим встретил остекленевшим взглядом уставшего и задумчивого путника взметнувшийся золототканый полог и холеную огненную бороду в пол-локтя длиной, важно выплывшую из глубинной тьмы впереди хозяина. Дожидаться повелительного взгляда гулям не стал. Пусть он не был ни таким велеречивым, как любой из придворных улемов, ни подобострастным и льстивым, как большинство мелких сейисов, но чего не отнять у всей гулямского войска – это наглости, и Келиму Аль-Ахмару ее Аллах отмерил от щедрот своих, как на троих, не забыв снабдить весами здравого смысла. А уж гири опыта пришлось добывать к этим весам самому.  
Поворотив рожу на сторону, с самым беспечным видом, какой можно себе представить у серендара-бездельника, одной ногой стоящего в Герате, Келим дернул поводья, переставляя коня в противоположную Фахру сторону – пусть его, вон наибы всем меджлисом спешат пожаловаться, поскулить и поцеловать ручки.  
Тьфу, и ведь какое войско дали – как гнилушек в зимнем хворосте! Чтоб, значит, понятно было – каков мулла, таков и хадис. Как еще гулямов отдали ему! Келим, уныло свесившись, разглядывал следы своего вороного в пыли – глубокие, смазанные: не потерял ли подкову – нет, конечно, с его недоброй славой рассчитывать на удачу глуповато, но и выпавший ему последыш птицы Рух: назначение верховным, пусть временным, лишь для видимости, серендаром победоносного войска – сомнительным успехом оказался. Что еще эмир скажет о потерянных солдатах. А убийство паши? А Махмуд Аль-Харири – один из его любимцев-стариков, унаследованных от покойного отца (вот уж кого пророку бы под руки в рай унести сразу) оставленный с небольшим войском на защиту Мерва? Для чего? От кого? На какую свою удачу? А сам Фахр, вернувшийся из похода паче братнего чаяния?  
И, горько вздохнув полной грудью – доспех уж с самой гератской границы лежал во вьюке – поскакал коротко, по-собачьи, боком, к голове военного каравана – заворачивать их в небольшую долину для ночлега, рассылая своих разведчиков в поисках воды да дерева для костров.  
Стоило гвалту стихнуть в середине ночи – когда доедена, наконец, была последняя косточка из ужина, и последний верблюд, получив пинка, улегся уже, наконец, в круг, замыкавший лагерь, Келим вытянулся на ворсистом ковре, затканном мелкими цветами: рассвет уже возложил подушку для сидящего на престоле небес, и недолго было ожидать истомившимся в холодной ночной тьме тварям повелителя небосклона – отблеск его лица сиял серым бликом в царственной стране востока.  
На заре, оперевшись на крепкий посох невиданной наглости, уже упомянутой выше, Келим увел своих гулямов к Герату, надеясь въехать в него пораньше – оставив Фахр Ад-Дину половину войска, выглядящую, как толпа оборванцев, и свой да общий обоз, выглядевший, как обоз, но пахнущий и вопящий, как два монгольских каравана разом.  
С утра подморозило. Земля стала твердой, кони спотыкались о колдобины.  
Всадники ехали, поглубже сунув руки в рукава халатов, носы – кто замотав краями чалмы, кто – сунув в поднятый ворот. Келим тоже было сунулся, но от вони едва спасся: рубаха, особенно рукава, из прекрасного синского шелка, истлела начисто. Если он о чем-то и мечтал, то не о будущем завидном положении при дворце, не о грядущей двойной доле добычи, а о превосходной, жарко натопленной городской бане. До этого далеко: прежде всего, ни один разумный человек не ходит в баню с утра. Да проследить, чтобы все гулямы разбрелись: кто в помещения во дворце, кто по домам в городе, а не толпились бы праздными группами, невзначай поджидая караван с добычей – мало ли, что может внезапно упасть из тюка, если помочь верблюду.  
Посмотреть, чтоб казенные бурдюки сдали в арсенал – сохнуть и трескаться до следующего похода. Найти муаррима – пусть напишет, сколько раненных, сколько убитых и больных они потеряли, возвращаясь. Толку от писанины мало, коли читать не умеешь, просто выглядит внушительно. Разыскать надо главного казначея, таскаться за ним полдня: распорядился бы выдать плату погонщикам верблюдов. Хорошо хоть часть жалования получить – с дележом добычи тогда можно повременить.  
Как въехали они в Герат, так о бане разве что тонкий дух схватившихся огнем дров напомнил. Улицы, серо-коричневые, с затейливыми пятнами облинявших по зиме дверей, становились уже и теснее. Иногда пустырь с руинами, иногда минарет выбивались из унылой рукописи высокой нотой. Запах густел – дым углей, где-то сгорела еда, где-то уже поставили варить шурпу. На другой конец города, рассеяно разбрасывая жидкие лепешки, брели коровы – пастись по первым худосочным травинкам надвигающейся весны – скорее в надежде, а не для пользы. Голоса – высокие, женщин, далеко за глиняными дувалами, глубоко во дворах, детские, и дребезжащие вездесущие старческие – сгущались неторопливо, и начинали подниматься в небо, чтобы целый день висеть гомонящим облаком над проснувшимся городом.  
Около маленьких двустворчатых дверей, крашенных когда-то красной охрой, Келим остановил конвой и, не слезая, постучал носком сапога по створке, ухмыляясь.  
Старый Захид вовсю спешил с другой стороны улицы, хромая сильнее прежнего: видать, зима не обошла их маленький дом стороной. Лицо его, спрятавшееся глубоко в седой бороде, сияло подобно дневному светилу от внезапной сильной радости. Запыхавшись, он принял поводья, с удовольствием поклонился молодому господину.  
– Все здоровы? – и, после короткого кивка. – Седлай Факир-Сулу, приводи на майдан к водоносам.  
Дураков на боевой лошади по тесному городу ездить нет. И того гляди, улицы забьются народом, будут проталкиваться – мелочные торговцы со своими подносами на голове, женщины с кувшинами, корзинами, с целой толпой слуг, или одни – с бельем от речки. Сегодня уж, как водится, кого-нибудь из зевак затопчут перед дворцом – на въезде армии и дражайшего вазира к родному очагу. Келим немедленно вспомнил огромный дворцовый камин, на который долгими холодными ночами плотоядно косился весь караул гулямов – обложенный прекрасной самаркандской плиткой в тонких синих завитках. Те, кто топтался в страже поближе, часами разглядывали бесчисленные уморительные сценки, до самого высокого потолка. А как восхитительно тепло от него было!  
  
Солнце перевалило за полдень. Келим стер себе ноги по задницу, сорвал голос и загонял с десяток посыльных. Неужели же настанет тот благословенный час, когда его сделают, и впрямь, серендаром: можно будет всего лишь храбро драться, сытым, чисто одетым, не думая о верблюдах, бурдюках и тухлых головах?  
Факир-Сулу, еще в зимней длинной шерсти, на загляденье нарядно-серый, был безобразно нагл и раскормлен.  
Хромой пуштун–цирюльник ловко сбрил его клочковатую бороду, вылил таз под ноги красотке в бордовом расшитом платье – как раз стоило Келиму протянуть дерзкую руку к рукаву деревенской красавицы – и взялся за круто завитые отросшие кудри на виске.  
В этот сладкий миг предвкушения – как прохладный весенний ветерок будет гулять по обритой голове, когда истекающая паром и томительным теплом баня приняла очертания действительности, рука судьбы встряхнула незадачливого явера за шиворот.  
Рукой судьбы стал Кайс Ибн Багдади, серендар гулямов, тот самый, кому еще три месяца назад Келим кланялся в ноги, и руки лобызал за свое назначение главой походного отряда. Уж теперь-то все встало на места – отчего Кайс не отправился в военное путешествие сам.  
Двое дюжих зинджей, черных, как ночь в пешаварском ущелье – охранники Кайса – решительно сдернули Келима с шаткого табурета и поволокли за своим хозяином, крупно шагавшим к оставленным около базарной площади лошадям. Если Кайс решил, что он будет сопротивляться – дело и вовсе плохо. Келим махнул рукой своему старику-слуге, и Кайс, узнав Факир-Сулу, сумрачно кивнул головой, разрешая привести жеребца поближе.  
– Во дворец, – процедил через сжатые зубы, придерживая на ходу саблю. И обернулся, одернув своего дурноезжего рыжего, чтобы посверлить Келима пронзительно маленькими свинячьими глазками. – Рассказывай, о шейх всех нерадивых!  
  
Когда Келима втолкнули в длинный, просторный зал, хранящий все тепло зыбкого весеннего солнца, отраженного тысячами бликов от полированного мраморного пола, на нем был уже чужой халат, крепко перепоясанный бархатным кушаком, три метра белоснежной чалмы и целый ратль, наверное, амбры, вылитой за ворот рубахи. Что касается самого Келима – помимо амбры, в нем плескалось безбрежное море восторга и ужаса. Море это лишь распростерлось без края, стоило увидеть в конце зала, который предстояло каким-то образом преодолеть на коленях, на возвышении, устланном коврами до безобразия то, что он и предполагал увидеть, что стояло за беспокойством Кайса, беспечностью шахского брата, всеми стремительными приготовлениями – солнце вселенной, сияющую звезду востока, прибежище мудрости и покровителя обиженных, свет истинной веры – короче говоря, эмира Тарика ад-Дауля, во всем парадном величии, с диваном и сворой улемов, громко перешептывающимся за резной решеткой гаремом и Фахр ад-Дином, одиноко, как суслик в степи, торчащим посреди каменного пола перед царственным троном.

Под еле слышный гул – будто мыши бегают в погребе – Кайс больно пихнул шейха нерадивых в согнутую спину.  
Рассеяно слушая шуршащий шепот, стелящийся туманом по полу, Келим вдруг увидел свои руки, лежащие в парчовых золототканых обшлагах на узорчатых сияющих плитках. Грязную сеточку на пальцах, обгрызенный ноготь, желтые мозоли от оружия.  
Не дожидаясь, пока Кайс пнет его второй раз, двинулся вперед – мраморный пол хорошо скользил, натертый сотнями почтительных коленей за десятки лет. И, не продвинувшись и на длину копья, встал, выпрямившись во весь рост. Кованые хорасанские сапоги оглушительно клацнули подковами по камню, отрезая вдруг все звуки, кроме его пронзительных, неторопливых шагов.  
Он шел, как ходят жеребцы, приближающиеся к волку рядом с табуном, как ходят коты, вдруг столкнувшиеся на базарной помойке нос к носу с собакой, как два воина, повстречавшиеся под окном замужней красотки: раздув ноздри, пружинистой ногой, обманчиво неторопливо, в приливе ледяной ярости не чувствуя огненного меча Джибриля в

волоске от собственной шеи.  
Сзади звякнули доспехи и щит, как пронзительной зурной возвещают о начале движения каравана – это две стальные статуи, обрамлявшие тяжелую кипарисовую дверь, пошевелились неотвратимо и громыхнули следом.  
Уже близко, в десятке локтей от тронного возвышения, грязно-белый сверток вроде бы неловко вывернулся из рук и, невысоко подпрыгнув однажды, стремительно покатился, оставляя позади тряпичную дорожку. Почерневшая, с оскаленными зубами и двумя огромными золотыми серьгами в уцелевшем ухе, голова мервского паши беззвучно стукнулась о деревянный помост.  
В искрящейся, как кристаллы камфары, тишине, шелестело дыхание старцев, скрипнула резная решетка женской половины, словно кто-то сильно навалился на нее изнутри. Келим неслышно скользнул на пол, склоняясь над коленями, чтобы услышать, теперь уже в кромешном молчании, как с глухим стуком около входа высыпаются из мешка срубленные в Мерве головы мятежников.  
Вонь, повисшая над полом, была бесподобна.  
Вот тут шайтаново отродье, наполнявшее его грудь смесью восторга и ужаса – словно он ночью, по воздуху, живьем, путешествует в Иерусалим – оставило его. Как водится за нечестивым отцом лжи – в самом разневыгодном положении. Когда лишь остается считать в уме припасенные дома монеты, и гадать, хватит ли их палачу на то, чтобы прилюдная казнь была быстрой и безболезненной.  
Наибам, чьи обезглавленные трупы под дворцовым айваном уже почти окоченели в ожидании родственников и плакальщиц, истинно повезло.  
Не станешь поднимать взгляд лишь потому, что сверху остановились тяжелые шаги. Между ним и лютой смертью с синими глазами – всего-то тухлая голова.  
Как раздуваются в гневе точеные ноздри крупного носа – слышно по тяжелому дыханию. Как большая ладонь сжимается на рукоятке кинжала – скрежет перстней по богатой золотой отделке. Как прищуриваются эти стылые, резкие, будто горное озеро, глаза – понятно, когда с грохотом сходит лавина злых мыслей.  
Мимолетно Келим пригибает голову под тяжестью взгляда, опершегося на его чалму, скользнувшего по сведенным под тяжелой парчой лопаткам. Выпрямляется снова – уж конечно, эмир не узнал его. Крошечная букашка на огромном дубе – ему ли помнить всех мух, когда-либо садившихся на его листы, даже если одна из них дерзостно нагадила в ответ на высочайшую милость. В свете солнца искры от костра не видны.  
На краю помоста, вровень с лицом Келима, слегка покачиваются с пятки на носок сапоги из отличной алеппской кожи. Когда-то красные, потертые, с толстым голенищем и следами позолоты в месте, где стремя трется. Да простит меня Аллах, но даже самые лучшие сапоги эмира все же не заслуживают быть последней пристанью моих глаз.  
Если, легкомысленно отбросивший покрывало здравого смысла со своего лица, чтобы лучи дерзости с него засияли, поразив газелей добропорядочности во всех присутствующих, неблагодарный и злонамеренный Келим и рассчитывал узреть гнев величественнейшего из владык праведных, что стекал с его лица прямо в душу всем сынам геенны, нынешним и будущим, то шайтан и тут сыграл с ним свою любимую злую шутку: видно было только длинную бороду, заплетенную в аккуратную толстую косу, прихваченную серебряным зажимом.  
Келим жадно, приоткрыв рот, смотрел снизу вверх. Как газель, ждущая прыжка тигра. Зачем-то ждущая – ведь ей не избежать его когтей, уж так устроено Аллахом. Но он милостив, всемогущ: недалеко, с дворцового минарета раздается громкий, подрагивающий от натуги голос муэдзина – дневной азан – длинной раскатистой трелью, сладостнее любого соловья в ушах Келима.  
Азан длится – второй раз, третий. Тарик ад-Дауля одним плавным движением сходит с помоста – вокруг все начинает шевелиться, шуршать, звякают по полу металлические концы сабельных ножен, шаркают по напольному камню десятки кожаных подметок – все готовятся вставать и брести, разминая, наконец, занемевшее тело, на длинный двор дворцовой мечети. Красный носок коротким толчком переворачивает черную голову на другую щеку, спустя мгновение – переворачивает еще раз. На секунду эмир замирает, и сердце Келима, кажется, замирает вместе с ним – ну, только не снова! – но, коротко, сильно пнув склоненную фигуру под ребра, эмир выходит мимо ненужной уже больше головы, бросив:  
– В зиндан!

________________________________________

Вакуф (вакф) — в мусульманском праве имущество, переданное государством или отдельным лицом на религиозные или благотворительные цели. Его возникновение частично объясняется стремлением собственников оградить имущество от широко практиковавшихся на Востоке захватов, конфискаций и произвола властей.  
Зи́нджи — историческое название негроидных племён из экваториальной и южной Африки.


	5. Chapter 5

Фелим сорвал веточку жасмина и сунул ее в рот. Поморщился – горечь какая, но все же продолжил задумчиво жевать, время от времени сглатывая едкий вяжущий сок.

Фатима оказалась права – через месяц с небольшим его жизнь вновь изменилась, теперь уже на многие годы. Хранитель казны продал ненужный подарок, да не куда-нибудь, а в гарем собственного повелителя. Недаром вокруг втихомолку судачили, что у ревностного сберегателя казны всегда припрятан в рукаве лишний способ приумножить заодно с эмирским и свое собственное богатство. Вот он и приумножил, не один вечер просидев на подушках рядом с главным евнухом, словно бы невзначай нахваливая прелести Фелима, чуть не падавшего с ног от многочасового стояния рядом и отчаянно препираясь, когда дело дошло до обсуждения цены. На целых триста дирхемов. Цена баснословная – это за малолетку-то, который ничего еще толком не умеет, да и выживет ли вообще? Успеет ли войти в тот зыбкий возраст, когда детская неуклюжесть сменяется грацией расцветающего тела, радуя господина стыдливым сиянием юного бутона, чуть приоткрывшего туго свернутые лепестки нарождающейся новой красоты? Скоротечен срок удовольствия – хорошо, если лет на пять хватит. Быстро вянет нежная прелесть, уступая натиску неумолимо зреющей плоти: раздаются вширь плечи, грубеет голос и черты лица. Кожа – теплая, бархатистая, словно спелый персик, который чуть тронешь губами – сам подается навстречу, дразня дурманящим ароматом – стремительно сохнет, грубеет. И вот уже не персик пред тобой, что пламенел румянцем от одного лишь близкого дыхания повелителя, а продубленное всеми ветрами, плотное, налитое яблоко граната – резкое, изборожденное мельчайшей сетью морщин, терпкое даже на вид. А вслед за задвигавшимися соками жизни – новая беда. Волосы, сколько ни трави, начинают свое неудержимое движение, пробиваясь то тут, то там, словно упрямая молодая трава по весне. И вот уже опечаленный господин, повздыхав на прощанье над неизбежным, отворачивает свой взор от недавней услады, обращает его вовне, на поиски новой радости. И что тогда?

Хвала Создателю, думать об этом Фелиму не пришлось совершенно. И никогда уже не придется, коль скоро судьба, перед тем, как оставить его в покое на долгие годы, выбросила на своих старых-престарых костях две шестерки прямо в подол обтягивающего его колени халата.

В то время в Герате правил Тарджин, отец нынешнего эмира. Грозный, немногословный, не поймешь, что на уме, он не был большим ценителем изысканных удовольствий, предпочитая общество своих крепкотелых жен и наложниц возможности насладиться медленно-тягучим танцем, сопровождаемым старательным пением робкого полу-детского голоса. Но порядок есть порядок, и Фелим изучил гаремную науку сполна. Несколько лет ушло на постижение тайн и рецептов мастерства обольщения и подчинения, от самых простых, до сокровенных, ведомых только лучшим из лучших. Сначала его учили, как нужно двигаться. Не просто перебирать ногами по полу, неся свое тело туда, куда вздумалось, но делать это так, чтобы повелитель, паче чаяния обративший на него когда-либо вздор, смог бы насладиться каждым жестом, каждым изгибом, каждой возникшей перед его взором линией. Учили садиться и вставать, не касаясь руками земли, легко, словно вспорхнувшая с камышинки стрекоза. Подворачивать ноги, стыдливо пряча ступни. Ложиться на бок, подпирая голову рукой, вторую с нарочитой небрежностью бросать вдоль бедра и поигрывать пальцами, чтобы окутанный полупрозрачными шелками силуэт трепетал, маня и обещая. Перекатываться на спину, на миг широко раскидывая руки, и тут же томно вздыхая и прикрывая ладонями лицо, но так, чтобы блеск глаз был виден сквозь чуть разведенные пальцы. Затем – на живот, гибко потягиваясь всем телом, приподнимая бедра, дразня и будоража кровь.

Хотя это было уже сильно после.

А сначала были танцы. Ох, и наплакался же Фелим, пока освоил все движения, поклоны и изгибы, которые могли бы показаться постороннему, если бы каким случайным ветром занесло того в эмирский гарем, не больно-то сложной наукой. Бесчисленное множество раз жалила его длиннющая тонкая розга наставника то за икры, то за локти, то за спину, пока он, изнемогая от усталости, кропотливо повторял за ним установленные каноном позы и жесты. Природная гибкость все же помогла: мучительство довольно быстро превратилось в тяжелый монотонный труд, потом – просто в труд, а потом – и в несмелую радость, когда наставник все чаще и чаще стал откладывать розгу и одобрительно кивать, глядя, как он танцует.

С музыкой вышло похуже. Наделив эмирского пленника невиданной красотой и природной грацией, судьба не позаботилась о таком пустяке, как ласкающий ухо голос. Слух у Фелима был – иначе какие бы танцы? Но красиво петь он так и не выучился. Мог лишь, легко перебирая струны, тихонько мурлыкать себе под нос, старательно попадая в ноты. Не было в его голосе ни глубины, ни сочности, ни бархатистых влекущих ноток, что заставляют собравшихся трепетать от неведомого томления, разливающегося по жилам вслед за разворачивающейся историей-песней истинного певца, носителя драгоценного дара.

Что ж поделать, на судьбу не станешь роптать. Хорошо, хоть столько от своих щедрот отпустила.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ай, сколько помыслов, скорей вперед, рассказ, спеши!_   
_Среди пустыни дел к любимцам, автор, поспеши!_   
_О, сколько замыслов и дел, спаси Аллах Келима,_   
_И не обжечься бы ему о жар другой души!_

 

– Голову подними, а то бормочут в пол, шакальи дети, ничего не слышно.  
Келим, в этот раз уже на коленях – хоть и не по своей воле – проделал путь до дастархана. Брошенный от двери на пол двумя парами черных умелых рук, он, как корова на раскисшем осеннем склоне, проскользнул до нескольких пар составленных кучей сапог.  
Караванный вожак его будущего – переговоры с палачом – были успешно переложены на горестные плечи прибежавшего с одышкой Захида. Они мирно беседовали через зарешеченное окно зиндана, расположенное так низко, что старому слуге пришлось согнуться к самой земле, чтобы протянуть вниз тонкую лепешку. Отрывая кусок, Келим отпустил полы халата – в темном зиндане было сыро и, несмотря на то, что солнце едва ли прошло половину пути к западу, из кромешных углов тянуло нешуточной ночной прохладой. Он пытался утешить старика, когда в тюремный двор впопыхах, будто язычник от Корана, вбежала стража.  
И вот он, так и не отпустив злосчастной лепешки – в маленькой меджлис–хане, на границе дневной и ночной половины. День готовится загнать своих верблюдов в стойло заката, и жизнь во дворце медленно перемещается с одной половины на другую. С порога просто бесчеловечно пахнет едой. Горячей едой. Запах такой густой – и не понять, что именно приготовили сегодня светлейшему солнцу правды, десять джиннов ему под халат, на ужин.  
Сидеть здесь не холодно – пол устлан вощеными кипарисовыми досками. И то, что он жив. Хорош был бы с лепешкой в руке перед палачом. Поэтому по приказу Келим спокойно поднимает голову.  
Говорит с ним, и пристально смотрит в лицо бывший эмирский надир Дауд Сейф-ад-Дауля, по прозвищу Железная Печень. Его все знают, во всем Герате, не только в войсках. Келим даже не помнит, был ли главный вазир в тронном зале, и это весьма странно – сего достойного мужа пропустить глазом нелегко. Ростом, да и сложением он схож с бухарским минаретом, голос у него – труба в Судный день – отзвуки его до сих пор мечутся под резным расписным потолком в меджлис-хане. Дауд Сейф-ад-Дауля огромен, как боевой слон, и огромен вдвойне в доспехе. Под ним стонут кони и женщины, а уж войско ест его глазами, словно сам Джибриль спустился на землю: никогда еще гератская казна так не трещала от военной добычи, плакальщики никогда раньше не жаловались на безделье, как сейчас, а у всего войска вдруг появились заводные кони, и на базаре вдруг подорожали женщины – первый знак удачных походов: так что главный вазир мог быть и чуть больше похож на благопристойного правоверного, а не на предводителя разбойников: жесткая борода топорщится волчьим хвостом, глаза прожигают из-под дремучих бровей. И на лицо он – чисто пещерный ифрит – смотрит каменным взглядом. Прозвище свое вазир носит не зря, и Келиму это известно из первых рук: то-то он отводит глаза и ерзает, почесываясь сразу засвербевшей спиной об ворот халата.  
За резной стенкой по-прежнему копошатся, тоже звякает посуда, приглушенно звенят тонкие женские голоса, мелькают в крошечные дырочки тени, и не одна пара глаз наблюдает разыгрывающееся представление.  
Повелитель молчит – он, кажется, полностью увлечен пловом. Ест сосредоточенно. И вдруг – в ответ – взглядывает Келиму в глаза коротко. Всего мгновение, а хочется упасть ничком, и лежать так до воскресения мертвых. Эмир качает головой, отправляя в рот горсть риса одной рукой, и другой – придерживая все еще не расплетенную бороду:  
– Этот?  
Вздох Дауда способен сдуть с места боевую лошадь.  
– Дэвайни! – бормочет он в глубокое блюдо с маставой.  
Похоже, все знают, о чем идет речь, хоть на всем наглом гератском базаре не отваживаются назвать так Келима в лицо.

Аль-Ахмаром – Красным, кличут его осторожно, а уж одержимым дэвом – тут только самому надо быть под стать.  
Рыжебородый Фахр тоже за дастарханом – сидит боком, но не ест. Он напряжен, как тетива лука, молчит. Сразу понятно, что арба премудрого царственного брата увязла по самые ступицы в болоте эмирского неудовольствия и, сколько не нахлестывай ишака оправданиями и не подпирай могучим плечом хитрости, там и останется. Дело скверно.  
А когда эмир взглядывает на него еще раз и улыбается, сверкая сахарно-белыми хищными зубами, Келиму становится не шутя жутко.  
– Скажи-ка, Дауд, не тот ли это дэвайни, что увел у главного муфтия жену?  
Не к добру, не к добру синие глаза были.  
– Он самый, – ворчит вазир не слишком подобострастно. Он-то давний друг эмира, с самого детства, как только оба вышли на мужскую половину.  
– А скажи-ка, это не он ребенком убил стражника из вакфа аль-Джамиа?  
Почти как семь зим назад. В дом с покойником деловито вошла городская стража. А казалось – конец голодным скитаниям в дырявой рубахе и остатках халата, с плохонькой тихой дойрой подмышкой – в поисках угла в чайхане, чтобы не прибили, не только дали допеть хрипловатым, сорванным за день голосом, но, может, тупо стукнула в натянутую козлиную кожу перевернутого бубна мелкая монета. Призрак смерти – от труда, побоев и голода едва подотстал от него. Куцый, отрощенный на длину заячьего хвоста ум, заслонил бездонную, черную яму одиночества за спиной. Он помнил эти выгребные ямы, отчетливо, как ничто больше в жизни, это страшное смердение нечистот и разлагающихся кишок, отбросов – где-то там, в гулкой глубине, далеко – так, казалось, весь мир, сотворенный Аллахом, может провалиться в эту бесконечную тьму. Стоило ему отойти от края, и снова – пропасть на волосок от пяток: Хаким, владелец его, умер. От пьянства, да простит его Аллах.  
И вот они – вакуфные стражники – описывают добро. Только так и не достанется эмиру ни дирхема. Сделай все по закону – плакали бы денежки Хакима, а с ними – и его наследник, который сейчас полноправным управляющим стоит, подсунув пальцы под кушак, смотрит исподлобья – как бы чего лишнего не приписали к новым владениям хитрые муллы.  
И вот тянут к его вороту свою цепкую руку, а в глазах клубится, как дым над геенной, тьма – жадная, подлая. И смердит – слабее, но запах этот из-за тысяч ароматов дивных гурий пробьется к обонянию Келима – тот самый, младший брат выгребных ям – грязью, прогорклым салом, старым козлом и плесенью вакуфных документов.  
– Он самый, – цедит сквозь зубы Дауд: уж и ему запахло в воздухе паленым.  
– И тот самый наглец, который у муфтия жену увел, он также раздел, разул посла из Шама, и отыграл у него царских кровей серую лошадь? Необычайной, рассказывают, красоты.  
Да подавись ты этой никчемной скотиной, всяк меня будет им в глаз тыкать, аж пока я его шкуру на ворота не прибью снаружи!  
Келим униженно наклоняет голову к коленям – с улыбкой ему уже не справиться.  
– В нарды, государь, – подтверждает Железная Печень.  
Эмир оглядывается на своего многоумного младшего брата. Ох, отец – как можно совать срамной уд в лисью нору? Да будь ты хоть трижды халиф, ничего, кроме лис, оттуда не выродить! Вазир, спору нет, из Фахра был отменный – честолюбивый, немалой учености, примерно воспитанный. Да больно вычурный. Но родни – пол-Герата, на должностях высоких, и просто люди зажиточные, уважаемые.  
– Что скажешь, Дауд?  
Фахр молчит и глаз не поднимает.  
– Как по мне, так я бы этого войскового старшину подержал бы еще пару лет на ночной половине, глядишь, в Герате меньше сказок с баснями ходило.  
Келим наклоняется ниже, но ему уже не до смеха – уши под чалмой несносно пылают.  
– Пустить тигра в овечье стадо?  
– По мне тигр в самый раз, я овец не жалую.  
Тут уж даже Фахр усмехнулся – старшая жена Дауда, Хадиджа-ханум, стоила двух тигров и была известна далеко за пределами глиняных стен гератской крепости. Человек, проживший с ней больше пятнадцати весен, мог запросто броситься с голыми руками и на горного медведя.  
Из-за резной решетки доносится отчетливый смешок. Истинно, женщины – погибель лучшего мужчины, отрава добродетелей.  
– Брат твой, повелитель, не похож на простака. Скажи, сын красавицы и бездельника, сколько у вас полегло народа при осаде?  
Когда ночь полностью смыкает веки, и одного светильника уже недостаточно, Келим отдувается от сыплющихся с двух сторон вопросов. Пару раз принимается рисовать на полу пальцем. План Мерва, карту караванной тропы. Эмир машет рукой – мол, потом, потом нарисуешь нормально. И это «потом» – райской музыкой, тысячей гурий звучит.  
По азарту собеседников ясно, что он правильно следует за августейшим стременем, даже Фахр улыбается уголком губ.  
Наконец, вазир придвигает к нему блюдо с едва теплым пловом.  
– Ешь.  
– Ну как, все-таки на ночную половину? – Тарик насмехается не шутя.  
– Да. Потом еще на пару лет твоим надиром, и можешь спокойно меня отравить, государь, – в тон ему отвечает Железная Печень, но веселье почему-то сразу же сворачивается, как хлопок под дождем. Повелитель вселенной, всесильный властелин Герата отстранено смотрит на играющее пламя светильника, словно пытаясь решить сложную задачу.  
В тиши слышен слабый шепот на женской половине, заглушенный коврами, и как Келим с удовольствием облизывает жирные пальцы, жалея новый пока халат.

А потом наступает дрема, полусон. Стройные колонны, утолщающиеся в резной цветок снизу, сливаются с тенями дворцового дворика. Слуга приносит маленькую печку, полную угольев в красной раскаленной сетке. От жаровни пахнет сухим духом перекаленного металла, едва – дровяным дымом, запахом лесной стоянки.  
Тени плавно колышутся вокруг, словно танцовщицы без лиц, в цветных расшитых покрывалах. Келим и спит, и бодрствует, привалившись к украшенному рельефным резанным кружевом столбику дастархана. Он сытости глаза слипаются, от налитого вина приятно кружится голова, от близкой беды ум трезвит неповоротливую колоду тела.  
Тень Фахра исчезает, неясный силуэт отбирает у него пустое блюдо с застывшими капельками желтого жира, пара смутных фигур тает в темноте задней части комнаты, едва выйдя из круга с кувшинами и новыми яствами в руках.  
Душа спит, как Юсуф в темнице, разум, как огненный страж райских врат, остерегается.  
– С Мервом ладно. Сунем горестную голову в воротник заботы и подберем тягостную ногу под полу печали. Что с царевной?  
Повелитель, что сидит напротив, лениво отпивая из гранатовой чаши, кивает едва заметно Дауду – этот птичий язык, разученный за годы, понятен только говорящим на нем птицам.  
На минуту покачивание теней переливается в скрип дастархана, волнующегося от движений Сейф-ад-Дауля. Тот освобождает из-под себя ногу, чтобы пнуть Келима, но улавливает блеск темных глаз сквозь полуоткрытые веки. Качает головой – мол, не спит, и возвращает караван внимания к радушному изобилию стола: изюм, курага, вино. Вино сегодня особенно хорошо – когда кстати.  
– Ты, как всегда, все обдумал, но с решением понадеялся на всеведение Аллаха?

Эмир усмехается уголком рта, ставит перед собой недопитую чашу. Поглаживая расплетенную бороду, повторяет в раздумье:  
– С царевной? Дия вернулась в отчий дом, стократ приумножив богатства, что мы дали ей в приданное. Двое сыновей, третий на подходе – это ли не счастье для матери и не радость правителю, чьи собственные наследники пока что не спешат появиться на свет? Теперь я спокоен – мальчики будут воспитаны как подобает будущим владыкам, и один из них унаследует трон, коль скоро дела и дальше так пойдут.  
Дауд молча смотрит на своего повелителя. На друга детства, с кем вместе росли, мужали, овладевали воинской, охотничьей наукой, к которой у обоих сердце всегда лежало больше, чем к науке книжной. И другой наукой – тайной, ведомой только им двоим, когда-то давным-давно связавшей их узами покрепче дружеских. Что теперь говорить – все в прошлом. Отполыхало, но все же не отпускает. Стоит лишь заглянуть на дно бездонно-синих колодцев перед тем, как склонить голову в почтительном поклоне. Стоит лишь, в яростном азарте нахлестывая коня, припасть к его шее в погоне за вырвавшемся вперед вороным жеребцом, уносящим Тарика далеко в степь – и в сердце разливается жгучая боль вперемешку с восторгом, когда видит он неспешно возвращающегося всадника, в чью кожаную перчатку вцепился когтями охотничий сокол с перемазанным свежей кровью изогнутым клювом. Стоит лишь подумать о прекрасных наложницах, дарящих свои ласки господину, об услаждающих его взор и слух юных танцовщиках и певцах, чьи гибкие, как тростник, тела... Но об этом думать не стоит.  
Аллах, во множестве одарив правителя Герата мудростью, воинской доблестью, телесным здоровьем и красотой, в безмерной доброте своей решил приумножить собственные дары, отмерив эмиру также и бесконечную меру терпения, которое испытывал уж много лет подряд, не давая царствующему дому наследников. Два мальчика, рожденные наложницами, умерли в младенчестве. Жены детей ему не принесли. Жизнь шла своим чередом, и эмир, в самом расцвете своего могущества и власти, пока был бесконечно далек от печалей престарелых правителей, озабоченных мыслями о передаче престола. Так что, может быть, оно и к лучшему. Одной заботой меньше.  
А эмир, помолчав, продолжал:  
– Мой многомудрый братец, да пошлет ему Аллах от своих щедрот богатства и процветания где-нибудь вдалеке от нашего царства, достаточно показал себя в Мерве, чтобы услать его за поиском лучшей доли, принадлежащей ему по праву рождения. Но недостаточно, чтобы сделать это прямо сейчас – слишком сильно влияние родственников его матери. Осложнения в Герате мне не нужны. А вот где-нибудь еще они могут быть весьма кстати. В Нишапуре, к примеру. Или в Мешхеде.

Вазир крутит огромной бритой головой – она как колено гигантского ифрита, блестит в мягких лучах масляного светильника.  
Вино льется в опустевшие чаши, пиалы, столпившиеся на столе, словно муллы в белых чалмах у ворот мечети – свои, чужие. Плещет гранатовую радость равнодушно и на тяжелую скатерть, всю расшитую крыльями да птицами. Он пьет, как чай, не пьянея:  
– От Нишапура толку никакого, Тебриз далеко. Вот только твой многоумный братец способен и скопцу наложницу продать, не то, что с мешхедским шахом договориться. И вот тогда в Герате все точно зарастет лисьей шерстью надолго. Дался тебе этот Мешхед! Разве что попробовать исправить искривленное. Дия теперь – немужняя вдова, кровь свою, как ты сказал, не потеряла, а приумножила. Да и обида была мешхедскому престолу учинена не тобой, а достопочтенным родителем, да простит ему Аллах все прегрешения.  
Тарик размеренно кивал, улыбался задумчиво, чаша в его пальцах медленно кружилась, как уставший дервиш, посверкивая самоцветами, вделанными по краю.  
– Вот только боюсь, повелитель, что этот столп учености и отец льстивых речей сладостным голосом своим приклеит бороду мешхедского шаха к своему рту, а не к нашему уху, – и Дауд Железная Печень так откинул надоевший за поясом кинжал, что ножны жалобно задрожали, издав препротивное треньканье, стоило им приземлится рядом со сразу воспрявшим Келимом.

Почтительно поерзав, Келим чуть отодвигается в сторону от призвавшего его вернуть внимание беседе кинжала.  
Он и так уже давно старательно вслушивается в происходящее вокруг, пока что не слишком понимая, о чем ведут беседу правитель и его ближайший помощник.  
Осоловев поначалу от обильной еды и выпитого вина, гулям оживился слухом и чувствами, лишь только сиятельному брату эмира недвусмысленно было указано на дверь. А про него словно забыли, то ли посчитав недостойным высочайшего внимания, то ли наоборот – молчаливо призвав к сосредоточенности и размышлениям.  
Пока что он понял только одно – Фахр, несмотря на свой невиданный успех в Мерве, не впал у эмира в немилость, и тот хочет поручить ему новое дело, более подходящее его природным свойствам и склонностям. Что и говорить, война – не место для умников, предпочитающих дворцовые интриги жаркой воинской схватке. Так что услать его послом куда-нибудь от себя подальше будет в высшей степени мудро.  
Вот только причем здесь Келим?  
– Не думаю, что память у мешхедского шаха так коротка, как хвост у степного зайца. Обида хоть и стара, но уж больно сурова. Щелкнуть по носу наследника царства, не отдав ему в жены царевну Герата – кто ж забудет такое, пусть хоть и годы спустя? А сейчас мы дадим ему шанс отыграться – сами предложим царевну в жены. Наследник взошел на трон, укрепил свою власть многомудрым правленьем – чем не муж для вдовой сестры гератского эмира? Ну, а коль не сумеет посол расписать всю выгоду этого брака, коль откажется шах от нашего щедрого дара – боюсь, не сдобровать тогда братцу после двойной неудачи, – невозмутимо продолжает эмир и берет с блюда щепоть золотистого изюма.  
Откинувшись на подушках, Дауд с удивленьем взирает на него. Хитро придумал эмир, изготовившись уложить двух зайцев одною стрелой. А пусть хоть и одного: или Мешхед притянуть к себе ближе, или брата ненавистного подвести под свой величайший гнев, чтоб спокойно спровадить с глаз долой, если не чего похуже.  
– Ловко придумано. А с Дией ты уже говорил?

Тут уж одновременно ухмыляются все трое, как заведено у мужчин, немало натерпевшихся козней соблазнительного шайтана, ловко обернувшегося прельстительной женской оболочкой, нежным голосом, мягкой кожей и душой коварной гиены.  
Келима аж передергивает – словно кто его печени коснулся холодными пальцами. Пожалуй, с гулем приятнее будет переговорить.  
И тут, как на грех, из-за решетчатой ширмы раздается зловещий многозначительный шорох.  
– Переговорю, когда будет о чем. Зачем попусту тревожить плугом только что посеянное зерно? Надо дождаться всходов, снять урожай, а вот тогда разговаривать о новом владельце пашни, – речь владетеля гератского льется глубоким потоком, ровным и громким, как равнинная река. Так, чтобы и за резной решеткой было слышно каждое слово.  
Келим отодвигается на две ладони подальше – от дастархана.

– Сказано хорошо, – вазир одобрительно хмыкает, покосившись в темноту, на резную решетку. – Да только брат твой совсем не дурак, и быстро смекнет, какие почет и награда ждут его после такого посольства. Вдруг как начнет свою линию гнуть, капать ядом шаху мешхедскому в уши, отравляя его слух лживыми речами и склоняя к неразумным решениям? Мешхед, хоть и не великой важности птица, а новый недруг нам совсем не надобен.  
– А вот поэтому мы и пошлем вместе с ним своего человека, который будет неусыпно блюсти нашу выгоду, да глядеть, как бы Фахр о том же самом не позабыл. А коль чего наглядит – будет вести нам слать, не замедля, – тут эмир, чуть шевельнув рукавом в сторону двери, добавил, не повернув головы. – Огня сюда. Больше.  
У дверей бесшумно заскользили фигуры. Крадучись, подошли, сменили светильники и жаровню. Келим, поняв, что вспомнили, наконец, про него, на коленях подползает чуть ближе к правителю, тычется лбом в плотный ворс ковра. Внимание и покорность.

– Кайса? Кайса на такое немудреное дело?! Помилуй, повелитель, – особенно упрямо главный вазир набычил свою неохватную шею в ставшем вдруг тесном вороте халата. – И так после этого песьего похода воевать идти не с кем. Оставь Кайса мне для бухарцев.  
– Аллах милостив, – выдержав долгое молчание и свирепый взгляд своего ближайшего советника, с приличной, но обманчивой кротостью начал было эмир. – Кого же ты осмелишься предложить – этого?  
Но, прежде чем сойтись на Келиме, два взгляда – одинаково насмешливых, яростных, скрестились и зазвенели, как две добрые арабские сабли, рассыпая по чашкам искры.  
– Кайса он увидит – остережется баловать. Еще и так не повернул бы, что Кайс будет всем посольством управлять.  
О чудо – государь в согласии наклоняет белоснежную чалму. Ан нет – просто снял ее, буйные кудри рассыпались по плечам, вытряс из кокона тюбетейку, накинул небрежно сверху.  
– Кайс его не побоится.  
– За Кайса я ручаюсь. А Кайс ручается за этого... Дэвайни, как тебя зовут?  
– Келим, – громко сказал своим затекшим ногам огорошенный гулям.  
– Стоит рискнуть, тем более, в Мешхеде его никто не знает.  
Повелитель лишь качает головой. Так, что обычно весь меджлис от того покачивания вздыхал и отступался. Но не вазир:  
– Сыграем? – огня было более, чем достаточно. – Кайс и Келим?

Запустив пальцы за широкий пояс, вазир с сопеньем возит в его складках и вытаскивает на свет новенький блестящий дирхем. Выжидательно подкидывает на ладони.  
– Э, нет, – смеется эмир, притворно грозя ему пальцем. – У тебя, небось, все монеты такой лукавой чеканки, что, как ни бросай – по-твоему выйдет. А ну, дай сюда.  
– Прошу, повелитель, – с покорностью тот наклоняется над позабытым застольем и вкладывает в царскую ладонь золотой. – Убедись, что я чист перед тобой и перед Аллахом.  
Эмир внимательно крутит золотой перед глазами. Все на месте: его собственный портрет на одной стороне и тигр, терзающий лань – на другой. Перекидывает обратно.

– Кайс – твой, с портретом. А я буду терзать лань.  
Улыбается повелитель широко, даже радостно. Вазир носом своим мясистым поводит недоверчиво из стороны в сторону: с ранних детских лет ничего хорошего эта паскудная ухмылка не предвещала. Только розги, мышь в сапоге, колючки под седлом, скверную нравом наложницу, новое налогообложение и еще список длиной с басрийский Коран негаданных затей. Но, впрочем, всегда оплаченных сполна. Сейф-ад-Дауля глядит на своего господина не менее пакостно и, закрутив полновесный дирхем золотым шаром, посылает его в воздух прямой стрелой.  
Монета замерла высоко и стремглав грянулась о стол, припечатанная, поверх рушащейся посуды, жесткой ладонью воина.  
Склоняются низко над столом, выдыхают:  
– Моя! – приосанивается вазир.  
Тарик выпрямляется, откинув попавшие в чашку кудри за спину.  
– И вправду, – против ожидания смеется. – А вот где твой кинжал?  
На дастархане пусто.  
– Он здесь, повелитель, – Келим почтительно прижимает драгоценные ножны к груди. Причем уже очень давно.

– Ну, так подай, – эмир в первый раз с начала этого странного разговора даже не глядит – лишь голову чуть поворачивает в сторону Келима. – Ведь он же мой теперь, правда?

Одним движением, наплевав на тоненько повизгивающие иголочками ноги, Келим вскакивает и, чуть присогнувшись, придерживая свободной ладонью полы халата да рвущуюся оттуда вонь, вкладывает ножнами вперед кинжал в слепо протянутую руку, звякнув о перстни.  
В тот же момент резко шарахается в сторону и назад – загребущая длань Дауда свистит вдоль его лица и ворота, тяжелая, словно большой кузнечный молот, поднимая нешуточный ветер. Даже пьяный, главный вазир ужасающе быстр – словно гепард размером со слона. У Келима тотчас дыхание сперло на пол-вздоха – стоит представить, что эта лапа зацепилась за него, за рубашку, за плоть. Этот вырвет ключицу, как подкладку из гнилого кафтана.  
Тяжело пихнув притянувший его внезапно стол, Дауд единым жестом сгребает со своей стороны посуду в сторону и водружает на край объемистый кубок в затейливой румийской эмали:  
– Быстрый, сучонок! Пей, – и, пока Келим глотает неторопливо бесконечное, вкусное, но крепкое, как воды Хызра, вино, жарко пламенея с каждым глотком, вазир склоняется через стол, кося одним глазом на тихоню-гуляма, молвит едва слышно:  
– Что же ты раньше не сказал, что нравится? Давно бы уже был твоим.

– Аллах не подарки – намерения целует, – насмешливо откликнулся повелитель. Откинулся на жалобно застонавшую спинку дастархана, неторопливо освободил одну руку из жесткого от золотого шитья халата.  
– Коли так – я весь в синяках ходить должен, – пробурчал вазир, выплескивая спивки через плечо. – Ставь, – приказал он Келиму, ровно державшему перед собой чашу, перейдя с фарси на пушту. – Пей, – как только вино сравнялось с краями.  
Тарик ад-Дауля уже с нескрываемым пьяным интересом смотрел на своего гуляма, пошире расставившего ноги для устойчивости.  
– Этот Мерв… может, передарим его в приданное царевне – сдался он, как зуб больной?  
– Тогда наследника придется отправить с Дией. А младший – щенок совсем, нянькам ему пару лет еще сопли вытирать. Некогда, мой мудрейший советник.  
– К бухарцам тогда идти, или Мерву на подмогу – он сейчас, как есть беззащитен, чисто клоп на блюде. Что скажешь? – уж на самом что ни на есть святом арабском языке закончился пуштунский вначале допрос.  
– Смотри-ка, стоит, – удивился эмир, разглядывая сквозь прижмуренные стрелы ресниц покачивающуюся прямую фигуру, такую вызывающе чужую. Гулям, издалека гулям, хорошо хоть правоверный.  
Келим, осторожно пристроив чашу на дастархане около ног, и воровато опершись коленями о край (вот бы сейчас Дауду его схватить – проще, чем петуху червяка) стряхнул плащ опьянения с плеч трезвости и попытался ответить как можно более связно:  
– Если позволено мне будет повторить сказанное многими мудрейшими меня мужьями войны, то … – тут Келим остановился в недоумении и замолчал, облизывая губы. Потаращился, как Сейф-ад-Дауля недоверчиво поводит бородой – похвальному примеру стойкой витиеватости. – Бухарское войско нас одолеет, а не одолеет – мы как дервиш посреди степи будем голы и босы, в дырявой шапке милостыню просить, – Келим тяжело сглатывает, слушая себя, но остановиться нет сил. – Пусть эмир пошлет к аль-Харири гулямов, и тяжелых всадников, и лучников побольше – в крепость. Проиграем бухарцам – тут же текинцы на нас бросятся, они давно ждут Мерва. Сейчас, весной, войско через пустыню пройдет – все реки полные, вдоль них можно… возьмите проводниками караванщиков, что ходят в Хорезм, я скажу, кого… господин, – ох, какое волшебное вино! – тысячи три. Припасов. У них наконечников нет совсем… – и тут он, как опустевший и опавший водоносный мех, сдулся, наконец, договаривая внутри своей кипящей головы про Хорезм и их латников, путешествующих на верблюдах, про баранов, которых можно пасти в степи за оазисом, для прокорма войск в Арке, про то, что два этих огромных, величественных мужа, казавшихся ему в легком тумане не меньше Рустамовых дэвов, прекрасно знают все, что вытекло глупой, как ослиная моча, лужей из его болтливого рта.  
– Аллах велик! – восхищенно выдохнул ад-Дауля.  
– Какая драгоценная вещь, – венценосный эмир озадаченно погладил небольшой сердолик в серебряной рукояти кинжала, пихнул его по столу. – Пусть побудет пока у тебя. Налей ему еще.  
Вино лилось с тонким, освежающим звуком в металлическую чашу. Келим, широко открыв шальные глаза, жадно вслушивался в шорох и возню за деревянной решеткой.  
Жены повелителя! Никто даже в мыслях их не видел – запретнее запретного. И вот они – десяток шагов, сидят, бродят. Верно: такую красоту представить даже страшно.  
После третьей чаши, затменное хрустальным звоном небесных сфер, где ангелы и джинны из верных поют и танцуют среди праведников, долетали лишь отдельные слова:  
– … ни писать, ни читать...  
– … посмотри – кланяется…  
– … не упадет. Завтра в доспехе...  
– … вина!  
Развернувшись, притиснув к груди злосчастную лепешку, постаравшись выпрямиться, юный явер шагнул в темноту, уже не слыша ни посмеивающихся мужчин за столом, ни легкой, как дуновение ночного ветра, мелодии лютни из дальних запретных покоев, ни продолжения разговора.  
– О делах, мой вернейший вазир, полупьяными говорить не стоит. Прекрасно, если б охваченным вином Аллах замыкал уста совсем.  
– Смотрю, о повелитель, мы стремимся к тишине, – Дауд насмешливо приподнял изломанную рубцом бровь, глядя, как хорошенький виночерпий соразмерно и изящно наполняет их чаши. – Меж тем, у тебя на женской половине и так траур.  
– Одной рукой Аллах отнимает, другой – дает. Позовите-ка Саида. С лютней. Пусть сыграет, усладит наш слух.  
– Начнешь праздновать появление наследника?  
– Ты тоже целую луну уже не спешишь домой так рьяно, как раньше.  
– Все мои сады заполнились плодами, места для наслаждений заняты на каждой пашне.  
– Опять обе понесли?!  
Вазир засмеялся негромко, но так, что кошка, осторожно перебиравшаяся через дехлиз к двери на кухню, двумя прыжками, выгнув хвост крючком, метнулась в спасительную тень за водяным кувшином.  
– И твоя дареная наложница тоже.  
Шумы за решеткой притихли, хлопнула дверь – по ночам еще холодно, летучие мыши пока не снуют.  
Отпивая равномерно, Тарик ад-Дауля молча крутил ножку чаши, увитую резными нефритовыми листьями винограда. Оба они нет-нет, да прислушивались к поднявшейся суматохе в той половине запретного дворца, где жили юные наложники, музыканты и танцоры – а разрослась она при нынешнем владыке Герата вдвое.  
– Два желания горят у меня в груди, и одно противоречит другому: хотелось бы продлить мирные дни с Мешхедом, и окончить совместные дни с Фахром.  
– Продолжай, о повелитель…  
– Не застилает ли сила этих желаний нашего разума? Обладает ли этот юноша половиной необходимых достоинств? Сам Фахр, да сватовство, а еще и такой глава стражи – уже полное оскорбление мешхедскому шаху. Не изменит ли в опасности?  
– Поверь мне, я знаю Кайса много лет, и сам редко ошибаюсь в людях – это волк, прикидывающийся пастушьей собакой. И вазир Бахтияр быстро это разглядит, так что никакого урона их чести не будет, уж коль они сами не захотят придраться.  
– Я вижу.  
– Он тебя напоминает.  
Тарик допил огромным глотком все вино и расправил бороду, стерев несколько красных капель:  
– Только попробуй, Дауд, и я сварю тебя в масле, – и кивком отпустил посмеивающегося вазира, с рассеянным одобрением разглядывая протиснувшуюся, наконец, тонкую мальчишескую фигуру с лютней, что нес за сыном удовольствий кривоногий чернокожий евнух.


	7. Chapter 7

_Алмаз - сокровище и в доме богача, и в доме бедняка,_   
_Но чтобы стать бриллиантом, мастера нужна рука_   
_Ах, драгоценный камень сердца моего, как много надобно стараний_   
_Чтоб ум и красоту соединить наверняка!_

 

Дни шли за днями, неспешные месяцы складывались в тягучие годы. Помимо владения собственным телом, Фелима учили еще многим важным гаремным наукам: как составить букет, как разбираться в тканях, ароматах и драгоценностях, чтобы украсить себя должным образом, когда придет его звездный час. Как уложить волосы и ухаживать за своим телом – следить за чистотой зубов и свежестью дыхания, за ясностью взора и нежностью молочно-белой кожи. Ох уж эта кожа, с ней у Фелима было больше всего проблем: летом бывать на солнце ему не разрешали совершенно. Даже во дворе или в саду, спрятавшись в беседке и завернувшись в покрывало. Лишь рано утром и в поздние сумерки он мог ненадолго выбираться из затененных дворцовых покоев, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и подставить лицо вечернему прохладному ветру. Закрыв глаза, Фелим наслаждался его мягкими касаниями, вдыхая острые запахи, приносимые через стену: дыма, конского пота, городской многосуетной жизни и даже иногда, словно перекричав въевшийся во все вокруг тяжелый аромат благовоний – еле слышный горьковатый запах цветущей по весне степи.  
Правда, после одной неожиданной встречи в сумерках сада, случившейся как-то раз в самый разгар рамадана, его надолго лишили даже этих жалких прогулок.  
Усмехнувшись, Фелим принялся вспоминать ту историю, напугавшую его до немоты, не отпускавшей потом целых три дня.  
Давно было дело. А помнится, словно вчера приключилось.  
* * *  
– Куда это ты собрался? – уперев руки в широкие бока, Назима загородила дверь своим необъятным задом и грозно посмотрела на Фелима сверху вниз.  
– Посижу у пруда немножко, – запихивая за пазуху кусок недоеденной лепешки, мальчик попытался проскользнуть мимо не в меру любопытной служанки, но она с неожиданным проворством схватила его за плечо и, развернув, шлепком отправила обратно.  
– Виноград доешь – тогда и пойдешь. И вообще – тебе еще рано.  
– Как же рано? – Фелим обиженно вскинул глаза и, волоча ноги, поплелся к недоеденному ужину. – Сама посмотри – солнце уже за башню зашло. Еще час – и совсем стемнеет.  
– И знать ничего не хочу, – отрезала Назима и принялась греметь тарелками, собирая грязную посуду. – Ешь.  
Фелим с тоской оглядел порядком разграбленный стол. Нехотя потянул к себе темно-синюю, в морозной патине, виноградную кисть, отщипнул от нее пару ягодок и сунул их в рот. Вновь боком двинулся к двери, просительно ноя:  
– Назима, я все съем, честное слово. Только у пруда, хорошо?  
– Ладно уж, иди, – не оборачиваясь, пробурчала та. – Покрывало свое не забудь. У пруда еще солнце, того и гляди – напечет. И не сиди на земле – простудишься.  
– Так напечет или простудишься? – не удержался Фелим, устремляясь к заветной двери, перекидывая в ладонях противный виноград.  
– А будешь много болтать – прямо сейчас к себе отправишься, без всякого пруда, – в притворном гневе служанка обернулась, потрясая пустым кувшином из-под молока.  
Но Фелима уже и след простыл. Выскочив на свет и отойдя на всякий случай на пару шагов от низенькой резной двери, он по привычке сначала сильно зажмурился и, шепотом досчитав до десяти, стал медленно приоткрывать правый глаз. Затем левый. Вдохнув полной грудью прохладный вечерний воздух, напоенный ароматами трав и остывающей земли, Фелим, петляя по дорожкам и подскакивая на одной ноге, направился к большому пруду у дальней стены, откуда брали воду для фонтанов и затейливых водопадов, украшавших гаремный сад.  
Сердце пело и трепыхалось в груди, как разрезвившийся щенок. Удалось. Отпустили. Может, и хватятся не сразу, и тогда удастся и поглазеть на важных золотых карпов, неторопливо стоящих в теплой воде, чуть шевеля прозрачными розовыми плавниками, и покормить их специально недоеденной лепешкой, и покидать камешки в дальнюю часть пруда, заросшую осокой, распугивая лягушек на радость замершим на том берегу в обманчивой неподвижности цаплям. А если повезет досидеть совсем уж до поздних сумерек, то, забравшись на старую айву, что растет у самого забора, можно будет смотреть на силуэты плоских крыш глинобитных домов, стоявших на благоразумном отдалении от эмирского сада – не приведи Аллах что разглядеть за его высоким забором – поднимающиеся над ними белесые дымки и восходящую луну, зацепившуюся рогом за покосившийся минарет.  
Запыхавшись, он добежал до пруда и, ухватив со скамейки подушку, с размаху плюхнулся на живот у самой кромки воды. Поболтал в ней рукой – теплая, и так восхитительно пахнет тиной! Непуганые рыбы неторопливо двинулись к нему. Огромные, словно золотые поленья, с выпуклыми глазами, они столпились у мраморного парапета в ожидании угощения. Фелим кинул им на пробу пару виноградин, но рыбины, удивленно потыкавшись в них мордами, обиженно задергали хвостами и, плавно разворачиваясь, собрались было отправиться восвояси. Тогда он принялся торопливо отщипывать от лепешки кусок за куском и бросать их прямо в самую гущу бугрящихся спин. В миг все вокруг пришло в движение – вода закипела, мощные перепончатые плавники принялись взбивать пену, пока их хозяева, отталкивая друг друга, кинулись делить угощенье. Несколько минут Фелим с удовольствием наблюдал, как среди тусклого золота то там, то тут высовывалась чья-нибудь особо нахальная морда, ловя куски лепешки прямо на лету. Мелькали белесые подбрюшья, радужно переливалась на воде потерянная в схватке чешуя. На шум и возню стали слетаться птицы. Первыми вокруг него по парапету запрыгали вездесущие воробьи, надеясь, что и им перепадет что-нибудь – Фелим бросил в их сторону целую горсть мелких крошек. Потом из камышей неспешно выдвинулись утки. Последними зашевелились цапли, зорко вглядываясь во взбаламученную воду в поисках всплывших жуков и личинок.  
Вдоволь налюбовавшись и даже пару раз коснувшись кончиками пальцев холодного скользкого бока, слишком сильно высунувшегося из воды, Фелим встал и направился по дорожке вглубь сада, туда, где росла его любимая старая айва. Обходя пруд, он ловко поддал ногой пару камешков, чуть не отправив вслед за последним не вовремя соскочившую туфлю. Уже собираясь свернуть с дорожки в сторону и углубиться в заросли кустов кизила, благоразумно обойдя стороной колючий барбарис, оставивший как-то на руке глубокие ноющие царапины – ох, и ругалась же тогда Назима! – он услышал, что чуть в стороне, там, где над стеной нависали ветви полу-засохшей смоковницы, послышалось какое-то сдавленное пыхтенье. Остановившись в раздумье, Фелим явственно различил приглушенные голоса – тонкие, женские, два или даже три. Неужели не только он один ходит гулять вечерами в эту заброшенную часть гаремного сада?

* * *

Персики! Ы-ы-ы... Виноград! Да хоть бы и кислая айва!  
День сегодня не задался с самого рассвета. От недозрелых дынь крутило живот, и так прилипший к спине.  
Однажды на дворе мечети, Келим, оторвавшись от усердных призывов к совести, а, лучше сказать, кошелькам правоверных, от азана до азана просидел, следя за ловкой кистью бродячего писца. Тот с аккуратным равнодушием выписывал рядами одинаковые цифры календаря, откладывая одну кисточку – с черными чернилами, и беря вторую – с красными. Черные – для суровых дней поста, красные – для дней радости. Его жизнь последнее время была похожа на басрийский ковер – сплошной черный фон, с маленькими красными цветочками, раскиданными, для экономии очень дорогого красителя, далеко друг от друга. Хотя у катиба все было, как Келим помнил, наоборот, напоминая ковер текинский.  
Есть хотелось до обморока.  
Иблис забери этот рамадан – даже ночью ни у кого не допросишься еды, хотя так и бегают – с казанами и кастрюлями – от дома к дому. Но это еще полбеды: закрыты чайханы, на базаре – три калеки, которые, завидев его знакомую физиономию, тотчас же подняли вой, прискакала стража. И так всегда, стоит рамадану совпасть с летней тяжелой страдой – все ходят злые, как дикие коты – попробуй-ка жать или молотить, не евши, не пивши целый день!  
С отчаяния Келим побрел в верхний город, где поживиться по мелочи и по-быстрому было нечем.  
И вот тут, уже отчаявшись, совсем было собравшись поужинать от трупа дохлого осла за нижним городским колодцем, Келим заметил его!  
Он был прекрасен – высокий, надменный, особенного рыжего оттенка, присущего всем выходцам с севера. Он стоял около огромной пыльной стены эмирского дворца, и что-то задумчиво пережевывал, томно прикрыв свои маленькие злые глазки. В стене напротив, через приоткрытую калитку, кто-то яростно и многоголосо спорил.  
Высоко на верблюжьем седле лежал опрометчиво забытый халат. Крадучись, Келим дернул веревку, продетую в медное носовое кольцо, и верблюд, не меняя горделивой осанки, презрительно опустился на колени. Прямо под отличной веткой айвы, переброшенной старым любопытным деревом наружу. Такая, пожалуй, не выдержит взрослого человека.  
Судорожно ощупав халат, Келим потянул его на себя.  
И тут голоса, как всегда бывает во всех любовных поэмах, начали приближаться к калитке.  
В общем, верблюд вскочил, Келим подпрыгнул, выдирая халат с куском привязанной к нему седельной покрышки и, как индийская обезьяна, ловко цепляясь худыми длинными ногами за ветки, перевалился через утыканный колючками верх забора, стоило только толпе мужчин и женщин вывалится из дома с приоткрытой калиткой.  
Конечно, его заметили.  
Конечно, поднялся гвалт.  
Конечно, женщин было только и слышно.  
Замерев, все еще с рукавом халата в зубах, он сидел на толстой развилке старой айвы и очумело оглядывался.  
Все так, как рассказываются на базаре – и в тысячи раз лучше. Даже базарная фантазия и басни меддахов не дотягивают...  
Он в жизни представить не мог, что где-то может быть такая красота – столько зелени, как в лесу в горах. И одновременно – совсем не так. Вот растет виноград – сотни спелых гроздьев свисают с потолка длинного коридора, ведущего в густую чащу миндалевых деревьев: как украшения, и никто их не срывает! А вон персиковое дерево – как рисуют их на самых лучших рисунках из тех, что он видел в чайхане, у тех же вралей-меддахов в руках – круглое, усыпанное красноватыми персиками так, что зеленых листьев не видно! На дорожках – как будто бы самоцветы! Там, вдалеке – огромный пруд, в зарослях тростника с одной стороны. И тишина, даже вопли с другой стороны ей не мешают.  
Спрыгнув с ветки на землю, он пристроил у корней дерева и присыпал листьями свой трофей и осторожно двинулся вперед, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Остановившись под переплетеньями виноградных лоз, с огорчением понял, что с земли виноград для него недосягаем – слишком высоко. Пришлось бы вновь карабкаться вверх по кривой лозе с риском свернуть себе шею или того хуже – поднять лишний шум, на который сбежится вся дворцовая стража. Нет уж, пусть будут тогда лучше персики.  
С удовольствием ощущая под босыми ступнями мягкость шелковистой травы, Келим бесшумно скользил в тени густых зарослей, подбираясь к низенькому персиковому дереву. Уже предвкушая, как вопьется зубами в первый же сорванный плод, разбрызгивая сладкий сок во все стороны, как начнет совать их за пазуху – помнутся, конечно, да невелика беда – вдруг услышал удивленный шепот позади себя:  
– Эй, ты кто? Ты откуда здесь взялся?  
Ноги напряглись в одно мгновение, впиваясь для толчка цепкими пальцами в землю. Оборачиваясь, он искал – больше руками, словно на ощупь, чем взглядом – палку, камень. Что-нибудь. Или свободный проход. Еще прежде, чем понял – голос был тихим. И детским.  
В сумерках сада, усугубленных наступающим серо-розовым вечером, светилось яркое пятно.  
Разглядев его лучше, Келим точно уверился, что он в райских кущах. Разве где-то еще могут тебя спрашивать шепотом волшебные существа, обитавшие до этого лишь в буйной фантазии базарных сказителей и старых бабок-повитух?  
Он весь светился, как будто изнутри. Словно там лампу зажгли, в нем.  
Как птица Рух.  
Как золотая статуя Ширин.  
Как горная пэри.  
Ерунда – лучше!  
Келим вытер враз вспотевшие ладони об истлевшую рубаху и молча пошел вокруг, не веря своим глазам.  
Даже весь чистый персидский язык прилип у него от восхищения к небу.  
Фелим, испугавшись собственной храбрости, сначала попятился, потом вынужден был, медленно переступая, тоже начать поворачиваться вкруг себя, чтобы не спускать с чужака настороженного взгляда.  
С минуту оба молчали, разглядывая друг друга.  
Чужак начал первым.  
– Ты кто такой? – и вдруг, быстро преодолев разделявшие их несколько шагов, запустил грязные пальцы Фелиму в волосы, больно дернул. – Это шелк, да? Зачем они тебе их привязали?  
От неожиданности Фелим отпрянул, но мальчишка рук не убрал. Пришлось так и застыть, наклонив голову вперед, и пытаться отцепить от себя грязные худые пальцы.  
Пахло от него просто отвратительно: острый запах никогда немытого тела, казалось, сейчас свалит с ног. Зажмурившись, чтобы сдержать навернувшиеся на глаза от боли и испуга слезы, Фелим сосредоточенно выпутывал из волос чужие руки. И вдруг услышал после очередного чувствительного рывка:  
– Так у тебя свои такие, что ли?!  
Вместо ответа, а он знал, что, если ответит – разревется обязательно, он как можно сильнее толкнул вонючего обидчика в грудь.  
Получилось не очень. То есть, мальчишка, конечно, отлетел, но вместе с длинной прядью золотистых волос в горсти. Фелим громко взвыл, и тут же прикусил кулак: сейчас точно кто-нибудь сюда придет, и хорошо, если это будет Назима.  
Пришелец в недоумении поглядел на волосы – похожие на золотые нити в парчовом шитье. В таком халате эмир ходит в мечеть по пятницам. И улыбнулся – весело и щербато. Вскочив, почесывая ушибленную задницу – прямо так – задрав длинную рубашку, под которой ничего не было, он вдруг заметил хлеб, что упал от боли и неожиданности на землю: истерзанный небольшой кусочек лепешки, с уже начавшей черстветь плоской серединой и огрызком мягкого, пышного края.  
Ел он страшно. Фелим даже попятился – только наступил в барбарисовые кусты. Давился, глотал, почти не жуя, и в один миг от лепешки ничего не осталось.  
– Есть еще? Ты чего здесь делаешь?  
Кажется, пол-лепешки застряло у него в горле.  
– Н-нет, – с запинкой ответил Фелим, морщась и прижимая ладонью саднящую кожу на виске. – Остальное я рыбам скормил.  
– Рыбам? Хлеб?! – Келим округли глаза и невольно сжал кулаки. – А где тут у тебя рыба?  
– Вон там, в пруду, – Фелим махнул рукой себе за спину.  
– Покажешь?  
До пруда дошли быстро. Больше не разговаривали. Келим склонился над чуть тронутою рябью гладью, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в темнеющую воду. Повертев головой, подобрал несколько мелких камешков и бросил их прямо перед собой. Обрадовавшись дополнительному угощению, карпы неторопливо двинулись на привычный зов. Несколько мгновений оборвыш переводил восхищенный взгляд с волос Фелима на золотые спины, сгрудившиеся внизу, и вдруг, резко наклонившись, ухватил самого большого, самого неповоротливого карпа под жабры и одним движеньем выдернул на берег. Дважды ударил невесть откуда взявшимся камнем, размозжив голову в лепешку, и принялся деловито сдирать с подушки наволочку, расшитую стрекозами и этими самыми карпами, явно собираясь затолкать в этот мешок свою добычу.  
Брызнувшая во все стороны кровь попала Фелиму на лицо. Он медленно дотронулся до губ – пальцы окрасились красным.  
Увязав карпа, мальчишка вытер об рубаху выпачканную слизью и кровью ладонь и протянул ее белому от ужаса Фелиму:  
– Я – Келим. А тебя как зовут?  
– Они же!... Они... – и красивые, и им по сто лет, и это же просто – его карпы, удивительные! Он их кормит вот уже сколько! Но тут Фелим враз замолчал, захлебнувшись своим гневом, засуетился, оглянулся вокруг. Нашел недоеденную гроздь винограда, сунул ее в немытые руки. Стоило вспомнить то страшное, сосущее изнутри, грызшее его тысячами маленьких червячков. – На! – пихал бестолково, пока тот не догадался задрать подол. Ноги у него были не такие грязные, с огромными, как у жеребенка, коленями и тонкими костями почти без мяса. – И еще бери, сорви, сколько хочешь. И вот, – едва замешкавшись, Фелим сбросил туфли, осторожно ступив на колкую дорожку, сунул их в наволочку. – Продашь. И уходи. А то я закричу, и прибежит стража.  
– Виноград высоко. Я не достану. Я персиков хотел нарвать, – Келим мотнул головой в ту сторону, где росли круглые деревца – аккурат в конце усыпанной светлым песком аллеи, начинавшейся у мощеного двора, куда выходили двери внутренних покоев. Первый же вышедший наружу увидит их, словно двух мух, прилипших к куску обсыпанного толченым сахаром лукума.  
– Нет, – Фелим отчаянно запротестовал и даже схватил мальчишку за руку, утягивая в темноту, подальше от возможных глаз. – Виноград. Там. Или буду кричать, – неуверенным голосом вновь добавил он.  
– Зачем кричать? – запихав в рот несколько ягод, Келим кинул виноградную кисть поверх туфель и карпа, внимательно посмотрел Фелиму в глаза. – Разве ты злой? Разве такой, как ты, может бы злым? – и неожиданно добавил. – Я уже видел тебя.  
– Где?  
– Не знаю. Во сне, наверное. Мне раньше снились сны. Теперь нет. Поможешь с виноградом?  
Фелим только и смог, что молча кивнуть.  
Оборвыш развернулся и двинулся обратно, в быстро темнеющую глубину сада.  
Морщась от непривычных ощущений в босых ступнях, Фелим осторожно ступал по колкой земле за своим провожатым, уверенно шагающим с перекинутым через плечо мешком чуть впереди.  
Вот и он мог бы так... Грязный, голодный, вздрагивающий от каждого шороха... Хотя от каждого шороха сейчас, похоже, больше вздрагивал сам Фелим. Мальчишка же спокойно шел себе впереди, покачивая мешком, как будто всю жизнь тут ходил.  
Дойдя до шпалер с виноградом, он задрал голову и принялся внимательно рассматривать недоступные кисти. Затем смерил Фелима оценивающим взглядом.  
– Тут встань. Наклонись. И руки в колени упри. Смотри – не завались только, а то я себе шею сверну.  
И через мгновенье уже пачкал своими чудовищно грязными ступнями халат Фелима, для верности вцепляясь пальцами ног в складки ткани ничуть не хуже, чем делал бы это руками. Зажав наволочку в зубах, он проворно срывал одну за одной спелые кисти и кидал их внутрь, быстро заполнив ее почти доверху.  
От ужаса у Фелима почти остановилось сердце: лозы отчаянно трещали, на чистый песок дорожки, красиво расчерченный граблями, сыпался всякий мелкий сор вперемешку с сухими листьями. Глухо шлепались отлетевшие ягоды, подскакивая и раскатываясь в разные стороны.  
Даже кричать не понадобится. Сейчас точно на такой шум сбежится вся стража ночной половины.  
Мальчишка спрыгнул вниз и протянул Фелиму небольшую, плотно сбитую розовую кисть.  
– Вот. Это тебе. Она на самом верху росла, под солнцем. Значит, самая сладкая будет.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Фелим, сжимая в руке теплые ягоды. – А теперь, пожалуйста...  
Договорить ему не дали. В глубине сада, со стороны дворца послышались голоса.  
Келим безжалостно толкнул его в сторону с дорожки, которая была как на ладони. В совсем другую сторону, прочь от спасительного входа на кухню. Коротко взмыкнув, Фелим, вывернув, как учил танцевальный учитель, ступню, в два шага пролетел розовое крошево, обогнул огромную смокву, обросшую кустистыми молодыми отростками, и едва успел остановиться перед Келимом, на четвереньках, словно совершал намаз, роющимся под кустом, где отчаянно застряла в злокозненных барбарисовых колючках какая-то разноцветная тряпка:  
– Быстрее! Идет кто-то!  
– Он зацепился!  
– Брось!  
В начале дорожки, там, где раздавались голоса, послышались чьи-то скрипящие по камням шаги. Розовые камушки хрустели, а чумазый пришелец, упрямо сжав губы, дергал из барбарисовых лап очень нужный халат. Ночи скоро будут холодными. Если их раньше не поймают и не отрубят головы. Фелим помогал одной рукой. Наконец, халат, теряя клочками вату и оставляя барбарису на память, словно ленточку для духов – кусочки узорной ткани, вылетел, накрыл упрямого Келима с головой.  
– Бежим, быстро! Здесь есть еще выход? – не попадая в рукава трясущимися руками, хватаясь то за полную наволочку, то за ствол айвы. Фелим немо покачал головой, помогая с рукавами.  
И вдруг они поняли – наступила тишина. И это, в почти черных тенях сада, было еще страшнее, чем скрежет гравия и приближающиеся шаги.  
– Лезь, я подам тебе, – едва слышно, почти одними губами сказал Фелим. Он мог быть где угодно, этот жуткий, страшнющий он. Даже за соседней смоковницей. В любой тени.  
Путаясь в длинных полах, Келим примерился к дереву и полез, чувствуя слабые – подбодрить – толчки в задницу. Фелиму казалось, что это пыхтение и его собственное сердце слышно сейчас даже под водой у карпов, под каждой веточкой сада.  
Наконец, протянув куда-то наверх, в темноту, капающий на голову мешок, он замер, пережидая, пока вернется способность слышать хоть что-либо, кроме грохота собственной крови в ушах.  
Чуть отдышавшись, осторожно выбрался на дорожку, судорожно прижимая к груди раздавленную виноградную кисть.  
И сразу же из темноты послышался голос:  
– Кто это шастает здесь по кустам после заката? Плетей давно не получал?  
Фелим, вздрогнув в который раз за вечер, только и смог выговорить охрипшим от страха голосом:  
– Я винограда хотел сорвать, – словно в доказательство, протянул вперед мокрую ладонь. – И позабыл, где туфли оставил. Потом искал... И вот, испачкался немного...  
На мгновенье представил себе, как сейчас выглядит: с заляпанным рыбьей кровью лицом, растрепанными волосами и отпечатками грязных чужих ступней на спине.  
– Винограда захотел? – насмешливо переспросил голос. Из темноты к нему навстречу шагнул высокий незнакомец в нарядном халате и огромной, как навершие минарета дворцовой мечети, чалме.  
Сверху ощутимо пахнуло седельной кожей, мускусом и, кажется, сандалом. Наклонившись, мужчина внимательно оглядел его с головы до ног и спросил уже совсем другим тоном:  
– Какой ты... – замявшись, подбирая дозволенное слово, он перебил сам себя и деловито закончил. – Давно тебя купили? Я что-то раньше тебя здесь не видел.  
Фелим перехватил кисточку двумя руками. Одной навесу, за черенок, другой как младенца под попку – снизу, чтобы от крупной дрожи не стряхивать понапрасну ягоды. Опустил голову, и ясно, чтобы не пришлось повторять, ответил:  
– Две весны назад, господин.  
При мысли о том, что неплохо было бы встать прямо здесь на колени, чуть не стошнило. А может, от того, что он слишком сильно прикладывал ухо к ночным звукам со стороны айвы – случайно бы не посмотреть.  
Незнакомец коротко фыркнул и двинулся в обход. Дорожка прогибалась под его шагом, тяжелым и вкрадчивым. Будто огромный сказочный тигр-людоед крался за добычей по высоким тростниковым зарослям вокруг хауса. Фелим видел их, нарисованных на арке дворцового айвана – с когтистыми мощными лапами, с глазами огромными и похожими на человеческие, когда из пастей стекал алый язык и призывно сверкали ужасные зубы.  
– Как тебя зовут, мальчик?  
– Фелим.  
Очень хотелось по малой нужде, Фелим даже переступил пару раз босыми ногами, но острые камни остановили его куда убедительнее страшного незнакомца.  
– Подними голову, – приказал тяжелый голос. Такой сделавшийся тягучим, словно заговаривал змею.  
И тут, в темноте, наверху, оглушительно хрустнула ветка. Хрустнула так, что случайно даже не сломаешь.  
Незнакомец – не зря он напоминал тигра – в два прыжка оказался под старой айвой и дувалом. Фелим дернулся было следом, но маленькая тень, как кошка, мелькнула по верхушке забора, прижимая к животу объемистый сверток. Фелим мог поклясться, что тень по-кошачьи сверкнула на него глазами, уставилась вниз, на плавно перетекшего вслед за ней мужчину. Через секунду, стоило тигроподобному изготовится для прыжка, тень с уханьем соскочила по ту сторону забора, грузно шлепнулась наволочка, раздался треск ткани, а Фелим уже мчался, прижимая виноград, по дорожке, не чувствуя ног, к светящейся щелке кухонной двери, истошно вопя:  
– Назимаааа!  
* * *  
Вспоминая тогдашнее приключение, Фелим до сих пор удивлялся, как тогда удалось избежать настоящей серьезной порки. Так – отделался парой шлепков от приглядывавшей за ним служанки, испугавшейся больше него самого. И за меньшие проступки в гареме наказывали будь-здоров, особенно мальчиков, приучая к покорности и послушанию будущих эмирских наложников. Секли за любые провинности, да еще и публично, у всех на виду – в назидание остальным оробевшим воспитанникам, что толпились перешептывающейся гурьбой вокруг скамьи, где корчился наказуемый в ожидании розги. Те, у кого в этой жизни одна задача – служить утехой своему повелителю – и в мыслях не должны держать строптивости и своеволия.  
Фелиму везло – всего то пару раз и досталось полежать на той самой скамье, уткнув лицо в связанные запястья. Как он сейчас понимал, их тогдашний истязатель не больно-то с маленькими и старался: напугаешь как следует, попадая со свистом рассекавшей воздух розгой два раза из трех по скамье, а не по беззащитно выставленной попе, глядишь – вот уже и заревел мальчишка в голос, пугая остальных больше своими визгливыми воплями, чем истерзанной видом.  
Сам он не плакал. Никогда. Плакал, вернее, но уже потом, когда лежал на животе в темноте своей комнаты, уткнув в одеяло лицо. Больше от обиды, чем от боли.  
Но в тот раз ему не попало. Просто ужасно свезло.

Но однажды все изменилось. Не в одночасье, конечно же, нет. Слухи о выгодном сватовстве к царевне Дие – любимой дочери правителя Герата, клубились на ночной половине давно. Только стала входить царевна в возраст расцвета женской красы, и от желающих породниться с Гератом сразу не стало отбоя. Сватались к ней и из Мерва, и из индийских княжеств – далеких и загадочных, и из мешхедского царства, и даже из степи. Мешхед был ближе всех, всех выгодней было бы с ним породниться, но эмир выбрал Мерв. Правитель Мешхеда, искавший руку царевны для своего единственного сына, затаил к Герату недоброе. И, чтобы подсластить горечь отказа, задевшего могущественного соседа, Тарджин распорядился отправить вместе с неудавшимся посольством, возвращавшимся к шаху с пустыми руками, обильные дары: драгоценные ткани из Сидона и Тира, крашенные пурпуром, что не линяли и не тускнели на солнце, чеканные блюда и кувшины из серебра, богатые седла и упряжь из марокканских кож, славящихся своей тонкой выделкой, мягкостью и вместе с тем – долговечностью. Оружие, украшения, сладкие алжирские финики, оливковое масло – всего было вдоволь. И приятным довеском – мальчик-наложник. Совсем еще юный, обученный, но не глянувшийся самому повелителю.  
Почему был выбран именно он – Фелим, конечно, не знал. Но догадывался. Тарик ад-Дауля, старший сын, наследник правителя Герата, да продлит Аллах его дни за край неразгаданной вечности, с некоторых пор стал проведывать свою драгоценную матушку с невиданным доселе рвением и пылом. Каждый раз, возвращаясь из долгих и не очень отлучек, он со всеми подобающими приличиями навещал отцовский гарем, беседуя с эмир-ханум то в тенистом дворике у фонтана, то в садах загородного дворца. Подолгу гулял в его цветущих рощах – и в сопровождении слуг, и один. Бывало, засиживался допоздна, и тогда счастливая родительница, без памяти рада таким долгим сыновним визитам, приказывала накрывать столы, звать танцовщиков и музыкантов. Пристально смотрел Тарик на ласкающие взор молодые тела, целомудренно укрытые пестрым шелком, раз уж призвали их для услаждения взоров гостей, а не их законного повелителя. Словно чего-то ждал, зорко вглядываясь в гибкие тени. Или кого-то.  
Мир, лежащий под звездами, Аллах сотворил не пустым, населив его существами, имеющими глаза, рот и уши. Слухи о невиданной, необъяснимой сыновней почтительности дошли до эмира. Тот лишь вздохнул про себя: старший – отрада сердца. Необузданный, пылкий, не терпящий перекора. Ни в дружбе, ни в любви. Чего только стоило внушить ему проявлять хоть толику благоразумия в отношениях со стародавним, еще с детских лет другом – Даудом. Правитель вспомнил тот непростой разговор – и нахмурился. Даже пришлось пригрозить: коли сын не уймется, станет открыто противиться отцовскому приказу отослать от себя Дауда на дальние северные границы – есть ведь другие способы настоять на своем. Яд, кинжал или шелковая петля. Выбирай, наследник. Твое слово.  
Тот выбрал.  
С тех пор Дауд появлялся в Герате нечасто. Завел дом, женился. Потом еще. Постепенно стал обрастать наложницами и детьми. От наследника, как и велел обоим эмир, отдалился. Все было сделано для соблюдения внешних приличий.  
И вот теперь – новая напасть. Понять, что высматривал в отцовском гареме Тарик – легче легкого. Стоило вспомнить, что докладывали тайные соглядатаи. Слуги наследника донесли до всех торговцев живым заморским товаром его наказ: как появятся в городе белокурые, белокожие, с узкими плечиками, с тонкой костью и голубыми глазами – немедля к нему. За любые деньги. Мальчиков, девочек – все равно.  
Поразмыслил правитель – и велел от греха подальше спровадить сыновний соблазн вон из города. А уж повод нашелся – лучше некуда: драгоценной игрушкой готов был эмир подсластить горечь обиды, нанесенной могущественным соседям.  
На том и было решено.  
Так, прожив в гареме властителя Герата без малого три года, Фелим был подарен в Мешхед.  
Путешествие вышло недолгим. Освоившись на новом месте, он стал потихоньку приглядываться к местным нравам. Почти сразу выяснилось – мешхедский шах подарка не оценил. Пожав плечами, велел поселить в гареме и тут же забыл про нового наложника. Зато оценил его главный вазир Бахтияр. Важный, с окладистой бородой белей крыла цапли, осанистый, хоть и невеликого роста старик, давным-давно разменявший шестой десяток лет, он вовсе не утратил при этом ясности разума и живости суждений и сразу же разглядел в Фелиме то, что совсем не ценили его прежние хозяева: ясный ум, прекрасную память, умение зорко смотреть вокруг, подмечая неявное, обобщая, просеивая сквозь мелкое сито рассуждений и вычленяя зерна мудрости из пустой породы разрозненных фактов.  
Разглядел – и устроил Фелиму совсем новую жизнь.  
Гаремные науки были прочно отставлены в сторону. В ход пошло иное ученье: математика, все мыслимые языки, на которых говорил правоверный мир, каллиграфия, астрономия, шахматы, стихосложение, даже рисование. Фелим учился прилежно. С какой-то отчаянной радостью его тоскующая в одиночестве душа впитывала то новое, что позволило бы робко надеяться на иное будущее, кроме как стать постельной игрушкой очередного владельца.  
Перво-наперво – грамота, чтение и письмо. Когда стало ясно, что ученику по силам оценить красоту слова, восхититься тонкой рифмой или каскадом изящных сравнений, словно драгоценные камни в золотое шитье, вплетенным в великие полотна несравненных поэтов древности, в ход пошли летописи и поэмы. Со временем Фелим начал понемногу сочинять и сам, вначале строго следуя канонам, но постепенно все чаще, все смелее сходя с веками натоптанной тропы, чтобы вступить в таинственные рощи неведанного, в которых ему предстояло отыскать зачарованные родники новых знаний и испить из них, наслаждаясь своей избранностью и непохожестью на других. И одиночеством. Вновь – одиночеством, хоть и иного рода. Бахтияр поселил его отдельно от всех и постарался сделать так, чтобы Фелим был огражден от привычных "радостей" гаремной жизни: от склок, раздоров, зависти и сплетен. А также от лени и глупости его обитателей. Уж что-что, а лениться Фелиму не приходилось совершенно. От рассвета до заката все его дни были расписаны чуть не на годы вперед. Когда он усвоил основы, началось учение посерьезней – языки, математика, астрономия. Беседуя с учителями или расспрашивая самого Фелима, вазир на него не нарадовался – как верно он все угадал! Будет, будет толк от заморской диковинки, на вид робкой, но со стальным стержнем внутри, заметным внимательному глазу уже сейчас. Чего только стоила просьба Фелима позволить ему выучиться ездить верхом и стрелять из лука! Поджав губы, Бахтияр тогда долго сидел неподвижно, молча, будто притомился за разговором, да от усталости задремал. Что взять со старика? Только пощелкивали в тишине агатовые четки, перебираемые спрятанной в парчовом рукаве халата высохшей маленькой рукой. Замерев в почтительном поклоне, Фелим упрямо ждал ответа, уже чувствуя, что не сойдет с этого места, пока не добьется своего.  
И добился.  
Без всякой дремы во взгляде острых – молодой позавидует – глаз, Бахтияр внимательно смотрел на согбенную спину, непокорную даже в этой видимой почтительности. Ладно. Пусть. Пусть учится. Хуже не будет. Если действительно все выйдет так, как подумалось когда-то давным-давно главному вазиру мешхедского двора, стоило ему увидеть ясный живой взгляд подаренного наложника, так и это умение лишним не будет. Не просто красивый – с диковинной внешностью, обученный многим наукам, читает и пишет на всех мыслимых языках, с изысканными манерами, да и гаремные тонкости наверняка еще не позабыл – отличный помощник, драгоценная жемчужина в ожерелье окружающего любого правителя собрания мужей мудрости и книжной учености. А заодно и шпион, польза от которого будет тем больше, чем больше неожиданных талантов он будет иметь. Так что – пусть будут. И лук, и верховая езда.  
Фелим усмехнулся, бросил изгрызенную ветку. Давно это было. Очень давно. Сколько же весен он здесь? Кажется, восемь – чуть меньше пол-жизни. Причем все вокруг считают, что больше. Вот удивились бы, кабы знали, сколько ему на самом деле. Уж никак не четырнадцать. Восемнадцать. Хотя и сам он мог ошибаться, но не больше, чем на год или два – совсем маленьким помнил себя плохо. И то, что в свои десять когда-то еле выглядел на шесть – так разве же он виноват? Да это не страшно теперь, что без толку прошлое вспоминать? Только бередить упрямо затолканное глубоко-глубоко, на самое дно его сердца, куда и сам он не часто себе позволял заглядывать. А там – горы, заросшие мощными, похожими на наконечники копий деревьями, ветки которых вместо листьев покрывали короткие жесткие иглы, узкая долина, разрезанная вдоль бурливой заливистой речкой. Доверху груженная сеном телега, рядом шагает отец, ведя в поводу лошадей. Мама смеется, машет ему рукой. Выбегает на дорогу встречать, прижимая к себе сыновей...  
Все-таки был брат.  
Где он теперь? Жив ли? Может, и нет. Не узнаешь.  
Сев на скамье, Фелим потянулся всем телом, разминая затекшую спину. Запахивая халат, прищурился в сторону солнца – ого, уже вечер совсем, что-то он здесь замечтался. А ведь его ждет Бахтияр – велел зайти, чтобы переговорить до вечернего намаза. Наверняка о том письме, что привез сегодня расфуфыренный важный посланник, вступивший в город после полудня в сопровождении немногочисленной, но внушительной свиты. Нечего сказать – хорош гонец, везущий протухшие вести. Уже три дня назад тайные соглядатаи доложили главному вазиру, что гератский эмир отправил к соседям посланника, везущего какие-то важные новости. Вазир торопиться с докладом к правителю не стал, решив обождать прибытия самого источника беспокойства.  
Вот и дождались. Интересно, что за вести пришли из Герата? Говорят, их нынешний эмир – сын того, что когда-то отправил Фелима к мешхедскому двору, властолюбив и воинственен, и готов при каждом удобном и неудобном случае проверить, крепко ли блюдут свои границы соседи. Может, лишние земли у них завелись, что не держат ослабшие руки? Мерв уже пал, не выдержав его вероломства. И ведь только подумать – не пожалел родной сестры, лишил и мужа, и царства, сделав вдовою в самом цветущем возрасте! Лучше бы Дию тогда согласились отправить в Мешхед, когда сватали ее за их нынешнего правителя, как рассказывал ему Бахтияр.  
Завтра – прием гонца во дворце. Много забот будет у главного вазира, и часть из них он был явно намерен переложить на своего юного помощника. Окончательно стряхнув с себя сон, Фелим принялся торопливо нашаривать босою ступней куда-то запропастившиеся под скамейкой туфли. Стоило поспешить, чтобы со всем мыслимым почтением и серьезностью выслушать наказы, советы и распоряжения, да не ровен час – легкомысленным опозданием не навлечь на себя неудовольствие своего строгого благодетеля.


	8. Chapter 8

– Господин! Господин! – и громкий шепот пересыпается в похмельной голове как крупные горошины нута. – Слуга от вазира, он ждет вас давно в охотничьих рощах за летним дворцом!  
Тут же всплывает в памяти, щепкой на поверхности бурного водоворота «…и в доспехе». Не иначе, как господин главный вазир хочет проверить его воинские умения. Или, может, поговорить о чем-нибудь недозволенном в присутствии повелителя – ведь Фахр, как-никак, все-таки сын его отца, так что некоторые слова не могут прийти прямой стезей.  
Крепко сжав зубы, сунув черствый хлеб в руки слуги, Келим бросился из дома, накинув на плечо доспех, заткнув в шлем рукавицы, наручи, обмотав все это в огромный тюк перевязью от сабли.  
Горбатая Гульнар, старая жена Захида, помогла ему с увязыванием наручей кручеными шелковыми шнурами – все в узлах, там, где нити перегнили – пока Захид, отбиваясь от одичавшего Карагеза, накидывал седло и с серебряным набором оголовье. Привязав мерзавца покороче к старой чинаре посреди двора, Захид отогнал глупую женщину и, сноровисто справившись с завязками и пряжками, натягивая поверх доспеха просторный парадный халат, молвил негромко, вздыхая, явно нехотя:  
– Господин, вчера служанка из дворца передала мне поручение для вас. Грамоте вы не обучены, да и до того ли вам вчера было…  
– Ну, говори, – Келим беспокойно выдернул из трясущихся от спешки рук свой кушак.  
– Лютнистка эмир-ханум велела передать, что сердце ее украдено вашей несравненной красотой, покой потерян, она изнывает от страсти, – тут Келим улыбнулся, таким сварливым тоном были сказаны эти, в высшей мере заманчивые для любого мужчины речи. – И, если вам будет угодно утолить мучающую ее жажду созерцанием вашего прекрасного лика, то она будет ждать вас после вечернего намаза за садом в летнем дворце эмира – валиде Дия сегодня пригласила на прогулку весь гарем.   
Тут Захид с чувством сплюнул в сторону, Карагез предусмотрительно шарахнулся, чинара затрещала, Келим засмеялся, схватившись за голову, счастливо, Гульнар пролила половину кислого айрана из принесенной с погреба миски.  
Тут же снова все пришло в движение: Захид вытер рот рукавом, Карагез нервно забренчал удилами, отжевывая их во рту, Келим застонал, почувствовав запах амбры, все еще перебивавший запах немытого тела – да надолго ли – но уж нет, никто, кроме Аллаха не заставит его снять и надеть доспех еще однажды за утро.  
За сим, уничтожив остатки айрана одним махом, гулям взобрался в седло и, вытащив из-под себя полы доспеха, подобрал из рук слуги копье, щит, покосился на притороченный к седлу туранский лук с полным колчаном, и, приглушенно бряцая на каждом шаге, осторожно поскакал, прямо неся больную голову, по полным народа улицам, предоставляя прохожим разбегаться, подобно деревенским курицам, в разные стороны.  
Дауд Сейф ад-Дауля встретил его, против ожидания, не в одежде войны, а в халате отдыха и приятного времяпрепровождения. Окруженный стаей сокольничих, вазир охотился на отощавших с зимы зайцев в полях за городом, невозмутимо топча зеленеющие всходы и распугивая вышедших пахать феллахов.   
Удивления сей достойный государственный муж не выказал, кивком подозвав стремянного, что принял у Келима щит с копьем.   
Зайцы попадались все больше тощие, драные. Хоть огромные степные сокола у вазира были очень хороши, охота не заладилась. После полудня солнце припекло так, что лица толпы придворных лизоблюдов, по какой-либо надобности сопровождавших вазира, покраснели, подобно медным котлам в печи. Келим возблагодарил собственную предусмотрительность, побудившую его надеть верхний халат, который, если уж не полностью, но значительно скрывал неуместные доспехи. Среди шелков, огромных тюрбанов и длинных разноцветных бород гулям смотрелся девушкой, забредшей случаем в мужские бани.   
Оправдываясь злобным норовом коня, он держался в стороне, пока, через несколько часов, кинув свиту подхалимов, и запасных лошадей в двух прекрасных шатрах на опушке предгорного леса, вазир с соколом на плече не ткнул в него пальцем:  
– Благородство соколиной охоты опровергнуть сложно, как установленное самим Кораном, но интересно проверить, так ли быстро стреляют лучники гулямов, как летит сокол.  
Конь под вазиром огромен, Карагезу под стать. И столь же неповоротлив, сколь огромен.  
Зайца они не настигли, а, через некоторое время, замедлив конский бег, пошли шагом, оглядывая готовую к цветению, влажную после зимы степь, воскуряющую тяжело-свежий аромат весны.  
– Конь из тех, чья грива ведет в рай, – невзначай заметил вазир, словно и не желая говорить о подобных пустяках, но не в силах, как верный лошадник, сдержаться. Келим молча вспыхнул от гордости: редко кто мог быть столь проницательным, глядя на уродливую горбатую голову и неказистое, крепкое туловище. Но достоинства Карагеза крылись не в этом, и стоил бы он в несколько раз больше, чем Факир-Сулу, краше которого трудно найти жеребца даже в эмирских конюшнях.   
Теперь вазир, развернув своего вороного, подобного скале, смотрел гуляму прямо в лицо:  
– Приедет Фахр живой и здоровый – сделаю тебя наибом гулямов. Приедет живой, здоровый и не сумеет поговорить наедине ни с кем из Мешхедского двора – будешь начальником моей охраны. Приедет целый, да еще и с позором – подумай, чего захочешь попросить.

Обратно Келим ехал, глубоко погрузив рукава разума в колодец задумчивости. Щит висел на седле сбоку, копье кое-как наклонилось в сторону. Мысли перескакивали от хозяйственных надобностей поездки – что собрать, кого взять с собой из простых воинов-гулямов для охраны – к разговору с глазу на глаз с вазиром, и дальше – к вот-вот готовому прозвучать вечернему азану, встрече, назначенной удачно по пути обратно. Встреча затмевала собой все прочее, как вино разум пьяницы.  
Жар, поднятый недолгой скачкой, привычная тяжесть доспехов в только было воспрявшем теле, сумятица в голове – от неизведанного, опасного, куда наступал он как в зыбучий песок: шагни, и дна не найдешь, а, может, пробежишь по спекшейся корке лучше любой дороги.  
Роща возле эмирского летнего дворца, манившего сквозь зелень сада и ковры оживающих лугов резными башнями, невысоким ладным минаретом над новой дворцовой мечетью, едва была видна, когда вечерний азан прилетел прерывистыми, истончающимися на ветру нотами. Келим не стал торопить коня, ехал крупной, размеренной иноходью, широко покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, представляя прекрасное лицо – любое из тех, что ему мельком доводилось урвать блеснувшим в темных дворцовых переходах, за решетками, на плоских крышах, гибкий стан, трепещущий под руками, мягкие бедра, груди, подобные перевернутой пиале, что ложатся в руку сами, и белоснежный холм лобка, скрывающий пещеру с горячим источником наслаждения, да благословит ее Аллах. Как она крадется в шелковичных зарослях, дрожа от собственной преступной дерзости – частенько он бывал соучастником! И тут же соображал, сколько тяжелых всадников из эмирской гвардии придется ему просить, как пойдет разговор с главным казначеем, и не спихнет ли этот негодяй на него одного из бестолковых своих помощников, родившихся с каламом в левой ноге. И что означает настойчивость вазира, что толкает жернов небогатого красноречия Сейф ад-Дауля по такому узкому желобу: в отличие от эмира, у которого на каждый взмах опахала – по советнику, Келиму думать своим умом.  
И тут он увидел, как на рисунке в прекрасной книге, что однажды за долги перепродавал его хозяин-покойник – из Шахнаме, про разбойников, готовящихся напасть на торговый караван – как сидят злодеи, открытые взгляду смотрящего, сокрытые от купцов прекрасно нарисованным тростником.   
А на самом деле, за деревьями звенит многоголосый женский смех, слышны голоса лютни, сухим гулким грохотом рассыпается дойра. Вот-вот будет угадываться мелькание пестрых богатых одежд.  
Еще секунду Келим поводит головой из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь найти на рисунке перед собой прекрасную музыкантшу. Но нет!  
Карагез спасает его, выручает от первого удара сзади: зажав, приложив вдоль шеи уши, страшно оскалившись, он дергает резко вбок – всем телом, и копье неожиданно скользит вдоль ребер, даже не зацепившись за халат.   
Рисунок оживает, распадается, теряя свое оцепенелое очарование. Откуда-то взялся третий – его в книге не было.  
Опершись на чужое копье – вмиг – Келим уже погружает свой длинный кинжал – саблю из ножен времени тянуть нет – в ямку за ключицей. Сверху вниз, одним мощным ударом, вырывает лезвие обратно с веером кровавых брызг. Карагез может о себе позаботиться – врезаться, смять, по-змеиному смертельно укусить, вырывая клочья мяса, визжа в слепой ярости тонко так, что даже у хозяина, рвущего ему рот удилами – уйдет же третий! – кровь перестает бежать по телу. Вслепую нащупал копье где-то за спиной – свое. За два огромных конских прыжка, что Карагез делает, подобравшись на заду, как гончая, выводит натяжением всех жил тяжелое оружие – норовит мотнуться обратно – вперед, на хруст и плотное тело под острым наконечником, его обмотанное кожей копейное древко вырывает из ладони. Конь крутится, уже подчиняясь, на одной ноге. Но съеденный смельчак лежит действительно ли мертвый, или прикинувшись.  
Два раза не успели бы прочитать Фатиху, как все закончилось. Келим смотрит дико. Трое. Не впервой. Но вдруг, не играя, после долгого отсутствия… Лютнистка…  
Копье долго не выдергивается из тела – обычные умеренно оборванные разбойники не носят кольчуг и добротных шерстяных джубб. Слезать, чтобы выпростать наконечник неразумно.  
После – чужой взгляд заставляет Келима, подняв голову, посмотреть сразу же в правильном направлении.  
Не скрываясь, в упор, из нежно-зеленого клейкого ивняка, неподвижно смотрит на него царевна Дия, сидящая на отметистом вороном коне, словно сошедшем с совершенных китайских картин.  
За головой?  
И в ней – вот все, что может дать Аллах мужчине в женщине. Весь восторг, и краса, соразмерность. Непревзойденное, ослепляющее совершенство – с открытого лица, сияющего ненавистью.  
А ведь она вернулась лишь вчера!  
Прикладывая руку к груди в низком поясном поклоне, Келим чувствует холод, ледяной рукой наглаживающий печень, так, что волос по всему телу стоит дыбом – уже второй раз после того, как он возвратился – совсем недавно. Как дурное предчувствие от синих глаз, повторяющих одни – другие, оправдалось.   
Слыша надвигающийся шумный вал, гремящий стражей, евнухами, лаем собак, Келим, ухмыльнувшись исподлобья, смахнув кровь с кинжала, пригнулся к гриве и пустил Карагеза извилистым галопом меж частых деревьев – даже сто раз невиновному ничего, кроме встречи с палачом, дальнейшее промедление не сулит.  
Выходит, кроме эмира, его брата, главного вазира, за дело взялась еще и царевна! Спаси меня Аллах – это будет сейчас совсем не лишним.  
Интересно, сколько соглядатаев он, не ведая того, повезет в Мешхед?  
И, самое отчаянное – он до сих пор не знает, зачем.


	9. Chapter 9

Бросив на пол тяжелое покрывало, царевна взмахом руки запретила следовать за собой и в раздумье остановилась посреди полутемного зала. Поморщилась от тянущей боли в пояснице. И проехала-то верхом всего ничего – больше стояла, ждала, чем действительно тряслась в седле – зато всю обратную дорогу пришлось провести в душном возке, задернутом пропылившимися за зиму драпировками. Сославшись на головную боль, вытолкала перепуганную прислугу, бестолково суетившуюся вокруг нее с той самой минуты, как закончилось неожиданной неудачей так складно поначалу придуманное. Последней рабыне, сунувшейся к ней обтереть ладони и ступни губкой, пропитанной мятно-лимонной водой, пришлось даже дать пинка, чтоб оставила, наконец, в покое. Та лишь тихонько ойкнула, вывалившись из возка наружу, чуть не оборвав тяжелую занавеску. Не качнулся возок – может, и повезло. Увернулась девчонка от тяжелого раззолоченного колеса.

Глупцы нерадивые, ленивые безмозглые твари. Куда, казалось бы, проще – навалившись втроем, уложить одного, беспечного, не ожидающего, внезапно напав из засады? Никому ничего нельзя поручить. Что с того, что гулям оказался в доспехе? Ведь и луки же были – в приступе запоздалой бдительности обыскивая все вокруг, стража нашла припрятанное в кустах.

Царевна усмехнулась, вспоминая, какой поднялся в лагере крик, лишь только охрана ринулась к зарослям ивняка на звон оружия и дикое конское ржанье. Ей и на руку вышло – никем не замеченная, тихонько отъехала в сторону, сделала большой крюк и неспешно, шагом выехала из рощи совсем с другой стороны. Как и не было ее в том ивняке. Нур – последний из верных, кто уцелел после Мерва – почтительно вел в поводу ее смирно шагавшую лошадь. Захотелось царевне верхом прокатиться – кто безмужней вдове указывать станет, что ей делать, а чего поберечься? Не уронит она больше мужниной чести, не навлечет на себя гнев своего господина. Какая тут честь, когда родной брат, руками этого шайтанова отродья лишивший ее и власти, и мужа, оставившего ей на память запоздалый подарок во чреве, как будто в насмешку над ее беспомощным положеньем уже вовсю готов торговать ею, словно жеребой кобылой на конском базаре?

Дия вспомнила долгий, тягуче-мужской взгляд наглых, разноцветных, как у ифрита, глаз без всякой почтительности разглядывавшего ее гуляма и нервно повела плечами. Порождение джаханны, чтоб при жизни ему джинны вырвали внутренности и набили кишки раскаленным песком! Чтоб его поразило проказой. Чтоб он собственным языком подавился, когда будет хвастливо брехать о сегодняшней стычке.

Хрустнув пальцами, с силой поддала ногой резной столик, попавшийся на пути. Злорадно проводила глазами с оглушительным звоном взлетевший в воздух тяжелый поднос, увлекший за собой кувшин со шербетом, кубки и блюда. Фрукты, сласти веером брызнули в стороны, раскатились по ковру финики и инжир, дробно процокал засахаренный миндаль, докатившись до мрамора сбегающих в сад широких ступеней.

На поднятый грохот сзади зашелестело.

– Нур?

– Я, госпожа.

– Подойди. Что, принес?

– Да, царевна.

Повернулась на голос. Сдвинув брови, пристально посмотрела в спину евнуху, склонившегося в легком поклоне. Нет, даже не в легком – в небрежном и вызывающе-непочтительном. Никто же не видит – одни они в зале.

Много воли взял Нур. И так много знает... А куда ей деваться? Кому еще доверять, если она здесь для всех – или разменная фигура в игре, или скороспелая счастливая соперница, что, не успела явиться – и всех обошла. То-то лютым холодом колют спину взгляды эмирских жен, чьи порожние чрева не спешат подарить наследников их повелителю. Сколько не орошай сухие стволы драгоценной влагой – не дождешься от них плодов ни сейчас, ни после.

Так и надо ему. Хоть одной она с братом крови, но ее сыновья будут править Гератом. Раз уж сам он так и решил.

Евнух кашлянул, стал выпрямляться. Царевна отвернулась и прошла в глубину зала, в глубокую нишу, где на возвышении были в беспорядке насыпаны подушки и любимые ею вытянутые туго набитые круглые валики, украшенные по торцам длинными тяжелыми кистями.

Ладно. С братом потом разберется. А сначала – наглый гулям, посмевший скалиться во весь свой бесстыже алеющий рот, сверкая сахарными зубами...

– Покажи.

Евнух достал из-за пазухи сверток, приоткрыл его – в нем топорщился кусок уже начавшей подсыхать ткани, обильно пропитанный темным.

– Хорошо. Это точно его?

– Да, госпожа. Того, кого он пырнул кинжалом. Когда я смог подобраться – кровь уже перестала идти. Я собрал все, что сумел.

– А когда остальное?

Нур замялся, неопределенно качнул головой. Хорошо, что хоть не руками развел.

– Я отправил следить за ним двух человек. Банщик в квартале гулямов обрадовался золотому больше, чем будущей встрече с Аллахом в раю, и обещал, что все сделает в лучшем виде. Нужно чуть подождать. День, может – два. Вряд ли больше.

– Ладно. Дашь знать, как будет готово. И смотри, чтобы банщик твой не слукавил – с кого попало бы прядь не состриг. Хотя у него волос совсем не такой, как у наших – темный, но вьется крупными кольцами. И кто только вынес на свет такое отродье!

Покосившись на бесстрастное лицо евнуха, царевна тяжело опустилась на подушки, кивнула головой в сторону разоренного столика.

– Пить подать прикажи. И пусть уберут здесь все, а то мигом мух понабьется – негде спасенья искать.

Поклонившись еще раз, Нур, пятясь, вышел за дверь.

Дия устало прикрыла глаза и, откинувшись на подушку, сцепила пальцы на высоком уже животе. Меньше двух месяцев ей ходить. А потом эта свадьба... Что за глупость придумал Тарик? И ведь даже не поговорил с сестрой – сам все решил, без нее. Но особо и не скрывал – стал бы иначе вчера допоздна обсуждать ее будущее с Даудом, хоть и знал распрекрасно, что она его слышит? А этот сын змеи и скорпиона возле них с почтением просидел целый вечер, внимая мудрым речам, будто и впрямь что-то в них понимает.

Ничего, недолго осталось. Желчь гиены, мозг крысы, черный жемчуг толченый – все есть, всего еще вдоволь. Травы... здесь их тоже довольно, как в Мерве. Лютой смертью сдохнет гулям, и долго еще по Герату будут ходить рассказы об обратившегося в зловонное чудовище нечестивце, что при жизни посмел перейти дорогу кому-то из великих, владеющих древним могучим знанием.

Пусть боятся. Пусть знают – никто не уйдет от расплаты.

Оскалив в нехорошей улыбке мелкие, как у лисицы, зубы, Дия забралась еще глубже в нишу и потянула к себе один из валиков, обтянутый полосатым сине-зеленым шелком. Распустила хитрый узел на кисти, вытащила наружу тубус гладкой матово-черной кожи, как будто опаленной огнем. От кого он достался ей, чем расплатиться пришлось – вспоминать не хотелось. Туго скрученный свиток из потемневшего от времени пергамента был на месте, внутри. Погладив пальцами выпуклые, словно лаком нанесенные письмена, стала читать, раскручивая у себя на коленях.

Ох, и наплачется же гулям перед смертью. Кровью по капле на слезы изойдет, медленно-медленно, а потом... Хотя, может, сразу не убивать? Лучше обсыпать гниющими язвами смазливое, еще совсем мальчишеское лицо, бельмами затянуть глаза, нахально смеющиеся из под длиннющих густых ресниц, да добавить эликсир долголетия, чтобы дольше помучился? Чтобы – такой – распугивал нищих калек на базаре, ползая среди них в поисках брошенного медяка? А потом дать ненароком знать, что несчастье его обратимо. Лишь намекнуть – повалится, небось, как подкошенный, в ноги посланнику, станет умолять открыть, чем заслужить возврат к прежнему облику. Как искупить вину перед всемогущей. Снять заклятье – и станет у нее тогда на одного раба больше, чем было. Будет служить ей гулям не за совесть – за страх. Не хуже Нура. Ай да слуги у царевны – возгордившийся, позабывший свое место евнух и запуганный до смерти мальчишка...

Невесело усмехнувшись, Дия уронила на подушку руку со свитком, разжала пальцы. С тихим шелестом старый пергамент свернулся в тугую трубку, приняв изначальную форму. Отчертив ногтем на срезе охранный знак, вспыхнувший на мгновенье багровым, спрятала свиток на место. Даже если кто и найдет – ни за что развернуть не сумеет. А коли будет настойчив, ждет любителя читать недозволенное внезапная неприятность – горстью углей обернется пергамент в настойчивых ладонях, да таких, что не сможет вор ни бросить их, ни стряхнуть. Сожгут до костей жадные до запретного знания, чужие руки.

Как добудет Нур прядь волос с беспокойной, как еще держащейся на шее-то головы – тогда и решит она, что делать с ее хозяином. Извести поскорей или оставить себе. Поиграть.

 

* * *

 

Банщик не подвел – уже к следующему вечеру было у Дии все, что нужно для ворожбы. Управившись с темной основой, царевна бросила в чашу пропитанный кровью убитого лоскут и мрачно смотрела, как, кружась, падает он на выпуклое медное дно. Как испускает во все стороны тягучие бурые нити, закручивающиеся слоистой неровной воронкой, в центр которой нужно добавить последнюю часть, чтобы ожило колдовство – волос казнимого. А лучше – целую прядь, так будет вернее. Вот эту самую свитую в кольцо прядь она и крутила в руках, наматывала на палец, невольно дивясь ее легкости и неяркому, не маслянистому блеску. Вдруг не ко времени вспомнился муж, в чьи тяжелые кудри любила запускать свои белые пальчики, разбирая жесткие, словно из проволоки свитые пряди. И у детей будут такие чуть погодя. А эта... В ней чудилась Дие нездешняя мягкость. Кабы своими глазами не видела цвет локона, что держала в руках, решила бы, что волосы эти от белоголового северянина взяты – до того приятны они были руке. Помнится, в детстве, еще живя с матерью на женской половине дворца, видела иногда среди многих других чужестранцев, привезенных из далеких, неведомых мест, мальчика, совсем еще кроху – с такими вот легкими волосами, светлыми только. Потом перестал он ей попадаться. Подарили куда, а, может быть, умер.

Пропуская раз за разом шелковистую кисть между пальцами, царевна отрешенно смотрела, как постепенно спадаются стенки воронки, как мутнеет зелье, наливаясь багровым. Тихо булькает, по-живому вздыхает. Ждет последнего элемента. На дне чаши, словно скопившийся в арыке ил, обнажившийся по весне, лежал рыхлыми хлопьями темный осадок. То там, то здесь сквозь него прорывались крупные пузыри, медленно плыли наверх и лопались с тихим шипеньем, прорвавшись наружу сквозь тугую маслянистую пленку.

Засмотревшись на покрытую прихотливой рябью поверхность, неожиданно для самой себя Дия поднесла руку с прядью к лицу, медленно провела по губам. А когда много их, рассыпанных по плечам, по спине, когда, влажные от пота, падают они на лицо, когда вонзаешь в них пальцы и тянешь склонившуюся над тобой голову все ближе и ближе, утыкаешь себе в плечо, кожей слушая шумное сорванное дыхание...

И вздрогнула, словно очнувшись. Ну и глупость подумалась же. Или не глупость?

Завернув локон в платок, спрятала неприметный сверток в рукав. Встала от низкого столика с чашей, где творила обряд и, осмотревшись, взяла из стенной ниши вазу с пышным букетом тюльпанов. На мгновенье залюбовалась – даже фиолетовый, почти черный где-то нашли, ее самый любимый – и столкнула чашу коленом. В пролитое на ковер бросила разноцветную охапку, рядом с нею и вазу. Чашу, вытряхнув все до капли на корчащиеся в ядовитой луже цветы, увядающие прямо на глазах, поставила в нишу.

Ладно, пусть едет пока. Вернется гулям – тогда и решит, что с ним делать. Время есть.


	10. Chapter 10

Много после, в мутной, тревожной скуке весенних мешхедских дней Келим пытался вспомнить, почему он ничего не чувствовал тогда. Случилась не обычная бойня на войне, не лихая разбойничья драка на задворках караван сарая. Не мышиная возня занятых своими мелкими мирскими делами правоверных. Ничего не чувствовал – как немеет перед смертью укушенный гюрзой, покуда разум обстоятельно перелистывал страницы поэм, громадные связки песен, сказки, слышанные в полудреме в бытность у Хакима, и истории со всего света. «Почтительно склонился перед падишахом», «пал ниц», «возвеличил мудрость правителя», «был ослеплен величием» «задрожал в страхе перед могуществом». Разум, помахивая увесистой копной чужих свидетельств, напрасно кричал в колодец души – он был пуст, и никакой живительной влаги почтения, смирения и трепета там не плескалось.  
Одно дело в сказках: привычнее некуда – жил был сапожник, и стал он враз вазиром. И все, отличным вазиром стал. Не просто ползал на брюхе в ослеплении величием, а еще и пользу приносил.  
Но у настоящих людишек, которых Аллах не наградил даром безоговорочного почтения, все иначе: сапожник остается сапожником. Хорошо, если некоторое время, а то и навсегда. Во всяком случае, Келиму страшно хотелось молиться и просить Аллаха и его посланника о том, чтобы разумное уважение и долженствующая почтительность когда-нибудь посетили скромное обиталище его духа, доказывая всем, и, прежде – ему самому, что он не совсем уж дурак и невежа.  
Но все эти полные праведности глубокие думы настигали его ровно неделю, до дня, последовавшего за срочным и пышным отъездом их скороспелого посольства из Герата, когда могущество и величие сего мира вяло махнуло им с высокого айвана, а лютый базарный народец, падкий на домыслы, зашептался и зашушукался тем сильнее, чем громче и суетливее было ликование по мере их удаления от центра к воротам среди сутолочной толпы. Тарик Ад-Дауля выделялся среди знати, наводнившей айван, не только величественностью фигуры: у него единственного на челе была написана поэма невыносимой скуки среди изрядно взмыленного решительными приготовлениями двора. Очевидно, прикрывая рот в приличествующем случаю зевке, он завидовал даже своему главному вазиру, спровадившему старцев из дивана в зал для председаний с собой во главе. Хотя обыкновенно возможность препираться с двумя-тремя десятками почтенных представителей вакфа на такую нежную тему, как повышение налогов ввиду близкой войны, не могло особенно прельстить ни царствующую особу, ни его правейшую длань.  
Харири из Мерва слал бесплотных гонцов с невидимыми письмами, то есть попросту молчал. И это к скуке прибавляло еще и раздражение, нахмуренные брови и крепко сжатый красивый рот. Как ни заезжены были придворные недавней беготней, но самая умная их часть тоскливо завидовала отправлявшемуся посольскому каравану из пятидесяти рыжих двугорбых верблюдов.  
Накануне Кайс аль-Багдади, которому не сиделось дома в одиночестве после смерти любимой и единственной жены, подсел к распаренному – наконец-то! – Келиму в просторной чайхане посреди квартала гулямов:  
– Ну что, сунул шею согласия в аркан повиновения и покорности?  
Кели молча кивнул, отдуваясь. В чайхане было душно, натоплено, и тошнотворно пахло пригоревшим салом.  
– Факир-Сулу с собой берешь, и все? –Кайс наморщил свой переломанный нос – в отличие от прочих гератских модников, он бы и айята похвального над этой лошадью не прочитал. Даром то, что даром, а не товаром, вот и весь сказ.  
Келим коротко дернул плечом. Он вообще предпочитал набрасывать замок молчания на двери собственного красноречия, с Кайсом – особенно. Налил гостю своего дастархана чаю и почтительно преподнес.  
– В рай не попадешь с таким конем, держись хоть за гриву, хоть за хвост, – Кайс поджал под себя одну ногу и, скинув туфлю со второй, жестоко раненной под Зараджем, принялся болтать ей, как уличный мальчишка. – В Мешхеде оценят красоту, но кривому послу лучше гордиться скоростью своей лошади.  
И вот рыжий карабах Кайса, словно облитый золотой эмалью поверх тонкой чувствительной шкуры, под богато шитым чепраком вышагивает в хвосте каравана, как стежок в пестром ковре запасных да подарочных лошадей. Как боевая лошадь рыжий чересчур беднокостен, но случись долгая погоня или многодневная бешеная скачка – тут просто равных ему нет.  
А пока Келим, в новом халате на широченном Факир-Сулу – только и пользы, что напоминающем коней с китайских гравюр – покачивается слева от Фахр ад-Дина, чувствуя себя страшным дураком, и также необъяснимо довольным собой – щеголеватым молодцом на красивой лошади, при виде которого знатоки целуют кончики пальцев, осуждая стати и отделку оружия, да как важно кто сидит, а женщины чуть ниже опускают покрывала, или едва не по пояс свешиваются с крыш на улицу.  
Сватье посольство тянулось за половину весны. Уже невесты-вишни в красновато-белом наряде стояли покорно перед женихом-солнцем, повелевающим всем живущим скидывать в почтении верхние халаты сразу по царскому утреннему выходу, и одевать их лишь удостоверившись в верном отбытие господина лета в свою темную опочивальню.  
Келим, отчаянно зевая, вышел во двор караван-сарая, запруженный, натоптанный скотом, с рядами привязанных к длинным веревочным коновязям дрянных лошадей. Понятно, почему все так превозносят посольства и рассказывают диковинные небылицы о заморских странах. Если бы не напыщенная болтовня, никого и не заманишь в этакую скучищу.  


* * *

 

Солнце давным-давно перевалило черту полудня и припекало снаружи нещадно, бросая сквозь стрельчатые окна зала приемов полотнища ослепительно-яркого света. Словно выбеленный шелк, они плавно стекали на мраморный пол, чередуясь с прорехами теней, медленно скользили в сторону восточной стены. Хорошо, что не в сторону Фелима. Дождавшись, когда очередной сильно скошенный солнечный многоугольник целиком наполз на плитку зеленого мрамора и уютно устроился в ней, словно кувшинка посередине плотного кожистого листа, он тихонько поерзал, пытаясь размять ноющие от долгого сидения ноги. Прислушался, что говорят. Досадливо сморщил лоб: второй час уж подходит к концу, а все про одно и про то же. Посольский глашатай, едва успев дочитать длинный свиток с цветистыми приветствиями и пожеланиями благополучия мешхедскому хану, присланными правителем Герата, уже готов был взяться за другой и лишь ждал дозволительного кивка главы посольства – дородного рыжебородого Фахра, родного брата эмира. Говорят, он недавно вернулся из похода на Мерв, не стяжав там особой славы и благоволения своего господина. Зачем-то казнили мервского пашу, войско от заразы полегло на обратной дороге хорошо, если на половину. И вот теперь – как додумались до такого! – приехали к ним, в Мешхед, чтобы предложить новоявленную вдову в жены шаху. Раньше надо было думать, когда отец нынешнего правителя готов был взять Дию за сына. А теперь уж и след простыл тех давних намерений. У правителя Мешхеда нет недостатка ни в женах, ни в наложницах. Тут Фелим усмехнулся про себя, вспоминая о главной причине скучающего выражения на лице его господина, слушавшего посольство без всякого внимания. Старшая жена шаха, сиятельная Фаиза-ханум, вряд ли потерпит в гареме такую родовитую соперницу. Да и любую другую тоже. Уж кто-кто, а Фелим прекрасно знал, как скучают обитательницы ночной половины дворца, без всякой надежды дожидаясь призыва своего повелителя, давным-давно отчаявшись подарить ему свои ласки. Как разбегаются, прячутся по углам, лишь заслышат резкий отрывистый голос любимой супруги правителя. Где уж тут мечтать насладиться его вниманием, весельем и щедростью! Живой бы здоровой уйти, а то ведь и так бывало: на утро, отведав присланного Фаизой угощения, покрывалась нарывами и язвами особо дерзкая наложница, возомнившая, что может болотный светляк потягаться в сиянии с солнцем. Или вовсе не просыпалась. И пойди тогда – докажи.

Так что напрасно затеяли гератцы свое сватовство. Но, как учил его Бахтияр, никогда не стоит недооценивать противника, вкладывая в его голову желанные тебе мысли. Не глупы и не пустоголовы советники у эмира, и явно могли предвидеть реакцию мешхедского хана. Значит, иных каких-то выгод ищут для себя, не столь прямолинейных. И вот их найти-разглядеть – задача для истинно мудрого.

Незаметно зевнув в быстро поднесенный к лицу рукав парадного халата – будто понадобилось поправить платок, прикрывавший лицо – Фелим принялся разглядывать посольских, вновь и вновь невольно возвращаясь глазами к одному, стоящему чуть поодаль от остальных. Высокий, статный, в доспехе, хоть и без оружия, он притягивал взгляд Фелима с самого начала, лишь только посольство неспешно вплыло в тронный зал и остановилось приглушенно гудящим роем, ожидая выхода шаха. Наверное, начальник охраны – кто еще мог явиться на такой прием не в парадном, а в воинском облаченье? Хотя совсем еще, просто до неприличия молод – ровесник Фелима, ну, может, чуть старше его. На обветренном лице сверкали темные глаза, обрамленные такими ресницами, что могла позавидовать любая красавица из раскрасавиц. Видать, из гулямов – совсем по-другому сложен. Ноги длинные, стройные. И прямые – интересно, какой он наездник? Белокожий, хоть и отчаянно загорелый. Сразу видно – загар у таких ложится совсем иначе. Уж на что другое, а на разные породы людей насмотрелся Фелим за годы, проведенные в окружении рабов со всех концов обитаемого мира. Ноздри длинного прямого носа нервно трепещут, резким контуром очерчены губы. Словно спелые вишни. Словно соком граната их сбрызнули – вон как блестят, когда, забывшись, проводит по ним гулям языком, озабоченно покусывает, чуть хмуря атласные брови...

Очнувшись, Фелим несколько раз моргнул от растерянности и вновь осторожно поерзал, разминая колени. Что нашло на него? Отчего он так засмотрелся на нахального незнакомца – ишь, поводит глазами, расправляет плечи и выпячивает грудь, без стеснения глядя по сторонам, пока сам посол, дождавшись, наконец, разрешения шаха, выходит вперед и начинает излагать суть приведшего их в Мешхед дела? Ну, красивый начальник охраны у гератского посольства, и что же теперь? Смотреть на него – не насмотреться, пока солнце не сядет за горы? Может, еще и подойти к нему после, заговорить? Расспросить, откуда он родом, как живется ему в Герате и как же так вышло, что мальчишку поставили верхом над опытными воинами? Или за руку взять, совсем потеряв всякий стыд? Перевернуть ее кверху ладонью, погладить кончиком пальца твердые бугорки и попробовать угадать, к чему она больше привычна – к луку, сабле или копью?

И вдруг Фелим понял – именно этого ему и хотелось. Больше всего на свете хотелось сейчас.

* * *

Мешхед лежал на равнине, в зеленых садах. Горы синели лишь сквозь далекую дымку. В дождь – едва угадывались.  
После десяти дней в дороге, первой суеты в караван-сарае, гонцов, летающих туда-сюда – от кельи в медресе, где поселился Фахр ад-Дин, до шахского дворца, лихорадочных сборов на прием, где их вынудили прождать полдня под благовидным предлогом срочного заседания меджлиса, затем, как толпа незнакомых лиц вокруг начала обретать имена, пыльная тоска накрыла Келима аль-Ахмара.  
Где-то далеко на севере сражался или покамест решительно пробирался к сражению и Кайс аль-Багдади, и, возможно, сам главный вазир, хоть и не пристало государственному мужу в почтенном возрасте тридцати пяти лет махать саблей. С огромным войском, судя по тому, как ловко и изобретательно стали отказывать им в аудиенции придворные старцы, во главе с фальшиво расстроенным главным вазиром Бахтияром ат-Табари, который необычайно правдоподобно тряс белой бородой. В хитрых глазках его читалось желание дождаться вестей либо их Бухары, либо из Мерва, которых, впрочем, тщетно жаждали и в Герате.  
И будто бы ничего не происходило – ни пиров с прекрасными танцовщицами и танцовщиками, ни соколиной охоты, куда шах, как бы невзначай, отправил большую часть своего бесполезного гарема, ни аудиенций с пустым сотрясением воздуха словами такими пышными и значительными, что, казалось, они упадут на землю, не долетев еще до ушей слушателей.  
Келим играл – в нарды, в кости, в бабки, и выигрывал целую луну. Бешено, легко, много. Ему, как всегда, везло. До тех пор, пока по базару не поползли слухи о необыкновенной удачливости заезжего начальника стражи, и чайханщики, отводя глаза, перестали зазывать его в дальние пустые комнаты, в компанию гладких купцов и авантюристов с горящими глазами.  
Купил наложницу и продал ее на следующий день после проведенной ночи в убыток. Обследовал бани, клетушки доступных женщин и хорошеньких мальчиков во всех караван-сараях и гостиницах. Чуть было не продал кайсовского карабаха за баснословную сумму в пятьсот дирхемов, но вовремя одумался, оглянувшись по сторонам на огромном конском базаре. Послал стражу зарезать пару падких до чужих денег разбойников.  
И, конечно, неволей побыл и в библиотеке, не уступавшей гератскому книгохранилищу, и в малой сокровищнице, и в уютном дворике между внешними и внутренними воротами гарема, где Фахр обменивался учеными любезностями с кипой белого шелка, обозначающей любимую гороподобную супругу шаха, по слухам, заправляющую всеми делами страны на пару со старым вазиром.  
Затягивать посольство дальше становилось неприлично.


	11. Chapter 11

Ранним утром Келим, поздно приснувший после ночного пира, досадливо трезвый и утомленный собственной бдительностью, выполз на двор караван-сарая, едва накинув халат на плечи. Шайтан, видать, во сне его вертел, и шея с рукой затекли до деревянного бесчувствия.  
Взглянул избоку на небо. Все-таки улыбнулся. День хороший.  
Облегчившись в вонючем уголке, забрызганном на высоту человеческого роста, пнул по дороге нерасторопного приблудного пса и своего стремянного Али, блаженно занимавшегося носовой каллиграфией в такт храповой музыке.  
Постоял, наматывая на палец рыжую челку, рядом с карабахом, пока тот, в недоуменном любопытстве скашивая на хозяина глаз, ел ячмень, рассыпая в жадности зерна, на радость воробьиному народу.  
Посидел на солнце, подобрав под себя ноги и, как уж говорилось, отчаянно зевал, продевая сыромятные ушивальники в огорчительную дыру на седле – на базаре ни одного шорника, с приличным мусульманину количеством пальцев, которому Аллах приделал глаза на законное место, а не на затылок.  
Даже скука отступила от скалы его разума.  
Незнакомое безделье весной, каждый год до этого встреченной в походе. И как они, перетекая в лето, сменяются один – другим. Мелькание городов, движение военных караванов – впервые он проводил столько времени на одном месте, чтобы увидеть, как знакомые деревья сначала покрываются цветами, потом, источая райский аромат, с каждым днем распускают все больше и больше листьев на том месте, где, вот-вот, были голые темные прутики оттаявших веток.  
Обескураженный, он словно застыл на краю оживленного караванного пути. И нарочно медлил, не спеша толкнуть коня своей судьбы ни налево, ни направо: с обоих сторон путь застилал такой густой туман, что и ушей лошади не разберешь.  
Фахр проснулся ближе к полудню, когда отец-солнце начал припекать не в шутку, а скороход из дворца успел дважды сбегать туда-обратно, и сидел, обмахиваясь собственной жидкой чалмой, на ступеньке сиятельной комнаты, уронив помятое высочайшее приглашение.  
  
Не успел день дойти и до половины, как большая часть посольства, имевшая приличествующий случаю вид, одежду исправную и радующее глаз лицо, отправилась играть по приглашению шаха в човган.  
Зеленая лужайка, обрамленная небольшими гранатовыми деревцами, дворец неподалеку, молочно-голубая гладь хауса, блестевшая сквозь тонкую весеннюю зелень. Смех женщин, скрывшихся за легкой загородкой, вольно высовывающихся из-за нее, едва прикрыв лицо. Целые толпы разряженных в лучшие халаты придворных, на отвратительно толстых лошадях, смирно грызущих золоченые удила. Дорогая сбруя, летящие султаны на наборных уздечках, тиснение и драгоценные накладки.  
Разные – белые, смуглые, сильные, мужские и женские – руки в богатых перстнях, сжимающие поводья.  
Легкие парчовые шатры, заманивающие прохладой, и вкрадчивой суетой слуг позади. Расстеленные ковры, узором соперничающие с лежащим под ними весенним лугом. Накрытые изысканными кушаньями столы, пестрящие не хуже ковров.  
Ароматы цветущих по всей долине садов, словно ветер искупался в чане с благовониями, и, к ним – несильный аромат жарящегося свежего мяса, лошадиного пота, резкий освежающий дух потоптанной сочной травы.  
Все это – легкая роскошь, беспричинная веселость и искренний пустой смех, верх мирской жизни, средоточие всех устремлений, все это лестное присутствие – отчего-то казалось не живее искусной миниатюры в старой книге, повествующей о давно почивших знаменитых мужьях, неестественно яркое и плоское вместе.  
Поодаль, там, откуда ветер доносит удесятеренный звон копыт, клубится за столбиками ворот пыль: середину поля уже вытоптали, и всадники поспешно заматывают концами чалмы лицо, чтобы не кашлять. Кожаный мяч не единожды пролетел между резными колоннами в той части поля, что защищают гератцы. Фахр досадливо покусывает губы, сам не замечая того – он увлечен игрой.  
Заткнув подолы халатов за пояс, сталкиваясь со звоном чеканными стременами, восемь верховых порой бестолково, но очень горячо размахивают клюшками. Часть коней в мыле, всадники их закидывают лошадиные головы наверх – они явно не часто припадают жадным ртом к источнику науки о верховой езде.  
На стороне Фахра – средняя дочь шаха, замужняя толстушка с миловидным смуглым личиком, похожим на начинающую созревать сливу, унылый пожилой улем, из приближенных к брату шаха, кислее айрана, и испуганный мальчик-подросток – какой-то из бесчисленных младших сыновей, что наплодило обильное чрево величественной супруги своему повелителю. Не наследник даже.  
Ничего странного, что они проигрывают.  
Против – старшая незамужняя дочь шаха, с решительным, будто сплюснутым с двух сторон, лицом, и таким выдающимся носом, что от одного его присутствия оторопь берет. Муж средней дочери – всадник волею Аллаха почти безупречный. И два невзрачных гаремных тюка, размахивающие клюшками, будто в базарный день отбиваются от попрошаек.  
Не так уж достойная порицания команда.  
Из пыльных клубов изредка доносится хохот, тут же – вся кавалькада вылетает на чистый воздух, несется, гремя, истошно крича друг другу, за мячом. Полет, удар, снова полет, лошади вытягиваются в линию, бросаясь вслед, и, сопровождаемый ликующим всадником, мяч снова пролетает между резными столбиками гератских ворот.  
Взяв повод в зубы, Келим заправляет халат повыше, снимает саблю, кинжал и покрепче усаживает на голове небольшую чалму. По размеру тюрбана, кстати, издалека видно того, кому больше хвалиться нечем. То-то женщинам удобно.  
Последний оценивающий взгляд, пока всадники и лошади коротко передыхают, вытирают пот и грязь, отпивая по несколько глотков прохладительного питья.  
Шах, лицемерно сославшийся на нездоровье и возраст, с поддельным интересом созерцает развернувшуюся перед ним битву – кажется, его заботит лишь как бы лечь тотчас в тихом садике на запретной половине и предаться праздной неге безделья и безмыслия.  
Игра продолжается. Фахр, прижав руки к груди, удаляется с поля. Очередь Келима.  
С первого падения мяча на землю из рук судьи, он не отпускает его ни на мгновение до конца партии. Крепость конского тела под ним, его стремительная сила, ветер, осушающий пот на лице, човган, врастающий в руку, как ее продолжение, и он сам, соединившийся с лошадью, уже перестав чувствовать свои ноги – своими, предугадывая движения соперников, будто они уже не два, а одно – вот в этот момент возможно уловить блик замысла Аллаха, величие творца, создавшего мир – тогда, когда ты становишься частью его – пусть в малом, ибо сказано в священной Книге: в гривах коней ваших ваше спасение!  
И ненадолго мир из плоского вновь наполняется глубиной – густой, как стук сердца в толще тела карабаха, гулкой, как звук прикосновения плотного копыта к сухой звенящей земле, упругой, как клюшка-човган, ударившая со скорости по еще катящемуся мячу.  
И – ненадолго: закатив с десяток мячей в ворота противника, замучив рыжего и пыхтящих игроков, Келим, пересев на туго-подвижного, неудобного для игры Факир-Сулу, сразу потерял к происходящему интерес, стараясь только не допустить новых покушений на гератские ворота.  
Так, на ходу, расслабленно положив човган на плечо, он старательно не отставал от остальных, и тут свежий игрок, сменивший уставшую девушку, уверенно повел мяч.  
Это уже которое нападение за эту последнюю партию. Устали и лошади, и люди. Из веселого галопа и бодрого гомона вокруг любого движения, осталось едва желание доиграть. Как вдруг всадник на кровной соловой лошадке неожиданно прервал привычное отупение и броском повел мяч по длинной дуге к чужим воротам.  
Лошадка была маленькая, но очень резвая да поворотливая. Всадник – умелый и смышленый. Пнув Факир-Сулу, и добавив ему еще для бодрости клюшкой, Келим поскакал по той линии, которая, если будет воля Аллаха, должна вывести его в соприкосновение с маленьким мешхедским наездником. Задолго до того, как уместно послать мяч в ворота: Факир-Сулу по прямой, и только по ней, медленно, но наверняка, развивал ошеломительную для такого тучного животного скорость, отдуваясь, как нераскаявшийся грешник в аду.  
Маленький всадник, уловив сбоку сотрясение земли приближающейся лошадиной громадой, все-таки рискнул, посылая мяч в ворота сильным ударом. Тут бы Келиму отвернуть вслед: мяч стремительно терял скорость, но эта лошадь… Раздирая серому рот, едва успел развернуть его вдоль, чтобы удар грудью пришелся не в полную силу, а – вскользь. И того хватило – маленький желтый конек отброшен на ходу, а всадник, покачнувшись, начал падение из седла. Продолжая галоп, Келим хватает противника за плечо, выравнивает, радуясь плотности под пальцами – не женщина. И в тот же миг, встревожено переведя взгляд на лицо, бездумно, продолжая сжимать чужую руку, одним движением повода сажает Факир-Сулу на задние ноги перед соловой лошадью.  
Мимо проносятся всадники.  
На него смотрит небо.  
Теми самыми глазами.  
И солнце гаснет днем перед взором Келима.

Семь лет искать этот цвет – во всей огромной подлунной вселенной. И мириады предметов синего создал Аллах всемогущий. Научил Келима различать все оттенки бирюзы, акорита, изумруда, отринуть нефрит, перебрать целую Нух-гору сапфиров, чтобы все это положить равнодушно на место, внимая оханью и ликующим крикам вокруг.  
Не годились светлые воды Хазарского моря – ни в тихий знойный час, светлые, молочно-серые, ни под суровым ветром, в замерзающей фиолетовой пучине, перечерченной белой пеной.  
Ни лазоревость цветов.  
Ни синева горного ледника, отдающая зеленоватые блики.  
Ни одни глаза румийских рабов на базаре – всякие были. Похожие – задерживались подольше, подменные обманки – отправлялись обратно, в путешествие по рукам. Насмотрелся всякого, что правоверному лишь в сказке представится: зеленые бывают глаза, как у кошек. Бледно-голубые, как у розово-золотых текинских коней, темно-серые, подобные зрачкам джинна.  
Ни железно-сизый блеск осетров на рыбной площади Тебриза.  
Ни узоры синской посуды – на белом фарфоре.  
Ни жилка, просвечивающая сквозь тонкую детскую кожу на виске.  
Только две вещи в мире такого же цвета: купола Самарканда и небо. И то, и другое он видел по разу с той встречи, но каждый день заглядывал вверх, подальше в высоту, в самую их гущу. И никогда не пропускал военных походов, надеясь победителем взглянуть на огромную чашу Биби-Ханум, залитую пиршественным светом.  
От робкого движения рассеянно разжал пальцы, освобождая белый рукав.  
Невозможно было надеяться. Колдовство, срок которого давно прошел. Запоздалая, оттого неожиданная, рана в самую печень. Как пронзающая стрела – ударит, сильно вышибет дух. Замрешь на мгновение-вечность перед тем, как накатит с головой волна тупой невыносимой боли, которая – уж не молотом в лицо, а убийцей, с удавкой, выжимает весь воздух из груди.  
Вытащил Аллахом положенную драгоценную жемчужину – второй раз, точно такую же – каких только чудес не повстречаешь в бескрайнем правоверном мире! Снова!  
Факир-Сулу в несколько прыжков догнал соловую лошадку, неуверенно скакавшую за игрой вослед. Привычно и бездумно направляя поводом серого, Келим пытался вдохнуть, вместе с воздухом, правдоподобие произошедшего. Еще раз – в зелено-голубые глаза – не колдовство, не джиннов ворожба, не совпадение и – точно не показалось. Велик Аллах, сила его бесконечна, а могущество неисчерпаемо!  
Держась чуть поодаль, коротким скоком, Келим поводит головой, стирая о белоснежный рукав выступивший на лбу пот, смотрит из-под локтя, не теряя из виду соловый хвост: Фахр устремлен в своем красноречии к почтенному вазиру Бахтияру, что прилежно и размеренно кивает головой, а косит – в сторону поля, шаха, и, изредка – на чужака рядом. Глаза главного евнуха, облокотившегося о резную ширму – на всадников, следят внимательно – вот оно что!  
И милостив Аллах, и жесток в справедливости: одну и ту же жемчужину дважды поместил в самые крепчайшие раковины, прочнее которых – только створки, что смерть закрывает: двойной запрет – собственности, да божественной власти. Самый отчаянный головорез обходит несметные богатства за стенами неприкосновенного дворца. Каким бы горестным и желтым не стал влюбленный, не смеет он поднять взор на спрятанный за шахским забором плод.  
Тесня конька к краю поля, отпихивая обширным крупом Факир-Сулу навалившихся в суматошной схватке игроков, Келим чувствует покалывание в кончиках пальцев. В голове – пусто, ладонь, потеющая на отполированном дереве човгана, начинает зудеть вслед за пальцами – и тянется к чужому рукаву, к краю головного покрывала, за которое – только потяни – и ослеплен будешь сначала сиянием…  
…а после – умелой рукой заплечных дел мастера.  
Факир-Сулу сильно выпрыгивает с места, крепко толкает гуляма в бок твердое плечо, замечтавшегося, обводит всадник на желтом коньке, и, вытянув човган, смеясь вдогонку и ловя потерянное от толчка стремя, Келим несется вслед, бессовестно выпростав подол собственной жизни из-за пояса здравого смысла.  
  
Он исчез за резной ширмой, откуда выходят музыканты и миловидные виночерпии в дорогих разноцветных халатах. Но ни одна черноглазая газель, ни смуглый тамариск не видны во мраке после захода солнца.  
Келим бросает жадные взгляды, подобные голодной гончей, на медные маковки раскинутых в уединении шатров.  
Он отдышался – почти, и почти равнодушно может слушать Фахра, расправляющего острые перья роскошного шахского сокола, что надменно сидит у него на перчатке. Едва понимает, о чем говорит его господин:  
– …отправимся в обратный путь через несколько дней. Бахтияр любезно намекнул, что – так свадебного плова и не попробовав. И даже – с горькой хиной вместо обратных даров. Видать, вернут отцов ядовитый подарочек. Можешь обрадовать моего брата. Или его чрезмерно преданного вазира, – Фахр скашивает свой крупный, как у лошади, глаз в сторону явера: знает о другой его службе давно. Фахр – закрытый ларец мудрости, перл хитрости, но даже лису можно извести, обложив надежными загонщиками.  
Недаром он тянул в Мешхеде, перекидывал, как куриное перышко, способы победно вернуться домой. Сколько соглядатаев, шнырявших с обоих сторон, выловил Келим! Пару писем, три неприкрыто подслушанных встречи с мешхедской знатью. И, все-таки, придется оставить рыжий хвост в чьих-нибудь расторопных зубах.  
Ядовитый подарочек?  
Келим растеряно забрал сокола и, пересадив его на присаду, повесил голову: время для действия стремительно наступало на пятки совершающимся чудесам.


	12. Chapter 12

_Тот, кто не голодал, поймет ли голод бедняка?_   
_Тот, кто не убивал легко, одобрит ли удар клинка?_   
_О авторы, к возлюбленным вы милосерднее Аллаха,_   
_Тот страстью лишь разит, но даст ли Он познать ее наверняка?_

 

Легкое покрывало соскользнуло с мокрых волос, и Фелим, собрав остатки сил, с деревянно-прямой спиной медленно пересек маленький двор. Войдя к себе, тут же повалился ничком на постель, зарываясь в подушки и одеяла. Он был совершенно измотан сегодняшней игрой и тем диким напряжением, что поселилось внутри, стоило лишь один раз заглянуть в агатово-блестящую бездну, ту самую, что уставилась на него из узкой прорези головной повязки чуть не выбившего его из седла чужака.  
Теплая вода, масло лимонника с мятой, благовония, курившиеся по углам полутемной купальни, не помогли совершенно. Как ни старался банщик размять напряженные мышцы, омовение не освежило Фелима.  
И вот теперь он лежал, прижимаясь пылающей щекой к прохладному шелку покрывала, время от времени вздрагивая всем телом и кусая губы. Закрыл глаза – еще хуже стало: образ всадника на огромном коне, рядом с которым все остальные в раз показались жеребятами-недоростками, плыл под веками, заставляя жмуриться и моргать, в тщетной попытке прогнать сладкое наваждение.  
Скрипнув зубами, Фелим сел на постели. Крепко обнял колени и спрятал лицо в натянутый подол просторной домашней рубахи. Стал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, чувствуя, как приливает кровь к щекам, как сладким томлением наполняется тело, стоит лишь мельком подумать о чужаке, забравшем себе его сердце.  
Так и есть, по-другому не скажешь. С того первого дня, как впервые увидел Фелим командира гератской стражи, он лишился и сна, и покоя. Маялся, не понимая, что творится в душе, от чего не влекут к себе больше любимые книги, не ласкают глаз изысканные рисунки, спрятанные меж их страниц, не радуют ученые беседы, и даже прогулки кажутся тягостными и скучными. Источник привычных удовольствий внезапно иссох, обнажив потрескавшееся дно, усыпанное никчемными пустяками. А вместо них – манит, манит к себе агатовая бездна.  
Чувствуя, что и в комнате ему больше оставаться невмочь, Фелим подхватил покрывало и, как был – с мокрыми волосами, в одной только длинной рубахе – выбрел во двор. Привычно укутав плечи тонкой рисунчатой шерстью, медленно пошел в сторону сада, задевая пальцами нависающие над дорожками цветущие ветви кизила.  
Куда шел, зачем – не знал и сам. Лишь бы не сидеть на месте. Не лежать. Не видеть. Не думать о нем.  
Вот наказанье-то. Разве хуже бывает?  
Сколько читано о любви – и стихов, и легенд, и сказок. И ученых трактатов немало ему попадалось – с советами мудрых, как избежать страстной муки, вывести сердце из под удара, сохранив ясность разума и телесный покой.  
Где уж покой тут – все так полыхает внутри, словно вместо жаровни углей прямо в грудь ему сыпанули. И с каждым новым днем – все хуже и хуже. А сегодня, когда плетью хлестнуло горячечно-бешенным взглядом, когда сильные пальцы на миг стиснули плечо, помогая поймать ускользнувшее равновесие, он утратил последние жалкие крохи покоя.  
Тихо в саду. И темно. Все давно разошлись. Одному только Фелиму отчаянно хотелось воздуха, ветра в лицо, несущего запахи настоящей жизни. Он дошел до беседки в дальнем конце сада, медленно обогнул ее и стал подниматься по тропинке наверх, туда, где на невысоком плоском холме садовники разбили лабиринт из кустов туи и можжевельника, подражая затеям варваров-европейцев.  
От ствола отделилась навстречу тень. Замерла на середине дорожки. Фелим остановился, досадуя – кому пришло в голову бродить здесь в столь поздний час? Не хватало еще разговаривать.  
Тень шагнула навстречу.  
– Ну что ты так долго? Я чуть не умер, пока дождался тебя.

Невозможно, решительно, как цветы в море, как заяц на болоте, как женщина в медресе – откуда? Здесь, куда люди посмотреть боятся. Зловещие слухи про будущее нарушителей спокойствия шахского запретного охраняют лучше любой стражи, надежнее самого крепкого забора – а и он не низок вокруг всего обширного сада!  
Но ведь не женщина, не мягкий вкрадчивый евнух перед ним – резкое движение, широкий разворот плеч.  
Не прикуси он руку – больно, быстро, опережая возглас удивления – крик его, полный изумления, разнесся бы вниз, режа тишину темного ночного сада. Потому что глаза, нет, теперь уже все лицо, пылающее портретом на главных страницах памяти, встало перед ним и резкий, как грозовой порыв, запах крепкого пота, разгоряченной лошади и дубленой кожи дунул в книгу разума, вихрем перемешивая листы.  
Жесткая большая ладонь, покрытая твердыми и извилистыми, как панцирь черепахи, узорами, прижала поверх его пальцы к зубам – еще сильнее, ненадолго, и тут же бережно убрала руку, не отпуская ее.  
Как сказать, если сотни раз говоренные слова вылетели из головы белыми глупыми утками сразу в полдень? Получится ли хоть что-то вымолвить, если не только клюшка, но и сабля, кушак, тюрбан падают из трясущихся рук вон, а сердце внутри глухо и часто бьет в барабан, заставляя душу извиваться, выплясывая под какие-то радостные обрывки странный танец? А ведь едва принял решение, как, словно колдовству покорны, члены налились силой, разум прояснился, будто от трезвящей лимонной воды. Умыл лицо, пригладил кудри под чалму, натянул толстую кожаную рубаху с застежками-листьями спереди, добродетельно рассудив, что в кольчуге по заборам лазать не след. Заткнул за пояс сзади кинжал, набросил на плечи халат – поновей да полегче и, уцепив за жалкие хвостики недоросшей гривы, прыгнул на понурого рыжего, беспечно спавшего прямо под дверью его комнаты.  
Ночь непроглядная. Без луны, без ветерка.  
Ненадолго рассудка хватило – выбрать место потише, чуть раскрошенное от времени, перемахнуть бесшумно через верх и, в тенях миновав бдительно спящую да болтающую стражу, пробираться вдоль крошечных резных оконец, заглядывать в щели ставень и полосы света их неприкрытых дверей. А когда мелькнуло золотое – лучше бы булыжником в висок получить удар – выдохнул лишь коротко через нос и убрался подальше, за кизиловые пахучие кусты.  
Ничего, в голове пустота, как ночью в мечети – не осталось ни мысли, ни единственного воспоминания от бесчисленных предыдущих раз, когда неслась речь медовой рекой, стоило лишь открыть рот.  
Все кричало: потрогать, коснуться, почувствовать – и соловей, томно настраивающий свою песнь в кусте, и темные тени невидимых цветов на деревьях, молчащие домики гарема с теплыми окнами – томило. Хотелось идти, бежать, тушить на ходу режущую боль, словно розовый шип сладкий загнал глубоко в руку и не можешь никак вытащить.  
Келим на колени упал, будто ноги не держали – нет, – но так не уйдет, схватил за подол длинной рубахи, сжимая пальцы на поводе строптивой лошади.  
– Не кричи, луноликий, пожалей Меджнуна, – жадно глядя снизу в лицо.

– Что ты делаешь здесь? С тебя заживо кожу сдерут по кусочкам, если увидит хоть кто-нибудь. И с меня заодно, – испуганно шепчет Фелим. Понукаемый тянущим движеньем, опускается на траву. Еще не веря глазам, осторожно касается пальцами белеющего напротив лица. – Это ты? Зачем ты пришел?

– За тобой.

Как сорвавшийся камнепад неудержимой лавиной ухает в реку, погребая под собой все, что было вокруг до него, падает сказанное в замершую тишину. Фелим напряженно молчит, силясь осмыслить услышанное. И невольно – гладит пальцами скулы, касается пересохших в волнении губ. Вот бы вечно сидеть с ним, слушать звенящий от напряжения шепот. Что он сказал?

В раз отшатывается, осознав.

– Что ты! Как это можно?

– Погоди, не беги от меня, – гулям придвигается ближе, берет его руки в свои. – Ты же сам ко мне вышел. Значит, ждал?

– Я не ждал... я не знал, – бормочет Фелим, чувствуя, как от жестких ладоней, стискивающих запястья, по жилам волнами начинает подниматься медленно пульсирующий жар. Кровь сгустилась, утратив природные свойства. Сердце не в силах будет справиться с ней – разорвется на части. – Я просто вышел в сад перед сном.

Гулям улыбается – улыбка у него широкая, смешливая, а брови двигаются в такт тому, что Фелим говорит: как будто вовсе не слушает слова, просто внимает пению соловья.  
Фелим осторожно тянет пойманные в плен пальцы. Не тут-то было: бережно, уверенно смыкаются железные челюсти этого капкана вокруг кисти.  
Уж на что быстр Келим в принятии решений, но сейчас даже и спешить не надо: очевидно, что эта луна должна светить и ночью, и днем – ему лишь одному.  
Придвигается ближе. Еще. Вот уже касается прохладным халатом шелковой длинной рубашки – он весь прохладный, лишь на кончиках его пальцев и в глазах – огненные языки, они лижут Фелиму лицо, яростно, так, что хочется отстраниться в испуге, и кусают пламенем кожу на бедрах, там, где настойчивая рука тянет вверх рубашку рывками.  
– Сжалься, кровь моей души, ты же видишь, что со мной, – говорят темные улыбающиеся губы, и дыхание этой строчки обнимает рот Фелима.

Уходя от настойчивого поцелуя, он невольно подается назад и, потеряв равновесие, падает спиной на траву. Вмиг оказывается под навалившимся сверху телом. Воздуха в легких нет – ни крикнуть, ни пошевелиться. Совсем рядом блестят смеющиеся глаза.

– Ну что ты, зачем так дрожишь? Ничего не узнает твой повелитель.

Говорит – и тянет рубаху все выше. Фелим упирается руками в грудь, скользит ногтями по толстой проклепанной коже. Где там – разве уймется рокочущий в степи пожар от несмелого майского дождика?

И снова целует – всюду, куда может добраться. Вдруг выпрямляется, на миг ослабляя хватку. Говорит деловито, даже спокойно, будто не он только что жарким дыханьем обдавал лицо и открывшуюся в раздерганном вороте беззащитную шею:

– Дай снять. Иначе порву.

Словно заговоренный, Фелим вскидывает руки над головой. Рубаха летит на траву. Гуляма неведомой силой отбрасывает от распростертого тела, белеющего даже в кромешной тьме безлунной весенней ночи. Отшатнувшись, он садится на пятки и жадно смотрит, до костей прожигая глазами.

– Аллах милосердный... Какой же ты весь... золотой. Как райское дерево Туба.

Сейчас бы рук отрастить – с пяток, закрыться, заслониться, оттолкнуть, как сковородку с раскаленным плюющимся маслом. Фелим прижимает ладони к лицу, к глазам – и пусть, пусть смотрит на то, что никто еще не видел. Взгляд шарит добела нагретым прутком, выводит узоры – через пальцы чувствует. И отчетливо – шорох одежды, срываемой второпях, треск ниток, лязганье кинжала о край ножен, приглушенное густой мягкой травой. Это страшно и прекрасно, волнами – как ужас и предвкушение – пробегают по телу жар и холод. Но ужаса больше, и, разом оторвав руки от лица, Фелим, рывком перевернувшись, пытается прыгнуть с места.  
Конечно, быстрая рука хватает его за лодыжку, дергает по хлипкой весенней росе, и, стреноженный шароварами, полуголый гулям прижимается к нему всем своим жестким, сильным телом, твердым копьем, что кажется Фелиму просто огромным – сколько не читай, краснея, Абу Нуваса, не слушай историй, от которых уши горят.  
Чужие руки скользят вниз, поглаживая по животу, по боку, в едва наметившуюся поросль волос медно-золотого цвета – вокруг трижды неприкосновенного.  
И голос звучит – в ухо, щекотно, умопомрачительно, словно дым банга туманит волю:  
– Побываю сегодня в раю, – меж настырными поцелуями и укусами член тычется – бестолково и напористо – в бедро, в прижатую к нему чужой рукой ладонь Фелима, в живот, проезжается там, куда собирается нырнуть целиком.

Уронив в ладони лицо, Фелим глухо стонет, чувствуя, как смыкаются в кольцо чужие жесткие пальцы, начинает ритмично работать рука. Все не так, неправильно и непривычно. Тот, чужой, продолжает жарко шептать, то ли мнет, то ли гладит, тянет к себе, заставляя бесстыже выпячивать зад. Мокрый палец скользит, где нельзя, деловито примериваясь, чуть толкаясь на пробу внутрь. А Фелима на части рвет: от настырной ласки, скрутившей в узел низ живота, что вот-вот с содроганием разовьется, не выдержав сладостной пытки, и от леденящего ужаса перед, увы, уже неизбежным.

Вторжение ошеломляет. Больно так, что соленые капли с силой брызжут из-по стиснутых век, падают далеко впереди – на траву, на отброшенную рубаху. Так и есть – не наврали поэты про слезы. Что до иных ощущений – лучше не думать, не слышать беззвучного вопля изумленного тела. Что он там шепчет, когда не впивается в шею зубами? Расслабься... отпустит сейчас... Как можно поверить в такое?

Содрогается в сухом спазме тело, стон раздается сверху – он ниже даже, чем голос гуляма. Больно, что ли? Так ему и надо. Любой вздох – и свой, и другого – адским пламенем отзывается изнутри. Про джаханну огненную – тоже правда.  
Глухой голос уговаривает, дрожа, руки гладят – сильно, как напуганную, потерявшую ум лошадь – длинными движениями вдоль тела, и Фелим может протяжно выдохнуть, не слушая, чувствуя эти цепкие пальцы, отвлекающие от того, что происходит там, внизу. Страшного, стыдного – важного!  
Перед глазами – от боли и жесткой руки этой, ведущей его в поводу – белые всполохи, гроза во все небо. Дыхание вырывается с хрипом, короткая вспышка, словно соломы в костер бросили – и темнота, а в ней – волнами, как судорогой, выплескивается внутри что-то раскаленное, будто того, что уже там есть, мало. Белоснежные зубы смыкаются на горле стона, прокусывая почти до крови кожу на его лопатке – и еще, еще глубже вбивает гулям свой жезл, стискивая теперь уже чужой крик – раз, второй. Замирает.  
Словно тени слов доносит до Фелима измученный разум:  
– Что же ты не сказал, луноликий?!..  
И тысячей слов сделанное теперь не исправишь.

Фелим переворачивается к равнодушному небу лицом, не спешащему поразить обидчика громом и молниями. Скрючивается на раскисшей от их возни мокрой траве. Завтра увидят – всему гарему не сдобровать.

Гулям сидит рядом, скупо мечется вкруг себя: ощупью тянет одежду, шарит в поисках запропавшего где-то кинжала. Сует в руки Фелиму рубаху.

– Ночью холодно будет. Надень.

Фелим стискивает влажную ткань. Спрятав лицо, давится сухим одиноким рыданьем.

Тут же сверху:

– Ну, прости. Я не так все хотел. Я не думал, что ты... такой будешь. Вставай, мое сердце. Идем, пока не хватились тебя.

– Куда? – глухо шепчет в траву.

Вместо ответа гулям тянет из рук рубаху, начинает одевать, словно ребенка или немощного старика. Фелим вздрагивает, когда пальцы, расправляя подол, вновь касаются кожи на животе, холодной и липкой теперь. И от этого касанья, пустого, обычного, его начинает бить дрожь. Подобрав покрывало, он смотрит гуляму в лицо.

– Ты получил, что хотел. Теперь уходи.

Тот взглядывает исподлобья чуть виновато, но тут же в глазах вновь сквозит безмолвное восхищенье, стоит лишь им зацепиться за золото волос, в беспорядке разбросанных по плечам. Гулям тянет руку, берет невесомые пряди одну за другой. Не слишком и длинные – чтоб поднести их к губам, ему надо вновь шагнуть к Фелиму вплотную. Обнимает за в раз окаменевшие плечи:

– Что ты, как можно? Куда мне теперь без тебя?

И – гладит по волосам. Шепчет жарко, просительно, едва ли не жалобно, губами осторожно трогая кожу на покрытом испариной виске. Больше не мучает, не терзает. Зачем же не сразу вот так?

И Фелим закрывает глаза, отдаваясь на волю этого голоса – глубокого, словно колодец в степи, на дне которого блещут призраки звезд. Сам, удивляясь, тянет руки наверх, кладет на мерно вздымающуюся грудь, что вот только – и вечность назад – тесно вжималась в его лопатки. Обвивает шею руками. Поднимает навстречу лицо.

Гулям проворно находит губы, набрасывается так голодно, будто и не было ничего. И тут же, оборвав свое жадное нетерпенье, начинает бережно целовать, прихватывая то одну, то другую, чуть тянет зубами. Играет. А потом проникает в рот языком. Двигает им осторожно – не хочет больше пугать – но тянет к себе все крепче, и вновь ощущает Фелим, как полнится чаша желания воина. Ох, эти руки – скользят по спине, сжимают его поясницу, на миг замирают и тянутся ниже.

Фелим тихо стонет в горячий рот, но вырваться не пытается. Сам подается навстречу. Тело вдруг вспоминает, словно само собой: встать на цыпочки, прогиб в пояснице – и вот уже тяжелые ладони накрывают округлый зад, полнятся добычей, словно для них и созданной.

И гулям отвечает, как и предсказывали учителя: крепкие узкие бедра двигаются вперед – раз, другой, третий, вбивая в Фелима центральный столб, поднявший шатер из шаровар.  
Смотрит искательно в глаза. Водит языком по чужим, таким причудливо изогнутым, губам – необыкновенно и щекотно.  
Растопыренные пальцы ненасытно пытаются захватить как можно больше от двух половинок двери, ведущей в рай: сжимают, стискивают, царапают мозолями и, словно он колдующий ифрит – вращается дыхание, стук сердца изнутри сливается в сплошной рокот. Фелим не поймет – то ли податься назад, совсем уж бесстыдно подставив горящее, ноющее, то ли вперед, почти моля сделать что-нибудь с набухшим стеблем, что тянет и сочится, пачкая рубаху, мучительным желанием.  
Гулям и сам почти рычит, низко, грудь его дрожит от этого звука, играют на щеках желваки, когда он, с трудом пересилив себя, отрывает их тела друг от друга. Смотрит пристально:  
– Ну что за отрава! Ведь тебя никто не касался! – не спрашивает, самодовольно улыбаясь. Накидывает, рукавом на голову, халат, стараясь не коснуться кроме как через стеганную плотную ткань. – Пойдем, а то ведь и впрямь шкуру снимут. Постой недолго здесь, – едва слышно шепчет прямо в центр уха, так, что Фелим едва по дыханию догадывается, что за слова произнесены.

Прислоняет его, на вдруг задрожавших от слабости ногах, между дувалом и караульным сараем, там, где дверь на рынок для кухарок, служанок и охранников-евнухов. Там, позади узловатой шелковицы, Фелим мучается в темноте своей паранджи, пропитанной запахом ее хозяина, тем самым, что нарушил бы даже порядок сур в Коране, и, ерзая, пытается вытереть то, что течет по ногам полноводным потоком, в непоэтическом изобилии.  
Гулям отсутствует совсем недолго: после шума за стеной, словно кто-то перевернул стол, заставленный глиняной посудой, засовывая кинжал в заткнутые сзади ножны, подталкивает Фелима плечом в сторону караульной. В свете из двери видно, что правая рука его по локоть в крови, черной кажется она на правой половине кожаной рубахи. И, пока Фелим пытается вырвать вдох у стиснувшей его за горло паники, беспечно обмывает руку прямо в стоящей рядом с дверью бочке с садовой водой, и, подхватив тело в подолах халата на руки, ступает по острым черепкам через караульню к калитке, огибает гигантскими шагами две темные лужи, тянущие чернильные руки к разбросанному по полу добру. Споткнувшись, едва не роняет ношу, на миг золотая голова отрывается от плеча, куда ее завернула жесткая рука – чтобы не смотрел. Уже снаружи становится ясно, что два темных куля – один лежащий поперек, другой прислоненный к стене – охранники. Один, выпускающий почти черную лужу – со взрезанным горлом.  
Бегом гулям заворачивает за угол, осторожно, как драгоценную синскую вазу, ставит добычу на ноги, и, отвернувшись спиной, отвязывая своего восхитительно рыжего жеребца, бросает через плечо:  
– Еще чуть-чуть, верхом, сможешь сесть за мной?  
И тут же, не спрашивая, как разбойник чужую невесту, кинув свое гибкое тело в седло, подхватывает его подмышки и устраивает сзади, чтобы едва не свалиться от первого разрушенного пинка карабаха. Кинув пару раз крупом, тот резкой дробью ног по глиняной сухой дороге выбивает мелодию к постоялому двору, да так, что вслед начинают брехать собаки, орут коты, и незадачливые любовники вываливаются из чужих окон.

Добрались без приключений. Дорогу Фелим совсем не запомнил – темно, да и город в той части, куда они свернули, он знал очень плохо. Пока ехали – так и сидел, привалившись к затянутому кожей плечу, лбом ощущая холод медных заклепок. Рукоять кинжала, заткнутого за пояс, порой чувствительно упиралась в живот, когда всадник, дергая повод, откидывался назад.

Куда он везет его?

Очень хотелось проснуться. Разум отталкивал происходящее. Ведь только что, прямо сейчас этот чужак бестрепетно сокрушил покой запретного из запретных, забрался в шахский гарем и нагло присвоил себе собственность повелителя. Во всех смыслах присвоил. Фелим, правда, тоже хорош: позволил себе размечтаться об обжигающих взглядах, нечаянных прикосновеньях, о тайных свиданьях украдкой, чтобы, одевшись ночной темнотой, оказаться рядом, замереть, не смея взглянуть друг другу в глаза. Сидеть, взявшись за руки, и в полуночной тиши слушать томную песнь соловья.

Вот и накликал себе, да только не соловьиных трелей, а клекота коршуна, что, под свист собственных крыльев, с налета вонзает когти в добычу и, не слыша стенаний и жалоб, уносит в свое неприступное логово высоко-высоко в горах. И что теперь будет?

Из этого круговорота мыслей его вырвал тихий настойчивый шепот:

– Приехали. Сейчас помогу тебе слезть.

Миг – и сильные руки приняли соскользнувшее вниз тело. Гулям деловито поправил сползший с головы Фелима халат и, привязав коня, повлек за собой в темноту приотворенной двери. Фелим вошел, огляделся по сторонам. Маленькая беленая келья. Оружие и доспех свалены кучей в углу. В другом – на возвышении несколько одеял и подушка. У двери очаг, едва тлеют забытые угли. Кувшин, пара горшков, еще какие-то плошки и черепки. Корзина без ручки лежит на боку. Все, наверное, из обстановки.

Меж тем гулям набросил засов изнутри и повернулся к нему:

– Проходи вон туда, – кивнул в сторону одеял. – Что у входа стоять?

Фелим не пошевелился. Бросил на пол халат.

– Завтра утром ты отвезешь меня назад во дворец. А сейчас уходи на двор и сиди там до рассвета.

– Почему так? – вежливо поинтересовался гулям, разжигая угольком фитиль у светильника.

Комната озарилась слабым отблеском света.

– Потому что мне надо побыть одному, чтобы найти подобающие слова, каковыми я буду описывать свое похищенье неведомыми разбойниками.

Усмехнувшись, гулям поставил светильник в стенную нишу и, сняв пояс, потянул через голову кожаную рубаху. Вздохнув с облегченьем, покосился на Фелима и спокойно продолжил:

– Нет, драгоценный, все будет не так. Ты, видно, не понял – ты теперь мой. Навсегда.

– Как это? – совсем по-детски переспросил Фелим и на всякий случай попятился.

– Да вот так, – гулям дернул плечом и, отыскав в куче посуды щербатую пиалу, плеснул себе в нее воды из кувшина. Жадно выпил, плеснул еще. – Я тебя как увидел на поле, так и понял – ты мой. О чем тут еще говорить?

– Ты... ты не посмеешь так со мной поступить. Я не раб... я не твой раб, – взволнованно выпалил Фелим.

Гулям выразительно приложил палец к губам, покачал головой.

– Тише, хороший мой, твой чарующий голос могут услышать. Зачем тебе неприятности?

– Неприятности? Мне?! А ты не боишься, что завтра я...

– Я ничего не боюсь, – холодно оборвал его гулям. – И уж точно – не тебя. А неприятности могут быть у того, кто являет свой дурной нрав господину, напрашиваясь на наказанье.

– Как только ты завтра выйдешь за дверь – я убегу. Вернусь во дворец и донесу на тебя, – упрямо продолжил Фелим.

– А я перед казнью под пыткой сознаюсь, что ты сам меня призывал, назначая встречи в гаремном саду, а вчера так и вовсе, позабыв всякий стыд, упросил тебя выкрасть. Что скажешь?

– Ты не посмеешь, – упавшим голосом прошептал Фелим.

– Еще как посмею. Я же сказал тебе – ты теперь мой. А если захочешь вернуться – тогда тебя будут пытать вместе со мной. И слушать не станут, что ты там скажешь. А это ведь больно, мой золотой, – гулям вдруг в два шага пересек комнатушку и вновь сжал его запястья. Как тогда. – Зачем тебе новая боль? – тут Фелим снова дернулся, но рук отобрать не сумел, как и в саду. А гулям, разжав хватку, притянул его к себе и прошептал, шумно вдыхая запах волос. – Достаточно уж с тебя. Еще раз молю – прости, моя радость, я и подумать не мог, что...

– Не смей мне об этом напоминать! – Фелим топнул ногой и с силой толкнул его в грудь. Отскочил на два шага. С таким же успехом мог бы толкать крепостные ворота. – Я все равно убегу.

– Но ведь глупо. Зачем? Для пытки и казни?

– И пусть. Я не останусь с тобой.

– Ну, раз ты себя не жалеешь, подумай о том, кто столько лет был тебе мудрым наставником, да что там – наставником! Был верным другом, – вкрадчиво продолжил Келим, вновь приближаясь. – О Бахтияре подумай. Каково ему будет?

– А при чем здесь вазир? – опешил Фелим.

– Как причем? – в притворном простодушии Келим распахнул глаза. – Выходит, он пригрел на груди змею, изменника растил-обучал столько лет? С какой же целью? Опозорить своего повелителя, выставив его на посмешище? Разве прощают такое? Вот увидишь – расстанется с головой Бахтияр. Вместе со всей семьей.

Фелим смотрит на него исподлобья, словно ушам своим не веря – неужели этот хвастливый невежа думает, что его так просто обмануть, лишь потому, что ему первым посчастливилось окунуть свой посох в те воды, где солнце не светит? Что он выглядит так же глупо, как все шумные и недалекие женщины, которым довелось иметь дело с этим заносчивым головорезом?  
Да всем давно известно, а для кого это новость, тот, значит, просто залил уши воском, или последний ум вытек через дырочку пониже – что не только шах, но и сиятельная достопочтенная Фаиза-ханум после прибытия гератского посольства почему-то и шагу сделать боятся без мудрейшего Бахтияра.  
Келим ступил ближе, не глядя, пристроив пиалу на узкой полочке, обрамлявшей всю стену:  
– Послушай меня. Стоит тебе только выйти за эти двери одному, и здесь, даже в караван-сарае, не пройдет и половины утра, тебя продадут в ближайшие от Мешхеда бани. А там ты будешь пускать в свой запретный сад столько мужчин в день, что за пару лун сделаешь хозяина богачом, а за год – просто Кавсаром. Правда, через год ворота в садик придется подпирать колом – сами они закрываться уже не будут. Или тебя зарежут из ревности. Если не освежуют просто так, когда поймают. Но, вероятнее всего, посадят на кол – так всегда с нарушителями границ гарема делали. У тебя ведь нет ни друзей, ни денег, чтобы заплатить палачу? А, если даже не обдерут, и не посадят, то твой мудрейший и благолепнейший Бахтияр хочет передать тебя, как говорящий ответ, обратно – гератскому эмиру. Хочешь?  
И совсем уже близко подошел, рассматривает спокойно, не сердится, и говорит все ужасное голосом тихим и вежливым. Руку протягивает – ладонью вверх.

– Я знаю, тебе будет странно услышать такое, но верь мне: устами моими сейчас говорит мое сердце. А сердце не лжет. Я полюбил тебя всей душой в ту минуту, как только увидел. Сколько ночей пролежал я без сна, вспоминая твой солнечный лик. Сколько грезил наяву о дивном виденье, явившемся мне по воле Аллаха в мой самый отчаянный час. Искал тебя всюду, лишь только понял, что запретный сад опустел. И вот, обретя тебя вновь, разве смогу я расстаться с тобой, мой желанный? Мне проще тогда умереть, чем, лишь мгновенье держав в объятьях твой восхитительный стан, вернуться в забвенье и вновь бродить в пустоте, горько жалея о безвозвратной утрате.

– Постой, о чем это ты говоришь? – Фелим озадаченно смотрит в полные страсти глаза. И вновь непонятно когда в жестких ладонях спрятались его руки. – Разве ты раньше мог меня видеть?

– Ну, конечно. Во сне, – негодник опять смеется, кладет себе на грудь плененные ладони, прижимает сверху своими руками. – Сколько раз в ночи мне грезились прекрасные вышитые туфли, что кормили меня целых две недели! А величественный карп, отец всех карпов! Полгода с лишком повар главного муфтия облизывал пальцы при одном воспоминании о нем и подкармливал меня объедками! Как я могу после этого разлучиться с тобой? Я мечтаю отплатить тебе сполна – целым сундуком полновесных ночей. И, может быть, даже дней, хоть это и не столь ценная монета в сокровищнице страсти.  
И не поймешь – всерьез он или шутит, смеется.

Тихонько охнув, Фелим жадно вглядывается в улыбающееся лицо, теперь уже по-другому. Да, точно – он. Те же шальные глаза, тот же решительный, четко очерченный рот. Зубы белеют в лукавой, нахальной усмешке. Ну, а манеры... Бедный, загубленный карп... И как только сразу не понял?  
А гулям, улыбаясь, зорко смотрит в ответ, ловит малейшее изменение в прищуре глаз, в изломе бровей. Видит – пленник затих, мыслями улетев в невозвратно-далекое детство. Воля ослабла, разум больше не протестует, медленно кружится в дымке колодца воспоминаний, опускаясь на самое дно.  
И вот уже снова нежно тянет к себе, губами касается кромки волос над высоким открытым лбом. Шепчет, дразня и лаская слух восхитительно-милыми глупостями, от которых, как снег на весеннем солнце, тает бедное сердце Фелима.  
Он закрывает глаза и порывисто выдыхает. Стыдливо прячет лицо на широкой груди. Миг – и сильные руки уже подхватили, влекут, куда пожелает их господин. Бережно опускают на одеяла. Сквозь грохот крови в ушах доносится жаркий шепот:  
– Скажи мне, как твое имя, услада моей души, чтобы я мог запечатлеть его в сердце до конца моих земных дней. И помнишь ли ты мое?

– Конечно, ведь лишь одна буква неверна – как забудешь такую случайность? Ты, рыбак – Келим, а я как тот карп – Фелим! Или прикажешь называть тебя господином?  
– Ннн-еет! – мычит сквозь зубы гулям, выпрастывая нижнюю рубашку, скидывая сапоги и шаровары в мгновение ока.  
Мечется из стороны в сторону золотая голова, путаются волнистые волосы – легкие, воздушные, как белый цветок одуванчика – по подушке.  
Смотреть на это – в тысячи раз прекраснее, чем читать в стихах, водить ногтем по нескромным рисункам, в страхе быть пойманным, наклоняясь над книгой. И вот теперь – нагое тело перед ним, расчерченное едва намечающимися буйными узорами покамест короткой и редкой черной поросли, что, будто мазок, чересчур щедро зачерпнутый художником из тушечницы, сгущается от тонкой линии вниз – до обширной точки-нукты, из середины которой уже торчит алеф, гордый своим главенством над всеми буквами.  
Как видят его самого эти темные глаза? Отчего будут взлетать эти подвижные брови вверх? Отчего – хмуриться, превращаясь из полукруга, подобного месяцу, в два грозовых горных пика?  
Эти тонкие волоски едва касаются, сотнями, тысячами незаметных, невесомых прикосновений, словно в них – вся нежность, которая создана Аллахом в мире. Стоит только гуляму нырнуть к золотому телу – за миг ощутить эту негу, продлить блаженство лишь чуть-чуть, скользя выше, и прижаться горячей влажной кожей, снова – как удар в драке, снова алчные руки хватают его бедра, разводят, и вот он уже устраивается напротив, со своей наглой улыбкой и ласковыми пальцами и языком таким умелым, что разжалобил бы и палача, примерившегося его выдрать.

Чуть подавшись вперед, Келим кладет ладони на грудь замершего в настороженном ожидании пленника. Чувствуя, как под пальцами подрагивают напряженные мышцы, шепчет, серьезно глядя в глаза:

– Не тревожься. Я больше не стану спешить.

С нарочитым сомненьем Фелим усмехается краешком рта:

– Да разве ты сможешь?

– Не веришь? Думаешь, я как тот голодный бедняк на базаре, что ук... что нежданно-негаданно обрел милость Аллаха, пославшего ему румяную сдобную лепешку, пышную, свежую, источающую дивный аромат, – тут он склоняется ниже и поводит лицом над белеющей кожей, делая шумный и длинный вдох. – И жадно накинулся на нее прямо на истоптанной тысячами ног обочине, в недостойном нетерпении марая волшебный дар в дорожной пыли?

– Так ведь ты и накинулся, – вновь тихо смеется Фелим, чувствуя, что и вправду, утолив самый первый, острый и жгучий голод, гулям расположен и к нежности, и к разговору.

– Ох, прости, мое сердце, – вновь шепчут горячие губы, обжигая дыханием кожу на животе. – Ты прав: без тебя я был беднее последнего нищего, зато теперь, – скользят вверх, мелкими частыми поцелуями, словно нитями жемчуга, увивают грудь и бока. – Я богаче всех земных повелителей разом.

Фелим улыбается и закрывает глаза – ему больше не страшно. Кладет руку на темные пряди, что щекотно скользят по груди. Гулям продолжает его целовать, что-то тихо бормочет под нос. Он сразу везде: губы трогают вздрагивающий живот, руки гладят разведенные в стороны бедра, меж которыми он сидит, обводят колени, скользят ниже, к тонким изящным лодыжкам, накрывают ступни. На миг застывают – и трогаются в обратный путь, неспешный, наливающий тело любовным жаром. Чуть сдвигается вниз – и вот уже, прижавшись на миг щекой, целует высокий свод ступни и снова вверх – к лодыжкам, коленям. Вдруг озадаченно шепчет, вскинув лицо:

– Скажи мне, мой драгоценный возлюбленный, что со мной: мне кружит голову страсть, когда я вдыхаю твой аромат, подобный благоуханным райским садам, что даруют праведнику вечное наслаждение, или кожа твоя по-разному пахнет? Вот здесь я чую шафран с белым перцем, – губы трогают верхнюю часть ступни. – Здесь корицу, – теперь они на коленях. – А на груди как будто бы мяту и что-то еще, не могу угадать...

– Здесь – мята с лимоном, – Фелим кладет себе руку на грудь. – А волосы, если ты распознал, пахнут миндальным мылом, должно быть. Это банщик, Хасан, сегодня совсем разошелся, когда решил, что я после игры не в себе. И так, и эдак меня натирал, старался помочь побыстрее расстаться с усталостью. Всем известно, что на каждую часть тела воздействует свое притирание или целебное масло. Они помогают от тяжести в мышцах, даруют гармонию тела и духа, радуют обоняние, ибо оно – одно из пяти дверей, что ведут к человеку проявления внешнего мира. Эти правила общеизвестны, просты и разумны. Ты разве не слышал о них? От века так принято.

– Где? – переспрашивает Келим, слушая с возрастающим удивленьем.

– В гареме, – с запинкой, краснея, отвечает Фелим, уже понимая, что зря он об этом начал, ибо теперь, хочешь иль нет, придется продолжить. – В гареме, быть может, все несколько преувеличено. Банщики знают, что все телесные члены – руки, ноги, шея, лицо – имеют свою теплоту и, нагреваясь, каждый в свой срок начинают источать приличествующий аромат.

– Нагреваясь? – повторяет как эхо Келим. По-прежнему не понимает или только делает вид. – И от чего же?

– От страсти. От ласк господина, – в легком неудовольствии опрометчиво поднятой темой Фелим чуть смыкает колени, касаясь его локтей.

– Так значит, сегодня ты...

– Нет. Не значит. Это просто привычка. Тебе не понравилось? Можешь сильно не горевать – запах быстро уходит и я, полагаю, вряд ли когда-нибудь вновь смогу оказаться в гаремных банях.

– Не понравилось?! Как можешь мне ты – не понравиться? Хоть в чем-то, – Келим с удвоенной силой принимается осыпать поцелуями светлую кожу, пока еще сдерживаясь, чтоб не наставить на ней жгучих отметин.

Мгновения томной, тягучей ласки, когда жадные губы скользят вверх и вниз, старательно не касаясь самой заметной, отчаянно нуждающейся во внимании части тела, в которой, кажется, сейчас сосредоточено все его естество, кажутся Фелиму нескончаемой вечностью. Он тихо стонет, чувствуя, как невыносимо-медленно гулям начинает подбираться туда, где, изнемогая, ждут и давно уж готовы к встрече.

– А здесь, – наконец-то! – прихватывает кожу на животе и – ниже, ниже. – Здесь пахнет лучше всего. Чем здесь ты пахнешь?

– Собой, – шепчет Фелим в прижатые к лицу ладони. – Здесь даже евнух не смеет касаться. Никто не смеет. Кроме тебя...

– Да благословит Аллах те слова, что слетели сейчас с твоих губ, мой возлюбленный. Да обратит Он их розы и лилии, и пусть вечно цветут они над твоим ложем, – шепчет Келим, раскрывает, словно створки райских дверей, чуть подрагивающие бедра, и со всей мыслимой нежностью, со смирением, доселе неведомым ему самому, приникает губами к тайному, непорочному источнику.

 

Опустившаяся на город ночь полна новых, удивительных звуков. Где-то постукивает плохо притворенный ставень, скрипит старый колодезный ворот, всхрапывают и мягко перетаптываются лошади, гремят колокольцами верблюды, коротко взревывая во сне.

Фелим не спит. Повернувшись к двери лицом, смотрит в щелку, разрезавшую надвое темноту маленькой кельи чуть более светлой, серой полоской. Там – дует ветер, в ночном небе бегут облака, словно серый дым от горящей в степи травы. Можно тихонько встать и выйти на двор. Постоять, зябко обхватив плечи руками. Поозираться вокруг.

Можно. Вот только не хочется. Зачем выбираться из нагретого кокона одеяла, касаться ступнями стылого пола, что жадно прильнет к ним и вмиг высосет все тепло? Ему и так хорошо.

Поерзав, он подается назад, теснее вжимаясь в спящего позади него. Немедленно сильная рука обнимает Фелима за бок и подгребает к себе еще ближе. Хозяин ее не просыпается. Он спит тихо-тихо – ни отрывистых стонов, ни тихих вскриков, что обычно присущи людям, глубоко погрузившимся в сон. Будто вовсе не спит. Будто сейчас опять засмеется, потянет к себе, развернув навстречу лицом. Заглянет в глаза с таким восхищеньем, с каким до этого дня на Фелима никто не смотрел. Смотрели по-разному: оценивающе, похотливо, с пресыщенной скукой, со злостью и удивленьем, как на двухголового павлина. Но так – никогда. Обнимет, примется тормошить, приступит с новыми жаркими ласками, такое станет шептать – и невозможно поверить, что это – ему.

Фелим осторожно переворачивается на спину, поправляет руку, теперь обхватывающую его грудь. Сильный – даже под ней одной трудновато дышать. А уж если навалится сверху всем телом, как в самом начале в саду... Или как уже здесь, в первый раз. Или во второй это было? Или потом, в самом конце, когда, уже изнемогая от самого себя, он все никак не мог расстаться со своей добычей, выпустить ее хотя бы за тем, чтоб подкрепить свои силы коротким сном?

И правда – ну, сколько можно? Устанет и ненасытный.

Теперь спит. А Фелиму не спится. Думать о завтрашнем дне ох как не хочется – хмельная ночь любви не для трезвых забот. Вот так в одночасье сокрушить свою жизнь – выйдя за дверь в одной тонкой рубашке и головном покрывале, чтобы пылающий лоб остудить перед сном, а оказаться во власти того, о ком только и мог тихонько вздыхать. Во власти – и тут же в постели. А завтра что ждет его? Что ждет их обоих? Как ни старайся – не спрятаться, не заслониться от пугающих дум. Но если, как Келим говорит, они теперь всегда будут вместе – разве можно страшиться этого будущего? Этому будущему можно только радоваться и возносить благодарность Аллаху, что по бесконечной, незаслуженной милости своей избавил влюбленных от всех испытаний и трудностей, о которых столько написано в книгах, и сразу же соединил их сердца и судьбы.

А что, как, где и когда – будет время подумать.

Фелим вновь поворачивается. Теперь на другой бок, прямо к Келиму. Смотрит на спокойное лицо спящего, на чуть приоткрытые губы, что пол-ночи творили такое, о чем было б совестно вспомнить, если бы не слова, что срывались при этом с них. Что любит. Что будет вечно любить. Что никогда не оставит. Что скорее умрет, чем хоть как-то обидит.

Сердце тает, как воск, от услышанного. Разве можно поверить в такое? Разве можно не верить ему?

Келим чуть хмурит брови во сне, внезапно до боли стискивает плечо. От неожиданности Фелим тихо вскрикивает и отшатывается. И тут же – распахиваются темные глаза, не мигая глядят на него из-под все так же крепко сведенных бровей. Миг – узнал, улыбнулся доверчиво, сонно. Вновь притянул к себе. Зарылся в волосы, прошептал в теплую шею:

– Ты спишь, мой желанный? Спи. Время есть до рассвета...

Вновь проваливается туда, откуда вынырнул беспричинно-сердитым. Спит опять, но ладонь не раз и не два пробегает по волосам, замирает между лопаток.

И Фелим, уставший, счастливый, низвергнутый и вознесенный, убаюканный этой внезапной лаской, закрывает глаза.

Длится ночь. Утро не спешит настигнуть влюбленных, выпуская перед собой рассвет – своего неразлучного спутника, воина в сияющих латах, изготовившегося вонзить в свод небес восходящее солнце, что на краткий миг застыло на острие его копья и вот-вот сорвется, окрасив мир в краски нового дня.


	13. Chapter 13

Фелим проснулся от странного ощущения. Так бывает, когда стоишь в толпе и вдруг нестерпимо потянет смахнуть со лба упавшую прядь, которой там нет. Или почесать ни с того, ни с сего заалевшее ухо. Или шлепнуть ладонь по шее, сгоняя почудившуюся муху. Говорят, так бывает, когда кто-то невидимый сверлит тебя глазами – тогда и начинаешь вот так бестолково метаться вокруг себя, отмахиваясь от надуманного неудобства.

Чуть приоткрыл веки – так и есть. Келим лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой и сосредоточенно смотрел ему прямо в лицо, перебегая взглядом со лба на губы, на щеки, на нос. Будто книгу читал. Заметив, что тот проснулся, с улыбкой сказал:

– Ну вот и настал новый день. Рассвело наконец-то.

– Неужели? – Фелим потянулся всем телом, глянул через плечо. В щель между створками двери был всунут узкий клинок ослепительно-яркого света. – Мне кажется, солнце встало давным-давно.

– Нет, – засмеялся Келим и взялся за край одеяла. – Оно встало только сейчас. Точнее – не встало еще. Но встанет вот-вот.

И, не слушая протестов Фелима, коварно сдернул с него одеяло. Сразу застыл, с жадным восхищеньем шаря глазами по беззащитной, отчаянно-белой коже, что на темной синеве простыней казалось облитой снятым молоком. Прошептал, обводя языком пересохшие губы:

– Как ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой! Как Соломенный путь, что вьется над путниками в ночных небесах и своим дивным мерцанием освещает их земную дорогу. Ты – мое солнце! Вставай же скорей. Для меня одного, – живо перехватил руки не успевшего толком проснуться Фелима, озадаченного таким стремительным пробуждением и попытавшегося прикрыть низ живота, где пробуждение было гораздо более очевидным.

Фелим засмеялся и, стряхнув его руки, сел и сам потянулся навстречу за первым утренним поцелуем. Вопросительно заглянул в темнеющие миг от мига глаза:

– Мы, что же, начнем новый день так же, как завершили вчерашний?

– Да, моя радость, теперь только так мы будем встречать и провожать каждый прожитый день! – пылко ответил Келим, увлекая их обоих на порядком истерзанную за ночь постель. – Аллах мне свидетель – я сделаю все, чтобы ты ни на миг об этом не пожалел.

* * *

– Ты просто безумен. Ты одержимый, как... – закашлявшись, Фелим не сумел закончить и без сил повалился на одеяло. Дрожащими пальцами никак не получалось убрать взмокшие волосы от лица. Сердце давно уже вырвалось из груди и билось испуганной птицей где-то в горле, мешая глотать. – Тебе раньше никто об этом не говорил?

– Впервые слышу подобное, – с невозмутимым лицом ответил Келим.

Шатаясь, поднялся и последним усилием воли заставил себя отыскать кувшин и ту самую, единственную щербатую пиалу. Пиалу не удержал – она выпала из обессилевших пальцев и с глухим треньканьем разлетелась на множество черепков. Сделав несколько жадных глотков прямо из горла кувшина, проливая воду, он довольно зажмурил глаза и размазал пролитое по и так уже взмокшей груди. Опустился на корточки рядом.

– Пей.

Фелим, не глядя, нащупал глиняный край и припал к нему губами. Тут же поморщился:

– Пахнет ужасно.

Келим отобрал у него кувшин, сунул нос внутрь. Пожал плечами:

– Запах как запах. Просто вода. Не нравится – набери новой, – допив оставшееся одним глотком, вновь повалился рядом. Блаженно закрыл глаза, устраивая голову на животе у бесчувственного Фелима. – Хорошо...

Тот не ответил. Поправил тяжелую голову, устроил ее поудобней. Стал пробираться пальцами сквозь темные кольца волос. Келим улыбнулся:

– Мне лишь замурлыкать осталось.

Поймал медленно скользящую по виску кисть, поднес к губам. Стал целовать каждый палец в отдельности, трогая языком тонкую кожу меж ними. От этих прикосновений – чувственных, острых и отчаянно нежных одновременно – вверх по руке у Фелима побежали мурашки. Прижался губами к ладони, тихо промолвил:

– Тебе хорошо со мной, драгоценный?

– Зачем спрашивать то, что знаешь и сам?

– Ответь мне, – упрямо качнул головой.

– Нет, это зовется не так. Мне не хорошо. Мне волшебно. Чудесно. Я словно в раю. Мне лучше сто крат, чем это твое "хорошо". Ну что, ты доволен этим ответом?

Келим улыбнулся – дрогнули губы, покусывающие кончик большого пальца.

– Тогда поклянись, мой ненаглядный.

– В чем же поклясться мне ? – Фелим приоткрыл один глаз.

– В том, что ты не покинешь меня, – перевернувшись на живот, Келим остро глянул ему в лицо внимательными глазами, без всяких следов любовного утомления. – В том, что, вернувшись, я найду тебя здесь. Иначе грудь моя разорвется от горя, и ты станешь бездушным убийцей того, чье сердце украл одним только взглядом своих ослепительно-синих, как небо в раю, чарующих глаз.

– Глупец, – Фелим улыбнулся и вновь принялся теребить темные пряди, откидывая их с высокого лба. – Кто ж по собственной воле будет согласен расстаться с тобой? – и, видя, как продолжают настойчиво хмуриться атласные черные ленты над ореховыми глазами, добавил. – Хорошо. Если мало тебе явленных мной доказательств любви – я клянусь.

– Вот и отлично, – Келим просиял, резко подавшись вперед, поцеловал его куда-то между подбородком и шеей. Сев на постели, оглянулся вокруг себя в поисках раскиданной накануне одежды. – А сейчас я должен уйти. Ненадолго, вернусь часа через два или три после полудня. Поскучай без меня, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – Фелим подсунул руки под влажную от пота подушку и прижался щекой к не слишком чистому полотну. Зевнул, закрывая глаза. – Надеюсь, твои дела тебя не слишком задержат.

 

* * *

– Здесь пока стой. Жди, – Келим обернулся к следовавшей за ним невысокой фигуре, укутанной в покрывало, и выругался, споткнувшись об валявшуюся на боку перед дверью корзину. Толкнул поведенные временем створки, щурясь со света, шагнул в глубину. – Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь?

В темноте зашуршало.

– И какого ж ответа ты ждешь? – раздался тихий смешок, и Фелим, укутанный в свое покрывало, вышел к нему навстречу. – Почему ты так задержался? Солнце клонится к закату, а ты говорил...

– Прости, моя радость, – чувствуя, что сердце, изгрызенное сомнениями и отчаянием, терзавшими его весь этот суетный день, наконец-то может снова биться спокойно и ровно – правда, не долго, лишь до первого поцелуя, последовавшего за первым объятием – Келим притянул его что есть силы к себе. – Прости. Я так тосковал по тебе... В чем это ты? Зачем ты надел покрывало? – вертя Фелима перед собой, он вдруг понял, что под покрывалом на том нет ничего, и вмиг заблестели глаза. – Ах, ты негодник! Выходит, ты соскучился даже больше, чем я – мне в голову не пришло срывать с себя одежду прежде, чем ступить за порог.

– Да, видишь ли, в чем тут дело, – замялся Фелим, поправляя сползающую под его натиском ткань. – Когда ты ушел – я спал так долго, как давным-давно уже не спал. Да что говорить – никогда я не спал так: как убитый, как выжатый досуха, как...

– Все так и было, как ты говоришь. Надеюсь, ты хорошо отдохнул, и мы сможем продолжить. Прямо сейчас, – вкрадчиво улыбнулся Келим и стал нащупывать край обнимавшего талию пояса.

– Продолжим. Не сомневаюсь. Ты слушать дальше не станешь меня?

– Нет-нет, луноликий, как можно! – после очередного оборота из разматываемого пояса со звоном выпал какой-то сверток. – Я внимателен, как никогда.

– Так вот. Когда я проснулся совсем – оделся, сходил за водой. Она, кстати, лучше не стала. Вот не пойму – как можно пить эту гадость? – рассеянно покосился на притулившийся у входа кувшин. – И там, во дворе, при свете дня, разглядел, что рубаха моя очень грязна. Она была вся в траве и в пятнах от... ну, ты понимаешь меня.

– Что ж удивляться? Вчера ей изрядно досталось.

– Я вернулся назад и так рассудил. Прислуги здешней твоей я не знаю, но ведь обязательно должен быть кто-то, кто следит за чистотой твоей одежды и жилища, – Фелим повел рукой вокруг, словно беря себе в свидетели невыразимый беспорядок, царящий среди скромной обстановки комнатки в караван-сарае. – Негоже мне было встречать тебя в таком неприбранном виде. Я взял рубаху, положил ее в корзину, что нашел у дверей, для этого и предназначенную, наверное, и выставил ее наружу. Когда постирают – вернут.

– Постирают. Вернут, – Келим, соглашаясь, кивал, вспоминая рубаху тонкого нежно-зеленого шелка, расшитую по вороту и рукавам алыми и золотыми нитями, а по подолу, для веса, чтоб не топорщилась под халатом, некрупным, но частым жемчугом. Почесал одной коленкой другую, зашибленную у дверей. – Так что ж ты какую-нибудь из моих тогда не надел?

– Твои я тоже отправил в корзину. Они дурно пахли. Пусть уж сразу все чистое будет, – улыбнулся Фелим и поднял с глинобитного пола тот самый выпавший сверток, раскрывшийся у него в руках. Внутри было серебро – ножные и ручные браслеты, несколько перстней и ожерелье. Чудовищное, с лишенным даже намека на смысл грубым орнаментом, вьющимся по краям ободков, с варварски выделанными дешевыми, слепыми камнями. – А это что у тебя?

Снаружи послышался кашель и следом – тоненькое чиханье. Оторвавшись от диких поделок, Фелим поднял глаза к все так же участливо смотрящему на него Келиму.

– Там, что – кто-то есть? Ты кого-то привел?

– Айгюль, зайди! – хохоча, упал на сложенные в углу горкой курпачи. Поднялся столб пыли, тут уж закашляли не только снаружи, но и внутри. И кашляя, и хохоча, продолжал подтягивать, словно рыбак – тяжелые сети, к себе, длинный край покрывала. – Я-то думал поразить тебя, мой нежный месяц, своей щедростью, но из нас двоих ты оказался подобен Кавсару – ибо тот, кто щедр не напоказ, вдвойне заслужит награду от Аллаха. Уже дважды ты блистал милостью к бедным, как звезда Сухейль путнику в пустыне, но пощади – коль ты раздариваешь грязную одежду базарному ворью, скоро придется ходить нам голыми. Спаси Аллах – не возражаю, но ведь и покрывало когда-нибудь запачкается.  
Невысокая, тонкая как тень, фигурка, закутанная в темную паранджу, вкралась внутрь.  
Пытаясь если не отнять, то достойно сопротивляться, обмотав кулаки вокруг светлой ткани, Фелим едва не выпустил то единственное, что прикрывало его. Пока еще с любопытством выпростал голову из бесчисленных складок обильного полотнища. А посмотрел на хозяина комнаты уже недоуменно и строго. Со вздохом Келим сильно дернул покрывало, закручивая босую фигуру в нем волчком, поймал и усадил между собой и стеной, прямо под решетчатым окном, из которого, ввечеру, начинала стекать не только сутолока и бурление столичного города, но и долгожданная прохлада.  
Сунул руки под покрывало, добрался – сколько не отпихивай его, не сердись, и притворяйся равнодушным.  
– Краса всего святого мира, не хмурь так брови, а то даже солнце завтра откажется всходить на трон, испугавшись твоего гнева, – и, продолжая сжимать бесстыжие свои руки в замок вокруг сокровища, дернул ногой. Фигурка, сгорбившись, подошла, присела неловко на колени и, выпростав из-под паранджи маленькие смуглые ручки, споро взялась за сапог.  
Поспешно выпутав из складок руку, Келим вовремя прикрыл изогнутые луком губы. Вовремя – потому что глаза уже сверкнули недоброй синей вспышкой:  
– Сегодня на базаре я купил двух прекрасных наложниц. Одну я, правда, так и продал, толком не разглядев. Посуди сам – зачем мне наложницы, тем более две, если мне пока и до одной-то дела нет?  
– И впрямь, – зловеще поддакнул Фелим, не без труда отдирая мозолистую ладонь от своего рта.  
– А, чтобы не позориться на базаре, не рассеивать слухи о своей мужской слабости, или о взбалмошной переменчивости начальника стражи, продал я вторую наложницу тайно и быстро караванщику, уходящему сегодняшней ночью в Кабул, – второй сапог осторожно встал рядом с первым, маленькие ручки замерли на коленях. – Подними покрывало, Айгюль.  
И, перегнувшись к столику, Келим плавно стянул дрожащий светильник, что норовил то и дело залить жиром криво вставленный хлопковый фитиль.  
Совсем девочка, почти ребенок. Первая весна, как расцвела она, пожалуй – темный степной цветочек. Простой, каких множество – вроде мака. Рубиновые губы, широкое лицо, испуганные черные глаза затравленного зайца, не газели даже.  
Пользуясь недолгим замешательством, Келим продолжает, не давая вставить и звука:  
– Но чудеса Аллаха бесконечны, и со мной, в караване, отправляющемся в Герат со дня на день, поедут те же две наложницы, которых я приобрел на глазах множества свидетелей, предварительно осмотренные знахаркой – нетронутые ли, как говорится в купчей, – вот тут уже две пары совсем разных, как день и ночь, глаз посмотрели на Келима с таким пакостным выражением, что он поспешно скинул с головы чалму, чтобы обмахнуться ею, несмотря на вступивший уже в комнату вечерний холодок. – Вот, весна моей жизни, тебе верный помощник в истреблении одежды и наведении чистоты, таскании воды и разжигании очага. Единственное, что может тебя расстроить – она немая. Я же готов за это возблагодарить Аллаха, ибо предчувствую, что упреков, польющихся сейчас из твоих уст, будет вполне достаточно, чтобы переполнить колодец терпения и добрых намерений.  
Фелим пристально смотрел на девчонку, пока та не опустила долу взор:  
– А где, скажи, ты собираешься поселить ее? Она ведь только немая, а слышит прекрасно, – сам не замечая того, Фелим повторил самые язвительные интонации своего седобородого наставника, и больно ущипнул Келима за плотный бок, стоило лишь жадным пальцам придвинуться к запретному. Охнув, тот кивнул рабыне:  
– Иди. Рядом есть комната...  
– Дровяной сарай?! – золотистые брови, словно две собольи кисти, прочертившие волну сусального золота в нежной рукописи, взлетели: эта клетушка, три шага на четыре, даже и сараем недостойна называться. А вот Айгюль это не смутило нимало. Едва обхватив подпихнутую ногой постель, накинув вкривь и вкось покрывало, она, почтительно согнувшись, словно бы с радостью, задом толкнула створки, выходя.  
– Закройся, и завтра никому, кроме Фелима, не открывай.  
Но вот они и одни. Можно и сердится, и негодовать, но темные глаза смотрели с таким интересом, словно перед ним – совсем другой человек, и Фелим, досадливо прикусив губу, почувствовал, как из жарких и напористых движения на его спине стали вдруг отчего-то изучающими и просительными, чтобы отвлечься и отвлечь. Требовательно спросил:  
-А что это?  
– Это? Это откуп. Скажи, судьба моя, они же прекрасны, как стихи, правда ведь? – и Келим с обожанием оглядел кучу сомнительных украшений, явно гордясь собой. А потом, победоносно, перевел взгляд на Фелима.

Фелим склонился над свертком ниже, словно хотел получше разглядеть его содержимое. Темные, дурно отшлифованные обручи из дутого серебра, щербатые камни неровно втиснуты в перекошенные оправы. И сочетание-то выбрал какое: ярко-красный коралл с бирюзой. Что может более странным? Кораллы – символ чувственных, земных наслаждений, неутоленных желаний тела. Что у них общего с холодной ясностью камня, коим выложен небесный свод? Стихи… Скажет тоже. Где, интересно, он слышал такие стихи? Ну да, в чайхане на базаре, наверно, когда подгулявший бродяга-меддах, обрадовавшись щедро плеснутому в чарку – для вящего красноречия – заплетающимся языком, завывая, начинает нести бессвязные небылицы.

Фелим чуть не фыркнул и закусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь придать лицу приличествующее выражение. Медленно выдохнув, начал:

– Спасибо. Мне дорог любой твой подарок, но выбор меня озадачил. Почему ты решил одарить меня именно так?

– Но как же иначе? – Келим удивленно взглянул на него. – Вчера в саду ты вышел ко мне в одной лишь рубахе. Сейчас ты здесь, правда, уже без нее, – ухмыльнувшись, чуть царапнул ногтями дернувшуюся лопатку. – А ведь ты не привык обходиться без украшений. Мне захотелось, чтоб похититель моего сердца не скучал по тем милым вещицам, что так поспешно покинул ради меня. И вот я решил…

– Я не ослышался? – Фелим медленно поднял голову и так взглянул на приготовившегося расписывать достоинства своего подарка гуляма, что тот чуть не подавился собственным языком. – Ты что же, решил, что, раз я живу на ночной половине, мой удел – наряжаться целыми днями, умащивать благовониями тело и волосы, украшать себя золотом и серебром и ждать, когда меня призовет господин?

– А разве же это не так? – пробормотал озадаченно тот.

Презрительно фыркнув, Фелим одним движеньем скинул обнимавшую его руку, вдруг утратившую решительность и напор, и бросил тряпицу с безделушками на пол.

– Конечно, что ты еще мог подумать! – вскочил, яростно натягивая поползшее вниз покрывало. – Для тебя все, кто живет на ночной половине – лишь повод явить свою похоть. Какая разница, кто подвернулся в запретном саду? Так вот, знай – да, я живу в гареме, но у меня совершенно иная судьба. Я не наложник. Я помощник вазира, его секретарь. Мой удел – знания, книжная мудрость. Пол-жизни меня обучали мудрейшие из мудрейших мужей Мешхеда. Я знаю больше языков, чем ты прожил на свете лет, читаю на них и пишу. Мне знакомо значение слов, наверняка неизвестных тебе – математика, музыка, астрономия, живопись, каллиграфия. Никто не в силах впустить в себя все знания мира, но, стремясь к ним, можно вечно черпать из оставленных нам учеными древности источников радости и красоты. А ты видишь во мне только...

Тут он запнулся и, стиснув несчастное покрывало, понял, что от обиды, от злости на собственную глупость не сможет больше сказать ни слова. И смотреть сверху вниз в эти неподвижно глядящие на него ошарашенные глаза тоже больше не может.

Вот, значит, как. Да еще и эта девчонка... А он-то, глупец, в одну ночь ухитрился возвести в собственной голове волшебный дворец любви, вместо прочных камней верности и истинного чувства заложив в его основание гнилушки неразборчивости и изворотливой лжи. Келим же просто решил посмеяться над наивным глупцом, что кинулся на лениво брошенный ему истертый медяк, словно на новенький золотой.

Почернел лицом гулям: сошлись на переносице строгие брови, глаза налились тьмой, тень залегла в плотно сжавшихся губах. Так набегает стремительная грозовая туча на робкий летний полдень – в несколько порывов сильного ветра – и вот, от солнца и теплого воздуха не осталось и следа – пугает сверкание близких молний и оглушает разрывающий гром.  
– Ну и норов! Неудивительно, что господин оставил тебя без внимания, – поглаживая длинную, как ласка, бровь, Келим в отстраненном отчуждении разглядывал свое желанное приобретение. Как тот хитрец, что шел за кинжалом, а вернулся с кольчугой. – Значит, не понравился тебе мой подарок... Шах, конечно, побогаче, что ему базарные поделки. Да и я не Хосров, ни умом, ни лицом, чтобы меня любить, лишь на портрет взглянув.  
Так и не переменившись, небрежно собрал с пола полу-рассыпанный сверток и, сунув ноги в сапоги, а руки в рукава, молча вышел, толкнув локтем за собой дверь.

Гроза прошла, вот только солнце обратно отчего-то не вернулось.

Фелим несколько мгновений смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. От поднятой пыли вдруг отчаянно засвербело в носу. И глаза зачесались настырно, прямо хоть плачь. Утерев лицо покрывалом, он сделал было пару шагов к двери, но застыл, не дойдя. Не зная, что предпринять, потоптался на месте и снова уселся на одеяла, подобрав под себя ноги. Положив подбородок на колени, неподвижно уставился в пол.  
Сосредоточенно разглядывая выбоинки, редкие соломинки, клочки разлетевшейся ваты, заметил черепок разбитой пиалы. Подобрал, поскреб утоптанную глину. Стал чертить борозды, одну за другой.  
Вот что за характер. Разве так спорят? Где логика и объяснение причин? Где ход мысли, приведший к такому решению? Скажи, объясни, как делают все нормальные люди. А этот просто встал – и ушел.

Совсем стемнело. Фелим переставил на пол светильник. Шевеля губами, перечитал нацарапанное из Ригведы – в санскрите он еще иногда ошибался. Нашел две неточности, затер написанное ногой.  
И правда – вышло неловко. Ведь как лучше хотел. Еще выбирал, наверное. Думал о чем-то. Как мог. О нем же и думал, хотел радость доставить, а он...  
Вздохнув, Фелим поерзал и жалобно посмотрел в сторону двери. Снаружи доносилось множество звуков – большой караван завтра утром должен был отправиться в Бухару. Звякала упряжь, ревели верблюды, перекрикивались погонщики, вновь и вновь ругаясь с купцами о сговоренной сто раз цене в надежде урвать еще сверху. Пару раз донеслись женские голоса, обрывки смеха, и, кажется, песни.  
К тому моменту, как скрипнула, отворяясь, дверь, он успел сто раз пожалеть о своей несдержанной резкости. На пороге стояла Айгюль. Подошла ближе и, не глядя в его сторону, положила на стол завернутый в лепешку кусок козьего сыра. Поставила кувшин с кислым молоком.  
Когда она развернулась, чтобы уйти, Фелим, чуть не свалив кувшин, схватил ее за подол.  
– Постой. Позови... господина.

На мгновение вспыхнул гнев в черных глазах, будто луна блеснула в ночном хаусе – недаром степнячка. Как хищный хорек, обнажила вмиг частые маленькие зубки – невдомек ему, что женщин трогать не след без их дозволения. И тут же погасла, съежилась, повела воровато открытым личиком в сторону двери. И точно, вместе со свежестью ночи неся дух веселья и хмельного вина, улыбаясь широко, как будто жемчуг ювелиру показывал, ввалился, вытирая рукавом побелку с дверного переплета: в одной руке висел на мизинце заткнутый пробкой кувшин ратлей на пять, а подмышкой зажаты два блюда. Стопка пиал в горсти. Пальцы другой заложены за кушак: знай – стоит, смотрит насмешливо, как Айгюль, выскочив робко наружу, тащит двумя руками на стол неподъемный сверток, за узел, завязанный из ткани – он поддается плохо, но, даже незримо, можно по запаху отгадать самый лучший свежий плов. Помилуй Аллах – ночью? Разве ограбить чей дом...  
И курага, и тоненькая редиска, и первые ростки рейхана и сумбула.  
Накрыв, отступила, хозяйственно окинув взглядом опрятный стол.  
– Есть совершенные розы – без запаха, но, наверное, это у меня обоняние притупилось от привычных нечистот, – качнул кувшином в сторону стола. – Так лучше, мой Айяз?

Фелим, мгновенье назад собиравшийся чуть не голым бежать на двор в поисках безвинно обиженного его неуместным чванством – нашел, чем воина попрекнуть – настороженно смотрел на эти приготовления и на стоящего по другую сторону стола ухмыляющегося Келима. Не ответив, кивнул головой на сыр и лепешку, скромно притулившиеся на самом краю:

– А это кому?

Со звоном водрузив в центр скатерти кувшин и пиалы, Келим взмахом руки отпустил Айгюль. Медленно обогнул стол, встал так близко, что по долетевшему запаху стало ясно – кувшин по дороге сюда успел поубавиться в весе.

– А это, мой снежный барс, прикинувшийся золоторуным ягненком – тебе. Вдруг ты не захочешь делить скромную трапезу со скудоумным гулямом, который за всю свою бесполезную, жалкую жизнь не посмел даже голову повернуть в сторону хоть одной книги, не то, чтобы в руки взять – не умирать же тогда тебе с голоду? Сыр, лепешка, кувшин молока – много ли надо ученому мужу, чтоб утолить потребности тела и вновь припасть к источникам мудрости, коими он... каковые его.., – тут он запнулся, мысленно подгребая в кучу слова, уже выбравшиеся наружу из-под слегка заплетающегося языка, словно овцы из кошары, и продолжил после легкой заминки. – Будут достойно питать куда более изысканной пищей, насыщая разум ученостью, а сердце – кротостью и добротой, явленной как-то в ночи бедняку, который, когда пришел его час, со всей душой был готов отплатить добром за добро, но вместо того, чтобы принять поднесенное с искренностью и любовью... Проклятье, шайтан забери того, кто решил, что честному человеку понадобится столько слов, чтобы выразить очевидное! – нежданно закончил гулям. – Ты мне вот что скажи – ты все еще сердишься на меня?

Фелим слушал этот вязкий поток красноречия, низко наклонив голову, будто пристально изучал содержимое блюда с пловом. Еле выдержал – чуть не прыснул со смеху, когда тот добрел до "ученого мужа". От неожиданного же завершения невольно расхохотался. Покачал головой:

– Нет, не сержусь. И даже наоборот – я должен просить тебя о прощении. Не знаю, что нашло на меня. Негоже кичиться книжной ученостью перед тем, кто десятикратно тебя превосходит в другом, не менее трудном уменье. Ты – воин, я – книжник, и что с того? Каждый искусен в том, для чего более предназначен. Уверен, для нас найдутся такие общие дела, в которых мы оба будем искусны.

– О да, без сомненья! Тут я соглашусь с тобой, мой многоученый друг, даже на миг не задумавшись! – Келим выразительно глянул в сторону растерзанной постели и протянул жадные руки к многострадальному покрывалу.

– А как же плов? – жалобно выдохнул Фелим, глядя на вот-вот готовое ускользнуть от него роскошно накрытое угощение. – Остынет ведь.

– Ты прав, мой драгоценный алмаз. Придется нам подождать, ибо плов ждать нас не будет.

Устраиваясь за низким столом, Фелим понял, насколько же он был голоден. Со вчерашнего вечера, кроме протухшей воды, во рту не было ни росинки, ни крошки. В покрывале сидеть было не слишком удобно, но жаловаться тому, кто повел себя как последний глупец, раздав за одно со своим еще и чужое добро, не приходилось. Заметив, как он ерзает, Келим хлопнул себя по лбу, быстро встал и принес от двери небольшой сверток. Внутри оказались новые рубахи – синяя шелковая и вторая, из некрашеного хлопка.

– Вот, это тебе. Надень. Не все же мне срывать с тебя платье, – усмехнувшись, протянул через стол шелковую рубаху.

– Почему же мне шелк, а тебе – простой хлопок?

Келим только плечами пожал.

– Ты ведь знаешь и сам, каким блеском сияет Аишат, начиная свое восхождение по темно-синему небосводу, лишь только солнце погаснет. Какой ослепительной белизной радует глаз ее свет. А ты, главная драгоценность моей доселе никчемной жизни, прекраснее во сто крат. И скучный хлопок – не для тебя. С каким наслаждением я обряжал бы тебя в цветные шелка и парчу – они одни достойны касаться тебя, – сунув в рот редиску, Келим выкопал в горой сложенном на блюде плове нору и, обжигаясь, потянул из самой глубины приглянувшийся кусок баранины. Вмиг оборвав крепкими зубами исходившее ароматным паром мясо, принялся шумно высасывать кость. – Но лишь затем, чтобы вдоволь налюбовавшись, тут же выпростать из радужного кокона его драгоценное содержимое и смотреть, замерев, как разворачивает крылья твоя божественная красота, мой единственный. Что же ты не ешь? Не понравился плов? – бросив кость на скатерть, Келим обтер пальцы о лепешку и взял такую щедрую охапку пряной зелени, будто собирался угостить своего коня, а не отправить ее себе в рот. Вопросительно взглянул на Фелима.

– Почему же не ем? Отличный плов ты принес, – Фелим, до этого слушавший, замерев, цветистые речи своего сотрапезника, не перестававшего при этом размеренно отправлять в рот комочки риса, сдобренные овощами и заедать их кусками мяса, принялся поспешно нагребать себе на тарелку плов. – А что в кувшине? – спросил и тут же пожалел о своей опрометчивости.

– Сейчас и узнаешь, – Келим перегнулся через стол и принялся выковыривать из горлышка туго засевшую пробку. Жирные пальцы несколько раз соскользнули, но все же пробка была побеждена. – Клянусь Аллахом, такого еще ты не пил.

И впрямь, вино было такое терпкое, как стократ выдержанная амбра. Да крепкое, как рука убийцы – Фелим едва перевел дыхание, сделав сразу большой глоток под любопытным взором хозяина стола. Видно, надо было не заедать его, а им – уж запивать плов. Пахло земляным запахом, гранатом и поздней осенью.  
– Клянусь всеми райскими ангелами, ты либо убил виноторговца, либо продал душу Иблису, иначе такого прекрасного, совершенного питья не добыть, – Фелим отхлебнул несколько мелких, как настоящие рубины, глотков, восхищенно проследив мелькание золотистых горок плова от тарелки ко рту, и несколько внезапных петель руки к пиале, разом опустевшей, как пустыня после дождя. – Уверен, пророк никогда не пробовал ничего подобного!  
Правая рука продолжала свою мерную, как снование челнока, работу. Левая, стиснув кувшин за горлышко, как факир, усмиряющий змею, плеснула еще вина в обе пиалы, дрожа от напряжения на весу и заливая стол вокруг.  
– Отчего же это?  
– Случись ему попробовать вино такого вкуса, что ублажает все пять чувств, похоже, пророк, да благословит его Аллах, никогда бы не стал его запрещать!  
И пилось очень легко, оставляя приятную тяжесть в ногах и светлую голову.  
Пиалы наполнились еще дважды, прежде чем, издав удовлетворенный вздох и почтительно рыгнув, Келим не вытер, наконец, жирную ладонь о перед своего распахнутого в телесном удовлетворении халата, знаменуя тем самым конец трапезы. Прежде, чем долить еще раз махом допитое, сунул в рот финик и, в довершении всего, пошарив за курпачами, со скрежетом и треском выудил ужасного вида дутор: струны его повисли, как усы столетнего старика. Дернув пару раз за колки, хитро улыбаясь при этом, Келим пробежал пальцами по тонкому, как рука незамужней девушки, грифу, погладил пыльное полненькое тело с капризным изгибом и заиграл, отказываясь разговаривать:  
– Так, о тетива моей души, ты никогда не наешься. Лучше открой сейчас уши для песен. Твой рот – как капля крови Асраэля – слишком драгоценен, чтобы использовать его для беседы, и так долго – для еды. Так что ешь быстрее, михраб моих глаз, чтобы я мог уже поклониться святыне твоего рта, и всеми своими членами поспешно воздать хвалу всему, что в тебе так же совершенно, как эти разбивающие сердце губы.  
И запел. Неожиданно, голос его сделался еще глубже, ниже, как темный, дикий мед горных пчел. Дутор вторил, мягко выливая череду быстрых, как капли, звуков в чашу музыки, где, смешавшись с горькой сладостью голоса, нанизанный на певучий стержень слов, отливал, будто диковинные сласти, сахарные четки, песни – одну за другой.  
Тут были и простые, что поют феллахи за работой, девушки – за коврами, пара длинных рассказов, с монотонной интонацией слепых меддахов – о Зале и Рудабе, о Рустаме и дэве, и, совсем неожиданно, щемящие строки Навои, переложенные на печальную мелодию, переливающуюся поворотами, будто горный ручей.  
Кувшин опустел, голос то падал – стоило муэдзину напомнить всем правоверным о времени молитвы – то креп вновь – стоило Фелиму взглянуть в лицо певцу: и словно из песни отражалась ему, как в лучшем румийском зеркале – блистающая синева его собственный глаз. Давно застыл жир от плова на тонких пальцах брошенной в забытьи руки. Давно, оперев подбородок на другую, Фелим мечтательно щурился. Жар, разгоравшийся в ногах, медленными волнами всплывал выше, омывая бедра, потягивая низ живота, будто он стоял у края, на крыше высокого здания, где и страшно, и трепетно. Но голова по-прежнему оставалась ясной и чистой, а отблеск вина был везде – в воздухе, в песне, в крадущейся изо всех углов послушать мелодию темноте.  
Перебрав напоследок жалобные полнозвучные струны, отложил дутор – в другую сторону, на пол. Взял позабытую руку, и, тщетно попытавшись вытереть ее об халат, прошелся жарким языком по липкой ладони. В сотый раз беззвучно восхитился ее белизной, изяществом тонких пальцев – нежных, без мозолей и шрамов. Лишь на среднем, чуть ниже ногтя – потертость, оставленная каламом. Как же прекрасен его возлюбленный, ни в единой малости не похож он на всех остальных: указательный палец вровень со средним, безымянный чуть-чуть их обоих не догнал. От этого узкая кисть кажется еще тоньше, еще невесомей. Налюбовавшись, Келим вкрадчиво прошептал:  
– Как говорят мужи калама, сам пророк благословил. Ну что, предадимся одобряемому, или сразу приступим к порицаемому, о сердцевина мешхедской учености?

– Истинная любовь – не повод для порицания. Она – радость, дарованная Аллахом, его благословение, не каждому смертному выпадающее. Я счастлив, что, наконец, обрел эту милость и встретил тебя. Аллах ни за что не осудит влюбленных, – с улыбкой ответил Фелим и потянулся навстречу. Тут его неожиданно сильно качнуло, и если бы не проворство Келима, подхватившего прянувшего вперед, повстречаться бы новой рубахе с остатками плова и пролитого на скатерть вина. Притянув к себе озадаченного непослушанием собственного тела Фелима, тщетно пытавшегося восстановить над ним свою власть, Келим рассмеялся, заглядывая в сосредоточенные на этой борьбе глаза:

– Мой драгоценный возлюбленный, что я вижу! Напиток, удостоившийся твоей похвалы в начале нашего ужина, сыграл с тобой скверную шутку – овладел сокровищем, которое принадлежит лишь мне одному. Надеюсь, кроме винного духа, уже улетучившегося со дна опустевшего кувшина, он не служил заодно и местом заточения двух или трех коварных бессовестных джиннов, которые вырвались наружу и будут теперь кружить тебя до утра, перебрасывая друг другу?

– Н-нет, – Фелим тряхнул головой, силясь собраться с мыслями и сесть прямо. Не получилось. Вновь повалился вперед, ткнувшись лицом Келиму в грудь. – Что со мной? Голова моя совершенно ясна, я тебя слышу и понимаю, но вот руки... словно чужие, – старательно моргнув, он с усилием потянул одну к лицу и сосредоточенно уставился на медленно шевелящиеся пальцы. Было видно, с каким усилием даются ему самые простые движения.

Келим от души веселился, наблюдая за безнадежным сражением духа с материей. Дух явно проигрывал в этой борьбе.

Фелим вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Пробормотал еле слышно:

– Какое странное чувство. Тело мое бездвижно и невесомо, и в то же время я слышу, как стучит твое сердце, чувствую жар твоей кожи, которая пока что сокрыта одеждой. Твой взгляд обжигает меня вот здесь, – он с трудом коснулся пальцами губ. – И... везде обжигает. Я весь горю, хоть не могу нормально пошевелить и мизинцем. Что за странность... Ты часто пьешь такое вино?

– Второй день, моя радость, – расхохотался Келим, тормоша его и с трудом ставя на ноги. – С тех пор, как вновь встретил тебя – я будто пьяный. Все пью – и никак не могу напиться твоей красотой, мой затуманившийся хмельным облаком месяц. Ну как, ты сможешь сам сделать пару шагов или вновь мне нести тебя к нашему ложу? Клянусь Аллахом – это становится почти привычкой. Я, хоть и клялся носить тебя всю жизнь на руках, чтобы твои ступни, подобные нежным лотосам, не марались прахом и земной пылью, все ж не рассчитывал делать это так часто, – придерживая Фелима за талию, он помог ему добраться до постели и осторожно сгрузил на одеяла, зорко поглядывая, не пора ли брызгать водой в лицо истомленному коварным напитком. Или, пуще того – скорей провожать за порог, если вдруг земля с небом внутри у него затеют меняться местами, перебрасываясь при этом, словно детским мячом, наполненным пловом желудком.

Но пока что все было спокойно. Фелим, удобно устроившись на одеялах, следил вполне осмысленно, как гулям сбрасывает одежду и, пододвинув ближе светильник, устраивается рядом. Просительно улыбнувшись, тихо сказал:

– Извини, я не знал, что так со мной выйдет. Можно, мы просто пока полежим?

В притворном страдании Келим закрыл руками лицо и затряс головой:

– Горе мне! О, я несчастный! Своими руками сменял ночь любви на вечер обжорства и пьянства. И вот теперь, вместо того, чтобы купаться в теплых ласковых волнах наслаждения, сжимая в объятиях нежного и шаловливого речного духа, одно дыханье которого сулит усталому путнику прохладу и негу, буду сидеть на берегу обширной, но мелкой лужи чревоугодия и смотреть на мающегося от собственной невоздержанности пыхтящего каркаданна.

Фелим, фыркнув со смеху, притворно замахнулся и толкнул его коленом. Келим, видя эти признаки жизни, оживился:

– Похоже, дела быстро идут на лад, мой тонкий ценитель веселящего сока плодов виноградной лозы. Скажи, сколько еще мне томиться в ожидании, пока ты придешь в себя, и я тоже смогу припасть к чаше с божественным нектаром твоей несравненной, чарующей прелести?

– Скоро, скоро совсем, – в доказательство своей правоты Фелим поднял руку и довольно уверенно сжал пальцы в кулак по одному, друг за другом. Потом разжал их. – Мне не терпится и самому заполучить назад свое тело.

– Нет, мой забывчивый друг, – Келим лежал совсем рядом, подперев голову одной рукой, а другой гладил легкие светлые волосы, чуть спутанные к исходу второго дня без привычного гребня. – Я же сказал тебе, это, – тут он провел рукой по плечам, по груди, скользнул ниже, до куда смог дотянуться, чтоб не менять положения тела, и, двинувшись обратно наверх, словно нечаянно зацепил край рубахи, увлекая его за собой. С нажимом провел по дрогнувшим бедрам, кончиками пальцев тронул чуть пробивающуюся по низу живота нежную поросль цвета спелого абрикоса. Накрыл ладонью смирно лежащий член. – Все это принадлежит лишь мне одному. И я делиться ни с кем не намерен. Даже с тобой.

– Какой же ты скряга, – Фелим приоткрыл один глаз, приподнял голову. Чуть повел бедрами, словно хотел проверить, как быстро возвращаются к нему силы.

– Да уж, такой. Не обессудь. Трудно иного ждать от того, кто пол-жизни провел на задворках судьбы, радуясь ее жалким подачкам, от которых отвернулись последние базарные нищие и всеми брошенные калеки. А теперь, ухватив удачу за хвост, я не стану разжимать пальцев, чтобы проверить, не выпал ли из-за пояса отпущенный мне запас кротости и смирения. Он и так был всегда невелик, и расстаться с едва удержавшимися крохами мне будет вовсе не жаль.

– Келим, расскажи о себе. Откуда ты родом? Ты помнишь свой дом? – вдруг совсем невпопад, словно очнувшись, спросил Фелим.

– Как видно, разум твой тоже пал жертвой избыточный возлияний, – усмехнулся гулям. Убрал руку и, перевернувшись на живот, с интересом уставился Фелиму в лицо. – Хорошую тему для постельной беседы ты выбрал. Кто ж спрашивает о таком, уже отворив калитку страсти и ступив одной ногой в благоуханный сад телесного наслаждения, вот-вот готовясь опустить с ней рядом вторую? Об это стоило спрашивать раньше – за пловом. Ну, или позже, когда я смогу думать о чем-то еще, кроме твоих несравненных прелестей, которыми ты поманил на мгновенье, – тут он жарко прижался к вытянувшемуся рядом Фелиму. – И вновь норовишь отобрать. Словно голодному протянул сначала лепешку, а потом за пазуху спрятал.

– Извини, – прошептал, смутившись, Фелим, и сам удивленный такому внезапному своему интересу. Из каких тайных глубин плавающий в винном дурмане разум вынес к его устам и положил под заплетающийся язык этот внезапный вопрос? – Я просто совсем не знаю тебя.

– И я тебя тоже. Но узнать получше очень, очень хочу, – нахально осклабившись, Келим вновь выразительно потерся бедром об изрядно помятый шелк синей рубахи. – А ты постоянно меня отвлекаешь. То есть тебе хочется, то говорить... – и тут же продолжил без перехода. – Я не помню, откуда я родом. Есть только редкие сны, а в них приходят обрывки воспоминаний. Или мне только кажется так. Я вижу в них большой дом. Огромный, до неба. По верху он крыт почему-то соломенными снопами. Крыша не плоская, как тут у нас, а с сильным наклоном. Как на ней держатся эти снопы? Непонятно. Помню, как отец вез целую гору таких на телеге. Видно, много было земли у него. И холодно. Деревья – огромные, все в листьях, на них сверху насажены облака. Значит, лето или весна, но холодно все равно. Огромная лужа у дома. И кажется, у меня брат еще был. Чуть старше меня. А мама – красивая очень. Вся золотая. Как ты. Больше не помню совсем ничего.

Келим невидяще уставился куда-то в угол подушки, будто силился разглядеть в сплетении линий ее выцветшего узора что-то другое, что скрыто совсем не здесь. Помолчав, добавил:

– Что толку в этих воспоминаниях? Кто знает, был бы я жив сейчас, если бы все сложилось иначе? Я живу каждым прожитым днем и благодарен Аллаху, если день был удачным. Если же нет – просто жду следующего, стараясь не упустить ничего из его щедрот, на которые всегда может рассчитывать крепко сидящий в седле собственной судьбы, а не трясущийся в арбе безволия по ухабам чужих намерений. Ну как, мой любознательный друг, много ли поведал тебе мой рассказ?

– Поверь мне, достаточно, чтобы понять, что судьба до сих пор в долгу перед мальчиком, забравшимся как-то в гаремный сад в поисках персиков и винограда. Бедный Келим... – в порыве нахлынувших воспоминаний о собственной жизни, о доме, и жалости, больше, пожалуй, к себе самому, Фелим с неожиданной силой притянул гуляма к себе и поцеловал темные волосы на виске.

– Ну вот еще! Что за глупости, – тот отстранился и чуть не сердито посмотрел в участливо глядящие на него голубые глаза. – Жалеть он вздумал меня. О себе лучше думай, тоже, небось, не в райских садах жизнь свою проводил?

– Не в райских, – согласился со вздохом Фелим. – Хоть и в садах большей частью. Как вашу царевну выдали в Мерв, меня в Мешхед подарили. А до этого я тоже не много, что помню. Дом наш стоял в деревне, у речки. Он был не такой огромный, как твой, но тоже с соломенной крышей. У отца было поле на склоне горы. Все в камнях. Я помню эти белые кучи – они как кости были сложены по краям, и он их все время высматривал и убирал, чтобы плуг не сломать. Похоже, не так богато мы жили, как в твоем краю, раз он так трясся над единственным лемехом. И брат у меня тоже был. Ужасно противный.

– Да? А я своего совсем и не помню, – Келим, потеряв интерес к тягостному разговору, вновь снарядил руки в неспешное путешествие по лежащему рядом телу. Они принялись трудолюбиво исследовать равнины и горы, забираясь во все впадинки и ложбинки, надолго оставаясь там, подробно изучая каждый новый уголок. Вскоре к ним присоединились губы – дело пошло быстрее. Доселе невиданная страна, раскинувшаяся перед ним, была все больше и больше расположена расстаться со своими секретами, открыть неутомимому путнику самые сокровенные тайны, допустить туда, где доселе никто не бывал. Фелим, ощутивший, наконец, долгожданную послушность тела, с радостью принялся отвечать на ласки, которые горячили замершую было кровь, разгоняя ее по жилам, заставляя сердце биться громче, грудь вздыматься сильнее, а руки и ноги – раскрываться навстречу, завлекая и суля неземное блаженство. Келим, задыхаясь от страсти, ласкал его жадно, неистово. Поцелуи уже давно превратились в укусы, но Фелим этого словно не замечал. Запрокинув голову, он мог только тихо вскрикивать, сжимая зубами кулак, когда на его груди или шее расцветала новая метка. Светлые волосы разметались по подушке. Он лежал на сбитой постели такой беззащитный, такой невозможно красивый, желанный, что у Келима на миг сжалось сердце. И, обнимая своего любовника, тот тесно-тесно прижался к нему, накрыл собой, прошептал прямо в губы:

– Мы будем вечно с тобой неразлучны. Мне легче будет сто крат с жизнью расстаться, чем лишиться тебя.


	14. Chapter 14

Утром проснулись неожиданно рано, одновременно. Келим почти привычно, но все так же с восторгом смотрел, как открылись навстречу новому дню бездонно-голубые глаза, как улыбнулся его возлюбленный, сладко потягиваясь и тут же охая и потирая отлежанную на тощем ватном матрасе спину. Привлек его к себе, завертел, гладя и разминая сонное тело, горячо зашептал:

– Мое сокровище, невесомый лебяжий пух недостоин быть твоею периной, что говорить об этом жалком продавленном ложе! Будь моя воля – я выслал бы твою постель легкими утренними облаками, что невесомы, нежны и бесплотны, и тают от одного только взгляда встающего над миром солнца. Собрал бы их все до единого – и сложил к твоим прекрасным ногам. Чтобы тебе был мягко вот здесь, – уложив на живот, поцеловал правый бок. – И здесь тоже, – снизу вверх пробежался губами по левому. – И, конечно же, здесь, – теперь скользнул вниз, навстречу выгнутой пояснице. – Ну, а здесь, – не обращая внимания на ерзанье, ойканье и стыдливые смешки, тронул языком устье ложбинки, делающей его двойным богачом, ибо надвое делила она бесценное сокровище, обладателем которого он нежданно-негаданно стал. – Даже облака недостойны касаться, ведь твой восхитительный зад трогать могу только я.

И вновь подступил с поцелуями, да с нескромными речами, не забывая давать волю рукам.

Наласкавшись – не вдоволь ничуть, а лишь утолив самый первый голод молодого, очнувшегося после ночного отдыха тела – Келим с сожалением выпустил из объятий свою драгоценность и принялся торопливо одеваться, тщетно пытаясь припомнить, какие на день у Фахра были спланированы дела. Толком так и не вспомнив, собрался было шагнуть к дверям, но тут Фелим ухватил его за край халата и удивленно спросил:

– Эй, ты уходишь опять? А что делать мне?

– Как – что? – удивился Келим, уставившись с недоумением на вопросительно поднятое к нему лицо. – Жди, когда я вернусь. Тогда мы сможем продолжить.

– Мне что же – целыми днями теперь сидеть взаперти?

– А разве тебе это внове? – пожал плечами и осмотрелся вокруг, отыскивая взглядом оружие. – Сейчас отправлю Айгюль на базар, она купит еды и... что-нибудь, чтобы ты не скучал.

– Что именно?

– Почем же мне знать? Скажи, что ты хочешь, я ей велю...

– Нет, не надо Айгюль. Лучше я сам схожу и выберу для себя одежду в дорогу и обувь. Ты говорил, мы скоро отправимся в путь. Не могу же я ехать в одной только рубахе.

Келим на мгновенье задумался, покусывая губу. Одежду Фелиму он смог бы купить и сам, но ему не хотелось обижать своего возлюбленного внезапным отказом. С другой стороны – как отпустишь того, кто жизни, плещущейся за стенами дворца мутным бурливым потоком совершенно не знает? Одна оплошность – обоим не сдобровать...

– Хорошо. Но один ты не сможешь. Я отправлю с тобой Айгюль, – Фелим принялся было протестовать, но тот его уже не слушал. Нащупав кошель, стал отсчитывать монеты, одну за другой, но увидев оттопырившуюся нижнюю губу, быстро сунул в руки оставшееся золото. – Ты же не станешь покупать нам еду? Не сомневаюсь в твоем изысканном вкусе, – усмехнувшись, церемонно поклонился, прижав руку к груди. – И уверен, что касается выбора лучшего, самого тонкого блюда за накрытом шахским столом – здесь тебе равных нет. Но дай возможность тому, кто лучше тебя понимает, как превратить баранину и неказистые овощи, перепачканные вырастившей их землей, в пряную ароматную похлебку, справиться с этой работой. Решено – возьмешь Айгюль. Так и мне будет спокойней. И пожалуйста, – не выдержав, вновь опустился на колени, схватил в ладони лицо. – Умоляю тебя, мое сердце, поклянись, что...

– Я не стану сотню раз клясться тебе на все лады в одном и том же, – Фелим осторожно, но настойчиво высвободился и сам сжал в ладонях смуглые цепкие кисти. – Вернусь ли я к тебе? Ты это вновь хочешь спросить? Я вернусь.

– Я знаю, любовь моя. Знаю, – Келим порывисто закивал и обнял его, хоть вовсе не был уверен в том, что сам только что произнес. – Возвращайтесь скорее. И не уходи никуда от Айгюль... то есть я хотел сказать – не оставляй ее на базаре одну, хорошо?

 

Айгюль Фелим потерял, едва дойдя до базара, возле первой же лавки. Остановился и, как зачарованный, стал смотреть на богатства, выставленные чеканщиком для продажи. На крутобокие кувшины, блестящие медью на солнце, на огромные блюда – круглые, овальные, подобные формою розе – на многоярусные кальяны, важно возвышающиеся над всей остальною посудой, словно аисты среди уток, на основательные тазы и изящные лампы. Стоя в тени покосившегося навеса, взволнованно переминался с ноги на ногу, восхищенно покачивал головой. Все перетрогав глазами, стал вглядываться в глубину – там была мастерская. Разложив прямо на глинобитном полу инструмент, мастер работал с огромным подносом, ловко придерживая его пальцами босой ноги. Время от времени поворачивал – так же ногой. На рисунок – тигр терзал загнанную лань, прижав ее мощной лапой к земле – падал отблеск огня из горна, оживляя фигуры. Лань извивалась под тигром, запрокинув на спину маленькую безрогую голову. Дико косила глазом, силясь вырваться – где там! Разве уйдешь от такого – мрачным пламенем пылал взгляд повелителя леса, с обнаженных клыков, казалось, вот-вот прольется на землю слюна.

Фелим постоял еще, подивился, как искусна работа чеканщика. Без особых усилий, небрежно, словно играя, тот постукивал молотком по чекану, всякий раз точно следуя процарапанным линиям выверенного рисунка, еле заметным на тусклой, захватанной меди. А как закончит работу – отчистит, бережно отполирует – и заиграет на солнце новый дивный узор.

Не удержавшись, потянулся было к маленькой серебряной чернильнице, искусно выделанной, формой своей напоминавшей навершие минарета, но вдруг застыл, разглядев на циновке ножны для небольшого ножа. Взял осторожно, поднес ближе к глазам – паранджа не мешала, но уж больно был мелок узор. Поначалу решил, что здесь тоже сцена охоты, но, приглядевшись внимательнее, понял, что на узком, словно лист тростника, пространстве сцепились два барса в смертельном объятии, вонзив когти и зубы друг в друга. Налюбовавшись, завертел головой, поискал глазами подходящий к ним нож.

– Что, красавица, растерялась? – послышалось из глубины. Мастер, оставив поднос, с любопытством глядел на него. Улыбался, щурясь от дыма. Встал и вышел навстречу. Он был крепким, не старым еще, с короткой, черной как смоль бородой. В ухе поблескивала серьга с желтым ониксом, прозрачным и крупным, как перезревшая ягода винограда. Накинув поверх рубахи местами прожженный халат, чеканщик вытер руки и стал перебирать клинки, искать подходящий. Фелим, выпустив ножны, осторожно попятился. – Эй, погоди! Вот смотри, как раз подойдет к этим ножнам. Куда же ты, глупая? Так и останется без подарка твой воздыхатель?

Фелим торопливо отпрянул и спрятался за широченной спиной водоноса.

Чеканщик, захохотав, приподнялся на цыпочки, потом заглянул сбоку, силясь разглядеть пугливую покупательницу. Но Фелим уже, повертев головой в поисках Айгюль – куда же она запропала? Ведь только вот рядом была: стояла, скучающе постукивая по колену корзинкой – припустился по улице вверх. Свернул за угол, потом за другой. Встал в тени глинобитной стены отдышаться. Опершись ладонью на колкую от торчащей соломы поверхность, вновь принялся озираться.

Столько народу вокруг, столько запахов, столько звуков! В городе он, конечно, бывал, и не раз. Но разве можно сравнить, когда едешь верхом среди пестрой толпы придворных по пустынным улицам, откуда стража согнала прохожих, и те лишь с восторженным ужасом смотрят из всех щелей на сияющую кавалькаду, с ощущениями, что дарят подвернувшийся под подошву нечаянный камень или локоть толстой старухи, больно упершийся в бок? Все это разноцветье слепило глаза. Знай успевай уворачиваться от погонщиков, ведущих за повод тяжело груженных ослов, от воинов, что идут по самому центру дороги, нарочно цепляя ножнами лотки и корзины. И с нахалами, любителями поглазеть на закутанных с головы до ног женщин, да причмокнуть или лихо свистнуть во след, тоже нужно ухо держать востро. Не ровен час столкнуться с таким в пустом переулке.

Куда бы дальше пойти? Впереди было неинтересно – лавки зеленщиков и торговцев фруктами и овощами. Наверняка Айгюль сейчас там. Так и есть – над корзинами с бобами и нутом мелькнул знакомый платок. Пусть идет себе. Без него разберется.

Вскинул голову еще раз – голубой купол медресе рядом с их караван-сараем искрился переливчатым серебром с того бока, где его освещало солнце – запоминая дорогу. Купол да минарет со старым аистовым гнездом на верхушке. Не заблудится. Медленно двинулся дальше, внимательно глядя по сторонам.

За лавками чеканщиков шли скобяные. После – шорные, рядом с огромным конским базаром. Сразу за ним продавали разную живность – коз, овец и баранов, домашнюю птицу. Фелим повел носом, скривился и, нерешительно потоптавшись на заляпанной навозом земле, решил обойти издававшую зловоние площадь. К тому же, звуки, доносившиеся с нее, желания оказаться рядом не прибавляли: рев, блеяние и кудахтанье десятков глоток заставили его, зажав уши, поскорее убраться в соседний проулок. Подобрав повыше подол, он прошел вдоль канавы, переполненной нечистотами, и вынырнул на оживленной улице, полной новых, манящих товарами лавок. Сразу увидел ковры, штуки шелка и хлопка, сложенные неровными кипами, что угрожающе нависали над головами степенно сидевших под ними торговцев, лениво постукивающих бусинами четок. Значит, и готовое платье где-то недалеко.

Отыскав нужный ряд, подошел к лавке, где уже стояли две фигуры в черном, без всякой скромности громко спорящие с хозяином о цене приглянувшейся шали. Вернее, спорила та, что была ниже и толще. Вторая молча ждала, держа за руку мальчика, совсем еще кроху. Старшая девочка стояла рядом с матерью и прижимала к груди пузатую корзину, полную лепешек и золотистого лука. Одна лепешка была съедена на половину – объятия с корзиной имели очевидную пользу.

Пока женщины торговались, Фелим скользил глазами по сложенным стопками штанам, халатам, длинным узким отрезам на пояс или чалму. Потянул на себя голубую рубаху с белыми и желтыми полосами. Продавец кивнул, ободряя и крикнул куда-то вглубь лавки:

– Расул! Выйди помочь.

В дверях показался мальчик лет десяти. Он подал рубаху и к ней – шаровары из темно-серого хлопка, в которые Фелим ткнул почти наугад. Стали вместе искать к ним халат. Хозяин, видя, что тут у него появился покупатель поинтересней, чем две кумушки, затеявшие покупать одну шаль на двоих по цене мотка некрашеных ниток, быстро с ними закончил и, отпустив сына, стал дальше показывать сам свой товар. Увлекшись, Фелим тыкал пальцем то в одно, то в другое: покрутил кожаные жилетки, обшитые яркой тесьмой, перебрал тюбетеек целую кипу. Долго трогал рубаху красного шелка с целым рядом латунных пуговок, украшенных зернью, густо нашитых, одна к одной, на груди. От покупки такой баснословной красы удержал его только размер – в нее, как в мешок, можно было свободно посадить пятерых таких же, как он.

Покончив с выбором, вынул из рукава кошель. И замер, врасплох застигнутый одной совсем простенькой мыслью: сколько платить?

Чтобы потянуть еще время, ткнул пальцем куда-то на самый верх, где лежали подернутые пылью негнущиеся зимние халаты на вате. Пока хозяин, пыхтя, тянулся, стоя на цыпочках, к самому потолку, отвернулся в пол-оборота и стал лихорадочно перебирать золото. Сколько же это все стоит?

В кошеле обнаружились монеты самой разной чеканки. Побольше, поменьше, попадалось и серебро. Собравшись с духом, выудил самый увесистый золотой и, для вида помяв пыльный край халата, протянул монету хозяину. Тот принял ее, исподлобья коротко глянув на диковинную покупательницу, что носит с собой на базар такое богатство и готова платить, не торгуясь, и сунул за щеку, предварительно прикусив. Отсчитал сдачу – целую горсть меди и серебра – вновь кликнул мальчика, чтоб увязал в сверток покупки. Пока тот возился, вкрадчиво предложил:

– А для себя почтенная госпожа ничего не хочет взглянуть? У меня есть прекрасные покрывала, накидки и скатерти, шитые шелком. Домашние платья, платки невесомей лебяжьего пуха, что укроют с головы до ног твою скромность, но при этом легко протекут сквозь самое крохотное колечко. Взгляни, я сейчас прикажу принести. Это товар не для всех, я не держу такой в пыли и на солнце...

– Нет, спасибо. Достаточно будет того, что уже есть, – прошептал Фелим. Голос из под паранджи звучал совсем тихо.

– Может быть, ты посмотришь платье для танцев? – не унимался торговец.

– Для танцев?

– Да. Для твоего господина. Клянусь Аллахом, он не рассердится на тебя за такую покупку.

Сказал – и как по волшебству на груды разворошенной одежды легло что-то тонкое, почти прозрачное, красное с золотым. Рубаха – короткая, узкая, с низким вырезом, украшенным густым золотым шитьем. Шаровары с длинными разрезами по бокам, с таким же шитьем на лодыжках.

– Сюда еще нужен пояс с кистями, – шептал торговец, гладя прозрачный шелк. – Редкий товар. Осталось последнее. Я хорошо уступлю – видишь, какое маленькое? Тебе... госпоже как раз будет в пору. Если желаешь – я отправлю слугу к твоему дому, он проводит тебя, отнесет покупки и подождет, пока ты примеришь и убедишься, как будет доволен твой господин. Скажи, где твой дом, уважаемая, я мигом распоряжусь...

– Нет. Не надо. Я его не возьму, – оборвав нашептывания торговца, Фелим прижал поданный сверток к груди и, кивнув, пошел по улице дальше, не оглядываясь по сторонам.

Сколько он видел таких нарядов... Сколько в гареме перемерили их на него. Для каждого случая – особенный, свой. Для танцев, для застольной беседы, для прогулки в саду. Один соблазнительнее другого. Все они, как на подбор, служили единственной цели: открыть как можно больше того, что обычной одежде следовало скрывать. Подчеркнуть телесную красоту, готовность носившего это роскошное платье в любой миг предоставить себя в распоряжение господина. Никто на свете больше не заставит его такое носить. Хотя... если вдруг попросит Келим... Тут он представил, как округляются ореховые глаза, как судорожно ходит кадык по вмиг заалевшей шее. Ровно мгновенье – вряд ли дольше утерпит гулям. Останутся от невесомого шелка одни цветные лохмотья.

Улыбнувшись, на перекрестке все же не утерпел – обернулся. Торговец так и стоял, глядя вдоль улицы ему вслед. Увидев движение – отчаянно замахал рукой, по-прежнему сжимавшей красное с золотым.

Рассмеявшись, Фелим помотал головой и нырнул в улицу, откуда соблазнительно тянуло ароматом жареных орехов, горячего варенья и меда.

 

"Фу, вот халва уже точно была лишней... Да и нуга, пожалуй, тоже. Как же хочется пить...", – Фелим, тяжело отдуваясь, стряхнул крошки с подола и встал, тщетно пытаясь вытереть сладкие пальцы о край покрывала. Бесполезно – в сиропе была вся ладонь целиком, она только пачкала ткань, оставаясь все такой же противной и липкой. Остановившись, жалобно оглянулся вокруг в поисках колодца или хотя бы поилки для лошадей. Ничего не найдя, побрел вперед, уже совсем не так резво, как утром. Отяжелевший живот, битком набитый разными сладостями, на которые он потратил еще пару монет, неудержимо тянул его снова присесть. А еще лучше – лечь.

Полдень давно миновал. Улицы опустели. Вот бы сейчас оказаться в беседке у ручейка, в прохладе гаремного сада. Велеть подать лимонный шербет с мелко накрошенным льдом, что зимой привозят с горных отрогов и хранят потом, обернув соломой и мокрым холстом, глубоко в погребах почти до середины лета. А еще лучше будет – раздеться и забраться в купальню. Выгнать банщика, чтоб не мешал болтовней и погрузиться в прохладную воду, замерев на самой нижней ступеньке мраморной лестницы, сбегающей в глубокую круглую чашу. А потом...

Споткнувшись, Фелим потерял туфлю и чуть не выронил сверток с одеждой. Прыгая на одной ноге, вернулся за ней и вновь, тяжело вздохнув, поплелся по улице, не разбирая дороги.

Ему повезло. Разглядев водоноса, догнал его и долго, жадно пил противно-теплую воду из бурдюка, морщась от отчаянной вони. Напившись, присел под деревом и блаженно закрыл глаза.

Солнце палило нещадно. Ужасно хотелось спать. Последние ночи это плохо ему удавалось. Но не хватало еще уснуть прямо здесь, посреди улицы.

Фелим вздохнул и, поднявшись, побрел дальше, поглядывая на каждый синий купол в поисках аистового гнезда. Вновь миновал изгрызенные, порядком опустевшие коновязи, затем свернул не туда – оказался в ювелирных рядах. Щурясь, рассеянно оглядел пыльное базарное серебро, браслеты и ожерелья, кучами сваленные на ближайшем к нему дощатом прилавке, подле которых то и дело ронял на грудь голову их хозяин, морщась во сне от досаждавших ему назойливых мух. Мальчик, приставленный их отгонять, тоже дремал, опершись на древко редкого, облезлого опахала, сделанного из перьев столь ветхих, что, казалось, птицы, обронившие их, выпорхнули вслед за Нухом из распахнутых дверей его ковчега.

Фелим усмехнулся – видимо, где-то здесь Келим и купил ему в подарок браслеты и серьги с витыми кольцами разной длины с такими толстыми дужками, что при всем желании он не смог бы продеть их сквозь маленькие дырочки в своих мочках.

Ну и пусть. Все равно же – как лучше хотел.

Пропустив возок, задернутый наглухо – в нем пытать можно зноем, а не возить почтенных людей – сопровождаемый двумя взмокшими всадниками, он перешел на другую сторону улицы и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, наконец, разглядел поверх плоских крыш то, что искал: покосившееся аистовое гнездо на минарете. Рядом – голубой купол. Скоро он будет дома – осталось пару кварталов пройти.

Подумав так, сам на себя подивился. Что он вдруг домом назвал? Крохотную комнатку в караван-сарае, где провел две ночи и день взаперти? Хорошо, пусть... Пусть не дом. Пусть место, где его ждут. Где ему рады, о нем беспокоятся. Где его любят.

В этой улице лавки шли побогаче и поновее. Что ж удивляться, ювелиры – не бедные люди, и добро их нуждается в более крепких дверях и надежных запорах. Перепрыгнув раздавленную колесом арбы крысу, отвратительной коркой присохшую к желтой дорожной глине, он поравнялся с очередной лавкой и мельком туда заглянул. Дородный ювелир в бархатном темно-синем халате лениво обмахивал пыльной метелкой разложенные на прилавке бусы из круглых камней, то и дело утирая потный лоб рукавом.

Фелим помедлил секунду и, сунув под мышку сверток, переступил порог.

– Приветствую тебя, почтенная. Твой сегодняшний выбор удачен – у меня есть товар на самый изысканный вкус. Что ты желаешь увидеть сначала?

Фелим, оробев, повел плечом, и хозяин лавки тут же выложил на прилавок две новые связки бус, стал расправлять их, изготовившись нахваливать свой товар.

Выпростав руку, Фелим дотронулся пальцами до теплых камней. Бусины зашелестели и потекли, удерживаемые вместе только связывающей их ниткой. Потрогал гладкие сердолики, низки крупной, в черных прожилках бирюзы в серебре. Потянул к себе четки из синей с коричневым яшмы, как вдруг увидел снизу, под бусами пластину из черного рога. Освободил ее – заблестела резьба. Какие-то странные знаки – то ли буквы неведомые, то ли узоры. Хотел было взять, но пластина вдруг оказалась скрепленной с куском пергамента, что лежал под низками бус. Все задвигалось на прилавке, зашевелилось и потекло, словно клубок змей потянулся к его руке. Фелим озадаченно замер и посмотрел на торговца. Тот поспешил пояснить:

– Это бивень какого-то древнего зверя. Они были сметены потопом еще в незапамятные времена, лишь изредка кости находят в земле. Он мне достался от отца, а тому – от деда. Мой почтенный предок купил его за баснословные деньги у торговца книгами – его лавки здесь больше нет. Свиток лежал у того долгие годы, и как у него очутился – о том мне не ведомо. Никто не хотел его покупать – уж больно редок, видно, язык, которым записана скрытая в нем древняя мудрость. Деду понравилась резьба на пластине, ради нее он пергамент купил. И вот, наконец, это дивное творение искусного мастера вызвало твой интерес. Видишь, какой необычный узор? Такая тонкая резьба украсит твой ларец с драгоценностями или зеркало: прекрасная получится рама, если разрезать на части. А пергамент я сейчас оторву. Он же не нужен тебе.

– Нет-нет, оставь. Мне нужен пергамент, – Фелим вцепился в обрывок и с усилием потянул его на себя, полностью освобождая от бус. Кусок был совсем небольшим – в три ладони длинной. Темную кожу густо покрывали убористые письмена, формой перекликавшиеся с узором пластины. Неведомые, странные буквы, ни в чем не похожие ни на один из языков, что он знал. Сможет ли он разобрать, откуда родом это неведомое наречие? Было бы интересно внимательней его изучить, да при свете лампы, а то в лавке слишком темно.

– Сколько ты хочешь за этот... за эту резную пластинку?

– Триста дирхемов, – быстро ответил торговец и заморгал от собственной наглости.

– Сколько?! – чуть не подпрыгнул Фелим. – Ты ведь только сейчас говорил, что эта старая ветошь лежит мертвым грузом в твоей лавке который десяток лет и никому до сих пор не нужна?

– Как – не нужна? – усмехнулся торговец, быстро сообразив, что его покупательницу интересует вовсе не закопченное украшение для сундуков и зеркал. – Я так разве сказал? Я сказал, что в нашем роду ее берегут как зеницу ока, но ради подлинного ценителя такой редкой изысканной красоты я готов расстаться с сокровищем за какие-то жалкие триста дирхемов.

– Тридцать, – решительно сказал Фелим и качнул рукавом, в котором призывно затренькало золото.

Торговец покосился на рукав и вздохнув, указал рукой на застеленную ковром низкую лавку чуть в глубине.

– Твой голос юн, но устами твоими говорят опыт и мудрость. Присядь, уважаемая. День жаркий, ты устала наверняка. Я сейчас прикажу принести тебе чаю и сладких орешков, вареных в меду...

– Нет, не надо орешков! – поспешно ответил Фелим и передернулся под покрывалом.

– Как пожелает почтенная, – приложив руку к груди, торговец сдвинул в сторону ненужные бусы и разгладил пергамент на лоснящемся вытертом дереве. – Древняя, очень древняя это работа... – словно в задумчивости пробормотал, уважительно трогая кончиками пальцев неведомые буквы. – Видишь, как много здесь сохранилось? Как знать, что за тайны содержат эти дивные письмена. Возможно, прочтя их, ты сможешь...

– Я не умею читать, – отрезал Фелим. – И к тому же очень спешу. Назови свою цену за эту никчемную безделушку, а не за весь товар в своей лавке, как ты сделал сначала.

– Двести восемьдесят дирхемов. Из снисходительности к твоему любопытству.

– Сорок.

Прошло полчаса. Фелим, так и не пожелавший присесть, отказавшийся бессчетное множество раз от чая, шербета, воды и прочих предложенных угощений, по-прежнему стоял у прилавка, насмешливо глядя сквозь переплетение черного конского волоса в лицо торговцу, ставшего цветом подобным гранату. Тот краем чалмы вытирал струящийся со лба пот, воздевал к небу руки, призывая Аллаха в свидетели своей честности и прямоты, и моля того защитить скромную лавку бедного ювелира от алчной упрямицы, которая проела ему всю печень насквозь своим тихим, но твердым голосом, раз за разом называя чудовищно низкую цену.

Фелим продолжал кротко давить, не выражая ни беспокойства, ни гнева, ни нетерпения. Лишь время от времени переступал с ноги на ногу, тихо вздыхая, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не слышался смех. Разве может какой-то базарный жадюга сравниться в умении настаивать на своем с ним, учеником самого Бахтияра? А преподанные уроки ему сейчас шли очень даже на пользу. В отличие от торговца и женщин, виденных им в лавке с одеждой, он не кричал, не делал вид, что вот-вот уйдет, не размахивал руками, словно дерево на ветру, не тревожил своими стенаниями ни пророка, ни самого Аллаха. Просто твердо стоял на своем, раз за разом приводя понятные и простые доводы и чуть поднимая цену.

Еще через час сошлись на восьмидесяти дирхемах. Торговец ближе к концу беседы все чаще сбивался и замирал, восхищенно поглядывая в сторону скромной фигурки, закутанной в белое. Наконец, сговорившись, заулыбался счастливо и широко, словно мальчишка, а не почтенный владелец серьезного дела и, заворачивая проданный свиток в кусок холста, выбрал из рядом лежащей горки короткие четки из камня, чернотой подобного лучшему ониксу, но с серебристой звездой о шести лучах, живущей в его глубине. Такой добывали в Индии, в одном-единственном месте. Выбрал – и положил поверх резной пластины.

– Позволь, уважаемая, мне поднести тебе этот подарок, в знак уважения к твоему мужу, который заполучил такую удивительную жену. Да пребудет с ним благословение Аллаха, милосердного ко всем созданным им, какими бы достоинствами он сам их ни наградил – он сделал весьма необычный выбор. Еще ни одна женщина не заставила Файзуллу, – тут он приложил руку к груди и церемонно поклонился. – Так удивиться ее умению убеждать, добиваясь желаемого не слезами и криком, а разумом. Воистину, еще бы чуть-чуть, и я мог решить, что передо мной не юная красавица, а умудренный жизнью улем. Но твой стройный стан и нежный голос тебя выдают. Так пусть эти четки, – он ловким жестом пропустил камни сквозь ладонь – крохотные искорки блеснули, словно серебристая ящерка прошмыгнула меж толстых коротких пальцев. – Цветом подобные темным очам красавицы, каковой, несомненно, является жена такого счастливого мужа, напоминают тебе об этом дне и твоей несказанно удачной покупке. Прощай, уважаемая, – он пододвинул Фелиму сверток. – Воистину, подлунный мир таит в себе удивительные чудеса!

Фелим расплатился и вышел. Очумело повертел головой, отыскивая, в какой стороне остался нужный ему минарет. Даже для него такой долгий и жаркий спор не прошел в пустую – он все больше и больше чувствовал, насколько сегодня устал. Тени стали чуть подлиннее – день давно миновал середину пути и спешил, утомленный, навстречу вечерней прохладе. Не успел он сделать и десятка шагов, как сзади послышался шум: сопение, всхлипывания, скрип кожи и звон металла. И – громкий окрик:

– Айгюль! Вот она.

Фелим замер. Стал медленно поворачиваться.

Они только что вышли из-за угла – Келим и семенящая за ним, тихо всхлипывающая Айгюль. Подойдя к Фелиму чуть не в упор – тот прижал узел с одеждой к груди, словно хотел заслониться – прошептал, весь белый лицом:

– Я тебе что утром сказал? О чем попросил? А ты что творишь? Ты знаешь, что я уже битый час мечусь по этому проклятому городу, силясь тебя отыскать? Ты когда-нибудь пробовал взглядом определить, в какой из закрытых раковин спрятан жемчуг, а какие – пусты? Думаю, теперь мне эта задача покажется детской игрой. У меня давно потемнело в глазах от увиденных за сегодня белых одежд, – не замечая нелепости такого сравнения, Келим, сделав видимое усилие над собой – мимо ехали всадники, провожавшие какого-то важного господина – жестом приказал обеим закутанным в покрывало фигурам прижаться к стене. – Не знаю, что сможет заставить меня отказать себе в желании как следует выдрать тебя, когда мы вернемся, – Фелим отшатнулся. – Разве что твоя улыбка и ласковый, полный раскаяния взгляд, мой, наконец, отыскавшийся среди пустой руды золотой самородок, – беспечно закончил Келим, почувствовавший, как отпустило терзавшее напряжение, и мгновенно готовый перейти от самых страшных угроз к веселью и шуткам. – Идем домой. Ты купил, что хотел?


	15. Chapter 15

Фахр выходит скоро, белый от бешенства. Вколачивая в деревянные половицы свои щегольские обувные подковки, шагает широко, сердитым дерганьем нанося кощунственный урон рыжей бороде.  
С деланным равнодушием Келим спешит следом. Перебирает: тяжелую рукоятку кинжала и простые костяные накладки на ноже в складках пояса.  
Странно, что Фахр молчит.  
Келим думает связать это с приторно-пристальным, липучим, как халва из Куфы, взглядом главного мешхедского вельможи – почтенного старца Бахтияра, что брошен был на него самого, словно из засады – из-за неимоверного, нечеловеческих размеров носа, формой напоминавшего гору Арарат при ясной погоде.  
Еще довольно раннее утро. Длинные, словно полосы на тигриной шкуре, тени от колонн, лежат на гулких досках бесконечных дехлизов шахского дворца. В воздухе истончается приятная, без запахов, утренняя свежесть.  
Гремя отзывчивыми полами, Фахр путается в бороде перстнями, почти рычит с досады и почти стонет. От злобы, от бессилия, от негодных в такое обманчиво тихое, нежное утро, предчувствий.  
О чем тогда говорил Бахтияр, каких диких пчел он запустил гератскому послу в шаровары?.. но собираться пришлось очень быстро, чтобы выехать – нет, вылететь, им, ужаленным, едва только солнце успело встать над головой в полдень.  
Караван с вещами должен был отправится к ночи, или, даже с рассветом следующего дня – они подождут его в ближайшем селении.  
– Кто это? – удивление Келима без предела. Эмирский брат никогда не делал вид, что замечает любые посторонние мелочи, любопытные лишь воину. Келиму казалось всегда, что, сидя в седле, или в диване, на приеме по случаю переговоров, его временный господин отпирает скорее засовы с сокровищницы своего слуха, нежели полагается на двух бессмертных помощников в казначействе видимого. И вот – поди ж ты!  
– Господин, я купил двух наложниц два дня назад, – голос у Келима глубокий и хриплый, он молчит с самого утра, только исправно кивает головой и машет рукой Али, не отставая ни на шаг: в воздухе, помимо дрянных предчувствий, пахнет изменой, погоней и показательной казнью посольства.  
Он слегка хмурится, полные брови длинными волнами почти сходятся на переносице, когда Фахр, издали, обходит кругом две закутанные в полную паранджу фигуры. Еще больше – когда рыжая борода замирает за женскими одеждами.  
– Позавчера кто-то увел из шахского гарема наложника. Того самого, которого шах собирался отправить с нами в Герат. Как ответную верительную грамоту. А сегодня Бахтияр весьма проникновенно посоветовал мне убираться подобру-поздорову. И быть подальше от города, прежде чем сядет солнце.  
Конюший Фахра, караван-сарайный мальчик, уже давно привел дорожного коня и стоял, ожидая, ковыряясь босыми пальцами в мелкой, как алебастр, пыли.  
– Я купил их раньше, – пожимает плечами Келим. – Но, однако, ты можешь сам убедится. Можешь заглянуть под покрывало той, которая постарше, – он кивает, не распуская туч на лице, на фигуру повыше, покрупнее.  
Никто из взрослых мужчин (единственное исключение не в счет), не смеет прикасаться к покрывалу женщины без разрешения ее мужа, отца или законного владельца. Никто. Даже Фахр.  
Он не собирается отказываться, но и во зло употреблять не спешит:  
– Посмотрю на ту, что моложе.  
Стараясь выдохнуть – коротко и сердито, Келим почти кладет свои сочувственные дары на жертвенник теплых чувств гератского эмира к своему злоехидному братцу. Уж лучше – беспородным сиротой.  
Развернув к себе, от излишних любопытных глаз, Фахр слегка поднимает край покрывала. Рот его приоткрывается, в любопытстве сверкают зубы. Айгюль хороша. Тому, кого ведет на привязи красота старых миниатюр, их яркие охряно-коричневые краски, кто любит на щеке горячее, как ветер песков, дыхание юной, нарождающейся луны в пустыне, она должна показаться прекрасной.  
– Ты можешь посмотреть и ту, вторую, – издевательски фыркнув, предлагает Келим, стоит только господину отпустить плотную ткань паранджи.  
Даже Фахр знает, что это уж слишком. Не смотря по сторонам, он, со скрипом, цепляясь за наборную сбрую, влезает на коня – мальчик держит с другой стороны стремя, чтобы этот куль не перевернул седло на брюхо лошади.  
И, взгромоздившись, брат повелителя, словно по волшебству, превратился в слуховой колодец с сидящим над ним, в раздумьях, хитрецом.

* * *

Быстрый бег коней не замедлился даже ночью. Охрана не болтала, хоть обычно крикливый рот радости от возвращения домой у воинов не закрывался. Любой гонец, посланный подговорить местных беков схватить их, давно загнал бы за ними коня.  
Если Бахтияр не выставил предупредительных засад заранее.  
Самое верное – бежать, не останавливаясь, до самых границ гератского царства, и еще немножечко дальше.  
Раньше Келим так и сделал бы, и Фахра принудил. А сейчас, после полудня, молча сполз с Факир-Сулу. Красавец-конь перепал вдвое. Темная его шкура не просыхала от пота. Лошадям нужна была вода, всадникам – отдых. Единственное, что он сделал – поменял дорогу, которая теперь брала немного севернее. Так что им придется переправляться потом через реку. Но не беда – вода все равно усыхает по мере наступления знойной погоды.  
– Дождемся каравана, – проворчал Фахр, а глава его стражи только мрачно усмехнулся: хорошо, если только каравана.  
Место было удачным – старый мазар невдалеке от дороги, неподалеку от протекавшего по куцым полям кривобокого арыка. Вокруг гробницы святого возвышалось множество тополей, дававших густую, почти осязаемую тень. На почтительном расстоянии от белого саманного мавзолея – крошечная хибарка хранителя, с обязательными курами, парой коз и выводком чумазой ребятни. Дальше простирался старый, полузасохший сад, за ним – прямая, как стрела, линия степного горизонта.  
Здесь, где едва слышен шум воды в арыке, где тополя звонко шелестят уже набравшими жесткость листьями над головой, где внутри чистого мазара с каменной плитой в полу пахнет спокойствием, мышами и сыростью, встретить дервиша было обычно. Трое из них, бесцельно опершись на тяжелые палки, равнодушно смотрели на вооруженный отряд из-под тамарисковых зарослей, один – сидел, подобрав под себя ногу, почти на пороге гробницы. Ну и оборван же он был!  
Келим стреножил Факир-Сулу и выпустил в сад, не расседлывая, ко всем остальным лошадям. Поставил караульных – по всем углам небольшого оазиса, посмотрел, как под кривой ивой на краю сада, укладывается на халате своего писаря Фахр. Поел с воинами, клевавшими носом.  
Ему же спать не хотелось.  
В теле было необычное томление – словно схватил его ифрит, и быстро несет через небеса неведомо куда. Воздуха не хватало, земля, казалось, шла плавными волнами, как иногда бывает в горах – мир качается и вздрагивает. Говорят, что это чихает гигантский дэв, что держит на плечах все земную твердь.  
Воздух был пронзительно чист. Только что закончился ровный, неяркий оранжевый закат, задымленный тусклым степным воздухом. И, через краткий миг бездейственной тишины, из-за горизонта, как из черного моря, выплыла, словно большая рыба на удочке, огромная, в полнеба, белая луна-красавица.  
Он стоял, опершись о толстый, серебристый ствол тополя, в чешуйках старых ран. Давно стоял – так, что луна, горделиво сверкая боками, почти явила миру свой сияющий лик, на который – он был уверен – смотрит сейчас, подняв голову, другое прекрасное лицо. Лунная тень отражается в лазоревых глазах, делая цвет их неразличимым, похожими на глаза кладбищенских гулей, жадных до живого, трепещущего сердца своей жертвы.  
– Клянусь пророком, ты разбогатеешь, продавая свои вздохи для постройки каменных домов. Будь я поближе, ты бы уже отдавил мне ногу одним из них.  
Это дервиш – он так и сидит – лицом к луне, на пороге мазара, не сдвинувшись ни на волос. Рядом с ним – та же тыква-горлянка, из которой он сегодня наливал всем им прохладную, чистую воду. Железные браслеты из огромного перекрученного бруска, массивное ожерелье, больше похожее на ярмо, сверкают притертыми к коже гранями в ночных бликах. Сбритые по обету брови уменьшают его сходство с человеческим лицом. Островерхий меховой колпак, низко надвинутый на лоб – разлил по чернильнице мрака вокруг каждого из глаз. В серебристом отблеске ночной красавицы не разобрать, какого они цвета. У дервиша – тонкие, будто обведенные искусным каламом, черты, скругленные суровой жизнью. Он может быть и стар, и молод. То ли улыбка играет на лице, то ли тени. Может, он дышит, а может – это лишь тень от волнующихся под ветерком листьев колеблется на его голой груди, среди отрепьев.  
– Помолись за меня, хаджи, – Келим осторожно кладет руку на пояс, рядом с кинжалом. Ночной свет, отражающийся в мириадах капель росы на берегу ручья, манит его с колдовской силой.  
– Пей, – и бродяга-каландар протягивает полную щербатую пиалу. В водной глади качается луна, и Келим жадно пьет ее до дна, будто пытаясь проглотить это все – теплую, как ночь, воду, безветрие, тишину и одиночество, ноющий рубец беспокойства.  
Он протягивает чашу обратно:  
– Налей мне еще, устаз.  
Каландар равнодушно забирает у него чашку – он так же спокойно разговаривал бы и с лунным светом, коли Аллах вдруг передал бы ему дар быть услышанным:  
– Твою жажду теперь уже не унять… – и, после того, как вытянутая из чалмы монета падает на деревянную ступеньку рядом с чашкой, словно повторяя, странно слепо глядя рядом с лицом Келима, но куда-то мимо него: – Я не буду за тебя молиться. Твой жребий брошен, судьба идет впереди тебя, с привязанными к щиколоткам бубенцами.  
Келим ухмыльнулся краешком наглого рта – осторожно.  
– Это не жребий, это плата.  
– За выпавшее на костях не платят – только за собственный выбор. Но тот путь, что к выбору привел – определен не твоей рукой.  
– Вот уж точно, – проворчал Келим, собравшись было раздосадовано уйти. – Хочешь умереть от неудовлетворенного любопытства – послушай дервиша.  
– Смотри-ка, а ведь ты просил всего лишь помолиться за тебя, – провал рта разрезал лицо еще одной тенью, тускло мелькнули полу-гнилые зубы и – как будто бы – что синее, и яркое, как металлический отблеск, сверкнуло в глазах. Как блик ограненного камня. – И, если бы спросил меня, что тебе делать дальше, то никакого другого совета, кроме как раздеться, побриться, взять в руки посох и славить Аллаха, в надежде, что он сохранит тебе жизнь – в нашем братстве, или отшельником, я бы тебе не дал. Но разве ты сможешь разжать свои жадные руки на том, что уже попало в их цепкую хватку?  
Келим, враз переставший быть беспечным, выдохнул весь, оказавшийся лишним, воздух из груди. Повернулся лицом к каландару.  
– О чем ты говоришь, бродяга? – его перестали заботить разноцветные всполохи, мешавшие различить истинный оттенок глаз каландара, его огромная, будто вспухшая тень на стене гробницы, вырастающая двумя буграми по спине – все заливала бьющая родником горячая красная ярость, всплесками застилающая глаза.  
– О том, что, если Аллах будет милостив, он даст тебе выбрать еще. Надеюсь, все, что произойдет с тобой до этого, в следующий раз поможет тебе открыть правильную дверь, а не ту, в которую ты хочешь войти, – его касается рука – жесткая, как будто это кусок тополиной коры, и холодная, словно под корой – дерево. Келим закрывает глаза в своей раскаленной голове и…  
…просыпается с утра. Солнце уже встало, вдали, едва видно, пылит караван. Поседлав лошадей и приготовив, на всякий случай, оружие, они встречают вереницу верблюдов на краю зеленого клочка – путникам надо передохнуть хотя бы чуть-чуть, прежде, чем продолжить путь. Келим сразу видит две фигуры, сползающих с легшего в пыль верблюда – побольше, и поменьше. Как ни хочется ему – он может лишь широко улыбнуться им обоим. На мгновение положить руку на плечо Айгуль – под пристальным взглядом только что проснувшегося Фахра.  
И дервиш – тот самый, вчерашний – как камнем в пропасть провалившийся с утра – наливает путешественникам воду из тыкву. Уж не за ней ли он раньше ходил к речке, мудрец?  
Мужчины рады угоститься у почти святого человека – он улыбается и молчит, покорно наливая воду, кивает на пожелания добра, долголетия и благоволения Аллаха. Вода – есть, а вот пожелания – то ли будут…  
Для стайки невольниц, путешествующих с караваном, появляется другая пиала – почище, побольше – каждая протягивает руку, забирает ее под покрывало, и возвращает – пустой. Толпа вокруг, движение – кто-то пьет, кто-то отходит, кто-то разговаривает с другими дервишами, опустившись на землю прямо тут.  
Только из рук, за которыми внимательно наблюдает Келим, дервиш отнимает лучшую пиалу, и сует ту – щербатую, из которой испили уже все мужчины в лагере.  
Мгновение – рука исчезает под накидкой – взгляд в лицо водолея.  
Каландар глядит на Келима в упор двумя разными глазами – один из них синий, другой – светло-карий. В ужасе оглянувшись вокруг – кто-то же должен был заметить! – Келим, сжимая через ткань покрывала чашку, задерживает ее появление на свет божий.  
Место дервиша, с глубоко продавленными в дереве ямами на месте сидения, пусто.


	16. Chapter 16

Ночь выдалась на удивление спокойной – тихой и ясной. Душный степной ветер, два последних дня доводивший путников чуть не до исступления, стих сразу после заката. Воздух прояснился, осела мелкая пыль, суля долгожданный спокойный сон без унылых завываний и вкрадчиво-тревожного шелеста вездесущего пересыпающегося песка. Четвертый день в пути караван. Достаточно отошли от Мешхеда, чтобы каждую минуту не оглядываться с тревогой назад, не прислушиваться – нет ли погони? Келим, беспрестанно сновавший вдоль растянувшейся нестройной цепочки всадников, груженых верблюдов и неповоротливых крытых возков, прятавших под пыльными занавесями где наложниц, а где иное добро, то и дело отыскивал глазом своего карабаха, везущего укутанную с головы до ног в новое покрывало главную драгоценность подлунного мира. Фыркая и тряся головой, карабах мирно шагал рядом с навьюченным верблюдом, на котором поверх тюков восседала Айгюль. Поравнявшись, Келим придерживал серого, ехал вровень какое-то время, сильно наклонившись вбок и вперед, чтобы лишний раз хотя бы попытаться взглянуть в блестящие в прорези покрывала покрасневшие от усталости и летящего песка глаза. Страшно нервничал, беспокоясь сразу обо всем: удобно ли всаднику, непривычному к утомительно длинным походам? Не стоит ли, выгнав кого-нибудь вон, устроить Фелима в возке, чтобы тот смог лечь, вытянувшись во весь рост, и хоть ненадолго забыться дремой, укрывшись от палящего солнца? Да как бы кто не узнал, а то отнимут бесценный подарок судьбы, на век разлучат с единственной радостью жизни. Не выдержав, бросал Факир-Сулу вперед, мчался во весь дух к голове каравана, чтобы выпустить грызущее его беспокойство криком и руганью с караван-баши, изводя его пустыми придирками.

Наконец, добрались до большого оазиса, где расходились караванные тропы – одна уходила на юг, в благословенные земли, откуда был родом пророк, другая – на восток, через Герат в далекую Индию и дальше, к Желтому морю. В караван-сарае, что привольно раскинулся у дороги, рассыпав вокруг главного здания с обширным двором множество мелких, место нашлось не всем. Хозяин его с притворно-почтительной миной выслушал длинную речь одного из помощников Фахра, поведавшего с напыщенной спесью, как сказочно повезло этому убогому жилищу послужить на одну ночь кровом для такого блестящего общества. До скончания времен будут помнить потомки его владельца этот воистину легендарный день, когда предок их сподобился лицезреть брата гератского эмира и дать пристанище его свите. Будущий осчастливленный предок вежливо выслушал до конца, а затем, постукивая кипарисовыми четками, с деланным огорчением покачал головой:

– Горе несчастному, который своими руками лишил себя главного события своей ничтожной жизни, так недальновидно отдав все свободные комнаты купцам, направляющимся с караваном из Басры! Они стоят у меня третий день и сколько еще пробудут – знает один Аллах. Говорят, ждут каких-то своих компаньонов с востока. Те должны были прибыть неделю назад, но, видно, в пути их что-то задержало. Как только дождутся – сразу тронутся в путь. За комнаты щедро вперед заплатили, так что, боюсь, мне нечего вам предложить. Осталось всего несколько жалких клетушек, но я не хочу навлечь на себя гнев Аллаха, проявив неуважение к таким высоким гостям. Я приглашаю вас раскинуть шатры в моем саду, – и хозяин караван-сарая повел рукой в сторону видневшихся над невысокими плоскими крышами зеленых верхушек, – там будет свежо и прохладно, гораздо лучше, чем в суетном общем дворе среди своры крикливых торговцев, встающих ни свет, ни заря. Верблюдов и лошадей устроим как подобает. Груз тоже будет в сохранности, не беспокойтесь, – тут он, вытянув шею, повел глазами вдоль навьюченной цепочки верблюдов, беззвучно зашевелил губами, будто пересчитывая чужое добро.

Пришлось соглашаться. Келим, излазив все вокруг, все же вытряс из хозяина несколько пустых комнаток с крепкими дверями и надежными замками. В одну из них – внутреннюю, без окон и наружных дверей – снесли все ценности, что везли с собой в Герат: остатки посольской казны, подарки шаха, не слишком обильные и изысканные, но привередничать не приходилось, учитывая, что посольство их возвращалось домой, ничего не добившись. В смежной комнате он разместился сам, заявив, что так будет надежней всего. Как только две укутанные фигуры скрылись за дверями, Келим вошел следом и сразу же отправил Айгюль обратно во двор:

– Что встала? Умыться с дороги подай, – едва дождавшись, пока она вышла за дверь, кинулся к опустившемуся на одеяла Фелиму. – Как ты, радость моя? Совсем измучился от дороги?

– Все хорошо, не стоит так волноваться, – Фелим улыбнулся и подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой. – Раз можешь ты – значит, смогу и я.

– Как можно сравнивать розу с пустынной колючкой? – горячо воскликнул Келим и поднес к губам его руку, целуя ладонь. С огорчением увидел, как покраснела натертая поводьями кожа в ложбинке между большим и указательным пальцем.

– Еще как можно, – даже от этого легкого касания Фелим чуть поморщился и потянул к себе руку. – Роза покрыта шипами не хуже той самой колючки. Хотя я никак не думал, что столько смогу проехать в седле. Сколько дней пути нам осталось?

– Два перехода.

– Вот и отлично. Значит, большая часть дороги у нас позади. И что будет дальше?

Келим давно ждал такого вопроса. Ждал и боялся. Он грыз его разум который день напролет. В дороге они разговаривали не часто – всегда можно было заслониться делами службы, которых у него и вправду было превеликое множество. Остаться долго наедине им почти не случалось. И каждый раз, глядя в голубые глаза, смотревшие на него со спокойным доверием, Келим чувствовал неумолимое приближение мига, когда придется давать ответ, и больше нельзя будет просто закрыть этот нежный коралловый рот поцелуем. Он вздохнул и потянулся было к губам, но вдруг замер, услышав поднявшийся во дворе шум. С облегчением поднялся и пошел к дверям:

– Я скоро вернусь. Мне нужно проверить, как все разместились. А ты пока отдохни. Айгюль принесет воды и приготовит поесть. Мы после поговорим.

– Конечно, ступай. Я не буду есть без тебя, – Фелим кивнул головой и, стянув с плеч опостылевшее пыльное покрывало, навзничь повалился в подушки.

Но быстро вернуться не удалось. Сначала Келим битый час проторчал в саду, маясь возле шатров и проклиная на чем свет стоит Фахра, велевшего ему лично проверить, безопасно ли будет им здесь ночевать. Нерасторопные слуги долго искали куда-то запропастившиеся любимые ковры господина, плотные и мягкие, не пропускавшие сырость ночной земли. Потом разбирали дорожную мебель, посуду. Келим не стал дожидаться, когда все будет готово. По широкому кругу пошел обходить караван-сарай, долго стоял у дороги, вглядываясь из под руки вдаль, назад – туда, где остался Мешхед. Низкое закатное солнце нещадно слепило глаза. Все было спокойно – никто больше не тревожил осевшую за ними следом дорожную пыль. Вернувшись, заглянул в просторную чайхану, откуда тянуло такими запахами тушеной баранины и свежего хлеба, что вмиг скрутило подведенный от голода живот. Проглотив слюну, пошел дальше. Вяло попрепирался с поймавшим его за рукав караван-баши – тот на чем свет стоит костерил своего помощника, купившего в Мешхеде трех никуда не годных верблюдов и требовал наказать его, причем сделать это хотел почему-то с помощью начальника посольской стражи, как будто сам позабыл, каким концом надо плетку держать. Утомившись от разговора, только плечами пожал – не его это дело. Еще раз все обошел и проверил, распределил караулы и, заметив, как через двор шествует маленькая фигурка с объемистым свертком в руках как раз в сторону их временного пристанища, уже предвкушал, как сейчас они вместе с Фелимом, голодным не меньше его самого, накинутся на еду. Все же решил напоследок еще раз заглянуть к Фахру – выказать приличествующее почтение и спросить о завтрашних планах, как будто тот сам их составлял. Опять ждать пришлось – брат повелителя ужинал не спеша. К столу, естественно, не пригласил.

Закончив, наконец, все дела, Келим быстрой походкой направился обратно во двор караван-сарая, твердо намереваясь прибить первого встречного, кто решится его задержать.

Но задержаться все же пришлось. Уже подходя к калитке, краем глаза зацепил чуть в стороне, у стены под навесом какое-то множественное движение, услышал разноголосый смех и азартные вскрики – радостные, досадливые. И еще – знакомое: глуховатый перестук костей, бьющихся о стенки кожаного стаканчика в руках испытывающего судьбу. Мгновенная пауза – и рассыпается звонкий цокот, дробно стучит по дереву чья-то удача. Или наоборот. Выигравший довольно поводит плечами, гордо смотрит на остальных, подгребая поближе монеты. Проигравший же шепчет проклятия под нос, хмуро глядит на удачливого соперника и тянет нетерпеливую руку вперед – скорей отыграться.

Келим подошел поближе. Ненадолго – только взглянуть, как играют. И потом – надо же было понять, что за люди собрались неподалеку от вверенных его заботам шатров. Хоть и бдит неусыпно расставленная по саду стража, а все же спокойнее будет проверить и самому.

В круге, освещенном неярким светом масляной лампы, сидели пятеро. Еще трое стояли у них за спинами, смотрели, как те играют. Едва бросив взгляд на сидевших, Келим понял – игра здесь шла не на медь или серебро. Один вид стола ему все рассказал – большой восьмигранник из темного, отполированного до блеска кедра, на низеньких ножках и с бортиками высотою в три пальца. Тяжелый, массивный даже на вид. Такой не перекосится, не сдвинется с места, невольно смешав игру, когда самый нетерпеливый из собравшихся в круге, вдруг подавшись вперед, толкнет его локтем или коленом, норовя узнать раньше всех, кому в этот раз повезло.

Приложив руку к груди в легком поклоне, Келим сдержанно приветствовал сидящих и стал наблюдать за игрой. Вскоре понял – играют те самые купцы из Басры, трое. Двое других – по виду откуда-то с юга – явно им незнакомы, но почему бы не сесть за стол с уважаемыми людьми, чтобы скоротать один из многих вечеров тягостной многодневной дороги?

Почти сразу же, как он пришел, двое басрийцев поднялись со своих мест и, с сожалением глядя на оставшееся на столе золото, попрощавшись, отправились восвояси. Для них вечер закончился не слишком удачно.

В ту же минуту один из южан – плотный, в белой просторной накидке, с пронзительным взглядом – поднял темные, как маслины, глаза, на Келима:

– Может статься, доблестный воин захочет присоединиться к нам, чтоб не скучать в одиночестве?

– Может. А может – и нет. Не стоит садиться за стол, где играют, не посидев у стола, где едят, – Келим, усмехнувшись, похлопал себя по животу.

– Ну, разве же это беда? – повернув голову, южанин, чуть отклонившись назад, что-то тихо сказал огромному рабу-нубийцу,появившемуся словно ниоткуда за спинами собравшихся. Тот ушел в темноту. Вернулся почти что мгновенно, неся два блюда. Большое – с горкой сложенной ароматной самсой и поменьше – с финиками, сушеными абрикосами и сладкими пирожками. Мальчик-служка следом за ним нес кувшин и вино.

Круг сидящих, и без того поредевший, раздвинулся перед Келимом. Он подсел ближе к блюду. Кувшин первый раз заглянул в поданную ему пиалу, которая сама по себе уже была драгоценна: расписанная густо-синим молочно-белая синская глина, тонко поющая под щелкнувшим по выгнутому боку ногтем, секрет которой пока что не удалось добыть никому.

– Вот видишь, – южанин широко повел рукой, охватывая и стол, и сидевших за ним. – Тебе не придется морить себя голодом, если пришла охота пару раз метнуть кости, чтобы завершить удачей славно прожитый день.

– На что играем? – сунув в рот одну за другой две самсы, Келим требовательно протянул руку вперед. Южанин тут же вложил в нее и стакан, и кости. Подкинув нефритовые кубики на ладони и тщательно их осмотрев, нет ли подвоха – скошенных граней, хитро высверленных пустот, залитых свинцом – Келим поставил стакан на стол, отхлебнул вина и пристально посмотрел на сидевших рядом.

– На золото. Что толку нам в медяках? Лишь утомлять себя лишним счетом, а ведь почтенным купцам, – тут южанин приложил руку к груди и почтительно склонил голову в сторону басрийца. – Подобных забот и так с избытком хватает.

– Хорошо. Играем.

Стали играть. Сначала все шло ни шатко, ни валко – Келим то выигрывал, то с усмешкой метал золото на стол, следя, как его забирают другие. Вскоре басриец распрощался и встал, сославшись на утомление тяжелым днем. За столом их осталось трое, но спутник южанина больше играть не хотел – просто сидел и смотрел, как мечет кости его компаньон. Остальные тоже присели к столу, шутками и смехом сопровождая каждый выброс костей. Келим почувствовал, как отпускают заботы тяжелого дня, как легче становится сердцу и сытнее – желудку. Правда, там его ждет плов и голодный Фелим... Но он же совсем ненадолго присел к столу этих славных веселых людей. И наесться совсем не успел – так, чуть пригасил полыхающий голод. А вино у них замечательное.

В очередной раз сунув руку в кошель, понял, что тот опустел. Чуть не расплескав с досады вино, звякнул пиалой о край опустевшего блюда:

– Прервемся. Мне нужно сходить к себе. Принести еще золота.

– Зачем уходить? – удивился южанин, вскинув атласные брови. – Можно отправить слугу.

– Скажешь тоже, – усмехнулся Фелим. – Он, поди, десятый сон уже видит. Проще уж самому.

– Я здесь, господин, – Али выступил из темноты, согнулся в поклоне.

Келим даже вздрогнул, увидев его. Бросил мгновенный растерянный взгляд на улыбавшихся рядом. Но тут же собрался и подпустив в голос ленцы и зевоты, сказал:

– Принеси мою сумку дорожную. Да поживей шевелись, слышишь? А то что-то я засиделся, похоже, – нахмурившись, беспокойно поерзал. Выпростал ноги вперед, собираясь вскорости встать.

– А вот послушайте, уважаемые, какой удачной игре однажды я сам был свидетелем. Эта история приключилась в Акко несколько весен назад... – и один из южан, всего в трех-пяти фразах, пока посланный не вернулся с деньгами, поведал собравшимся историю о чудесном выигрыше в семьсот дирхемов, выпавшем на долю одного капитана из Никосии, совсем молодого, но поставленного за опыт и многажды явленную твердость духа командовать большим торговым судном, стоявшим в гавани в ожидании груза фиников и пшеницы.

Пришел Али с большим кошелем. Не успел передать хозяину золото – и сразу пропал с глаз куда-то.

Стали дальше играть. Кости звонко стучали по дереву, рикошетом отскакивая от бортов и, кружась на ребре, замирали на середине стола. Золотые приливы и отливы перемещались от одного игрока к другому. Все равны перед судьбой. Всем готова она дарить свои ласки. Только плати, не зевай.

Снова кончилось золото у Келима.

Южанин, обнажив в широкой улыбке ослепительно-белые зубы, глянул куда-то поверх его головы. За спиной у Келима тихо зашуршало. Не оборачиваясь, тот процедил:

– Удачно завершить славно прожитый день, говоришь? Запропала куда-то сегодня моя удача. Видать, торопились мы слишком – отстала в дороге.

– Все в мире творится по воле Аллаха, – южанин воздел к небу обе руки, провел ими по лицу и, уперев в согнутые колени, наклонился вперед над столом. Словно чего-то ждал.

Со стороны караван-сарая донеслось конское ржанье. Факир-Сулу звал его – чего не спится-то? Обиделся на хозяина, который так и не дошел к нему вечером, совсем закрутился с делами?

Келим вскинул голову:

– Я хочу отыграться. У меня есть конь. Он...

– Я имел удовольствие любоваться этими прекрасными созданиями сегодня днем, когда вы вступили в оазис, – южанин согласно кивнул. – Все мы любовались ими, – он оглядел своих спутников, и те послушно закивали, зацокали языками, стали наклоняться друг к другу и словно в восхищении мелко трясти головами, вторя его словам. – Оба радуют взор, каждый по-своему. Лишь истинный ценитель сумеет решить, какой для чего предназначен и в чем он будет хорош. Какого ты первым поставишь?

Сначала ушел Факир-Сулу. С первой же ставки, не дав своему хозяину даже малой толики шанса отыграть назад хоть что-то.

Следом за ним, погоняв по столу золото туда и сюда, вернув на мгновенье проигранного собрата, но все же не устояв под напором невиданной, никогда не бывалой доселе неудачи – ушел карабах.

Шутки и смех давно замерли. Южане были спокойны и неумолимы, как песчаные дюны, порожденье их родины, что неудержимо движутся по лику земли – медленно забирая себе все, что понравилось, наваливаясь жаркой рассыпчатой тушей, засыпая навеки песком.

– Десять дирхемов, – Келим бросил на стол кинжал в посеребренных ножнах, украшенных мелкими лалами.

Неожиданно выиграл.

Южанин пододвинул в его сторону кинжал и аккуратно, словно бусы нанизывал, выложил вдоль него в ряд десять золотых монет.

– Двадцать, – Келим, не дождавшись, пока последний золотой ляжет рядом со своим собратом, пихнул всю кучу к противоположному краю стола.

– Мальчик, так мы будем сидеть до утра. Ты слышал – по мелочи я не играю, – послышался сверху вкрадчивый голос. – Делай ставку, как подобает, или вставай и уходи, а завтра будешь объяснять своему господину, почему начальник стражи посольства пойдет дальше в Герат пешком.

Келим скрипнул зубами и с яростью оглядел бесстрастные, одинаково-смуглые лица сидевших вокруг.

– Ждите здесь. Я вернусь сейчас, – встав из-за стола, он покачнулся и, дергая ворот рубахи, ушел в темноту, уже не слыша, как один из южан, склонившись к уху игравшего, прошептал:

– Господин, время уже на исходе. Хуссейн сказал – их двое. Возможно, он сразу не приведет...

– Спокойно, Абдул, – тот поднял ладонь, пресекая озабоченный шепот. – Времени хватит. Осталось немного совсем.

Келим, качаясь, как пьяный – а и выпил то всего ничего, две пиалы, ну, может быть, три – несколько раз сильно дернул на себя двери комнаты, позабыв, в какую сторону они открываются. Войдя, наконец, привалился к затрещавшим створкам спиной. Огляделся по сторонам. Айгюль лежала, скорчившись, на одеяле в углу. То ли спала, то ли нет – не поймешь. Фелим, прислонившись спиной к стене, держал на коленях купленный на мешхедском базаре пергамент – тот самый, из-за которого они чуть вновь не повздорили в день отъезда: Келим был страшно зол на него и отказывался понимать, как можно было отдать за кусок полуистлевшей кожи восемьдесят его кровных дирхемов. Разглядывал письмена, пододвинув светильник вплотную к себе. На стук поднял голову.

– Что случилось? Почему ты так долго? Али сказал...

– Не важно. Потом, – Келим досадливо отмахнулся и, подойдя к Айгюль, потряс ее за плечо. – Вставай. Иди за мной. Живо.

Девушка вскочила, испуганно протирая заспанные глаза. Суматошно зашарила вокруг себя в поисках покрывала.

Отложив свиток, Фелим растерянно смотрел ему в лицо. Чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, как сдавливают горло застрявшие в них невысказанные слова, Келим быстро опустился перед ним на колени и, схватив ладони, сильно сжал их, на мгновенье поднес к губам:

– Верь мне. Все будет хорошо. Я вернусь очень скоро, увидишь, – и тут же, выпрямившись, раздраженно крикнул Айгюль. – Ну скоро ты там? Сколько можно копаться?

Вернулся к столу, где не было уже ни вина, не порожней посуды. Только пятеро одинаково-улыбающихся лиц, словно лепленных друг с друга. Южанин-игрок опять обнажил в широкой улыбке сахарно-белые зубы:

– Молодец, что вернулся. Достоин истинного уважения тот, кто слову своему господин. Сказал – исполнил, не растрачивая попусту времени и сил уважаемых серьезных людей, с кем свела его за игрой судьба. Кого ты привел?

Не ответив, Келим, выпихнул Айгюль вперед, ближе к свету. Сдернул с нее покрывало. Девушка вскрикнула и попыталась закрыть ладонями лицо, но тут же получила по пальцам. Опомнившись, поняла, для чего ее подняли среди ночи. Стояла смирно, лишь голову опустила на грудь низко-низко.

– Я купил ее в Мешхеде неделю назад. За двести дирхемов. Вот купчая, – он бросил бумаги на стол. – Я хочу отыграть своего карабаха.

– Моего карабаха я продам за двести пятьдесят дирхемов хоть завтра, – налегая на первое слово, спокойно ответил южанин. – Если буду лениться. Если нет – за триста. В Индии ценят таких лошадей, мы как раз направляемся в Агру. Путь наш легок, в дороге цена его не упадет.

– Кто знает, что может случится с конем в долгой, полной опасностей, болезней и ядовитых тварей дороге? – криво ухмыльнувшись, сказал Келим. – А наложница...

– А наложница – такая маленькая и слабосильная – ничего еще толком не умеет. Ни в постели, ни в кухне. Она может заболеть, умереть родами, повредить тело на тяжелой работе. Так что одно стоит другого, – насмешливо перебил его тот.

Краска бросилась Келиму в лицо. Положив руку на рукоять кинжала, он сделал шаг вперед. Южанин не пошевелился. Его спутники тоже сидели, застыв, словно каменные истуканы. Келим замер, растерянно перебегая глазами с одного бесстрастного лица на другое. Фитиль в одном из светильников затрещал и погас, окунувшись в масло. Раб-нубиец бесшумно склонился к столу, сменил его на другой. Сидевшие зашевелились, словно очнулись, и южанин сказал, примирительно выставив руку ладонью вперед:

– Но к чему ссориться? Я приму твою ставку. За двести дирхемов, – тут он вновь усмехнулся, оглядев Келима с ног до головы. – У тебя красивый халат. И кинжал такой стали стоит не десять дирхемов, а все двадцать пять.

Келим принялся торопливо разматывать пояс и стаскивать с себя одежду, словно боялся, что тот передумает. Оставшись в одних шароварах, снова подсел к столу. Взял стакан и, исподлобья взглянув на собравшихся, замер на несколько мгновений, стиснув лоснящуюся плотную кожу в мокрых ладонях.

О том, как так могло получиться, он подумает после. Когда вернет себе все, чем на время завладел сидящий напротив ухмыляющийся южанин. Сейчас же самое важное – скорее исправить оплошность, допущенную судьбой по какому-то странному недосмотру. Это все – не ему. Ведь он не может проиграть. Просто не может – и все. Никогда, с того самого мига, когда впервые ощутил под пальцами мерную дробь перекатывающихся в стакане костей, такого еще не бывало, чтобы пришлось Келиму вставать от игры, оставив за ней все, что у него было. И теперь тоже не будет.

Кости глухо стучали в стакане, заглушая шум крови в ушах. Выбросив их на стол, Келим замер и облегченно вздохнул. Две четверки. Очень неплохо.

Южанин принял потемневший от потных ладоней стакан и, почти не встряхнув, метнул его содержимое. Кубики рассыпчато застучали по дереву, ударились о резной борт и замерли. На одном выпала пятерка, другой, качнувшись, застыл, балансируя на ребре, нарушая все законы природы. На одной грани тускло блестели две бронзовых точки. На другой – три. Южанин не двигался. Лишь глубоко вдохнул и, подняв к небу лицо, дабы никто не смог упрекнуть его в недостойном поступке, чуть шевельнул губами на медленном выдохе. В темных омутах глаз отразилась луна.

Кубик качнулся и лег тройкой вверх.

– Перебросим, – протянул кости Келиму и прошипел, издевательски улыбаясь. – Боишься, гулям?

Не ответив, тот яростно вырвал из пальцев стакан.

– Я ничего не боюсь, – бросил в ответ и метнул.

Тройка и единица. Келим застонал и стиснул руками лицо.

У южанина выпало девять.

– Саид, отведи мою новую рабыню к женщинам. Пусть утром Джабира осмотрит ее, тогда и решу, как с ней быть, – не глядя на Келима, буднично распорядился его соперник, расправляя складки одежды и пряча стаканчик с костями за пояс. – Время позднее. Пора на покой. Соберите мое золото, – он потянулся и добродушно взглянул на Келима. – Что же ты, воин, застыл, словно соляной столб? Жизнь иногда преподносит сюрпризы. Ты был похвально упорен, но все мы – рабы Аллаха, и только он один волен решить, кто в этот раз достоин награды. Не печалься. Ведь радость победы, как и горечь от поражения подобны зазнайству чванливой мухи, что ползает по раскрытым страницам книги судеб и думает, что может оставить на ней какой-то осмысленный след. Все, что было возможно, ты сделал. Теперь остается надеяться...

– Нет. Не все, – Келим поднял голову и взглянул в темные омуты ласково улыбающихся глаз.

– Спаси меня Аллах, гулям, разве есть у тебя что-то еще? – расхохотался южанин. Его спутники, тихо переговариваясь между собой, принялись расходиться, всем видом показывая, что игра на сегодня окончена. – Ты даже рубахи лишился и продолжаешь на чем-то настаивать?

– Да. Есть.

– Нет, мальчик, ни жизнь твою, ни свободу я на кон не приму. Ты – слуга своего господина, и не хватало мне завтра объясняться с эмировым братом, почему начальник его охраны таскает воду для моих верблюдов, – перестав улыбаться, южанин, картинно зевнув, пристально следил за Келимом из под полуопущенных ресниц.

– Дай мне еще один шанс, – с жаром прошептал тот и, склонившись над столом, вцепился в складки его накидки. – У меня есть, что поставить. Сыграем в последний раз.

– Ну что ж, назови свою ставку. Поглядим, во что можно будет ее оценить, – южанин словно нехотя потянул из-за пояса кости. Принялся подбрасывать кубики в ладони.

Не ответив, Келим поднялся и пошел прочь. В спину воткнулось насмешливое:

– Эй, гулям, тебя ждать назад или вечер окончен?

– Жди, – чуть слышно процедил сквозь зубы Келим.

Завернув за угол, сразу же наткнулся на Фелима, сидящего на ступенях. Тот вскочил, кинулся ему навстречу. Выпростав из под покрывала руку, схватил за плечо:

– Где ты был? Почему ты раздет? Что случилось, ты можешь сказать, наконец?

Не ответив, вырвался и толкнул коротко взвизгнувшие створки. Войдя внутрь, застыл посередине комнаты, стал озираться, словно забыл, зачем сюда пришел. Фелим растерянно замер в дверях, не понимая, что происходит. Наконец, Келим обернулся к нему:

– Закрой дверь.

Еще раз оглядел комнату и, сняв с шеи массивный ключ, открыл замок маленькой кладовой, куда сложили все ценности посольства.

– Что ты задумал? – Фелим шагнул вперед.

– Тебя не касается, – процедил тот сквозь зубы и, выпустив створку, потянулся за светильником. Подняв его выше, стал оглядывать содержимое кладовой, сваленное на одну ночь как попало. – А, вот же он где, – довольно пробормотал себе под нос и, поддав ногой что-то мягкое, освободил выгнутую крышку окованного железом сундука, где хранилась казна посольства. – Немного же там осталось, наверное. Да все равно, пригодится, – продолжая бормотать, вытащил сундук наружу и, присев на корточки, принялся деловито осматривать его, прикидывая, как будет ловчее сбить замок.

На крышку сундука, на его лихорадочно двигающиеся руки легла длинная тень. Фелим встал рядом, заслонив ему свет от лампы. Не поднимая головы, Келим резко бросил:

– Отойди от света. Ты мешаешь мне, разве не видишь?

– Сколько ты проиграл? – тихо спросил Фелим.

– А тебе что за дело? – зло выдохнул тот, царапая ногтями неподатливое дерево в поисках хоть какой-нибудь щели.

– Сколько, Келим?

– Все. Все, что было, – швырнув сундук на пол, вскочил, сжимая от ярости кулаки. – Что, доволен теперь?

– Похоже, действительно все. Вместе с остатками разума, раз решил заодно и с жизнью расстаться, ограбив своего господина, – Фелим спокойно смотрел в искаженное бешенством лицо. – Завтра же, как только поймут, что случилось, тебе руки отрубят. А следом – и голову.

– И пусть. Мне теперь все равно, – словно в бреду прошептал тот, глядя куда-то сквозь стоящего прямо перед ним Фелима. – На что мне такая жизнь, коль удача от меня отвернулась?

– Что, совсем больше не за чем жить? Ничего у тебя не осталось? – Фелим сделал шаг вперед и попытался обнять того за каменные плечи, притянуть к себе.

От прикосновения нежных ладоней к покрытой испариной коже Келима словно плетью ожгло. Он вырвался, подхватил сундук и попятился к двери, исподлобья следя за Фелимом, который шел вслед за ним.

– Не вздумай меня останавливать, слышишь? – медленно выговорил Келим. – Все решено. Они ждут. Я должен еще попытаться. Я смогу все исправить. Ведь ни разу не было так, чтобы я... – не договорив, он подхватил с пола покрывало и, набросив его на сундук, выскочил прочь.

Фелим, рванувшийся следом за ним, и сказать ничего не успел. Замерев перед захлопнутыми створками, следил сквозь щель, сколько было возможно, как, крадучись, идет через двор тот, кто клялся быть ему вечным другом, опорой, защитой. Тот, кто через несколько часов, спустив хозяйское золото до последней монеты, покроет себя вечным позором и останется без головы. Тот, кто шептал невозможное, и смеялся, и обнимал, ласково глядя в глаза.

Отойдя от двери, Фелим быстро отыскал среди сваленных в кучу переметных сум ту, где хранился его небогатый скарб. Нащупал позвякивающий сверток и, сдернув с постели вышитое покрывало взамен забранного Келимом, вышел за двери.

 

– Ну, гулям, что ты принес нам? – южанин, успевший за то время, пока его не было, переодеться – теперь на нем была черная шелковая рубаха, а на плечи небрежно накинут полосатый зелено-синий халат из тонкой овечьей шерсти – поигрывал четками и добродушно смотрел на приближающегося Келима.

– Вот, – Келим опустил сундук на джутовую циновку, устилавшую землю. – Здесь деньги. Только ключа я не смог в темноте отыскать.

– В чьем же кармане запрятан тот ключ, чей покой ты не решился тревожить? – насмешливо протянул его собеседник и лукаво подмигнул набычившемуся Келиму. – Ну, да это дело не мое. Эй, Халид! – негромко позвал в темноту. Раб-нубиец вырос перед ним с уже привычной бесшумностью. – Сходи, принеси сюда что-нибудь, что заменит ключ хозяину сундука, – тут он не смог удержаться от смеха – весело фыркнул и обвел довольным взглядом своих спутников, как по команде выступивших из темноты, чтобы занять свои места за столом.

Халид вернулся, неся короткий тяжелый топор. Подошел было к сундуку, но южанин упреждающим жестом остановил его:

– Нет, пусть хозяин сам справится с этим. Сам откроет и явит нам свое золото. А мы подождем.

Келим взял поданный топор, на миг нерешительно замер над сундуком.

– Я был в конюшне сейчас, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил южанин, сматывая с запястья длинные четки черного жемчуга, собранные на толстый шелковый шнур, заканчивающийся тяжелой кистью. – Серый просто роскошен. Воистину, царский подарок мне сделала сегодня судьба. А рыжий... его, пожалуй, продам завтра утром. Караван-сарай полон гостей. Да и за время вашего путешествия многие твои спутники сумели оценить его в деле. Думаю, от желающих не будет отбоя.

Бросив на говорившего взгляд, полный ненависти и отчаяния, Келим занес над крышкой топор.

– Господин мой, – вдруг послышался из-за спины звонкий решительный голос. – Прости, что я так задержался, и не сразу явился на твой зов.

Уронив топор, Келим медленно обернулся. В проеме калитки стояла закутанная в покрывало из шелка фигура. Он узнал бы ее из тысячи тысяч. Как и этот голос.

Чуть помедлив, закутанный в покрывало вступил в сад. Он словно не шел, а плыл над землей – так легка и изящна была его походка. Мягко в такт каждому шагу звенели ножные браслеты. Вступив в круг света, пришедший низко поклонился, выпростав из складок шелка и приложив к сердцу тонкую руку такой белизны, что восхищенный шепот волнами заходил за спиной у Келима, и встал рядом с ним. Повторил:

– Прости, господин.

– Я не звал тебя, – побелев, одними губами прошептал тот.

Но тут южане заговорили все разом.

– Я даже не буду снимать покрывало. За одну только руку и голос дам тысячу дирхемов, – сказал один.

– Тысячу, – насмешливо фыркнул другой. – Пойди себе лучше козу пригляди на базаре. Я даю полторы и забираю этого мальчика.

– Вы только послушайте, что они тут говорят! – воскликнул третий, в притворном ужасе прикрыв рукавом рубахи лицо. – Хотят купить жемчуг первостатейный по цене верблюжьего навоза. Постыдились бы! Вели ему снять покрывало, – тут он требовательно повернулся к Келиму. – Тогда и узнаешь его настоящую цену.

Келим, обернувшись, не успел даже рта открыть, как к его ногам с тихим шелестом легло выпущенное из рук покрывало.

За спиной повисла мертвая тишина – верный признак того, что шутить здесь больше никто не намерен.

– Две тысячи. Он обучен?

– А глаза-то, глаза... лучатся, словно опалы...

– Из сокровищницы какого султана выпал этот небесный алмаз?

– Две с половиной даю. Грамотный он? Впрочем...

– В Стамбуле на тамошнем рынке невольников мне поведал один человек – дали строгий наказ всем перекупщикам: таких брать за любые деньги и отсылать дальше, сюда или даже в Китай...

– Он танцует? Поет? Что ты застыл, гулям? Вели своему рабу раздеться, мы хотим посмотреть...

– Нет! – очнулся Келим, но уже было поздно. На плечи ему опустились неподъемные руки Халида, прижали к земле, словно цепями сковали. А пять черных фигур, будто вороны, обступили со всех сторон его вырванное из груди сердце, закружились вокруг в зловещем танце. Касались – сначала легко, украдкой, но с каждом мигом смелее – легкого золота волос, заставляли вытягивать руки, вставать на цыпочки и выгибаться. И смотрели, смотрели хищно в глаза – жадно пили их сияющую голубизну, марая драгоценный источник своими непристойными взглядами.

– Пять тысяч, гулям. И забирай назад все, что сегодня мне проиграл.

Возбужденные, перекрикивающие друг друга голоса разом стихли. Замерли черные колышущиеся тени, расступились в стороны, пропуская в стиснутый вокруг тонкой фигурки круг своего вожака.

Южанин не стал ни глядеть на Фелима, ни трогать руками. Подошел к Келиму, сильно тряхнул за плечо. Очнувшегося – толкнул к столу:

– Садись. Твой ход первый.

Келим сел. Отбросив стакан, стиснул кости в руке. Медленно поднял голову, встретился взглядом с ослепительным голубым льдом, пахнувшим на него январским холодом посреди духоты летней ночи. Потянул было руку с костями к губам, как делал всегда, когда нужен был верный выброс, но застыл на пол-дороге и безвольно уронил сжатый кулак на колено.

"Я никогда не оставлю тебя..."

Проглотил застрявший в горле ком, вытянул над столом руку, и, зажмурившись, резко раскрыл ладонь.

"Мы всегда будем вместе..."

Кубики почти не катились. Замерев, уставились на него тусклыми точками, словно бусинками глаз мертвой птицы.

Две двойки.

Ни движения, ни радостного ворчания с той стороны. Южанин подобрал стакан и долго тряс его, прикрыв глаза, шепча почти в голос на таком языке, от которого шерсть на загривке у Келима встала дыбом, хоть он ни слова не понимал.

Все происходящее виделось как сквозь толщу воды. Звуки к нему и вовсе не проникали. Вот стоит его кровь, его дыхание, жизнь его, утекающая по капле, окруженная демонами, одетыми тьмой, с полыхающими в глазницах багровыми углями. Вот сидит напротив их властелин, что-то вертит перед собой. Светильник, стоящий поодаль, пожирает жалкие крохи света, рассеянного вокруг, втягивает их в себя, словно в воронку, ведущую прямо в ад...

Южанин, оборвав свой гортанный речитатив, резко сорвал накрывающую стакан ладонь и выброшенные из него кости взвились высоко-высоко. Замерли в верхней точке и устремились к столу.

Крик петуха, раскрошивший окаменевшую тишину, был так оглушительно-яростен, что вздрогнули все. Кости ринулись об стол, заплясали, закружились каменным вихрем и замерли на середине.

Две единицы.

Что-то треснуло, через стол ощутимо пахнуло жаром. Южанин молча поднялся, вытянул руку – Келим мог поклясться бородою пророка, что кубики, изнутри налитые багровым, сами прыгнули в раскрытую ладонь. Так же не говоря ни слова, резко развернулся и ушел в темноту. Его спутники словно растаяли в воздухе. Миг – и дикое конское ржание взрезало тишину. Яростный топот грянул о землю, снова крикнул петух – и все стихло.

Келим как сидел – так и повалился на бок, ударившись локтем о выступ стола.

Не видеть. Не слышать. Умереть. Сейчас. А завтра, при свете дня... Он все исправит.

– Вставай. Скоро полночь, – над головой прохладным крылом пронеслось покрывало, вновь отделяя божественное от земного. – Нужно найти Али.

Прошелестело и стихло за спиной.

Пришел Али. Помог подняться хозяину, проводил – чуть не на руках донес – до дверей. В третий раз за ночь вошел Келим туда, где ждали его.

Или нет.

Фелим стоял, прислонившись к стене, сцепив за спиной руки. Глухо звякали обнимающие запястья браслеты. Ножные вторили им – тихим серебряным звоном.

Застыв, Келим мог только смотреть, как, ежась от ночного холода, в одной шелковой рубашке зябко передергивает плечами его чудом не проданная любовь.

Склонив голову, увидел торчащую из сваленных у двери вещей плеть. Опустился на пол, потянул рукоять к себе. Даже перед эмиром, под взглядом десятков глаз не стал извиваться на коленях, а тут – словно кто в спину толкал. Медленно полз по глиняному полу, пока не уперся пылающим лбом в ледяные, чуть вздрагивающие ступни. Протянул руки вверх.

– Прости меня. Бей.

И замер, выгнув дугой обнаженную спину.

– Мы всегда будем вместе – это ты говорил? – головка плети чуть коснулась плеча.

Келим сжался, вонзил ногти в утоптанную глину.

– Мне лучше умереть, чем расстаться с тобой – так ты сказал. Разве ты умер? – плеть медленно скользнула между лопатками, замерла на другом плече.

От этих невесомых – едва ли не ласковых – прикосновений, что жгли его страшней разрывающего кожу свинца, вшитого в жало, Келим мог только часто и мелко дышать, не смея коснуться губами ног стоявшего перед ним.

– Я никогда тебя не предам. Сколько золота стоят такие слова?

Келим зарыдал, обхватив босые ступни, зарываясь в них лицом. Чуть пошатнувшись, Фелим оперся концом плети на его спину, чтобы не упасть. Ее головка заскользила вниз, очерчивая позвоночник и вдруг замерла, чуть-чуть не достав поясницы, сдвинулась на бок. Стала чертить на коже какой-то узор. Будто что-то там обводила.

И совсем другой голос – привычный, до боли знакомый, только чуть севший от чудовищного напряжения – растерянно выдохнул:

– Это что у тебя за пятно?

Келим, умолкнув, давясь сбитым дыханием, дернул головой:

– Где? Там сабельный шрам. Он совсем небольшой. Заживал, правда, долго – рана гноилась. Позапрошлой весной зацепило. Мы тогда лагерь разбили в предгорьях Хазараджата, и вот ночью...

– Да нет же. Такое большое, неровное.

– Чайханщик, собака, плеснул кипятком, когда я к тандыру полез зимой как-то раз, чтобы погреться. Думал – украсть лепешку хочу. Но это выше, почти на лопатке. Мне лет семь тогда было. Разве до сих пор видно?

– Вот здесь, – плеть ткнулась в правый бок, ближе к середине спины. – Это что?

– Это? – Келим осторожно вывернулся из под давящей рукояти. Сильно изогнулся назад, чтобы посмотреть. – Ах, вот что ты углядел. Это родимое пятно. Оно всегда было.

* * * 

– Мама, что это? Это кровь? Тебе больно? Что теперь будет? – мальчик с испугом глядит на большое красное пятно, расплывающееся на животе, туго обтянутом белой рубахой.

– Что ты, маленький. Это ягодный сок, – мать несколько раз проводит ладонью по животу и тихонько вздыхает. – Правда, ты выбрал не самое лучшее место, чтобы вытереть руку.

– Я не хотел...

– Я знаю, маленький, знаю. Говорят, если женщину испугать, и она схватится за живот – у не рожденного может быть пятно на том месте, где она его коснулась.

– Но ведь это не ты. Это я.

– Конечно, малыш. Не будем тревожиться понапрасну. Скоро твой братик появится на свет – думаю, с ним будет все хорошо.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что братик? А, может, сестра?

– Мне повитуха сказала. По всем признакам должен родиться мальчик, – мать осторожно опускается на корточки перед ним, заглядывает в серьезные глаза. Гладит пальцем сведенные у переносицы брови – словно тугие пшеничные колоски. Улыбнувшись, стараясь развеселить, дергает за золотистую челку. – А ты разве будешь больше любить сестру?

– Не знаю. Мне все равно. Я тебя люблю, мама.

– И я тебя, солнышко. Мой золотой...

 * * *

 – Какая странная форма.

– Да уж, – Келим сел на пятки, не замечая, что Фелим побледнел еще больше. – Я им отмечен с рожденья. Божья длань.

– Почему сразу – божья?

– А ты приглядись повнимательнее, – втайне ликуя, что такой ничтожный пустяк вдруг отвлек Фелима от мыслей о случившемся ужасе, Келим повернулся к нему спиной. Подтянул к себе ближе светильник. – Видишь, пальцы какие? Разве бывает так у людей?

– Не знаю. Я никогда не думал об этом, – выронив плеть, Фелим медленно, чтобы тот не почувствовал, поднес руку к бугрящейся мышцами спине. Не касаясь, застыл ладонью над кожей. Быстро сжал правую руку в кулак и для верности спрятал за спину.

– Я всегда знал, что отмечен Аллахом. Его длань защищает меня, хранит от сглаза и порчи, приносит удачу в бою и в... – тут он запнулся и замолчал.

Невыносимо-долгая пауза, словно перетянутая струна, повисла над ними, грозясь вот-вот лопнуть с оглушительным звоном, хлестнув разлетевшимися концами обоих прямо по сердцу.

– Считаешь, сегодня тебе повезло? – тихо начал Фелим.

– Послушай, свет моих глаз...

– Наверное, да, – не дав себя перебить, продолжил Фелим. – Ты отыграл назад все, да еще и остался в прибытке. Я, правда, не удивлюсь, если утром никто и не вспомнит, что ночью пятеро всадников покинули караван-сарай. Не вспомнит, что они здесь вообще были. Тогда плакало твое золото. На чем вы там порешили? На пяти тысячах, если не ошибаюсь?

– Не надо... пожалуйста, не начинай... И потом – я не звал тебя. Ты же сам вышел в сад...

– Что? Опять?! – Фелим шарахнулся в сторону и, споткнувшись об угол ковра, упал на колени.

Келим не двигался, не пытался коснуться, лишь медленно поворачивался, следя, как тот отползает в угол. Вжавшись лопатками в осыпающуюся побелку, Фелим замер, глядя на него, как затравленный зверь. Дождавшись, когда он затихнет, Келим твердо сказал:

– Я никогда бы, – слышишь? – никогда не отдал тебя им. Скорее убил бы – столько, сколько успел. А потом...

– Что потом?

– Не знаю. Что толку сейчас говорить об этом? Их больше нет. Душа моя, ты весь измучен! – взмолился Келим. – Мое сердце заходится кровью, когда я думаю, сколько страданий пришлось тебе пережить с той самой минуты, как ты встретил меня. Но если позволишь мне надеяться вымолить у тебя прощение, я докажу, мой ясный месяц, что жизнь твоя сплелась с моей не только для горя и погибели. А сейчас – пожалуйста, разреши мне остаться здесь, у дверей, пока ты будешь спать. Тебе это нужно. Клянусь Аллахом, я не шевельнусь до рассвета, чтоб не тревожить твой сон.

– Да наши жизни теперь сплетены, – эхом отозвался Фелим. – Мы – игрушки в руках судьбы, и ее выбор меня ужасает. Как бы так не случилось, что погибель и горе, о которых ты здесь толковал, не стали бы нам самой желанной наградой.

Келим не ответил, решив, что от усталости и потрясений разум его друга отчаянно просит отдыха и покоя. Терпеливо дождавшись, когда в углу под одеялами всякое движение прекратилось, он подсунул себе под голову переметную суму и скорчился у дверей, укрывшись брошенным Фелимом смятым вышитым покрывалом. Закрыл глаза.

"Верно – сглазили, что же еще... Дознаюсь, кто – своими руками... Утром дознаюсь... утром..."


	17. Chapter 17

Герат приветил их пыльным вечером, утомительной суетой на иссохших блеклых улицах.  
Войско ушло на север, по слухам – в сторону до сих пор свербящего Мерва. Дауд Сейф ад-Дауля встретил беглое посольство на запустелом майдане высокого Арка – зимней крепости эмира, превращавшейся с наступлением пригодной для войны погоды в огромный арсенал и казарму.  
Был он мрачнее безлунной ночи. Второе поручение дает брату пресветлый, и второе – как птица Рух из нечистых рук – ускользает, оборачивается не то, что туманом – ядовитой гюрзой. Из Мерва привез не мешок голов – кучу бед, из Мешхеда – гору несчастий, если верить быстрым слухам, что летят с неуловимыми гонцами быстрее самой стремительной пустынной лошади. А дела ведь были – самые что ни на есть гиблые!  
Шайтан в рукаве помогает хитрой рыжей лисе. Дауд вздохнул: самому прекрасно известно, что никакие джинны, ни один колдовской трюк не нужен, если в диване головы заседает дух государственной мудрости. А уж если его нет, то даже пустяковое дело, не весящее и соломинки, окажется свинцовым бревном.  
И хитер, а уж изворотлив! Не он ли и подстроил похищение из шахского гарема? Не он ли подговорил Бахтияра отказать гератскому сватовству пренебрежительнейшим способом? Да еще и война на две стороны, спаси Аллах, разразится – все к тому идет.  
Дауд сумрачно взглянул на молодчика-гуляма, многозначительно торчавшего поодаль. Кивнул – мол, помню, не забыл уговор.  
Вот с ним и поговорить подольше, да поподробнее.  
Позже.  
Ишь, мнется – точно есть, о чем доложить.  
  
Захид, радостно оживленный, как всегда, поначалу, по возвращении живого хозяина, недуром нахмурился, увидев свежие синие глаза. Хотел было сплюнуть, но, памятуя, чем в прошлый раз закончилось, лишь повел через плечо большим пальцем, отгоняя нечистого. Тем более, что покрывало Келим новой наложнице снимать запретил, оставив отрытыми нечеловеческие очи.  
Захид и раньше мог побиться о заклад, что когда-нибудь этот неугомонный привезет себе в дом настоящую горную пэри.  
Открытое лицо видела лишь малышка Айгюль, но она, бедняга, ничего не могла поведать ни словоохотливому Захиду, ни – сгоравшей от любопытства Гульнар. Кому на гератском базаре неохота узнать, как выглядит настоящая пэри!  
  
Прошло всего два дня, показавшихся Фелиму длиннее целой луны в Мешхеде, среди учителей, наук и бессмысленно-ленивой толкотни в гареме, сопровождавшей богатую столичную жизнь.  
Маленький дворик с толстой кривой чинарой посередине, куда Захид по очереди выводил чистить обоих коней – вороного Карагеза, в отсутствие владельца, свел со двора Кайс, отправившийся с эмиром в поход. Посередине – колодец, шибал мокрым мшистым запахом от прозрачной стоялой воды. Глубоко, далеко – в нем вечером отражались звезды.  
В полдень шум за воротами затихал и, по раскаленным глиняным плиткам можно было прокрасться к узким створкам выходивших на улицу ворот, чтобы, накинув покрывало наглухо, посмотреть вдоль – в одну сторону, узкую, будто горло глиняного кувшина, и в другую – где за поворотом мелькали старые деревья, площадь, угол чайханы – и какая-то немудреная жизнь.  
Келим приходил в темноте, уставший и встревоженный. С полными руками: и фрукты, и сладости, книги, калам с чернильницей, богатое платье, рукописные листы из разрозненных книг, длинные свитки с перечислением кухонных расходов двора, написанные на диво красивым почерком – видимо, это в них и прельстило. И никогда больше не приносил украшений.  
Ночью, стоило растаять последним слабым звукам извне дома – воплям поздних гуляк, цокоту копыт по мостовой, громкому разговору стражников, обходящих улицы, как в жаркую темноту комнаты начинали, словно туман, просачиваться другие звуки, наполняя и без того плотный, застоявшийся воздух: перетаптывание коней на другой стороне двора, храп Захида из соседней клетушки, ворчание Гульнар, писк и возня мышей, грызущих ходы в глиняных стенах.  
Разговаривали они очень мало.  
Быстрые ласки украдкой, так же, как спертый воздух, заставляли их задыхаться. Фелим откидывал от себя смуглые руки, отталкивал гуляма прочь, ловя вздохи полной грудью. Словно уже тот держал его за горло, не давая вдохнуть до конца. Смотрел странно, своими длинными, как семечка миндаля, большими глазами – так смотрят на обычные буквы калама, складывающиеся в ничего не выражающие слова чужого языка. И снова тянулся, как в лихорадке: неловко, жадно. Черная сура их ночей делилась на аяты – то упадет с грохотом глиняный кувшин, то прогрохочет под крышей проснувшаяся горлица, встряхиваясь, а они – замрут, то пить хочется – мочи нет, и нагревшаяся вода плещет на кипящую грудь, кони вдруг завизжат, забьют по стене сарая ногами. То сморит посреди объятий сон, прервав лихорадочное: «Подожди, подожди немного, завтра, скоро, я обещаю, клянусь Аллахом, клянусь жизнью…»  
И снова, с утра – духота, одиночество, маленький дворик.  
На третий день, ближе к вечеру, когда господин-солнце склонял голову к подушке ночи, но еще и не думал закрывать сияющие очи своего светоносного лица, Келим, тяжко страдая от жары в шитом халате, по очереди закрыл каждый из прекрасных глаз своей новой наложницы поцелуем, и велел Захиду поседлать обоих коней.  
К сумеркам постоявшие, играющие кони вынесли их, по узкой тропе, через горный лес, к небольшому озеру в тесном ущелье, окруженному усохшими от летнего жара деревьями, чьи листья издавали шелест, подобный шелесту тонких медных обрезков в лавке лудильщика. Где-то глубоко, под их выдающимися над скалистой землей корнями, затаилась непобежденная еще прохлада, оставшаяся с ночи, или с той поры, когда на этой высоте зимой лежал даже тонкий слой снега.  
– Набери хвороста, – бросил Келим, унося снятые вьюки под одного из молчаливых здоровяков: все они были невысокими и кряжистыми.  
Подобрав пару сухих веток, Фелим вышел к воде. Рядом, опустив голову в воду, пил Карабах. Поверхность волновалась от его глотков, и, казалось, неясные тени качаются в глубине озера.  
Вдалеке, через одну тонкую, острую, как серп, линию, воды озера, темные, непроницаемые без луны и света звезд, переходили в такое же непроглядное небо, высокое, просторное. Не стесняющее.  
Из-за спины на берег выбрел Факир-Сулу, и, зайдя по колено, остановился, задумавшись, как факих над фетвой. Поднял красивую морду, будто любуясь бесстрастностью ночи, и вдруг громко фыркнул через расширенные ноздри вдоль озера. Звук отразился от воды, пошел гулять темными всполохами на дне – опять что-то заметалось, и исчез, словно снег растаял, на противоположном берегу, так и не потревожив эхо, обычное в горах.  
– Иблис тебя забери! – когда тяжелая туша, как каменное ядро из катапульты, с всплеском и грохотом выбралось из воды, совсем рядом засмеялся гулям.  
Он был наг, вещи удобным ложем покоились под деревом, ближним к воде.  
– Ты пойдешь купаться, о моя погибель?

Не дожидаясь ответа, быстро пересек мелководье, усеянное галькой и, сразу окунувшись с головой, с наслаждением погрузился в тяжелые, прохладные волны. Вынырнув на глубине, лег на спину, широко раскинул руки и замер.

Фелим, улыбаясь, смотрел, как он плещется, сильно брызгая вкруг себя, так, что самые проворные капли долетали и до него. Нырнув еще раз, Келим оттолкнулся от дна и сделал несколько мощных гребков в сторону берега. Нащупав твердую почву под ногами, вновь позвал, теперь уже удивленно, настойчиво:

– Ну, долго ты будешь еще там сидеть? Вода так хороша, что и мертвого воскресит, не только смоет пыль и усталость. Иди же скорей, я так соскучился по тебе.

Фелим быстро разделся и осторожно ступил на скользкие плоские камни, усеивавшие прибрежное дно. После дневной духоты, еще не истаявшей в только-только опустившихся на горы сумерках, озеро показалось ему слишком прохладным. Зябко поведя плечами, он сделал несколько шагов вперед, навстречу Келиму, который смотрел с лукавой усмешкой, медленно поводя руками перед собой, гоняя легкие волны. Вдруг завел руки за спину – грудь выгнулась дугой, блестя от усеивающих ее сотен капель – и резко толкнул их вперед, окатив Фелима брызгами с головой. Сразу же следом прыгнул и сам. Подхватил на руки – яростно фыркающего, отплевывающегося, с залепленным волосами лицом – закружил, хохоча и повалился в воду, так и не разомкнув объятий. Через мгновенье оба, кашляя, вскочили и принялись, словно малые дети, оставшиеся без пригляда матери, отчаянно брызгаться, норовя попасть в глаза, в раскрытый смеющийся рот. Поначалу отскочив друг от друга подальше, сильными ударами гнали воду. Потом стали сходиться ближе и, наконец, выдохнувшись совершенно от смеха и от усилий, замерли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Расходившаяся кругами от их движений вода постепенно затихла. Келим, осторожно снимая губами искрящиеся бисеринки с мокрых ресниц, положил руки на талию, развернул и плотнее прижал Фелима к себе. Тот, понимая без слов, оттолкнулся от дна, обвил его бедра ногами. Опустил голову на плечо. Снова замерли. С мокрых волос срывались капли, с тихим бульканьем шлепаясь в воду – сначала часто, потом все реже и реже. За спиной у Келима, ближе к дальнему берегу что-то сильно плеснуло – то ли рыба к теплой ночи играла, то ли с размаху врезалась в воду припозднившаяся утка.

Келим, обнимая мрамором белеющие в темноте плечи, почувствовал, как уплотнилась под пальцами кожа, как изменился ее рельеф, с тревогой спросил:

– Любовь моя, тебе разве холодно? Как это может быть?

– Не холодно, – Фелим покачал головой и тут же, противореча себе, повлек его к берегу. – Идем уже. Я хочу есть.

– Есть? Точно есть?

Фелим фыркнул от смеха и, высвободившись из цепких рук, сделал два шага в сторону темнеющих контуров деревьев. Вдруг обернулся, словно вспомнил о чем-то несделанном.

– Смотри, как я могу. И считай.

Глубоко вдохнув, зажал нос и погрузился под воду.

Келим усмехнулся и стал считать, медля специально. Досчитав до двадцати, привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь увидеть на поверхности стайку серебрящихся пузырьков или услышать плеск выныривающего тела. После тридцати перестал улыбаться, завертелся вокруг себя, зорко вглядываясь в темную, блестящую маслом поверхность. Шарил глазами все дальше и дальше от берега. После сорока сбился, стал звать во весь голос, суматошно захлопал ладонями по воде. Замер от ужаса, судорожно прислушиваясь к вновь навалившейся со всех сторон тишине. Сердце сдавило железными обручами, лопнувшими, когда откуда-то сбоку, из невозможного далека, донесся тихий смех и знакомый голос:

– Эй, я здесь. И сколько же у тебя вышло?

На треск тростника, шутливое ворчание и громкий хохот, плеск, Карабах поднял голову и, заинтересованно, не шевелясь, уставился в сторону прибрежных зарослей. На мгновение, не моргая, замер и улыбающийся Келим: большая заскорузлая ладонь скользнула по бедру внезапной добычи.  
– Смотри – острый локоть ткнул гуляма под ребра: Факир-Сулу, как истинная тварь, не ведущая ни души, ни благодарности, пасся исступленно, повернувшись к ним задом, в то время, как Карабах, ловя каждым золотым волоском малейший отблеск света, напряженно и близоруко вглядывался в окружающую их поросль.  
– Истинно, красивая жена – погибель дому. Карагез бы уж давно был здесь, со мной. А вдруг меня схватил водяной кот? Или озерный марид тащит на дно! А этим бездельникам до хозяина и дела нет!  
По легкому движению бровей наверх, ответ опередил вопрос:  
– Карагез – твой единственный соперник на всем белом свете, но не в моей печени – там уже места никому, кроме тебя нет. Мой боевой конь.  
Хлюпая по илистому дну, с грязными по щиколотку ногами, выбрались на твердый берег.  
Обсохли на теплом ночном ветру. Сначала, набив рот сухими шариками соленого курта, тянули, смеясь, упругую лепешку в разные стороны, прежде чем оторвать от нее по куску. Потом, крепко увязая зубами в урюке и вяленой хурме, жадно запивали озерной водой. Она отдавала травой. Мед с колечек джелаби склеивал пальцы, пощипывал нежную кожу вокруг губ.  
Запахнувшись в уютные полы халата, лежали в сонной оторопи, между безумный миром полночных вымыслов и мраком, роскошно расстелившимся над ними плотной, осязаемой накидкой.  
– Что это движется, смотри?! – вдруг тихо и настороженно спросил Фелим, указывая пальцем в светящуюся точку, что неспешно плыла по темному небу, на фоне непроницаемых силуэтов гор.  
Играя его вьющимися прядями, Келим, быстро взглянув, отозвался буднично:  
– Это фонарь.  
– В небе?  
– Это пэри, или горный джинн летят на ковре. Будто звезда путешествует. Красиво.

– Красиво? Это же настоящее чудо, – восхитился Фелим, провожая взглядом чуть подрагивающий огонек. – Я тоже хотел бы вот так – оказаться всех выше и взглянуть на мир с высоты. Сначала взлететь к ледяным вершинам гор, под самые облака, а потом соскользнуть от них вниз, в теплые долины, усеянным пашнями и садами. Лететь и разглядывать города, озера, реки. Все-все рассмотреть: каждый волосок в бороде у муэдзина на самом верху Кутаб-Минар – говорят, выше его в мире нет. Коснуться рукой узоров, которыми выложены навершия куполов самаркандских мечетей. Ты был там? – Фелим приподнялся на локте, мельком глянул в задумчивое лицо.  
– Был. С войском.  
– А мне вот не довелось, – огорчившись на миг, вновь поймал глазами плывущий над ними небесный светильник и с жаром продолжил. – А еще бы хотел увидеть земли варваров, что лежат за морем на западе, их города, как там люди живут.  
– К чему тебе? – Келим повел плечом, разворачивая к себе безудержного мечтателя, из одного огонька в мгновение ока сотворившего целый мир. – Разве мало того, что ты читал в своих книгах, о чем рассказывали в гареме привезенные из тех мест?  
– Как можно сравнивать то, что слышал, с тем, что увидел сам? – удивился Фелим, отворачивая от неба лицо, уступая ласковым пальцам, скользившим по его щекам и губам. – А еще хотел бы увидеть те земли, где я родился. Быть может, я даже смог бы что-то узнать. Горы вокруг, ручей у деревни. Через него был перекинут мост, сразу за домом, и наша кошка – с половинкой хвоста вместо целого – любила прогуливаться по его деревянным перилам. Отчего-то она была неуклюжей – часто падала в воду.  
– Потому что хвоста у нее была всего половинка, – усмехнулся Келим, все настойчивей притягивая к себе разболтавшегося повелителя своего сердца. – Трудно таким держать равновесие. У нас тоже такая была.  
– Трехцветная? – упавшим голосом прошептал Фелим.  
– Точно.

Зажмурились, склеились и перемешались между собой верхние и нижние ресницы – будто золотые проволочки, что в руках искусной вышивальщицы складываются в выпуклые, живые цветы и узоры, а в неуклюжих, грубых руках Келима – в расстроенное, растрепанное, будто еж, месиво.  
Сказать сейчас – или подождать неизбежного? Ибо, если решил повелитель миров разрешить это дело ясным образом, то исход его давно записан огненными буквами на скоро следующих листах судьбы. Но, с другой стороны, если суждено случаю этому открыться, не будет ничего дурного в том, чтобы самому начать расспрашивать и толковать.  
– …а с тем, что рассказывают люди мудрости, о чем поэты сложили множество стихов. Из всего, что я видел в мире, о чем упоминали ученые мужи в самых возвышенных выражениях, ничто не стоило потраченных слов. Ничто не было так же прекрасно, как описывают книги. Никакие купола Самарканда – потому что в это время по городу бродит оспа, и вонь кромешная от трупов. Ни пэри с острыми, как бритва у цирюльника, зубами, ни самые красивые женщины с доступным телом, ни горные восходы царя-солнца, от которых в холоде не становится легче дышать, ни верные друзья, обкрадывающие раненного. Про прекрасных лошадей ты сам уже все видел. Ничто – кроме тебя. Но тебя нет ни в одной книге, мне даже уметь читать не надо, чтобы понять это.  
– Что же ты – хочешь сказать, что мир, созданный Аллахом, так несовершенен?  
– Нет. Но то, как мы его видим, достойно удивления и поклонения не меньше. Поэтому мы ценим искусные рассказы сведущих людей…  
– Отражение отражения, – Фелим пристально и задумчиво вгляделся в смешливые темные глаза, в которых медленно удалялся вдаль теплый огонек на ковре.  
– Вот поэтому – все лучшее ты уже видел. И увидишь, если только раньше не прочитаешь о будущем в книгах, – засмеялся Келим.  
Тонкая нежная рука, невольно потянувшись к нижней губе, свернула ее в трубочку и задумчиво теребила до тех пор, пока ее не остановили настойчивые, алчные губы, не терпящие соперников.  
Интересно, он нарочно скрывает свой ум, или просто с ним не знаком?

И снова – до боли знакомый водоворот, затягивающий в себя и волю, и разум. Вздохи, замирающий смех на губах, сорванные с них бессвязные обещания, пьянящий горячечный шепот. Прикосновения, переходящие в сокровенные ласки – настойчивые, дразнящие. И объятия, корень которых – робкая нежность, но дают они всегда один только плод – дикую похоть, что грохотом крови отдается в ушах, отсекая все звуки внешнего мира, когда стискивает гулям его бедра, тянет к себе, на себя, впиваясь сильными, словно из бронзы отлитыми, пальцами – и больно, и сладко одновременно. Вновь копье наслаждения, брошенное рукой разящей без промаха страсти пронзает навылет их блестящие, разгоряченные тела, сплетенные воедино, заставляя проникать друг другу под кожу, растворяться друг в друге, слышать двойное биение сердца в каждой груди, видеть под закрытыми веками ослепительно-белые вспышки рвущегося наружу чужого изнеможения.

После, как кончилось, Фелим лежит неподвижно на сбившемся временном ложе, раскинув и ноги, и руки. Ему кажется, что он погружается в омут – медленно, но неотрывно. Свет сверху уже давно перестал проникать в толщу черно-зеленой воды, но дна все не видно. Падение замедляется, его кружит течением, куда-то несет, по лицу пробегаются то ли водоросли, то ли длинные ветки. Грудь теснит, обжигает огнем от нехватки воздуха. Не поможет сейчас и уменье не дышать под водой дольше многих – эту тяжесть в одиночку ему не одолеть.

Он судорожно вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Рядом, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, неподвижно лежит Келим. На движенье лишь поводит рукой, нащупывает пальцы и сжимает их, улыбаясь. Конечно, не спит, но и глаз сейчас открывать не намерен.

Фелим, потянувшись, подбрасывает остатки хвороста в ближний костер. Дождавшись, когда огонь начинает весело пожирать поднесенное угощение, садится верхом на распростертое рядом тело. Тут же чувствует мгновенное напряжение мышц – и начинает гладить плечи, лопатки, неспешно водить ладонями по спине вверх и вниз. Келим вновь улыбается и затихает, дозволяя ласкать себя так.

Все, теперь не сбежит. Не отвлечет и не помешает, даст рассмотреть спокойно и решить, наконец, что же это – нелепое совпадение или подарок судьбы. А может – ее насмешка, жестокая шутка.

– Это что у тебя? Плети? За что получил?

– За чужую жену, сведенную из мужнего дома.

– Так и надо. И поделом, – обводит пальцами каждый рубец, напоследок чувствительно щиплет ногтями за бок, выбрав гладкое место. Гулям даже не вздрогнет, лишь фыркает в подложенный под голову локоть.

– А это?

– Это я уже говорил.

– Я помню. Лежи и не дергайся, слышишь?

– И что же ты будешь делать со мной?

– Я буду возвращать твоему телу жизненную силу и крепость, которые ты временно растерял, – Фелим уселся поудобней и, поглядывая на темневшее прямо перед ним пятно, касаться которого он отчаянно медлил, вновь поднял руки наверх, к мощным плечам. Стал разминать мышцы, чутко ощупывая каждую, проводя пальцами по торчащим лопаткам, касаясь выступающих позвонков.

– Отлично, – Келим поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. – А я, в свою очередь, волью возвращенную силу в тебя, как только ты с меня слезешь. Так что работай на совесть, а то как бы самому потом жалеть не пришлось.

– До чего же болтливый язык у тебя, – усмехнулся Фелим. – Мне порой даже кажется, что их целых два.

– В какие моменты тебе кажется это чаще всего, мой искуснейший из врачевателей? Когда я целую твои закушенные от страсти губы, понуждая их раскрываться и пропускать его внутрь? Или когда он скользит по твоей груди, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, а потом...

– Замолчи же, несчастный! – Фелим в притворном гневе вновь ущипнул его за бок и, расхрабрившись, звонко шлепнул по заду. И замер, опустив ладонь на пятно.

Келим отвел со лба волосы и нахмурился.

– Моя драгоценность, я конечно, с радостью приму все плоды твоих ученых стараний, но не кажется ли тебе...

– Скажи, что бы ты сделал, – совсем не слушая, что тот говорит, Фелим, изогнувшись, низко склоняется над белеющей поясницей. Поднял ладонь – и вновь опустил на нее. Все совпало, даже его указательный палец, что был вровень со средним, точь-в-точь нашел свое место. – Если внезапно встретил кого-нибудь из своих?

– Кого встретил? – опешил Келим, позабыв, что собрался сердится.

– Из тех, с кем ты жил до тех пор, пока тебя не забрали. Родных – отца, дядю. Или же брата.

Тело под ним замирает вполоборота: длинная линия брови заломлена наверх, подобно букве «са’д», а вторая – хмурится, словно бы недоумевая и досадуя в одно и то же время.  
– Удивительно, что за мысли посещают тебя ни с того, ни с сего… – осторожно крутится под ним, чтобы быть лицом к лицу – и вот Фелим сидит уже на широком, плоским животе, и темная дорожка шелковистых завитков щекочет нежную кожу его бедер. Гулям замолкает, замирает на время, бессвязно поглаживая тонкий, светящийся стан своего наложника. Любовника.  
Да, только так.  
Покусывает нижнюю губу – это необходимо. Горячей лаской разговор не прервешь – как обратно не запихать брызги из кипящего котла. А котел переполнен, только не видать, что внутри, лишь по запаху можно определить: что-то страшно привлекательное. Так пахнет пытливый, быстрый ум. Келиму открытие это внове и, внезапно, затягивает, влечет столь же, сколь эта странно чужая, невозможная красота.  
Этот ум невероятно, болезненно важен.  
И Фелиму яснее ясного – слова не растут на бесплодном месте, песчаной почве забвения. Видно определенно, как день от ночи разделяется – вспомнить нечего, ничего нет вокруг, кроме звуков самого слова, и он повторяет его бессмысленно, несколько раз, будто пытаясь облечь плотью:  
– Своих? Близких? Родных…  
Темный взор устремлен на Фелима, но не его лик он разглядывает пристально, как сова, оказавшаяся днем в чистом поле. Неуверенно тянет, не желая ставить стопу разума на перекресток предположений:  
– Что за люди – родные? Бывает – хуже них нет. Аллах велик – он лишил меня возможности проверить, правда ли, что домашние для мужчины – худшие враги его или вернейшие врачи его. Но вместо этого – наградил тобой. Надеюсь – надолго. Мне отчаянно со «своими» не везло до этого, радость вечно скоротечная была. Отчего ты спросил вдруг? А ты хотел бы?.. Ведь только вообрази – вдруг встреча с совсем незнакомым человеком – как в это можно поверить? Или обрадоваться?

– Хотел бы я? – Фелим помедлил с ответом, но тут же с жаром продолжил. – Конечно, хотел! Знать, что где-то есть человек одной с тобой крови. Может, он что-то помнит о доме и сможет мне рассказать, – на мгновенье запнулся, упрямо тряхнул головой. – Ну, если даже и нет... Все равно. Вдруг он рядом совсем? Ходит где-то, не узнанный мною. И не знает совсем обо мне. Если бы я только встретил его и узнал – полюбил бы всем сердцем, конечно.

– Да? – Келим усмехнулся. – А вдруг он плохой человек? Вор, убийца, клятвопреступник?

– Как можешь ты... как может он таким быть? – возмутился Фелим. – Даже если от жизни ему и досталось – пришлось и скитаться, и попрошайничать, может, и воровать – все равно: он мой брат. Моя кровь. Во всем свете ближе него у меня никого не осталось.

– Ты так говоришь, будто точно уверен, что он жив-здоров и вот-вот тебя встретит. И почему сразу – брат? Мы сначала просто о родне говорили.

– Потому что нас вместе забрали. И я видел его еще долго среди других пленных, пока нас не разделили. Он был жив, это я точно запомнил. А мать, отец – они вряд ли тот день смогли пережить.

Келим, немного подумав, нахмурился. Поймал руки, бездумно скользившие по его груди, и поднес их к губам:

– Свет мой, речи такие твои меня огорчают безмерно. Ты так пылко сейчас говорил о любви к человеку, которого вовсе не знаешь, да и есть ли на свете такой? Мне же слышать подобного из твоих уст пока что не приходилось. Со мною все просто: я, лишь только увидел тебя – разум вмиг потерял, и, хоть волей Аллаха ту безумную ночь мы оба пережили благополучно, и после смогли ускользнуть от преследователей, я вижу одно – сердце твое от меня пока что закрыто. Сколько дней я пытаюсь пробудить в тебе ответные чувства, но все тщетно. Ни подарки мои, которые ты то готов принимать, а то нет, ни ласки – на них отвечаешь охотно, но это лишь отклик телесный, не ведущий за собой следом душу – не продвинули меня ни на шаг на этом пути. Я как странник, застигнутый непогодой, терпеливо стою у дверей, дожидаясь, пока хозяин решит, впускать ли в свой дом незнакомца. Сколько нужно хозяину времени, чтобы понять – забрав себе влюбленное сердце, не стоит так долго раздумывать, что с ним делать теперь? И, держа сердце в одной руке, не стоит другой жадно шарить вокруг в поисках новой добычи. Кого ты так жаждешь найти? Брата, ты говорил? Эта ночь полна волшебства – в том порукой увиденный нами небесный таинственный свет, но берегись, мой бесценный: вряд ли еще хоть бы раз я стану слушать такие речи благодушно и мирно. Соперников – даже в мыслях твоих – я не стерплю. Выбрось глупости о несбыточном из головы и люби того, кто и так уже любит тебя больше жизни.

– О чем ты сейчас говоришь? – удивился Фелим и поморщился – гулям слишком сильно сжал его пальцы, заставив тихонько шипеть от боли. – Ты все понял не так. Я хотел лишь узнать, что ты думаешь о родстве. Только это, клянусь. И... в остальном ты тоже не прав. Мы с тобою, похоже, встретили поровну весен, но жизнь ты знаешь не в пример лучше меня. И видел, и слышал, и делал такое, о чем я и думать не смел. Чему ж удивляться – я за тобой просто не поспеваю, – тут он улыбнулся и склонился к по-прежнему хмурившемуся лицу. – Но я быстро учусь. Вот увидишь.

Тут он придвинулся ближе и коснулся губами губ Келима – впервые сам, а не лишь отвечая на ласку. Медленно, осторожно провел языком по одной, затем по другой. Плавно качнулся, шелком кожи скользнув по бархату живота, чувствуя пробежавшую по телу гуляма дрожь. Положил ладони на пока еще мерно вздымавшуюся грудь – эта размеренность доживала свои последние мгновенья – чувствуя кончиками пальцев, как вздыбился покрывавший ее пока что короткий, мягкий щекочущий волос, сжал вмиг напрягшиеся соски.

Келим охнул и задохнулся.

– Что скажешь – хороший я ученик?

– Клянусь бородою пророка, в разных науках ты преуспел, мой светоч учености, спешащий объять своим разумом всю мудрость подлунного мира! Но этой я готов учить тебя вечно: многократно спрашивать выученное, проверять, все ли усвоил старательный ученик, верно ли понял преподанное ему. Уверен, что в науке любви ты скоро сможешь со мной потягаться. И я на тебя не в обиде – все выученное пойдет на пользу лишь мне одному. Только мне. Ты для меня – весь мир, сотворенный Аллахом, непостижимо как уместившийся в столь хрупком и нежном теле. И выдумки о родне чтоб я больше не слышал. Отныне я для тебя – твой дом, твой возлюбленный, твой господин. Брат твой, если так нужно тебе.

Фелим откачнулся слегка, упираясь раскрытыми ладонями в железные плиты груди напротив. Посмотрел – со знакомым уже самому себе вожделением, но заговорил – совсем по-иному:  
– Странно слышать от тебя слова, острые как нож мясника и противоречивые, как спор шиита и суннита, – маленькая ладонь с ровными пальцами остановила и движение вперед, и, тут же – сняла с губ бессвязным вздохом готовые вырваться слова. – Не перечь мне и не перебивай, иначе тебе и дальше придется обвинять меня в равнодушии и корысти, а не превозносить мои прекрасные стороны, – и Фелим привольно улыбнулся, с благодарностью вспоминая трудные уроки своего седобородого благодетеля: «Не спеши, будь мягок в словах и подобен булатному клинку в доводах». – Выслушай меня один раз, и, вероятно, ты сможешь изменить свои суждения, раз уж, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться всем миром, сосредоточенном для тебя в моем теле, ты предпочитаешь ревновать к призрачным возможностям в моей душе. Ты ведь знаком и с поэмами Низами, и со стихами Навои, и с длинными строчками Саади, со всеми другими, кто писал о любви. Ты вспоминал их не раз. По тому, как поешь ты песни, ясно – это не пустые, порожние речи для тебя! Как же можешь ты, глядя в зеркало собственного сердца, не замечать истинного его отражения: что не любовь вовсе говорит сейчас с моим прекрасным телом, не из глубины сущности, созданной Аллахом, льются слова, а отскакивают от самого, что ни на есть земного – от алчности и стяжательства. Разве Фархад спрашивал Ширин, когда она ответит на его чувства? Разве это было важно ему, умершему с камнем в руке, чтобы порадовать свою возлюбленную новым мостом? Разве Хосров не был готов расстаться с ней, лишь бы это принесло счастье и облегчение любимой? Разве Меджнун жаловался Лейли на ее холодность, бродя голым и босым по пустыне в печали? Нет, любовь – та, о которой говорят поэты, а не пишут приговоры кади – не ищет выгоды, она не требовательна ни к кому, кроме самой себя. Поэтому я не говорю тебе ни слова о своем сердце: не достаточно одного лишь желания быть любимым, как недостаточно и одного желания любить. Мечты и духовные движения – удел поэтов, настоящие влюбленные славятся делами во имя любви. Если чувство истинно, то его не может быть мало, ты переполнен им. Если алчешь – будет недостаточно всегда, но недостаток этот – в тебе самом, иссушающий, как зыбучий песок, – ровный палец коснулся приоткрывшихся губ, перечеркивая рвущиеся буквы вдоль, рассекая их, словно каламом. – Я быстро догоню тебя и превзойду в науке плотской любви, ты это знаешь. Я, скорее всего, открою, обложив камнями осторожности, в сердце неиссякаемый колодец доброго к тебе отношения. Вероятно, Аллах, спустя краткое время, наградит меня даром искренней и прочной любви к тебе. А уж, если человек был награжден этим даром, то, как любое умение, оно лишь множится и ширится, сверкая ограненным яхонтом с разных сторон. Вот только тебе этого отраженного света будет не хватать: то, что не излучает – может лишь поглощать, как ночная тьма. Не спеши возражать и сетовать. В том – не твоя вина. Все, что можешь ты – молить Аллаха о милости и помощи. Но, прошу, до тех пор, пока она не придет, или ты не откажешься от затеи услышать голос моего сердца, не говори больше о любви: даже если я буду кричать правду, ты все равно ее не услышишь. Вот как сейчас, когда, вместо смысла слов, ты ловишь лишь плавные звуки моей речи. Это говорит тело, тогда душа здесь ни при чем.  
Гулям смог лишь зачарованно покачать головой, приподнявшись на локтях:  
– За всеми зайцами я не угнался, это верно. Теперь и я могу поверить, что ты равен мне годами – и что ты был бы великим поэтом, уж коль писал бы стихи.  
– Я думаю, – тут Фелим преградил ход тяжелой коннице лести двумя глубокими ямочками на щеках. – Ты признаешь, что я прав.


	18. Chapter 18

Солнце ярким оранжевым шаром с размытыми пыльной дымкой краями сильно сияло, нависая низко, над пыльным горизонтом.  
Ни пустая улица, ни тишина вокруг дома, ни приоткрытая щель между двумя створками уличных дверей не насторожили Келима. А вот ветер, поскрипывавший – туда-сюда – праздной воротиной, он стер мечтательную улыбку, что, против воли, давно проявилась на лице, как знаки тайной письменности под языками огня.  
Дверца перестала скрипеть, отворившись полностью.  
Увидев лежащую неподалеку от порога старую, стоптанную туфлю из скукоженой сыромяти, что аж блестела, полированная долгой ноской, Келим медленно достал из вьюка потрепанные ножны с саблей. Копьем – не развернуться даже во дворе.  
Уж вряд ли, в тишине, с открытой дверью, Захид не стал возвращаться к потерянной обуви.  
Она и поразила Келима больше всего: не вид истерзанного жилища, которое, явно, не по одному разу обокрали, ни развороченный труп старого слуги в луже крови. Не заставили вздрогнуть даже мухи, темным ковром покрывавшие вынутые еще при жизни внутренности –то, что старика пытали – без сомнения: следы, отпечатки ладоней, подметок нескольких пар сапог, одна из пар поставлена криво, нога небольшая, врезалась под веки сверкающим абрисом. Везде кровавые дорожки ног, переплетающиеся, как сны в горячке – от тела Гульнар, скорчившегося темной гусеницей в углу, около кладовки, к раскинувшейся на пороге комнаты Айгуль – с широко открытыми глазами, с сорванным покрывалом, зажатым в руках – и к задней двери, выходящей на проезжий проулок, обрывались за порогом, там, где этих уже ждали кони.  
Дом был пуст, в нем очевидно пропали все ценные вещи, но кровавых следов вокруг тех мест, на которых они прежде лежали, не было. Захид кричал, визжали женщины, полквартала знало, что дом грабят – ну как же тут не прийти позже еще разок – вдруг что-то осталось.  
Трупы были холодны, от распоротого кишечника смердело тухлятиной: все произошло больше дня назад. И на простое ограбление становилось похоже все меньше с каждой минутой, и с каждым кругом по двору.  
Проведя рукой по лицу, по сразу появившейся рези в глазах, Келим шагнул в комнату Захида: там, под деревянной половице, с трудом поддавшейся лезвию кинжала, стоял глиняный горшок с золотыми – монетами, украшениями, каким-то драгоценным ломом – упрятанный сюда больше двух лет назад после похода в Самарканд. Потом его дополнило счастливое время удачных выигрышей.  
Одна назойливая мысль сверлила голову. Келим осмотрел ее со стороны, в этом доме, в этой внезапности. Мысль была очень трезвой и ужасной в несвоевременности: хорошо, что кони были с ними. Иначе бы их свели. Эта деловитая радость была единственным осторожным чувством, пролетевшим над абсолютным безмолвием внутри.  
Брать в доме ничего больше не следовало. Сдернув со стропил в кладовке грубый мешок, Келим бегом вернулся к оставленным на улице лошадям. Фигура, закутанная в белое, сидела неподвижно на Карабахе, не желая, очевидно, упасть, слезая в парандже.  
Двое соседей были немы, дворы их вымерли, не отзываясь на бешенный стук. В третьем, старая кормилица-пуштунка, испуганно отшатнулась от бледного гостя за воротами.  
Надо похоронить тела. Это подождет, но недолго. Надо расспросить соседей. Взять десяток гулямов – и обязательно расспросить их во всех деталях. Это подождет, соседи не съедут.  
– Кто останавливался?  
Женщина пролепетала едва слышно, не очень внятно, так, что платок, прикрывавший рот, прилипал в губам, забирался в рот, как погребальная пелена на мертвеце:  
– Он приехал потом, даже не заходил внутрь, важный господин с рыжей бородой, будто проехал мимо, но все они повыскочили на порог, показали ему вашу наложницу, господин, а потом… началось… когда он уже уехал…  
И спрятать Фелима. Это срочно, это горшок с золотом, и Иблис подери, если он не знает, где можно это сделать.  
С рыжей бородой!..

 

Вывалившись из чужого двора, Келим пошарил глазами вокруг – сам не знал, что он ищет. И так все ясно, как день.

Седло опустело. Улица тоже пуста. Рванулся вперед, схватился за липкие створки, вымазав руку – Фелим стоял под чинарой, уронив паранджу на землю.

– Это... что это? Кто их? Это ты их убил?! – увидев кровь на ладони, пошатнулся.

– Очнись, что ты несешь! Я, по-твоему, кто? Джин, разделяющий свою сущность на части? Могу сразу быть в двух местах? Они с ночи мертвы.

– Тогда... как же так... На дом напали грабители?

– Да уж, есть тут один, – Келим, метнувшись в каморку Захида, выгреб, не глядя, золото из горшка, стараясь цеплять украшения и не трогать монеты. Спрятал оставшееся на место, растер ногой пыль на потревоженной половице. Скомкал и запихал за пояс браслеты и пол-ожерелья. – Любопытный до чужого добра. Одевайся. Едем отсюда.

– Куда едем? Их нужно похоронить.

– Я разберусь с этим после. Мне нужно спрятать тебя.

– Почему? Я тебе помогу...

– Ну, хватит уже пререкаться! – рассердившись, топнул ногой и то ли толкнул, то ли сунул в руки подобранную паранджу. – Делай, что я велел.

– А то – что? Мой господин будет мной недоволен?

– Твой господин уже в бешенстве, – видя, что тот не тронулся с места, зашипел через зубы и, вернувшись, хотел было сжать руками лицо, но вовремя вспомнил про кровь. Что есть силы вцепился в рукоять кинжала за поясом. – Послушай, сердце мое... Это не пустые грабители. Они пришли за тобой.

– Как это может быть? Во всем Герате не одна душа не знает, что я здесь. И Захид не знал. И Гульнар. Неужели ты сам кому-то сболтнул?

Келим закатил глаза.

– Хвала Аллаху, давших человеку два глаза, два уха, две руки и ноги, но рот – только один. Ты готов вечно стоять здесь и задавать мне вопросы? Нам нужно убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

– Тогда объясни мне, что произошло. И как можно скорее, – Фелим спокойно, но твердо посмотрел в искаженное гневом и беспокойством лицо.

Келим скрипнул зубами: и чтоб еще это! Бежать, нести, как бродячая сука, свой комочек в укромное место – где никто не учует, не услышит и писка.  
– Поставь на колени свою память – уверен, она у тебя превосходная: кто еще знает, что произошло в Мешхеде, и сейчас находится в Герате?  
Фелим на миг наморщил нос и вдруг ахнул, сильно вдохнув воздух.  
– Ааа! Ну то-то же!  
– Но почему?..Сейчас? Десять дней прошло!  
– Думаю, он боится меня. И эмир возвращается, наверное. Скорее, не надо, чтобы кто-то тебя увидел, пусть думают, что это – все. Надевай, – запихивая монеты в пояс, Келим подтолкнул носком сапога покрывало из пыли и пошел к телу Айгюль – негоже, надо закрыть лицо. – Быстрее, пожалуйста, – вырвалось почти против воли, сквозь сжатые желваки на щеках.

– И куда мы поедем?  
– Во дворец.  
– Как – во дворец?  
– Я спрячу тебя пока на ночной половине. А там поглядим, – закончив, вновь обошел двор, зорко вглядываясь в углы. Нетерпеливо вернулся. – Ну, ты готов? – и словно споткнулся, увидев распахнутые в ужасе голубые глаза. – Что не так?  
– Ты разумом повредился? Как мы проникнем туда?  
– Ну, уж точно не так, как покинули в последний раз твое жилище в Мешхеде, – усмехнулся Келим. – Мы войдем через дверь, предварительно испросив разрешения у хранителя эмирских сокровищ. Где лучше всего прятать жемчуг? Среди других жемчужин, конечно. Поживешь пока там.  
– Я не поеду, – тихо ответил Фелим таким тоном, что стало понятно – сдвинуть его с места можно будет лишь силой. – Это же глупо, подумай – и сам поймешь.

Келим резким движением накрыл девичий труп с головой, стряхнув по ходу паука, уже пристроившегося в складках платья. Провел рукой по лицу, выпрямился и в два широких шага оказался так близко к Фелиму, что пришлось отступить.  
– И не пытайся меня запугать, – невнятно, но упрямо пробормотал тот.  
– Дай мне самому успокоится, – и тут же, противореча себе, схватил за плечо, стараясь насильно накинуть покрывало на голову. Сжавшиеся стальным браслетом пальцы подрагивали – пытаясь не сомкнуться намертво, не дернуть. Это ведь легко, легко и привычно: хрупкое тело на себя, ладонь на горло, пока не закатятся под уступы век синие луны. Просто жилку пережать – и придерживать, покуда весь цвет не уйдет из лица, как с предрассветного неба. Перекинуть – послушное, безвольное – через седло. В мгновение ока остановятся лошади уже перед воротами запретного дворца, и все будет кончено. – Это брат. Брат эмира. Это единственное место, куда он не может войти, его мать давно умерла, на запретной половине ему делать нечего! Подумай, если бы я вернулся и увидел здесь тебя! А если бы не увидел? Не могу же я вечно повторять – потерпи. Потерпи, мой Махмуд, вот вернут мне Карагеза, мы уедем с тобой тотчас, клянусь своей жизнью, в Бухару, в Хинд! Прошу, быстрее, не испытывай моего терпения, обещаю, любое твое желание исполню, пока будешь в этом заточении...  
Лошади глухо переминаются на утоптанной улице, кто-то идет вниз, к базару, мимо их дома. За соседской стеной слышны суетливые шепотки. И мухи, мухи гудят. Их обоих мутит: одного – от лихорадочного волнения, другого – от тягомотной безысходности.

– Ты запрешь меня там – а завтра тебя с войском ушлют на другой конец света. Или евнухи заподозрят что-нибудь и донесут. Мы не увидимся больше, – поняв, что просить бесполезно, глухо закончил Фелим. Глядя под ноги, потянул, наконец, к себе опостылевшее покрывало. – А ведь я тебя только нашел! – вновь вскинул голову, поглядел с непонятной тоской. – Нам нужно поговорить. Это важно. Я должен открыться тебе...  
– После, после все разговоры, – Келим, радуясь, что не пришлось действовать силой, уже подталкивал упрямца к воротам. – Я приду к тебе. Завтра. Или чуть позже. Тогда и поговорим. Клянусь, я выслушаю все, что для тебя вдруг стало так безотлагательно важно. А сейчас тебе нужно исчезнуть отсюда. Ведь я, – внезапно схватил за руку, развернул к себе у самого выхода. – Я не смогу лишиться тебя, слышишь? Я и так тебя чуть не потерял, когда эти дэвы обманом меня играть завлекли. Но Аллах на моей стороне – он уберег нас сегодня, будет и дальше беречь.  
– Ты так говоришь, словно у тебя договор со Всевышним, – Фелим со вздохом покачал головой.  
– Конечно! Он же меня погладил еще до рождения, – беспечно закончил Келим.  
"Кабы знал ты, кто тебя до рождения погладил – интересно, что бы сейчас говорил?" – невесело усмехнувшись, Фелим перешагнул высокий порог и выбрался в переулок.  
Усевшись в седло, тронулись шагом по улице. Всю дорогу молчали. И уже ввиду показавшихся знакомых, ни в чем не изменившихся стен Фелим, поравнявшись, тронул смуглую руку, сжимавшую повод:  
– Пожалуйста, возвращайся скорее. И не забудь – ты обещал.  
– Да, конечно, клянусь, все тебе будет, – уже не слушая, Келим прикидывал, как бы быстрее найти главного евнуха и чтобы складно прошел разговор. Чтоб не заупрямился тот, да хватило бы взятого золота. Спохватившись, коснулся пальцами покрывала. – Свет мой, мы обязательно поговорим. Обо всем, о чем хочешь.

* * *

Два лучших браслета тебризской работы ушло на то, чтобы умаслить Арифа-агу. Его гладкое лицо, лоснящееся, будто казан из-под плова, столь же сильно, как сытый блеск, испускало подозрительность и недоверие. Не то, чтобы слухи, ходившие о молодом явере были ложными, или преувеличенными, но на стоимость двух искусно выделанных украшений немалого веса не тянули!  
Ариф-ага, важный, спесивый, очень осторожный и исключительно проницательный царедворец, был, тем не менее, восхитительно жаден. Ума ему досталось с избытком для того, чтобы скрывать свой порок настолько глубоко, что его запашок не просачивался даже во въедливые базарные слухи. Должность главного хранителя эмирского гарема сама по себе сводила ограниченные побуждения евнухов к сребролюбию, исключая обычную для людей его положения тягу к власти. Изначально, как и все хранители запретного, достопочтенный Ариф-ага был лишен влечения к женщинам и возможности заниматься военным делом. Но людей без изъянов не бывает, так что, за исключением крупного телесного недостатка, притягательный блеск украшений, и еще более щедрое обещание возможного вознаграждения были единственной доступной продавцу и покупателю дорогой греха.  
Завернувшись поглубже в простой черный халат – знак своей должности – страж эмирских сокровищ поежился неуютно. Словно не удушающая жара испарялась сейчас от покрытого глиняной плиткой двора, где кричали ожившие с закатом павлины, а пронзительный холод горной страны спустился на них, или зимний ветер задул с сартрских равнин.  
– Я не прошу многого – береги мое так же, как бережешь все, доверенное тебе – ревностно и тщательно. Должность твоя высока, заслуги перед эмиром известны всем по его к тебе особой милости, – сложно не заметить благосклонности повелителя, если предшественник удушен в собственной комнате шнурком от ножен. И все же, несмотря на лесть, зябкое чувство не только не оставило Арифа-агу, а усилилось стократ. Улыбчивый явер ли, с горящими, как у злого духа, глазами был тому причиной – а поговаривают, что в Герате давно поселился настоящий девайни. Или то, что лица своей гостьи Ариф так и не увидел – это был, конечно, вопрос времени, ведь тот, кто умеет чутко ждать, обязательно поймает поспевший гранат с ветки – прямо в руки.  
Но так же, как падает плод с фруктового дерева, выскользнул из руки гуляма край тяжелого покрывала – длинным, как молния обжигающим, движением. Строптивую лошадь не остановить за веревку – лишь ладони обожжешь, не удержишь. Останутся две красные полосы содранной кожи, но болят больше – такие же мучительно-красные линии внутри.  
Под шарканье задников туфель, шелест одежд по полу, черная и белая фигуры, как два густых мазка краски, проведенных художником на пробу, поплыли, растворяясь в черно-синих сумерках, в чащу застроенного двора.  
Келим вмиг оказался там, где что-то, казалось, выпало из руки, из складок светлых одежд и, прежде чем воротный страж перехватил древко копья, да раскрыл тревожный рот, про себя напрягая уж голосистую бдительность, уже шагал вон – по улице, сжимая в кулаке теплое, маленькое райской яблочко. Отчаянно красное, с дерева, росшего рядом с деревянными воротами дома – уже усыпанного, несмотря на раннее лето, плодами, как каплями крови, брызнувшими на ветки из-под мясного топора.

  
Тело Захида туго завернуто в белоснежный отрез, что будет ему покровом в час окончательного суда. Это потом, на кладбище, после молитвы, ослабят узел вокруг головы, усадят лицом к преблагословенной Каабе, а пока оно стиснуто в тугой узел, навроде тех, что скручивают женщины, отполоскав белье.  
Айгуль и Гульнар – где-то там, внутри, в далеком и хлопотливом царстве женщин, наверняка кажутся во много раз меньше и жальче, чем были, пустые гусеничные коконы в паранджах. Только наоборот, без гусеницы, вынашивающие в себе пустоту до того дня, когда зурна Джибриля разорвет их стенки и оденет глухие уши мертвых звуками окончательного.  
Словно две крошечных, сморщенных жемчужинки внутри огромной, сверкающей перламутром раковины.  
Дым из курильниц не скрывает тяжелого, въедливого трупного духа. Поддержанные скромной платой и виновной добрососедской совестью, обитатели квартала подхватили все три готовых к погребению тела и, разноцветной толпой обтекая Келима, устремились по узкой улочке вверх, на старое городское кладбище, где, среди костей, и полуразрушенных глиняных склепов, открыты в немом требовании три жадных рта неглубоких могил.  
Келим, постояв на опустевшей улице, пошел внутрь, прикрыв скрипнувшие перекошенные ворота. С досадой вспомнилось, как Захид разбирал Карагёза после Джинсанского похода, бережно снимал тяжкий конский доспех, приглаживая каждую зарубку на толстых, вываренных в смоле, пластинах, не забывая несносно, особенно противно, как только он и умел, ворчать при этом.  
Положив саблю на колени, Келим прислонился к стене, сидел напротив входа, во дворике своего обезлюдевшего дома. И дня не прошло, а он казался давным-давно заброшенным. На одну ночь вполглаза – сгодится, а потом нужно искать крышу понадежнее.  
Тут и застал его слуга великого вазира, вмиг потеряв дар речи от собственной удачливости: глуповатый мальчишка уже основательно настроился на долгие поиски явера по всем возможным городским закоулкам. Но первая же закинутая удочка стремительно сверкнула чешуей мгновенной удачи.


	19. Chapter 19

Сейф ад-Дауля за день утомился. Жара, не спадавшая к вечеру, раздражала еще больше, чем днем. Несмотря на то, что золотой свет сегодняшнего дня был уже уложен в копилку проходящего сундука-года, делам конца и края не было.  
– Рассказывай, как удалось тебе поймать за рукав счастливый случай и искупаться в источнике удачи. Попробуй только заикнись, что не знаешь, как оно так получилось, – густой голос вазира пророкотал над склоненным гулямом, многократно отразившись от низких сводов многоколонного айвана, чья неимоверная величина простиралась в неосвещенную даль, словно расчерченную неестественно прямыми стволами волшебного резного леса. – Перестань протирать чалмой полы, сядь и говори по-человечески! – рявкнул Дауд, и эхо снова рассыпалось десятком деревянных молоточков, затухнув у далекой входной двери.  
– Господин, я действительно всего лишь не мешал.  
– Вот и рассказывай, чему именно. Слухи меня давно не удивляют, от Фахра добыть ответ – все равно, что руками ловить ужа в бочке с маслом.  
Клацая кривыми когтями, к вазиру неторопливо подошла гончая, и, по привычке подставив голову под ласкающую ее рассеяно руку, оглядела явера выпуклыми, полными добродушного любопытства глазами.  
На айван, покачивая из стороны в сторону загнутыми кольцом хвостами, вбежала еще пара охотничьих собак, из тех, что в Сунне зовутся чистыми, наравне с боевой лошадью и хорошим соколом. Вежливо виляя всем телом, пятнистая рыжая сука ткнулась Келиму в колено, благодарно уселась рядом, стоило лишь запустить пальцы в ее тонкую, невесомую шерсть.  
Рассказ его о длинных, тягомотных переговорах, о пустодельных громкоголосых приемах посольства, о равнодушии шаха, его многочисленной армии, и бестолковых военачальниках, о тайных посланцах, пробиравшихся к Фахру тенями, молчаливых, упорных, о диковинных слухах с дальних северных границ – рассказ был бесконечно далек от того мига, где его смуглая рука гладила узкую умную голову охотничьего пса. Мельчайшие детали вставали перед ним так ясно, будто он пересказывал услышанную за дастарханом историю, произошедшую в неведомом царстве, с героями, которых на земле, может, вовсе и не было.  
Всего мгновение Дауд пронзал его взглядом:  
– Щедро тебя Аллах одарил своей любовью! Непонятно за что наградил удачей. Хотя ясно, что наглость все-таки когда-нибудь перевесит. Я обещал, поэтому отныне – ты начальник моей стражи. Наиб гулямов. Подойдешь завтра к казначею, в казармы, если тебе нужны люди. Разберешься сам, не впервой. Что собираешься просить, говори быстрее, и покинь меня уже, о наименее утомительный из всех моих сегодняшних дел! – вазир скинул верхнее платье, чутко прислушиваясь к звеневшим во внутренних покоях детским голосам. Огромная грудь его, распирающая затейливо вышитую шелковую рубаху, не стала меньше без халата, и Келим с восхищением покачал головой – этот мужчина родился не от смертной женщины. Либо та тигрица, что вырастила его, осмелилась совокупиться с дэвом.  
Оставалось подождать – кто еще из существ, населяющих волшебный мир, ворвется на холстину его обыденной прозаической жизни прямо в ближайшее время, заставляя моргать удивленными глазами и онемело хлопать ртом.  
– Господин, я и не смею просить о большей милости, чем вы уже оказываете мне своими повелениями!  
– То бишь решил повременить с опрометчивыми желаниями? Мудро, я в тебе не ошибся, – расхохотался Дауд, и собаки заерзали и завиляли хвостами с удвоенной силой. – Очень правильный ход, учитывая, какой горшок со скорпионами вы опрокинули. Хоть ты и выполнил мое поручение. С таким союзником, как Фахр, врага не надо, верно? – он опять застал Келима врасплох, резко наклонившись : ладонь его, способная уместить в себе голову десятилетнего ребенка, или небольшую кунаширскую дыню, пребольно сжалась на плече гуляма. Тяжесть огромного тела перекосила и придавила к земле, пока вазир, опираясь на него, вставал, распрямляя затекшие ноги. Есть ли человек, способный без лука и стрел одолеть этого великана? – Иди, и думай не слишком долго, иначе туча твоих наглых выходок рискует сгноить плод случайной удачи.  


* * *

  
– Ты понимаешь, что это – война?!  
– Причем здесь я? Спроси разбойника, который служит тебе, что произошло в самом деле.  
– Сдается, ты решил выкопать яму не в том песке.  
– Вам с Тариком прекрасно известно – все произошло бы и без этой бессовестной кражи! Смехотворный повод!  
– Я знаю, что эмир будет разочарован. В очередной, и даже не первый, раз. Думаю, он сам, или его указ, уже в пути.  
– Предлагаешь мне убраться подобру-поздорову, не дожидаясь свидания с палачом? Не слишком переоцениваешь степень своего родства с эмиром? Или важность своей должности? Может, такую неслыханную дерзость питает отнюдь не государственный интерес? Смотри, Дауд, однажды он довел тебя – не меня – до ссылки.  
Дауд морщится: в искусстве выворачивания правды наизнанку Фахру равных нет, не зря эмир слушал его речи столько времени:  
– Не буду скрывать, в твоих речах немало истинного. Клянусь Кораном, большая часть тех несчастий, что преследуют последние поручения – не твоих рук дело. Но я – воин, мне некогда, да и не с руки поигрывать словами, находя оправдания в пустопорожних звуках. Вазир из меня плохой, и правление свое я не стану усложнять раздором между тобой и твоим братом. У Герата сейчас врагов больше, чем ос, летящих на лужу меда, лишние хлопоты мне не к чему. Сегодня же я добьюсь от меджлиса повеления арестовать тебя за государственную измену, а завтра тебя найдут повесившимся. Яверу деньги можешь не предлагать – он возьмет их, и обманет тебя, других любопытных ушей здесь нет.  
Внимательный взгляд Фахра не был страшен ухмылявшемуся недобро гуляму. Всяко может дальше история повернуться, эмирский брат – второй (был вторым) наследник престола, но с таким врагом не почувствуешь себя в безопасности даже на молитве.  
– Объясни мне скорее, что останавливает шелковую петлю на горле? Удавил бы меня молча. Может, мой дядя – эмирский казначей? Или двоюродный дед – глава гератских улемов? Или..  
– И даже не близость к золотому трону. Не в этот раз. Твое присутствие при дворе – все равно, что призыв к джихаду, такой же, по существу – пустячный, а форме – совершенный повод, которым воспользуется Бахтияр. Твой ли это расчет – что мы не выстоим против бухарцев и Мешхеда одновременно – проверять не буду.  
Они – в царской книжной мастерской, где Фахра можно застать чаще всего. Место для тайной беседы идеальное: художники с переписчиками, переплетчики и подмастерья разбежались, услыхав тяжелую слоновью поступь вазира, с юных лет не удостаивавшего эту часть дворца своим присутствием. Долготерпеливый, но жесткий норов Дауда производил опустошения в северных дворцовых провинциях – оружейной, казначействе, упрямом эмирском диване. Тут же, в княжестве легкого времяпрепровождения, окруженном союзническими сопредельными музыкальными и портняжными ханствами, царила сильными, но краткими грозами рыжая борода брата повелителя.  
Блеск золоченых доспехов на широких пергаментах «Шахнаме», «Тимурзаде», мириады тончайших цветочных паутинок на халатах влюбленных, придворных, длинных попонах коней в кипящих красками битвах. Крошечные повторения изощренной вязи, что покрывают уходящие в небо стены, и попирающие облака купола.  
Не зря, – глядя на эти россыпи, думает Келим, – хранят готовые книги в сокровищнице, не различая меж драгоценных камней, искусной брони и золотой утвари.  
Пергаменты, как гигантские листы дерева Жизни – слетевшие по осени с ветвей, покрывают столы, свисают с сушильных веревок, лежат в неровных стопках, рассказывая об ушедшем, словно рисунки на них волшебно проступают по мере удаления событий вглубь времен. Чем дальше то, о чем говорят они, тем ярче краски, и выразительнее, после бесчисленных повторяющихся листопадов, жесты, позы, громче – шелест доносящегося осеннего рассказа о прошлом.  
– Уезжай в Газни, немедленно. С собой забери Дию. Страшные слухи ходят про царевну. А ведь печаль ее о потерянном ребенке кажется глубокой и неподдельной. Тарик скор с решениями, последствия ужасают его самого, но здесь – речь о наследниках, так что лучше вам с сестрой поспешно покинуть Герат.  
– Младший принц очень мал, – Фахр рассеяно перебирает книжные листы, гладит кожаный переплет холеными пальцами. Позвякивают перстни.  
– Гораздо больше, чем его возраст, эмира будет волновать человек, льющий яд в детские уши. Или пользующийся помощью Иблиса для черного колдовства.  
Дауд отворачивается от огромного окна, чтобы пристально посмотреть, наконец, на своего предшественника, хмуря кустистые, неровные брови – одну пересекает сабельный шрам, остановившийся на середине щеки, из другой залихватски торчит пучок длинных волосков, как взъерошенный ивовый куст на речном берегу.  
Сквозь многочисленные арки, призванные лить в мастерскую щедрый летний свет, отгоняя от художников бледный призрак слепоты, долетает с гор освежающий легкий ветерок, играя концами рисунков, шевеля стружки и бумажные обрезки на столах.  
Ссылка в дальнюю неприступную крепость Газни – давнего вассала гератского княжества, вотчину всей родни Фахра по матери, уже не кажется брату эмира заманчиво увеселительной прогулкой.  
– Аллах наградил вашу семью щедрыми дарами: богатством, властью, телесной красотой, но Иблис вмиг уравновесил все различными видами безумия.  
– И какое же безумие ты приписываешь мне?  
– Нечестивое властолюбие.  
– Не боишься мятежа на дальних границах?  
– Думаю, Дия найдет способы занять тебя так, что ты о заговорах забудешь через три фарсанга от Герата.  
Келим стоит в отдалении, у них за спинами. Фыркает, нарочно не сдерживаясь. Каждое слово относит к нему потоком воздуха. Дауд – превосходен: предугадать, что в опустевшей зале, со множеством окон на все стороны света, негде спрятаться соглядатаям да заушникам. Стражу с собой не потащишь, не спрячешь никого за ковром в укромном углу. Ни дастархана, ни угощения – яд подсыпать некуда. Окна мастерской, там где беседуют достойные мужи около парапета, выходят во многолюдный парадный двор, множество глаз видят, но лишь одни уши слышат.  
Перебирал с удивлением предметы на столе – шейх Наджадд и все святые старцы! – кто бы мог подумать, что для создания тончайших рисованных кружев и даже просто для летящих строк черной каллиграфической скорописи требуется такое количество кисточек, перьев, железных, костяных и деревянных каламов, тушечниц самых разных форм и размеров, баночек, плошек и пиал с красками разных видов.  
-Ты же не станешь скидывать меня из окна на плиты? Посреди светлого дня, при народе… велико искушение! Зря ты выбрал такое людное место.  
Дауд невольно отпускает нагревшуюся рукоять кинжала глубоко за складчатым поясом. Машет освободившейся дланью на гуляма:  
– Если ты не уберешься из города до захода солнца вместе с царевной, клянусь здоровьем своего коня, не я, а дэвайни перед вечерним намазом будет совершать омовение от твоей крови.  
Фахр – как песчаная гадюка. Удивительная змея, с виду безобидная, почти неотличимая от простого жителя пресных озер – ужа. Тихая, мирная, пока идешь, поравнявшись, мимо – и смертельно опасная, способная свиться кольцом и прыгнуть, кусая в голую шею над воротником халата – за спиной. Одного взгляда ее маленьких, немигающих глазок достаточно, чтобы пустить по спине предвестник смертельных корчей – липкий, передергивающий холодок. На такую – нападай первым сразу и, пока не размозжишь голову – не отворачивайся.  
А когда змеи – две, одна опаснее другой, и вторая – почти обвилась уже вокруг ноги, покуда ты не ждал…  
Мир качается, вздрагивает, как пустынное марево, в глазах Келима: только что эмирский гарем и маленькая комнатка была самым безопасным местом, как вдруг джанна превращается в джаханну, покрытую ковром из отвратительных гадов, и это он, опять он сам, своими руками…Фелим…  
Мир качается, расплывается, нестерпимый жар волнами плывет по телу.  
Резкость, слух, зрение и разум возвращает хорошая затрещина:  
– Гулям! Вернись к правоверным!  
Дауд трясет его за плечо, за халат. Ухо горит, как кожу с него содрали. Обычно после такого он весь в липкой крови, но никогда не помнит – в чьей. Раздвоившийся мир возвращается сам в себя, перестает дрожать.  
– Да поможет мне Аллах и все его святые! – Фахра уже нет, но Келиму понятно, что чувствовать себя в безопасности он будет только над трупом с перерезанным горлом.  
Ссылка – слишком ненадежно.


	20. Chapter 20

Статная красавица низко наклонилась к уху пожилого стражника, бдительно дремавшего около калитки в хозяйственный двор ненарушаемых покоев. Выбрала она правильно, – уж больно тот, что помоложе, оживился при ее приближении.  
– Позови-ка сюда Арифа-агу, – негромким шепотом попросила гостья, обволакивая головокружительным запахом жасмина. Словно ее синее покрывало вымачивали в масле из белых весенних лепестков.  
Брови у нее изогнулись капризно над густо насурьмленными глазами – ведь охранник даже не пошевелил и усом. Зато его юный товарищ извелся, переступая и ерзая вокруг копья, пытаясь привлечь внимание рослой прелестницы, что ходит в одиночестве в столь поздний час.  
Из-под покрывала, в едва различимой среди ткани руке, возник развернутый платок. А на нем – серебряный дирхем и небольшая брошь с крупным агатовым глазом:  
– Послание, как видишь, срочное. А маленькая приписка – гонцу, что его доставит.  
Монета тут же исчезла за кушаком старого воина:  
– Думаю, Ариф-ага обязательно захочет взглянуть на отправителя, – и, передав копье соратнику, чтоб наверняка помещать ему слишком петушиться перед такой важной госпожой, поспешил внутрь, в покои главного евнуха, куда, по счастью, вход охранникам не был заказан.  
– Господин, ты помешался! – яростно прошипел Ариф-ага, стоило только поднять покрывало. Мало того, что загадка оказалась незатейливой разбойничьей проделкой, мало того, что мальчишке удалось довольно ловко обмануть распорядителя гарема – он ведь принял его за женщину, пусть лишь на первый взгляд, и в полумраке – так ведь вся затея благоухала еще большими карами, чем посторонняя наложница в гареме.  
– Поздно, я уже тут, внутри, – холодно ответил гулям, и тон странно не совпадал со жгучими черными глазами, яркими, как молния в грозу. Обводила их искусно чья-то твердая рука.  
Ариф-ага фыркнул яростно и трубно, как дикий слон.  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебя ждет, если…  
– Надеюсь, ты выслушал обо мне достаточно слухов.  
– В следующий раз, придумай более веский довод, чем серебряная безделушка.  
– В следующий раз? Похоже на вымогательство.  
– Слева третья дверь.  
Ариф-ага вздохнул: одно и то же, только этот рановато начал.

 

Келим, не слушая дальше, уже выбрался в темный в этот час коридор. Бесшумно заскользил вперед, с непривычки путаясь в покрывале. Да еще и туфли эти – так и норовят вперед хозяина убежать: было бы странно явить запоздалым прохожим и стражникам у ворот сапоги, торчащие из под длинного подола. От души пожелав своему наряду всяческих бед и несчастий от шайтана и его приближенных, коснулся пальцами дверного косяка.

Первая.

Миновал осторожно, на цыпочках, почти не дыша. Дальше рука провалилась в пустоту – провал, коридор уходил влево. Чуть помявшись, все же не стал поворачивать – евнух сказал, что заветная дверь будет третьей.

Вторая отыскалась сразу же за поворотом. Из-за нее явственно слышались всхлипы и жалобные вздохи. На мгновенье остановился – кто плачет там? Не удержался, припал глазом к узенькой щелке.

Повернувшись широченным задом к двери, пожилая армянка в черном платке чуть не по пояс сунулась в раскрытую пасть сундука, стоявшего у стены напротив. И края, и откинутая крышка его были завешены пестрыми одеяниями, а она продолжала извлекать наружу все новые и новые, что-то неразборчиво ворча себе под нос. Достав последнее, сгребла все добытое и понесла к кровати, на краю которой среди вороха подушек сидела, хлопая мокрыми ресницами, красавица в алой шелковой рубахе. Теребя кончик длинной косы, свободно заплетенной на ночь, она капризно вздернула свой хорошенький носик и повернулась к няньке боком – уж совсем спиной побоялась – всем своим видом давая понять, что смотреть в этой груде бархата и шелков решительно не на что. Та обошла кровать и вывалила перед девицей одежду. Пыхтя, принялась показывать то одно, то другое. Слов было не разобрать, да и говорили, видать, по-армянски. Старуха трясла чем-то нежно-зеленым, совсем невесомым, то и дело тыкая пальцем в сторону сундука. Девица, надув губы, капризно молчала. Плюнув в сердцах, нянька ушла в глубину комнаты и там опять завозилась, чем-то шурша. Красавица, бросив ей в спину опасливый взгляд, взяла широкую головную ленту, расшитую золотыми монетами. Осторожно погладила их, полюбовалась, отставив в руке. Золото звякнуло. Бабка тут же обернулась на звук, но девица оказалась проворней – быстро бросила, напустив на себя прежний несчастный вид. Тогда бабка посмотрела, прищурившись, в сторону дверь.

Келим не стал дожидаться, пока она пойдет проверять, где именно зазвенело, и скользнул дальше. Только головой покачал, усмехаясь: зачем брови хмурить? Столько добра – все ей одной. Да поди, не один такой сундук у нее. А как затеют драгоценностями шелестеть да выбирать, что к чему лучше пойдет – тут и до настоящих слез недалеко. Бедняжка. Раз красавица в силе своих чар не уверена – вся надежда тогда на шелка, да на золото.

То ли дело радость его сердца – хоть в простой рубахе гляди на него, хоть в шелковой, все одно: дыхание отшибает. А уж если одет он одним золотым сиянием собственной кожи – тут и последнего разума можно лишиться.

Опять поворот. Да куда ж запропала заветная третья дверь?

Нашел, наконец. В самом дальнем конце коридора. В щель по низу пробивался слабый свет.

Келим постоял мгновенье и, глубоко вдохнув, осторожно толкнул обе створки, предварительно поцокав ногтями по ажурной резьбе.

Сразу никого не увидел. Лишь когда со стороны постели послышался шорох, повернул туда голову.

– Кто здесь? Зара, ты? Зачем так поздно?

– Как хочешь можешь меня называть, – весело прошептал, устремляясь вперед, на ходу выпутываясь из покрывала. – Лишь бы голос твой мне скорее услышать, – сел рядом, притянул, прижал к себе – сонного, оторопевшего от изумления. – Свет мой, как же я по тебе скучал!

– Ох! – только и раздалось. Одеяло полетело на пол, две протянутых руки и улыбка на лице, вмиг стряхнувшего ватный колпак сна. – Как?.. Что с тобой? – уже через поцелуй, в жаркой и ласковой глубине рта родился брат-карлик заливистого хохота – короткий смешок.  
Действительно – как? После долгого знойного дня, проведенного у щелки в дверях, тихого вечера на крыше, куда вел единственный лаз из его комнаты, когда закат над городом не оставил надежды ни на что, кроме дымчатого обширного вида, далеко расстилавшегося перед ним с горы, на которой стояла гератская крепость, когда все чаяния перевели верблюдов мысли в завтрашний день – внезапный прекрасный дар, что бывают лишь в сказках, когда волшебники и джинны, ни с того, ни с сего возникают перед самыми простыми, негеройскими людьми!  
– Не шуми, здесь все ужасно слышно… – пробормотал Фелим, при каждом движении губ у чужого рта чувствуя сонмы восхитительных покалываний по всему телу, будто влез в шиповник, и теперь чешется – больно и сладко. Подхватив светильник, тянет за руку – и потащил бы, да куда там, разве такого стронешь с места! – наверх, на плоскую крышу, одной стороной свешивающуюся вниз, до самого подножия скалы, переходящей в улицу, а с другой – отгороженной густым рядом кипарисов от дневного дворца и покоев царской семьи. Если бы не эта крыша, что не видна ни с земли, ни с соседних зданий, Фелим сошел бы уже с ума: от скуки, от жары, и, прежде еще – от беспокойства. Тут хотя бы можно скинуть покрывало, растянуться и невозбранно ходить, не подбирая без конца длинные полы.  
Сумрак уже упал на город, сравняв его с тьмой в горных ущельях и непроглядностью долины. Бледный огонек лампы трепещет едва-едва. Но, даже в его дрожащем свете, Фелим снова закрывает лицо руками:  
– Поражаться твоей дерзости или смеяться над твоим обличьем?..

Келим с деланным беспокойством оглядел себя, раскинув в стороны руки.

– Что же смешного? Я правда, замучился в покрывале – просто нечем дышать. Как ты ходишь в нем целый день?

– Я привык, – пожал плечами Фелим и поднес светильник ближе к лицу. – А глаза-то, глаза! Аллах всемогущий! Мало того, что и так насквозь прожигают, так ты еще масла решил подлить в этот пламень, – и продолжил, уже посерьезнев. – Скоро ты отсюда меня заберешь?

– Потерпи, моя радость, – Келим, оглядевшись по сторонам, увлек его в тень кипарисов. Опустились на курпачи под легким навесом – место летнего сна, когда в доме делалось совсем уж нечем дышать. – Он скоро уедет, я слышал. Отправится сопровождать царевну в Газни. Похоже, скоро назад ждать его не придется. Тогда и решу, хорошо?

– Когда твое скоро наступит? Время течет по-разному для тебя и меня. Для тебя солнце несется по небу, словно ты играешь в човган и гонишь по полю мяч, а для меня волочится, как улитка, перетекая с камня на камень. Здесь так жарко днем, – невольно, хоть и вовсе не думал, Фелим принялся жаловаться, сжав смуглую руку. – И выйти нельзя. И совсем нечем заняться.

– Это я быстро исправлю, клянусь. Завтра же, хорошо? Потерпишь до завтра?

– Завтра? Ты снова придешь?

– Я постараюсь, мой ненаглядный. Я ведь тоже скучал по тебе. И не думал, что может быть так.

– Как – не думал? – Фелим озадаченно вскинулся. – Ты что же – успел меня позабыть?

– Как могу я забыть, что не успел еще толком узнать? – горячо воскликнул Келим и потянул Фелима к себе. Обнял за плечи, вдохнул, закрывая глаза. – Опять ты пахнешь, как там. Как тогда...

– Я не специально. Здесь все пропитано ароматами благовоний.

– Тебе они ни к чему. Я помню, как пахли твои волосы после озерной воды – прохладой и свежестью. Как, ветер обсушил твои плечи после купания, укутав их запахом горных трав и дикого винограда. Как, согревшись в моих объятиях, ты весь блестел, как те бронзовые статуэтки, что привозят из Индии – видел такие? Говорят, это тамошние боги – нагие, танцующие прямо в храмах. Но ты прекраснее во сто крат, – Келим говорил и чувствовал, что все заботы суматошного дня вдруг стали совсем неважны. Все заслонили голубые глаза, глядевшие со смущенным доверием. И вправду соскучился. Поерзал от неудобства. С тоской огляделся по сторонам: на крыше гарема особо не пошумишь. – Как думаешь, сможет мы повелевать нашей страстью или она будет нашей хозяйкой?

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Сказать? О, нет, я хочу не сказать, – решившись, потянул послушно прильнувшее тело еще глубже в тень. – Сейчас я хочу занять свой рот совсем другим делом, и будет оно гораздо приятней. А заодно и твой, мой единственный, чья неслыханная красота разбивает сердца райских гурий. Видишь, сыплются на землю осколки? – И Келим показал вперед и вверх, где черноту неба на мгновенье прорезал ярко вспыхнувший росчерк упавшей звезды.

Но дивные губы, каждую впадинку, каждый изгиб которых Аллах сотворил как раз под его, Келима, алчущий их сладости рот, вдруг скользнули по щеке и произнесли:

– Подожди. Нам нужно поговорить. Помнишь, ты мне обещал.

Горше стонов грешников в адской огненной пропасти прозвучал ответный вздох.  
Потянувшись за пазуху, Келим вытянул плоский обширный узел из красноватой бумажной ткани:  
– Я принес тебе подарок, о шейх из шейхов моей души! Но теперь он стал бы бесчестный подкуп, или попыткой отвлечь тебя от важной беседы… – Келим отложил сверток – недалеко, в сторонку, и продолжал, разматывая бесконечную ленту пояса, словно готовясь к утомительному ученому спору: – Я был сегодня с вазиром в дворцовой книжной мастерской. Как жаль, что ты пока не можешь этого видеть! Какие там рисунки – сколько позолоты потрачено, какие тонкие линии – не толще волоска в брови красавицы! Лошади скачут, облака – словно сорвутся и полетят! Я не смог побороть искушение, и принес тебе два листа – там, где Рудаба встречается с Залем около ручья, и, наверное, к «Бустану» Саади – это ты уж сам сможешь прочитать. Но это потом, вместе с кисточками, каламом и всеми неизвестными, но, я думаю, совершенно необходимыми любому художнику вещами, которые я тоже случайно прихватил. Так о чем ты хотел поговорить со мной, райский свет? – и грубая рука – едва, и так легко, словно случайно – коснулась, и провела по шее между ухом и плечом, что нарисовал на бесценном полотне жизни золотой кистью самый совершенный каллиграф.

Фелим ахнул и, вытянув шею, через плечо придерживающего его Келима – тот не преминул воспользоваться удобством своего положения, и к руке немедля присоединились смеющиеся губы – силился рассмотреть, велик ли сверток. Потеряв равновесие, оперся ладонью на ближайшее колено. Вышло, что не свое, но хозяин его не возражал. Озабоченно нахмурил брови:

– Ты кисти новые взял?

– Не знаю, мой драгоценный, – губы скользнули выше, тронули мочку, подобно розовой жемчужине венчавшую крохотную перламутровую раковину, что по несказанной милости Аллаха не была спрятана в глубине морской бездны, под охраной чудовищ и гадов, а безмятежно лежала тут же, среди прозрачного марева золотых волос, став нежным маленьким ухом. – У меня было совсем мало времени, а выбора – еще меньше.

– Кто так носит драгоценные рисунки? – прошипел Фелим и, перегнувшись, потянул к себе сверток. – Ты хоть рисовой бумагой их проложил?

– Гроза всех неучей, не ведающих счастья учености, открытого столь немногим, ты думаешь – главный хранитель мастерской сказал мне, где ее взять? Или сам собирал для тебя этот сверток? Каждый рисунок смотрит в свою сторону. Думаю, этого хватит, чтобы краски не пострадали.

– Ох, – вырвалось у Фелима, когда проворные пальцы, забравшись, наконец, под рубаху, скользнули по влажной от пота груди и чуть сжали соски. Тут же разжались, но подушечки их продолжали скользить в опасной близости, то и дело касаясь этих нежнейших колокольцев, уже разославших по телу весть о приближающемся наслаждении. – А сколько там...

– Ты скоро сам все узнаешь, мой тонкий ценитель запечатляемых другими прелестей, – и Келим, уже не сдерживаясь, уронил свою ношу на ложе, стараясь не слишком шуметь. – А сейчас яви мне скорее свои, пока я не умер от иссушающего разум и тело бесконечного ожидания, – руки скользнули меж дрогнувших бедер, гладя тонкий шелк нежной, словно у девушки, кожи. Вдруг замер. – Ах, да... нам же нужно было поговорить. Говорить мы будем сейчас?

Кусая пальцы, дабы сдержать убегающий с губ стон, Фелим выгнулся тугой арфой. Зазвенели, натягиваясь на колки страсти, тонкие золоченые нити ответного желания, да так туго, что, казалось, невозможно совершить и пол-поворота. Звенит в воздухе струна, предвещая касание музыканта.  
– Поговорим…– едва дышит он, пытаясь согнать вместе отару мыслей, спугнутую вспыхнувшим вдруг пламенем. – После… прибереги напоследок… а то, если продолжишь поглаживать меня своими нежными речами, да обжигать, не касаясь, жаркими словами, тебе и притрагиваться ко мне не понадобится!


	21. Chapter 21

– Словно тебя дикие звери вскормили. Тебя точно в детстве не в степи нашли? – сердито спросил вазир, отталкивая свежего начальника своей стражи от оборванного дервиша, что не единожды уже бросился им под ноги. В ответ гулям сердито сопел. Он вообще был не слишком разговорчив, но не от природы, а по необходимости. Дауд одобрял: молчание воина – признак ума и воли, особенно если в глаза бросается, что за словом тот в карман не полезет. – Святой человек, погляди, какой облезлый! Да приветствует тебя Аллах, что привело почтенного шейха в эти глухие края?  
Прошло уже несколько дней с отъезда поспешного крошечного отряда, сопровождавшего роскошные женские носилки, по восточной дороге, ведущей в Газни. Дворец словно бы затих – облегченно, и, в то же время, настороженно, переживая тихое время между отсутствием членов шумного семейства до бурного возвращения повелителя, которого ожидали с войском в ближайшие дни, несмотря на то, что никаких вестей с северной границы княжества не было. В гареме, куда только изредка, для порядка, да поговорить со старенькой валиде-ханум, забредал главный вазир, воцарилась непривычная лень и тишина. Посреди двора, на солнцепеке, грелись толстенные кошки, блаженствуя без мальчишек-посыльных, что, пробегая с поручениями по длиннейшим айванам, норовили пнуть зазевавшихся мышеловок, да павлины, словно великанские куры, вяло рылись в пыли под засыхающими персиковыми деревцами. В нижнем городе – тоже скука, в сезон летнего зноя – а жара стоит просто бесчеловечная, даже старики такого не припомнят – не приходят караваны, крестьяне не приезжают накануне пятницы на большой торг.  
Один вазир все эти дни так занят, что, кажется, скоро чугунный брус его терпения раскалится докрасна под молотами прошений, жалоб и новых затейливых усовершенствований, что пытается исподволь внедрить меджлис, пользуясь отсутствием эмира, дурной погодой и тем обстоятельством, что зал их заседаний расположен в тенистом углу, рядом с дворцовым прудом. Со стороны Мешхеда непрерывно прибывали иссушенные зноем гонцы, чьи новости не разглаживали глубокое ущелье меж уступами бровей на лице Сейф ад-Дауля.  
Пока, наконец, вскипев в очередной раз из-за огромного наследства, ушедшего в вакуфный придел, главный вазир не разогнал упрямцев меджлиса до решения повелителя, что делать с этой ученой сворой дальше, и не удалился ранним утром на однодневную охоту в окрестные горы, стряхнув с могучих плеч снопы бумажных свитков и груды мелочных обязанностей.  
Утро было бессветное еще, такое ранее, что, несмотря на тепло, все – и сокольничие, и псари, и даже конюшие – поеживались с недосыпу. Солнца еще не было на небе даже в виде отблесков света за горизонтом, все застыло в ровном сиянии, все вещи в мире – без теней, без бликов, недвижимы краткий миг.  
Охота была удачна, пусть вазир издевательски ухмыльнулся, увидав привязанного к дереву, рядом с шатрами, Факир-Сулу: запасную лошадь. Зато конюха ворковали вокруг жирной твари, как сумасшедшие горлицы в пору цветения вишни. Потом Келим убил газель, пронзив в прыжке стрелой насквозь. Такой выстрел сделал бы честь любому воину – самый прочный доспех он пробил бы наверняка. И, когда настала пора завершить истребление окрестной дичи, перевести дух от бешеной скачки за прохладительным питьем со свежим жаренным мясом, вазир усадил его на ковер рядом с собой, да принялся расспрашивать обо всем на свете: о том, кто учил его ездить верхом, стрелять из лука, о том, скольких воинов удалось ему сразить в честном бою и как, а сколько – в нечестном, смеясь при этом не меньше, чем после рассказа о подвигах. О том, каких коней предпочитают в чужеземных странах, и что по этому поводу говорится в трактате Ибн-Шаймийя «О достоинствах лошади». Пока не появился дервиш.  
Не чистенький, благообразный суфийский дервиш в новом кафтане, с прилично причесанной бородой. Нет! Самый беспорядочный, наглый, вопиющий каландар, которого только можно встретить путешествующим без компании, далеко от своего текке и распутных товарищей по скитаниям, а, проще говоря, по разбою.  
Келим узнал его сразу – по разным глазам. И огромные железные браслеты, изрядно заржавевшие, и вериги на ногах – все было тем же. Вторых таких глаз быть ни у кого не могло – не только из дервишей – из всех, живущих на земле по воле Аллаха.  
– Я искал тебя, достославный вазир, – ответил наглец, скромно опуская бесстыжие очи долу, так что Келим пожалел, что сразу не вцепился ему в горло покрепче. – Я привез тебе послание от эмира Тарика ад-Дауля.  
Слава Аллаху, Дауд расхохотался, обводя обтрепанную фигуру взглядом:  
– И что же заставило нашего повелителя возложить столь трудное поручение на твои священные плечи, о мудрейший?  
– Дороги кишат опасностями…  
– … в твоем лице, что очевидно…  
– … а что, как не знамение случайной встречи по воле Господа Миров, может дать знак о том, как их избегнуть? Прочти письмо, и я уверен, ты убедишься в том, что я не лгу, – на сем дервиш вновь бросил на Келима полный торжествующего ехидства взгляд, и протянул сплюснутый от неосторожного ношения пергамент, не так давно свернутый в трубочку, со случайно целой печатью.  
По шажку – пока Дауд возился с сургучом, шелестел свитком – подбирался гулям к оборванцу, с намерением сейчас уж наверняка вытрясти: пусть не что-нибудь вразумительное, но душу – точно.  
Вазир покрутился, подкладывая под локоть тюрбан, и углубился в чтение. Две внимательные пары глаз тотчас заметили перемену в его настроении: долина лба, наконец, разгладилась: даже сквозь кривую писцову руку можно было узнать Тарика, которому калам настолько люб не был – даже мирился с пьяными буквами военного каллиграфа. В нескольких местах веселье загоралось в глазах вазира. Несколько раз покрутив письмо там, где был нарисован план, Дауд улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, что гулям видел в памятный вечер беспробудного пьянства. Такой, будто эмир сейчас сидел, как тогда – через дастархан от него.  
– Ты бы не очень, о славный воин, рассчитывал на внезапную милость судьбы. Тот, к кому сегодня щедры сильные, завтра может оказаться беднее, чем был. А ты только начал расплачиваться за подарки судьбы.  
Быстрая рука Келима схватила пустоту – дервиш словно был не там, где его голос:  
– Что тебе известно, говори! Ты второй раз уже появляешься у меня на пути, и толком не сказал, что тебе нужно!  
– Разве ты не знаешь, для чего созданы дервиши? Мы – сосуды истины, наполненные любовью к богу.  
– Ну вот опять!  
– Видимо, тебе понадобится что-то посущественнее, чтобы верить словам окружающих или, хотя бы, слышать их истинный смысл. Что ж, порой и лучший учитель берет палку, для вразумления.  
– Ты угрожаешь мне? – сделав еще один шаг, Келим очутился вплотную к дервишу. Запах немытых овечьих шкур, засаленного халата и нечистого тела мешался с духом разогретого в горне железа, что, казалось, волнами шел от крепкого тела под рубищем. Такого неожиданно крепкого, что зачесавшиеся было руки разжались. В конце концов, всегда есть кинжал. Или стрела.  
– Сделай так, как я советовал тебе, гулям. И поверь, происшествие в твоем доме – лишь первая бусина в длинных четках твоих несчастий.  
Не дав опомниться, дервиш вдруг крепко натянул ему чалму на лоб, и, когда Келим достаточно поправил ее, чтобы глядеть по сторонам, в округе никого уже не было, лишь Дауд, отсмеявшись, сидел над свитком, прихлебывая чай и изредка утирая пот со лба.  
Ни в кустах, ни по дороге, ни в нагромождении камней.  
– Сбежал? Каландар сбежал без награды? – переспросил вазир недоверчиво, глядя взглядом чуть более долгим, чем Келиму было возможно перенести спокойно.  
Собаки сразу подняли волка. Пошла дикая скачка – знай смотри под ноги на сусличьи норы: наступит туда лошадь – конец ей. Волк попался молодой, да умный, удирал с поворотами, через колючие кусты дикого барбариса. И, если не выкуривавшие его оттуда собаки, здесь погоне и закончиться бы.  
Рядом всхрапывал огромный вороной вазира – Сауд, черный, как смерть, огромный, словно вершина аль-Аксу. Вазир вытянул вперед руку с тяжелой плетью – в конце ее зашит свинцовый шарик. У хороших охотников – кто первый до волка навалится – тот его и взял. Редко промахнется по лобастой голове. Келим вырвался вперед, чуть подтолкнув Карабаха каблуком, рискуя получить камчой поперек спины. Лицо вазира окаменело в сосредоточенности. Гулям уже было занес руку для удара, глядя под ноги на то, как движется серо-белый мех в тщетных попытках утечь, но огромный конь без труда отодвинул его в сторону, и вазир обрушил на череп волка свою руку, сминая на ходу в неподвижный комок.  
Разгоряченные лошади пролетели еще немного и, постепенно, остановились. Азарт погони, сумасшедшая скорость скачки, обжигающий лицо ветер, знатная добыча – все это неожиданно перестало волновать Келима так, как должно было, как раньше.  
Шагая до шатров, он, еще весной, блестя глазами, перебирал бы детали скачки, взял бы волка на седло, разглядывал его огромные клыки, остекленевшие глаза, радуясь победе, бесконечно бы оглаживал коня, и кипел – от радости.  
Отныне, царская часть его души правила в совсем иных покоях, нежели владения доброй охоты, славной войны и удалого лихачества. Отныне уделы ее, все устремления были сведены в одну маленькую комнатку, на крышу под звездами, из которых две самые яркие принадлежали ему настолько же, насколько он – им.


	22. Chapter 22

Был поздний вечер. Жара чуть умерилась. Все вокруг спало, лишь одинокая сова глухо ухала в дальнем углу запретного сада, да запахи, словно воспрянув с оживляющей прохладой, ринулись через резные перила на айван.  
Великий вазир сегодня засиделся на ночной половине дольше обычного. Ничего удивительного в том: Фатима аль-Аббас, третья супруга покойного эмира, женщина образованная, утонченная, выросшая среди изысканной знати Шама, собрала прекрасных музыкантш, что услаждали любой, самый изысканный, слух весь вечер, что уж говорить о тугом воинском ухе, ежедневно истязаемом ревом военный труб и грохотом барабанов. С госпожой было приятно вести размеренную беседу, никак не связанную с налогами, военными поборами, происками соседей и прочими государственными хлопотами. Дома делать вазиру было решительно нечего. И даже более того – его появление, в свете близко предстоящих маневров для произведения на свет очередной порции наследников, представлялось несколько опрометчивым, учитывая, сколь нелюбезнее стал от тягости и без того склочный характер всех его жен с наложницами.  
Сейф ад-Дауля вздохнул рассеяно, едва не загасив масляную лампу на столе, и, отогнав от лица назойливую мошкару, стаями летевшую на свет, встал, раскланялся, хоть уходить и не очень-то хотелось.  
В саду было тихо, служанки, хихикнув в его широкую спину, на цыпочках разбежались по углам. Все они были не только обучены различным искусствам, но и послушны – на диво всем наибам гератской армии. Будь достославная Фатима мужчиной, вазир не колеблясь отдал под ее руку обучение новобранцев. Через год бы получил лучшее войско в пределах всего мусульманского мира.  
Улыбаясь своим мыслям, заложив руки за спину, он скользил по дорожкам, наполовину скрытым в ночном мраке, по привычке – неслышной тенью, что всегда пугало, с его огромными размерами, тех, кому посчастливилось наскочить на бесшумную стремительную фигуру.  
Около ворот, сделав лишнюю петлю – к густым кустам кремовых роз, источающим густой, будоражащий запах, вазир замер на месте: в кромешной ночи, во время, малопригодное для почтенных занятий, вдоль стены скользнули блеклые очертания женщины, плотно закутанной в покрывало.  
Ничто, кроме мимолетного взгляда, не заслужила бы обычная суетливая служанка, если не это глухое одеяние, и неотчетливо знакомое движение, приковавшее к себе взгляд вазира на миг дольше, чем нужно для рассеянного взора. А уж, приковав, задержало надолго.  
Тень в парандже двигалась осторожно, но споро, явно знакомая с местностью. Дауд двигался следом, не слишком отставая. Аллах велик, что явил сокрытое именно ему, хранителю видимых и незримых сокровищ в отсутствие эмира!  
На силу свою вазир полагался непомерно, хоть за оградой ждала его ночная стража. Стоило силуэту слиться с двустворчатой дверью за поворотом, в два гигантских прыжка, как лев, бесшумно обрушивающийся со скалы на добычу, он настиг преследуемого, схватив попрек груди и крепко зажав рот, втолкнул, с треском ломающегося дерева, внутрь, прошептав на ухо:  
– Ты в шпорах не путаешься, бахадор?  
Кто бы это ни был, кусался он знатно, даже через толстый ватный халат. Бросив тело в угол, вазир заслонил могучими плечами дверь, и огляделся: крошечная комнатушка нижнего гарема, где обитали не слишком ценные наложницы, зачастую – по несколько штук. Но при Тарике и царская женская часть обмелела, что уж говорить о захолустных покоях.  
Две фигуры, смахивающие на огромные сахарные головы из Хинда, застыли перед ним на полу – он перекрывал им не только путь наружу, но стоял в опасной близости от лестницы наверх, к лазу на крышу.  
И, тем не менее, та сахарная голова, что была вдвое крупнее другой, несмотря на видимый ужас, что он им внушал, шевельнулась чуть заметно, перемещая вес с одного колена на другое.  
– Даже не думай, – зарычал вазир, низкий бас заполонил всю комнатенку, гулко ухнул в книжной нише, заваленной свитками, и прогрохотал в каминной трубе.  
Как только увидел эти глаза обведенные, броские, с изгибом брови, что идеально ложился в другой такой же рисунок, знакомый с детства, так понял – кто там, под складками, и голос его прозвучал, как темная, тягучая патока:  
– Подними покрывало.  
Любая – дочь феллаха, жена знатнейшего вельможи, сестра святого – осторожно тянет вверх концы черной сетки, скрывающей от мира сокровенный лик – лишь по приказу эмира. Или главного вазира, коли повелитель отлучился из собственных приделов.  
Знать, конечно, гулям это знал, но рассчитывал, что его господин, как всегда, покинет недозволенные покои вскоре после заката.  
Несколько времени Дауд разглядывал вызывающе спокойное юное лицо своего бывшего начальника стражи, прежде чем кинул тяжко:  
– И ведь не дорога тебе жизнь, дэвайни! – с тем, чтобы обратить взор к фигуре поменьше. – Теперь ты – открой лицо!  
– Мой господин, – нельзя не заметить, как явер враз побледнел. – Ты обещал выслушать любую мою просьбу! – а в голосе, с настойчивостью наравне, послышалась мольба.  
– Открывай.  
Дауд Сейф ад-Дауля был опытным воином, не раз купавшимся в крови, и стародавним царедворцем, что привычен к козням и неожиданностям, но даже он со свистом вдохнул не сразу, и моргнул немедля тройку раз, ослепленный.  
Всем телом повернулся обратно, к гуляму. Сжавшиеся в углах тени внезапно развернули плечи и, как в грозовую непогоду, в комнатке сгустился мрак, на подступах загрохотали громы. Тот, чья голова готовилась стать мишенью испепеляющей молнии, замер в оцепенении, потом внезапно бросился к ногам своего повелителя:  
– Прошу, ты обещал – не наказывай его! Сделай так, чтобы не лишился он жизни, и никто не тронул его даже пальцем! Ты поклялся, что я могу требовать чего угодно, исполни мое желание! Господин… Молчи!  
Но Дауд, ни слова не говоря, шагнул к золотоволосому юноше, закрывшему пламеневшее лицо руками:  
– Посмотри на меня, солнцеликий! – а после, вглядываясь в ослепляющую синь глаз, жестом изумления проведя несколько раз рукой по бороде, вымолвил, пораженный: – Велик Аллах! Это потрясающе, – и не менее озадаченно, будто впервые, оглядел гуляма:  
– Ты смог удивить меня уже в который раз! Значит, чтобы никто не тронул и пальцем?  
Келим, которого била крупная дрожь, смог только кивнуть.  
Смешок.  
– Даже ты?  
Полный синего ужаса взгляд искоса.  
Опять кивок.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты еще не дотрагивался до него?

Пустые слова, в тщетном поиске встречи с так и не рожденной разумом мыслью, закрутились было на языке, как вдруг тонкие пальцы тронули Келима за рукав, отодвигая с дороги:

– Господин, дозволь мне сказать.

Дауд повернул голову к тому, чье лицо белело в темноте ярче тусклого света лампы.

– Ты? Что ты можешь сказать?

Не выпуская рукав, Фелим встал вровень и, вновь сжав руку, продолжил – негромко, но голос его не дрожал:

– Мы оба в твоей власти, и ты волен без промедления наказать нас со строгостью за попрание всех законов, нарушение непреложных запретов. Только об одном молю, выслушай сначала меня. Да, этот воин обманом увез меня из Мешхеда, укрывал, сколько мог, в своем доме, а потом тайно спрятал на запретной половине дворца. Все правда. Так все и было. Но причиной тому – не страсть, вспыхнувшая в его сердце, не преступная алчность – пожелать запретного себе одному, – пальцы крепко придерживали вздрагивающий локоть и тут же гладили, словно Фелим хотел придать гуляму уверенности, которой были проникнуты его собственные слова. – Ты знаешь – оба мы не своей волей оказались в этих землях. Келим – прирожденный воин, он храбр и умен, но даже самое сильное сердце порой нуждается в отдыхе и покое. Мы встречались и говорили в Мешхеде. И за беседой о чудесах, что по воле Аллаха случаются в жизни простых людей, об удивительных загадках и странных совпадениях, речь зашла у нас о крае, откуда мы родом. Воистину, господин, в это трудно поверить, но, говоря о своем родном доме, он стал точь-в-точь описывать мой. Я поразился, стал расспрашивать больше – и все совпало. Мы оба мало что помнили, но у каждого из нас в детстве был брат. Затаив дыханье, мы с осторожностью смотрели друг на друга, не веря, что такое возможно. Но когда были явлены телесные доказательства нашего родства – тут уж другого нам ничего не осталось, как уверовать в то, что мы – братья, – сказал – и тут же вонзил ногти в кожу, притянул за локоть к себе. Со стороны же казалось – с ноги на ногу от волнения переступил.

Вазир слушал молча эту нелепую речь, насколько терпения хватило. Но после сказанного последнего хмыкнул и открыл было рот, чтоб оборвать безумца. Тот с жаром продолжил:

– Я знаю, в это почти невозможно поверить. Но жизнью своей клянусь – это так. Келим и я – родные братья. Судьба разлучила нас в раннем детстве. Мы и думать никогда не могли, что она вновь сведет нас на своих извилистых узких путях. И вот, осознав неслыханную радость свершившегося по воле Аллаха чуда, брат мой, видя мою печальную участь, задумал вызволить меня из заточения. Разве мог он поступить иначе? Кто бы смог? – Фелим, тиская онемевший локоть, скользнул вниз по руке и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Келима. Продолжил, смело глядя Дауду в глаза. – Обрести родную кровь – и тут же ее на веки потерять? Я уже говорил – он отважен, как лев. Но также мудр и хитер. Благодаря его ловкости, нам удалось ускользнуть из Мешхеда. Не скажу, что без шума и незаметно, но все же мы благополучно попали в Герат. Но здесь, когда мы решили, что можем вздохнуть с облегчением, брат эмира, знавший о мешхедской пропаже, велел своим людям напасть на наш дом. Я не знаю, что он задумал – хотел отомстить или лелеял свои собственные хитрые планы – но Келим, чье сердце рвалось на части от ужаса от возможной утраты, решил укрыть меня на время здесь. Это решение было безумным, но сам по суди – что нам делать? Куда оставалось идти? Моя внешность – источник моих вечных несчастий – выдала бы нас в тот же миг, как только мы ступили бы на порог любого из постоялых дворов. И вот я молю тебя, – тут Фелим, ущипнув на прощанье дернувшийся мизинец, – упал на колени перед вазиром, – Пощади! Оставь брату жизнь. Он не хотел ничего дурного, ничего и не сделал дурного. И двигала им не алчность и похоть, как ты поначалу решил, но лишь братские чувства, обретшие внезапное воплощение. Клянусь, это правда – от первого и до последнего слова.

– Как тебя звать?

– Фелим, господин.

– Ты столько удивительного мне поведал сейчас, – усмехнулся Дауд, разглядывая застывшее, словно маска, лицо Келима, – а брат твой найденный, интересно, знает об этом? С ним ты успел обсудить эту сказку?

– Господин, умоляю тебя...

– Это все пустые слова, – не дав себя перебить, Дауд, не глядя на распростертого у его ног, шагнул к начальнику стражи. – О каких доказательствах ты сейчас говорил?

– У него на спине...

– Молчи. Пусть он скажет.

К грохоту каменной осыпи, обрушившейся в голове при слове "брат", прибавились быстрые вспышки – яркие, как зарницы над августовским горизонтом. Что он тут нес сейчас? Спасая жизнь, иной раз и не такое внезапно слетит с языка, но слишком много всего здесь сошлось.

Брат.

Быть не может того!

Все разговоры, уклончивые вопросы, и странные взгляды, будто силился не рассмотреть Фелим что-то в его лице, а вспомнить, увидеть невидимое – к чему тогда все?

Нам нужно поговорить...

Похоже, время для разговора настало внезапно.

– Господин, глаза твои собственные убедят тебя надежнее всех моих слов, вместе взятых. Так что лучше я покажу, – Фелим поднялся с колен и в упор посмотрел на Келима.

Тот медленно повернулся спиной и потянул через голову рубаху. Поднес ближе светильник. Фелим вытянул вперед ладонь.

– Чтобы ты не счел все увиденное обманом, взгляни для начала на мою руку. Видишь, она не такая, как у других. Из немногого, что я помню о детстве – я был совсем крохой и коснулся материного живота, когда она носила брата. Я упал тогда, она испугалась и...

– Я знаю эти бабские бредни, – Дауд отобрал светильник и поднес его ближе к темнеющему на пояснице пятну. Велик Аллах, и вправду – словно ладонь приложили, макнув ее прежде в гранатовый сок.

Фелим медленно, чтобы не отвлечь, не спугнуть это застывшее перед ним громадой маячившее любопытство пронес руку между спиной и светильником. Приложил.

– Видишь? Веришь теперь, что я не лгу?

Келим, ощутив касание пылающей ладони, не выдержал, вздрогнул всем телом.

Нет, невозможно.

– Это – лишь самое важное доказательство, но не единственное. Мы говорили о разном – вспоминали свой дом, все, что помним о нем. Все совпало. Даже трехцветная кошка...

– С половинкой хвоста вместо целого... – прошелестел глухой голос.

– Все так и было, клянусь! – горячо воскликнул Фелим, видя, что желание немедленной расправы над виноватыми уступило место удивлению забавной рассказанной небылице. И продолжил закреплять свой хрупкий успех. – Теперь ты видишь, что твой начальник охраны не виновен в недозволенных действиях. И помыслы его были чисты, а сердце полно любовью, но совершенно иного рода. Он не заслуживает наказания. Молю об одном – дозволь мне, как последнему рабу, служить денно и нощно великому гератскому царству своими ничтожными умениями, коим во множестве обучен был я...

– Ты и так раб нашего повелителя, – недобро взглянув, перебил Дауд. – Все его подданные – слуги его и рабы.

– Да, господин, – прошептал, запнувшись, Фелим.

– А умения твои мы утром обсудим, – вазир стал прохаживать по комнатенке – словно одна стена двинулась навстречу другой. В три неполных шага перекрыл все свободное место и двинулся обратно, на ходу бросив взгляд на свитки в стенной нише. – Ах, вот куда перебрались пропажи из мастерской переписчиков! То-то жаловался мне главный хранитель в последние дни. Так ты, может, и грамоте сколько-нибудь обучен?

– Господин, я читаю и пишу на восьми языках, если можно считать это грамотностью, – потупившись, ответил Фелим.

– Что за прихоть взбрела в голову Бахтияру, не знаю, но ты, безусловно, удивительное ее воплощение. Удивительней даже, чем твой удивительный брат, – усмехнувшись, вазир взглянул на бездумно крутившего рубаху Келима. – Ладно, утром продолжим. А сейчас – вон отсюда.

– Как – вон? – опешил Келим, не веря, что вот прямо сейчас – миновало, а утром – что будет утром? Где они будут утром?

– А ты думал – я дозволю вам обоим остаться здесь? Двум хорькам в беззащитном курятнике? Убирайтесь. Чтоб я вас сегодня не видел. Утром – оба ко мне. Продолжим беседовать о чудесах. А вот Арифа-агу, – тут он криво усмехнулся, уже переступая порог. – Я предупрежу сам, что этим вечером две горлицы упорхнут из вверенного его заботам гнезда.

И Келим, проводив глазами беззвучно растаявшую в темноте фигуру, обернулся:

– Ты об этом хотел со мной говорить? Или есть у тебя еще новости? Поважнее?


	23. Chapter 23

Келим не часто бывал в опустевшем, враз ставшим ненужном доме после того, как похоронили зарезанных. Лошадей свел в конюшни дворца, а сам целыми днями пропадал на своей новой службе. Ночевал то во дворце, засидевшись с воинами, то в караван-сарае, после игры и позднего ужина. С той памятной ночи, когда пятеро джиннов – в том, что это были они, он сомневался все меньше – своими кознями чуть не лишили его и рассудка, и жизни, с незнакомцами играть избегал. Пару раз оставался в комнатке у Фелима, но такой сладкой пытки оба долго не могли выносить. Лежать, прижав к себе свою драгоценность – и бояться слово сказать. Ласкать, не смея испустить лишний вздох. Шутить, отвечать на шутки, не разжимая губ, без улыбки и смеха. Свидания обращались в мучения, и больше выматывали, чем радовали его.

Фелим не жаловался. Был приветлив и кроток, и по тому, как живо оборачивался на легкий скрип двери, видел гулям, что ждет тот его с нетерпением. Келим с любопытством смотрел, как радуется он принесенным пергаментам, охает, восторженно хлопает в ладоши, как с заминкой, словно нехотя выпускает драгоценные свитки из рук, чтобы занять их другими делами.

Пригодились и кисти, и краски. Глядя на изящные рисунки цветной тушью – на стремительных соколов, на благородных коней, на пышно цветущие кусты роз и жасмина, начинавшие благоухать от одного только взгляда на них – что беспрерывным потоком текли на пергамент с заостренного кончика бронзового пера, зажатого в тонких пальцах, Келим всякий раз поражался, как щедро наградил Аллах его возлюбленного своими дарами. Однажды, вытянув из груды случайный лист, увидел всадника верхом на огромном коне, занесшего наотмашь човган и стремительно мчащегося вперед. За ним неслись еще всадники, но догнать его вряд ли смогли бы: так стремителен был бег – не бег, а полет – того удивительного коня. Чуть смутившись, Фелим быстро потянул к себе лист, сказав, что еще не готово. Лица воина Келим не увидел – оно было скрыто за подоткнутым краем чалмы. Но все же не удержался:

– Какой странный рисунок. Он удивительный. Я никогда не видел таких.

– Это так... баловство. Иногда придет что-то в голову – и хочется по-своему нарисовать.

– Нет, вовсе не баловство. Ты рисуешь, как видишь. Кто тебя научил?

– Если бы мои учителя видели, как я рисую, боюсь, мне здорово бы досталось за пустой перевод чернил и драгоценных пергаментов, – весело усмехнулся Фелим. – Но я рад, что тебе интересно.

И Келим, выпуская лист, вдруг почувствовал себя скудоумцем, что, смывая с загрубевших ступней дорожную пыль после целого дня утомительного пешего перехода, льет на них без счета кувшин за кувшином драгоценную розовую воду вместо того, чтобы по капле брызгать ее на волосы и одежду, наслаждаясь дивным благоуханием царственного цветка.

Сколько знаний сокрыто за этим высоким лбом, гладким, словно выточенным из белого мрамора? Что еще видели голубые глаза, во взгляд которых он погружается с наслаждением, лишь только обовьет руками гибкий стан их обладателя? Какими искусствами владеют пальцы, что путаются в его темных локонах, сжимают плечи или скользят бессильно по шелковым простыням, ворсистым коврам, по вытертым шкурам, царапают глину и камень, пока их хозяин изнемогает в его объятиях? На каких неведомых простым смертным языках станут срываться слова с этих ярко алеющих губ, когда придет час вымолвить им заветное "единственный мой..."

 

Лишь только выскользнули из дворца – Ариф-ага, мрачней зимней тучи, сам проводил их до калитки, шепотом мешая проклятия с причитаниями о своей загубленной навеки судьбе – Келим сбросил опостылевшее покрывало и быстро зашагал в сторону дома. Фелим не слишком за ним поспевал. Пересекая пустырь за рынком, гулям обернулся и, дождавшись, пока тот поравнялся, сердито сказал:

– Думаю, ты можешь больше не опасаться, что кто-то увидит тебя. Снимай эти тряпки.

Фелим, чуть замявшись, послушался. Вглядевшись в белевшее перед ним лицо, Келим потянулся было привычно откинуть волосы со щеки, но вдруг резко отвернулся и двинулся дальше.

В дороге молчали. Добрались без приключений. Войдя в свой пустой, полу-брошенный дом Келим опустился на скамью под чинарой и обведя глазами темный двор, криво усмехнулся:

– Мог ли я думать когда-нибудь, что буду принимать в своем доме такого желанного гостя, – резко обернулся к чуть запыхавшемуся Фелиму. – А теперь скажи мне, что все это ложь, и ты придумал ее, чтобы выпутать нас из беды. Остроте такого ума можно только завидовать – рождает истории, словно молния вспыхивает в грозу.

– Это правда. Вернее сказать, я не уверен, что это ложь. Это может быть правдой.

– Как это можно?

– Ты слышал все сам.

– Так мы – братья?

– Это вполне может быть.

– Но я вовсе не помню тебя!

– Представь себе – и я тоже. Я был тогда слишком мал, хоть и старше тебя...

– Так ты, выходит, и старший еще! – простонал Келим, закрывая лицо руками. – Аллах всемогущий! И сколько тебе?

– Я точно не знаю. Но на год-другой больше, чем тебе.

– Мне семнадцать.

– Вот сам и считай. Или дальше ты не умеешь?

– Как ты смеешь? – Келим вскочил.

Фелим тут же опустился на лавку.

– Сядь. Что толку дергаться? Давно нужно было все тебе рассказать.

– Когда ты узнал?

– Когда спину твою увидел, а ты сунул мне в руки плеть.

– И все понял? Сразу? Тогда? – Келим в ярости наседал, сжав кулаки.

– Да ничего я не понял! Я испугался тогда за тебя, что ты совсем лишился ума и сейчас остатки казны проиграешь. А после... потом... Там было темно и не слишком видно. Как следует я на озере рассмотрел. Тогда и ладонь свою смог приложить.

– Ты столько времени знал – и молчал! – не унимался Келим. Он сам не понимал, что с ним: душили сердитые слезы, сменяясь запоздалой радостью от того, как ловко сумели они выпутаться из истории, грозившей обоим верной гибелью. А в след за радостью пришел ужас – волшебный подарок судьбы обернулся ее жестокой насмешкой. Пришедшая из детства сказка, недосягаемая мечта, от одного вида которой сердце млело, а тело пылало неукротимым желанием – его родной брат.

Он разделял ложе с братом.

Тут было от чего потерять остатки рассудка.

– Скажи мне, – задыхаясь от бешенства, он вскочил на ноги. Сел. Снова вскочил. – Скажи мне, что ты все так складно придумал, чтобы спасти нас обоих от вазира – и мы вместе с тобой посмеемся. Или так: я противен тебе. И всегда был противен – ты притворялся и лгал все это время, делал вид, что ласки мои милы и приятны. Хотя... нет... Как возможно такое?! – шепча, как безумный, Келим на мгновенье увидел мелькнувший перед глазами жаркий вихрь объятий, поцелуев, сплетенных в дрожащем мареве тел, услышал стоны и смех, ощутил под ладонями не кору старой чинары, а упругое, нежное, прямо в руки плывущее, а теперь ускользающее навсегда... – Клянусь Аллахом, я не буду держать зла на тебя. Я прощу тебе эту глупую шутку, не стану наказывать... И даже наоборот: свет мой, радость моя, скажи, чего ты желаешь... И мы уедем с тобой. Завтра. Нет, прямо сейчас!

Вскочив на ноги, он ринулся к воротам, но со стороны улицы уже слышались голоса, звон оружия и конское ржание. Фелим отрешенно смотрел, как в переулке мечутся тени, как свет факелов узкими языками ложится на глиняные плитки двора. Через минуту Келим вернулся и сел на скамью.

– Он отправил за нами воинов. Велел утром сопроводить во дворец.

– Так ведь ночь же еще...

– Они будут ждать до утра. Чтоб не пришлось разыскивать после восхода запропавшего начальника стражи, – криво усмехнулся Келим.

– Послушай меня, – Фелим легко коснулся плеча. Тот дернулся и отшатнулся.

– Лжец! Не прикасайся больше ко мне.

– По твоему – во всем виноват я один? В чем именно? В том, что ты выкрал меня? Или заставил тебя разделить с тобой ложе? Или же в том, что я твой брат?

– Замолчи! – Келим, схватившись за голову, повалился в колени лицом. – Не смей говорить об этом... так просто.

– Слова – это только слова. Того, что ты чувствуешь, они не изменят. Поверь – я тоже сражен наповал. Думаю, это много изменит меж нами. Но я знаю одно, хоть и сам удивлен своим чувствам: я рад. Ты слышишь меня? Я рад, что нашел тебя, пусть и таким немыслимым способом. И что бы теперь ни случилось, ты – мой брат. А кто я для тебя – думай, как знаешь.

Келим поднял голову. С отчаянием заглянул в наклонившееся к нему лицо. Фелим проворно отдернул руку: пока тот сидел, согнувшись, водил ею над скрючившейся спиной, не решаясь коснуться. Вновь протянул – и вновь опустил на колено.

– Поздно уже. Я чувствую – завтра день будет трудный. Идем спать, хорошо? Обещаю тебя не тревожить. А хочешь – я лягу в комнате у Захида.

– Ну уж нет, – усмехнулся Келим. – Не хватало еще, в кои веки оказавшись с тобой наедине на всю ночь, остаться мне без тебя. Будь со мной рядом. Пожалуйста...

– Конечно, – Фелим горячо закивал, втайне надеясь, что усталость и потрясения этого бездонного, словно колодец в степи, беспокойного вечера позволят обоим хоть ненадолго забыться сном. – Ляжем тогда у тебя. Воины там... может быть, им что-то нужно?

– Перебьются, – Келим дернул плечом. – С ними Али. Я сказал ему, чтобы он разбудил меня... нас на рассвете. Идем в дом, – и тут же, не удержавшись, так сжал пальцы, что Фелим вскрикнул и дернулся. – Так это все-таки правда? Аллах всемогущий, за что?!


	24. Chapter 24

_Ну что за превратность судьбы, о Аллах, помоги своим детям шальным!_   
_сегодня султан, завтра царство твое превращается в дым_   
_Вчера еще был сад и цвет, завтра видишь лишь пепел и прах_   
_Не надо богатства, любви и терпенья оставь лишь, Аллах!_

Ночь великого вазира выдалась непомерно тяжелой: ничто так не подтачивает жизненные силы, как необходимость гневаться, казнить и делать перестановки в дворцовых должностях после прекрасной застольной беседы, и без того подпорченной внезапными и крайне неблагонадежными сюрпризами с неожиданной стороны. Все это – в кромешной тьме, когда все правоверные мусульмане мирно почивают в тишине и спокойствии между вечерним и ночным азаном.  
Именно благодаря этой череде событий, великий вазир сладостно и преступно пропустил утренний крик муэдзина, чтобы немедленно после все-таки быть разбуженному лихим стуком в боковые ворота и громкой руганью охраны, что прибежала, шлепая босыми ногами по деревянным половицам айвана, открывать, прервав первую молитву дня. Сейф ад-Дауля лежал и злился, вперив широко раскрывшиеся глаза в резной раскрашенный потолок приемной залы, где он устроился на ночлег, чтобы не учинять переполох на женской половине. Повертевшись с боку на бок, пристроив мозолистую шершавую ладонь под щеку, тщетно попытался заснуть вновь: с мышиным скрежетом дверь робко заглянул старенький управитель – существо сколь умное, столь и трепетное.  
И вот, невыспавшийся, злой, как дэв, вазир созерцал перед собой две фигуры самого жалкого вида. Прошло так мало времени, что, казалось – он лишь только успел отвести от них глаза и – гляди-ка – они уже снова тут!  
– Мы поймали их около конюшен гулямов, господин, – почтительно и робко проговорил командир разъезда посланного надзирать за парой. Вазир махнул на него рукой, проходя к двери:  
– Этого, – он ткнул в юного разбойника пальцем. – Свяжите потуже, посадите в караулке: и чтоб не болтал, не шевелился. Я гляжу, ты не уймешься никак! – вазир коротко сжал в кулаке длинные черные кудри, и тряхнул буйную голову, приблизил лицо – чтоб в глаза: – Смотри, а то сегодня с Арифом-агой прогуляешься к лобному месту, очень вероятно. Дешево уже не отделаешься. Ты! – бросив взлохмаченные волосы, на пятках разом обернулся к закутанной маленькой фигуре: – Снимай покрывало, и чтобы больше я его на тебе не видел – запорю. Юсуф! – нашел глазами управителя. – Возьми… Фелима, окажи гостеприимство, расспроси обо всех умениях, подробно. Ты правоверный? Нет? – тут Дауд бросил молнию взора в сторону гуляма: – Брат, говоришь?!  
– Я старший, мне решать, – тихо возразил, с неожиданной стороны, золотоволосый негодник, сражавшийся с покрывалом.  
Рассмеяться – Дауд не рассмеялся, улыбнулся – криво, на один бок – но широко и от души:  
– Да? А ты мне нравишься даже больше, чем твой брат. По прошествии времени из тебя выйдет отменный мерзавец. Юсуф, пошли за муллой из Голубой мечети и найди двух верных свидетелей.  
Вазир вырвался в летний двор между айванами, где уже ждал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, эмирский гонец, разом растерявший свою спесивость, как мышь перед кошкой, оказавшись по дороге спешащего Дауда. Тому стояло лишь вытянуть руку, и, не сбавляя скорости, получить в нее драгоценное послание, чтобы, сделав приглашающий жест, срывая печати и разворачивая свиток на ходу, присесть, наконец, на остывший за ночь камень небольшого фонтана.  
Пробегая глазами по строчкам – своей! – торжествующе думал Дауд – собственной своей рукой написанных, – одобрительно кивал, хмыкал. Не соврал дервиш, прибывает войско завтра, а эмира, глядишь, и ночью можно ждать – уж до ворот по родной стране как-нибудь и серендары войско доведут, не растеряют, чай. Писано на границе, два дня назад.  
Гонца, падающего с ног – сколько раз сам в детстве также возвращался с вестями – расспросил со строгостью и пристрастием: в каком состоянии войско, как было с припасами в походе, сколько потерь. Сколько добычи везут обратно, что эмир – здоров ли, доволен? Посланец оказался толковым малым, отвечал хоть робея, но с пониманием, и глаз имел наблюдательный, да острый.  
Слегка развеявшись от благоприятных новостей, вазир отложил высочайшее послание, умылся по-походному – прямо из фонтана, и, велев накормить да разместить гонца, одеваясь попутно, разослал бесчисленное множество слуг и домашних быстроногих мальчишек во все дворцовые ведомства.  
Враз огромный и суровый, как крепость, дом вазира наполнился гомонящим людом – будто горная река, стремглав, налилась вешними водами по весне. Во дворе, и на улице окрест толкались стремянные, конюха, посыльные. Внутри чванливо прохаживалась по айвану публика поважнее – главы дворцовых ведомств и заслуженные старцы из военного дивана. Надо было подготовить, встретить, принять. Прискакал, в крайнем раздражении, окончательно озлобившийся главный казначей. Пришел, незваным – главный муфтий. Долго препирались хранитель эмирской сокровищницы и смотритель гератского арсенала.  
Но, стоило солнцу перевалить за полдень, как всякое движение стихло, чтобы возобновиться, уже в действиях, сопровождаемых насильственными, порой, побуждениями, в каждой из частей придворного уклада.  
Вазир, наконец, швырнув в угол невыносимо грузную и бестолково намотанную чалму, шумно припал к пиале с обжигающим чаем, позвал Юсуфа, а с ним двух отцов неприятностей, которые приходилось решать весьма спешно.  
Глянул на золотоволосую диковину еще раз, пристальнее. Халат, наконец, надет правильно – на плечи, как полагается мужчине. От жары, свободного воздуха и долгой беседы раскраснелся лицом. Дауд ухмыльнулся: лежало бы его сердце к юным гуриям – ничто не в силах было б превзойти это совершенство, хоть его возраст – а вазир перевидал множество румийских невольников за свою жизнь – был близок уже к запрещаемому. А, если допустить, что все эти бредни про брата – правда, так и вообще пару лет на женской половине ему уже делать было нечего.  
Юсуф жарко нес что-то, брызгая в ухо слюной. Отстранившись, вазир расслышал, наконец, изливаемые восторги, обрывочные «солнце учености!», «совершенство в каллиграфии», «кладезь поэзии», «халиф науки алгебры» и даже «сведущ в делах государственной премудрости». Юсуф был полезный зануда и честный слуга, так что вазир отстранился еще больше, вытер ухо и, приказав юноше приблизиться, усадил его на ковер перед дастарханом:  
– Я буду говорить, а ты будешь слушать, кивать головой в знак согласия, и помнить всю свою жизнь, с чем соглашаешься. Потому что если забудешь, то немедля откроешь причину, по которой во всем городе меня называют «Железная печень». Я – не любитель нежных мальчиков, так что, в отличие от твоего братца, моя милость тебе не светит.  
Тут наступило молчание, достаточное для того, чтобы Фелим, очнувшись от пережитого за последний день, резко кивнул.  
– Сейчас ты при двух надежных мусульманах трижды скажешь шагаду в присутствии муллы. Который, как положено, обрежет тебя, чтобы свидетельствовать перед Аллахом и людьми – всеми людьми! – о твоем пребывании в истиной вере, и о том, что с обретением ее ты становишься полноправным мусульманином ханбилитского, скажем, толка. Я б тебя еще женил сегодня, но боюсь, достойную невесту и согласных родителей не найти так скоро. А знаешь, к чему такая спешка? – и, не дожидаясь, пока Фелим покачает головой, расплескивая по стенам золотые блики, продолжил, прихлебывая неспешно пахучий, с травами, чай. – Завтра с утра прибывает светлейший эмир, Тарик ад-Дауля, возвращаясь из долгого и тяжелого военного похода, – и, вглядевшись остро в побледневшее лицо, продолжил, скидывая с одного плеча халат – по такой жаре выпитый чай немедленно выступал испариной по телу. – А также я, пока, заметь, не насовсем – назначаю тебя своим надимом, – видя, как вместо послушного кивка, открывается капризно очерченный рот, резким движением отвесил собеседнику легкий подзатыльник. – И это не значит, что ты будешь пить со мной вино, услаждать мой слух занимательными историями или развлекать моих жен пустой болтовней – на это достаточно желающих, что не могут писать, читать, и разговаривать на всех доступных человеку языках. Мне нужна правая рука, которая будет заниматься всей бумажной волокитой, крючкотворством и разговорами, больше похожими на шахматную партию, нежели на беседу двух взрослых мужей. Я назначу тебе жалование, жить будешь здесь, у меня достаточно места, потом, когда женишься и выучишься – купишь себе дом, а пока, первые седьмицы – разбирайся, привыкай – думаю, тебе не много выпадало вольной жизни. Просто молча кивни, потому что именно меня поднимали каждую божью ночь, чтобы посмотреть тайно на очередного румийского невольника, что привозили в княжество гератское – не похож ли. И откуда только их не было. Да…  
Стража давно втолкнула гуляма внутрь и даже с трудом развязала веревки, насмерть затянутые в попытках освободиться. Келим теперь, бросая отчаянные взгляды на своего скоропалительного родственника, растирал неспешно руки, и зябко кутался в разодранный стражей халат, в то время как солнце уже так нагрело плитку двора, что волны душного жара начали плескаться у подножия айвана. Взгляды явера воспламенили бы издалека даже сырое дерево, случись поблизости.  
– Теперь о тебе, наглец.  
– Господин…  
– Нет, он - действительно старший брат. Ему хватило ума и опыта промолчать. Если со вторым у тебя – дело за временем, то первого, боюсь, Аллах отмерил маленьким кувшинчиком. Мне проще было б убить его – и ты тоже знаешь – почему, – Дауд невозмутимо махнул тюбетейкой, приподнятой с головы, в сторону Фелима, и снова надел ее, вытерев пот с гладко бритой головы. – Неудовольствие повелителя, что я назначил его своим надимом – достаточно веский повод быстро и тихо избавиться от мертвого тела. Однако я дал тебе обещание, и поклялся Господом миров, хотя пророк – да благословит его Аллах и приветствует – учил нас, и не зря, видимо – не клясться вовсе, что исполню любую просьбу. Хоть ты и добился возвращения Фахр ад-Дина с позором весьма спорным путем, условия мои ты выполнил. Я, уповая на милость Аллаха, выполню твое желание. Однако, остается еще такая мелочь, как твоя жизнь, что я вправе отнять с нарушением границ запретного, подкупом почтенного Арифа-аги, и совершением кражи в пока еще союзном нам царстве, поставившей Герат на грань войны. Если с имуществом мы, с помощью шагады и маленького кровавого действия, разберемся, то вторжение в этот гарем тебе с рук просто так не сойдет. Может, иначе используешь свое желание?  
– Господин! – донеслось с двух сторон одновременно. Явер набычился, привычно шаря по поясу в поисках несуществующего кинжала, второй – прижал руки к груди, стискивая отсутствующее покрывало.  
– Значит – нет. Второй надим мне не нужен. Да и вообще – уже мало на что сгодишься, хоть и прекрасный воин. А как-то ублажить, или хотя бы отвлечь повелителя от всего неприятного положения с Мешхедом – надобно. Пороть тебя уже пробовали, убить – расстроится брат. Хотя, от изрядной доли хлопот, и его избавит.  
Тягостное молчание нависло над айваном – было слышно, как вдалеке лениво гавкают собаки, начавшие просыпаться с отступающим дневным зноем. Поскрипывали резные деревянные ножки дастархана, стоило вазиру чуть пошевелить туловищем.  
Железная печень вздохнул, отодвинув по рыжей вышитой шерстью скатерти все блюда от себя подальше:  
– Благодари Аллаха, что, в награду за отсутствие ума, наделил тебя приятным глазу обличием, – вазир, спустив ноги с дастархана, выпрямился во весь рост, заслонив солнечные рисунки на закатной стороне кедрового наборного пола. Черная тень вытянулась, пересекая желтые отпечатки стрельчатых арок на полу – до самых коленей явера. Огромная фигура шагнула к Фелиму – словно на него надвинулся минарет Культаб. – Не тревожься, он – воин, и отвечает за свои поступки. Если же нет – тогда я тем более прав. Ступай. Найди Юсуфа, он покажет твои покои. Завтра с утра будет много хлопот, – и, завершив разговор с надимом, повернулся к другому. – Раздевайся, мальчик.

 

Горечь и тоска – теперь озеро его души. Разгадка огромного роста всех жен вазира и облегчение о судьбе золотой половины своего сердца, которой не грозит в этом доме бесчинство и насилие.  
Аллах свидетель – он пытался не орать. Может, и удалось, не помнил.  
Это было будто в сказке – в десятках пустяковин, что он выслушал за жизнь, в то мгновение, когда сюжет вызывает снисходительную улыбку и желание побыстрее закончить часть: где дэв, или огромный ифрит, схватив девушку, уносит ее в недоступное место и исполняет с ней все свои желания до тех пор (непременно найдя ее при этом девственной, ох!), пока не найдется герой-спаситель. Тут уже можно чуточку заинтересоваться происходящим, потому как от дэва воину польза только в убийстве.  
А сказка поворачивается по-другому – на живот, и настоящий ифрит держит его за горло, справедливо опасаясь острых зубов. Мужской посох нечестивого – с руку молодой девушки, которой недавно Келим так мало сочувствовал. Но у женщин, хотя бы – бездонная фердж, созданная Аллахом с целью и умыслом.  
Когда его столько раз нещадно пороли, боль от ран, побоев – все шло волнами, чуть тише, и тут же – снова сильнее. Боль от соития была такой отупляющее сильной и неотвратимой, что, без передышки, становилось лишь хуже и хуже. Да так, что прокусив руку насквозь, Келим начал неистово вырываться. Про кинжал, лежавший неподалеку от ложа, в ножнах, забыл и думать. Но толстые, как ветви прибрежных грабов, железные руки, силой которых он столь восхищался в бою, крепко обвились, держа его неподвижно на месте – не сдвинуться, ни на волос не отстраниться, ослабить, подождать, прекратить! Только то, что невыносимо больно, слишком много, да испепеляюще стыдно. Этот сплав вазир пытался в него запихать до конца.  
На кол – лучше. На колу можно умереть за пару дней, если совсем не повезет, но никто не будет прижимать тебя к постели, выкручивая локти и, тут же – поглаживать по затылку, вдоль хребта, не станет со стоном припадать ладонью к ягодицам, втискивая – и дальше, и безвозвратнее – огромный жгучий шкворень.  
Поздно, когда солнце ушло в самые темные покои, вазир встал, прекратив дремать, и, завязывая шаровары, повел равнодушные речи, больше прислушиваясь к далекому шуму в городе:  
– Будет война или поход – отошлю тебя вместе с Кайсом. Но вероятность такая сомнительна: воевать не с чем пока. Так будешь терпеть, ради брата. Завтра поможешь ему разобраться с арсеналом. Вижу, ты бы поспорил, если б мог, однако я повелеваю. Слушай и повинуйся, хотя бы в этот раз, – тяжелые шаги промяли половицы рядом с топчаном, заскорузлая ладонь притронулась к его рукам, что обнимали ноющий изнутри живот. Потом, цепляясь заусенцами – перстней вазир не признавал – за волосы развернул измученное лицо гуляма к свету поднятой выше лампы – и сам весь в глубоких тенях, в нагих пятнах света. – Удивительно! У тебя разные глаза – только сейчас заметил.  
Приласкал напоследок, верно?  
О Аллах, стыдно-то как! Когда-нибудь возможно ли будет взглянуть в глаза?!  
Мокрая и жаркая подушка липла и прижималась к щеке, крутому склону от шеи до плеча. Вазир унес огонь, но в открытой арке айвана проступило мертвенное свечение разгоравшихся звезд – вот Альтаир, вон Антарес, летняя звезда, яркая, как алмаз.  
Келим крепко прижался к сырой ткани, зажмурив глаза. Только бы никто не пришел, никто. Поспать, хоть до полночи. Память и предвкушение – теплой, в коротком шелковом волосе, шкуры Карагеза, тонких длинных волосков его густой бороды и чуткой, направленной на него, стрелы уха, словно разжали хватку, державшую Келима на поверхности: беззвучно, мгновенно, он погрузился в вязкие пучины сна.  
  
Сведя к рассвету ноги, Келим выполз на дворцовую площадь, и дальше – к дому Кайса, придерживаясь за стены и дувалы. Можно представить, что седло попалось корявое, да скакать пришлось издалека. Тогда нужно придумать, что опять им, всего-навсего, придется выбраться из дома вазира и сбежать. И непременно им, обоим.  
Кайса не было. Ни с утра, ни днем, только к ночи стража, что схватила Келима около собственных ворот, поделилась известиями о прибывающих позже караванах, чью охрану доверили отряду гулямов.  
Вазир зашел в караулку уже после порки. Одетый празднично ко двору, он спешил.  
– Что-то милосердный Аллах в тебе пропустил, дэвайни, – безжалостной рукой изредка попадая в иссеченную спину, Сейф ад-Дауля вытолкал его в чистые покои и удалился немедленно, удостоверившись, что стражи вокруг дома стоит достаточно: в город прибывало оголодавшее правоверное воинство. – С соразмерным совершенством, что досталось на долю твоего брата, сложно сравниться. Верно, на тебе создатель отдыхал, – по-видимому, Фелим сам справился с походом в арсенал, успешно. – Проводишь его завтра к военному казначею, с добычей.  
Вокруг вазира с эмиром было всегда очень много народа в эти дни. Светлые глаза Дауда внимательно смотрели во все стороны поверх толпы, в том числе – на северную стену, где, подвернув под себя одну ногу, и, неловко скрючившись на один бок, торчала рядом с воротами фигура в слегка накинутом на плечи халате.  
Вечером два дюжих стражника отнесли гуляма в одну из комнат при айване. Шутка ли – по пяткам сто ударов!  
Из небольшой клетушки, через узорчатый верх двери можно было увидеть Альдебаран. Этой ночью его не сторожили. Куда уйдешь…  
И вазир не появлялся, но тяжелое обещание висело в воздухе вместо него.  
  
Келим заново смотрел – и наглядеться не мог, на Карагеза: прежний образ, отпечатанный в глазу чеканщиком-временем, был затерт тряпкой неточной памяти. Как будто впервые, или другая лошадь, или конский портрет, нарисованный умелым художником: мощное крепкое тело на коротких косолапых ногах, некрасиво приставленная к нему, треугольная шея, вполовину закрытая отросшей в походе гривой, грубая, злая голова и недлинный, богатый волосом, а оттого торчащий, словно помело, хвост. Карагез, как водится, заложив уши, скалился на красивого арабского жеребца эмира, и дергал повод из рук, чтобы укусить. Ну, или кого получится.  
Все глупые, недостойные сомнения и судороги здравого смысла – в самом деле: ждать лошадь? – потерялись в дорожной пыли. Келим, не глядя, выронив Кайсу шитый повод рыжего в руки, бросился к жеребцу.  
Карагез не подвел: скосив глаз так, что стал виден безумный белок, выждав подходящее время, он рванул из рук коновода чомбур и бросился на хозяина с открытым ртом, полным здоровенных желтых зубов.  
Вспомнило тело: кулак влетел в вороное ухо, там, куда обычно целят дерущиеся между собой жеребцы. И в лоб потом. Схватив повод, Келим напористо шагнул вперед, пока присевший от изумления на задние ноги конь пытался отстраниться, опустить виноватую голову ниже. Остальное довершила память о бесчисленных стычках и побоищах, в которых, между ними, дрожащими от ненависти и гордыни, оставался всегда преследующим – воин.  
Карагез стушевался. А Келим? Что ему оставалось, кроме как, вжавшись лицом в нагретую солнцем шею, с уже выцветшими до охряного оттенка короткими шерстинками, судорожно пытаться вдохнуть, протолкнуть то, что застряло посреди души, и только что тронулось, после этого удара, царапая острыми углами стенки, заставляя сжимать в объятиях шею Карагеза сильнее и сильнее.  
Проклятый дервиш, чтоб отсох твой поганый, правдивый язык.


	25. Chapter 25

– Господин...

– Снова ты? Я велел тебе больше не показываться мне на глаза, – чуть не споткнувшись об темнеющую прямо перед ним фигуру, скрючившуюся на полу за пределами кругов света, очерченных факелами, вазир на миг замирает и тут же резко дергает край халата, стряхивая с него цепкие пальцы.

– Господин, вели Кайсу меня отослать.

– Куда?

– Все равно. Лишь бы подальше отсюда.

– Я же ясно сказал: будет война, посольство, иная служба – первым отправишься из города вон. Хоть ты больше и не начальник охраны, но настырностью своей заставляешь видеть тебя так же часто, как прежде. И вспоминать о тебе – снова и снова. Смотри, как бы не пришлось пожалеть...

– Мне не о чем больше жалеть. Разве только о том, что не умер еще.

– Что за глупые речи! – вазир досадливо морщится, глядя с высоты своего роста на опущенные плечи понуро сидящего перед ним Келима. – Аллах не для того даровал тебе жизнь и, по бесконечной милости своей, столько раз хранил ее от тебя самого, чтобы ты возомнил, будто можешь в любой момент, по своей прихоти, отказаться от этого дара. У каждого живущего есть свой единственный путь, которым он путешествует по этому миру,

свое предназначение. Найди свое – и живи достойно весь отмеренный век, а будет он кратким или же нет – решать не тебе.

– Господин, я просил его много раз – Кайс не сделает ничего без твоего разрешения.

– Мальчик, зачем ты вновь утомляешь меня этим пустым разговором? О чем просишь? Все, что случилось с тобой за последние месяцы – следствие твоих собственных безумных поступков. И все, что я тебе обещал – я исполнил. Исполнил даже больше, чем ты просил, но в этом твоей заслуги нет, – Дауд усмехается, вспоминая яростный утренний спор с хранителем эмирской сокровищницы, который внезапно лишился значительной части своих полномочий, получив указание выбрать все книги, рисунки и свитки – все написанное на бумаге, на шелке и на пергаменте – и сложить в отдельное хранилище, ключи от которого надлежало вручить новому смотрителю, стоящему тут же и едва доходящему вазиру до плеча. Жаль, лето в разгаре, такая жара, а то, если надеть поверх пары шерстяных рубах меховую безрукавку, да потом на шелковый халат еще и другой, толстый, на вате – может, смотрелся бы посерьезнее тот, кто бесстрастно взирал в лицо хранителя эмирских сокровищ, багровое от бешеной ревности и страха за ускользающее из рук добро. – Я все сказал. Я дозволил вам видеться – ты отказался сам. Ты воин, твоя жизнь в руках старшего, отдающего приказания. Но ты слишком строптив – хочешь сам выбирать, какие приказы тебе исполнять. Я не стану утомлять себя размышлениями, чем утешить твою раненную гордость. Ступай. Мне ты больше не нужен, – вазир, и без того засидевшийся во дворце сверх всякой меры, в раздражении освобождает себе дорогу решительным пинком сапога, от которого согнутая фигура беззвучно валится в темноту.

 

* * *

 

– Господин...

Навстречу всадникам от стены отделяется тень. Конь Дауда шарахается от неожиданности, заставляя того крепче натягивать повод и, вынырнув из размышлений, завершавших очередной утомительный день, озадаченно всматриваться в темноту.

– Встань. Аллах милосердный, пошли мне терпения, чтобы завтра с утра не пришлось объяснять твоему брату, что теперь он совсем сирота. Как ты здесь оказался?

– Я сменился в полночь. Потом ждал, вдруг мне вновь повезет...

– Мы с тобой очень по-разному ценим везение. Докучать мне своими нелепыми просьбами и надеяться, что я преклоню к ним слух вместо того, чтобы поступить с тобой, как ты давно заслужил – ты это считаешь везением?

– Я слышал, оружейники болтали вчера на базаре – у них новые большие заказы. Скоро будет война.

– Имей же разум понять, безумный, что не с тобой я буду об этом говорить. И не здесь.

– Я молю об одном, господин...

– Дэвайни, за тот месяц, что я не видел тебя, я уж было решил, что ты взялся за ум и не станешь больше искушать и судьбу, и мое терпение. Жаль, что ошибся. Клянусь, наша следующая встреча, если она опять случится по твоей воле, будет последней. Прочь с глаз моих, – и, тронув каблуками бока, посылает гнедого вперед, будто перед ним пустое место.

Упорный. И отчаянно храбрый. Просто безумно. Другой бы давно отступился от этой затеи, или выбрал иной путь.

А ведь завтра, или же послезавтра, или еще через неделю, но вновь придется отвечать на краткий вопрос, заданный исподволь, мимоходом – здоров ли брат, почему не приходит. Отвечать – и видеть, как на мгновенье туманится прозрачно-синий взгляд, как скорбно сжимаются губы, как тонкие пальцы стискивают сами себя, сплетаясь в замок и лишь побелевшие костяшки выдают, чего стоит спокойствие голоса их хозяину.

Упрямцы несносные. Оба. Пусть разбираются сами промеж собой. Не хватало ему еще вмешиваться.

 * * *

 – Господин, мне сказали – ты меня звал.

Ни почтения в голосе, ни приличествующего уважения, ни тем более страха. Опускается на колени – просто ему так удобней. Смотрит прямо в глаза.

– Представь себе, да. Ты просил, ждал – и дождался. У нас давно нет вестей из Газни. Гонец, посланный два месяца тому назад, так в Герат и не вернулся. Тайный соглядатай, отправленный с караваном – тоже. Эмир хочет знать, что поделывает его драгоценный братец, не плетет ли заговора, не чинит ли худого сестре. Нужен человек, который сможет не слишком явно проникнуть в город и послушать, чем там живут и дышат. А заодно и за крепостную стену заглянуть. Ну и, само собой, вернуться с вестями назад.

– Но как же... Он же сразу узнает меня...

– Как хочешь. Думай сам. Ты так долго настаивал, искал способ покинуть город, хотя никто тебя отсюда не гонит – а теперь оробел?

– Я еду сейчас же, – вскидывается гулям, сердито сдвинув брови.

– Нет, не сейчас. Дождешься, пока закончат письмо от повелителя. После того, как увидишь в городе то, что посланнику не покажут, откроешься и вручишь Фахру грамоты. Выедешь с рассветом. Сейчас ступай к казначею, а потом собирайся в путь, – вазир с невольной приязнью смотрит, как стремительно, не касаясь руками ковра, распрямляется гибкое тело и тут же, согнувшись в коротком поклоне, гулям пятится к двери. – Погоди, – тянет из рукава вчетверо сложенный лист. – Фелим тебе просил передать. При случае, если увижу.

– Мне? – опешил, вновь шагает вперед. Осторожно берет двумя пальцами шуршащий прямоугольник. – Что тут?

– А что б ты хотел? – вазир смотрит – и ухмыляется почти против воли. – Поклоны. Приветы. Пожелания мира и благополучия родичу, столь занятому, что самому недосуг прийти и проведать семью старшего брата. Не знаю, я не читал.

Когда глядишь снизу в лицо того, кто стоит напротив – отлично видно, как оно сначала бледнеет, а после на скулы вползают красные пятна, словно на кожу плеснули кипятка. Втиснув в ладонь осколки раскрошенного сургуча, Келим сминает лист в кулаке и, вновь коротко поклонившись, идет к дверям, уже не оглядываясь.

– Стой, – коротко окликает вазир. – Что, даже проститься к нему не зайдешь? Может, хватит уже? Он спрашивает от тебе чуть ли не каждый день.

– Так ведь ночь на дворе, – Келим улыбается шальной беззаботной улыбкой. В глазах пляшут сполохи-светлячки. – Зачем нарушать покой мирно спящего в объятиях молодой жены? Вот вернусь – тогда свидимся. Позволь мне идти, господин, – вновь сгибает спину в глубоком поклоне. Ладонь опустела, письма больше нет. – Исполнять твою волю.

 * * *

 Иссушающий зной позднего лета, прижавший все живое в долинах к растрескавшейся земле, здесь, в горах, переносить было много легче. Ветер, слетавший с отрогов, нес пусть не свежесть, но хотя бы шевелил нагретый воздух, ночью подмешивая к нему прохладу снегов, укрывавших спрятанные за облаками вершины. Большая часть пути была позади. Оставалось немного. Расставшись с попутным караваном, Келим выбрался на плоскогорье и, заночевав в крохотной пещере – не пещере, а скорей, скальной нише, где едва можно было повернуться – утром разглядывал из под руки город, раскинувшийся далеко-далеко внизу, впереди. Отсюда до высоких зубчатых стен было не больше дневного перехода. Если, конечно, удастся отыскать тропу среди нагромождения осыпающихся камней, что длинными языками сползали с отвесных склонов. Ступать на такие – все равно что в зыбучий песок. Миг – и, оскользнувшись, несешься, обдирая спину и отчаянно растопыренные локти, срывая ногти в тщетных попытках ухватиться за предательски плывущие рядом глыбы. Пару раз он уже наскочил на такие – насилу выбрался. Хорошо, что сначала сам проверять полез – иначе остался бы и без коня.

Келим покосился на последнего, кто с ним еще оставался – тощий стал, грива совсем пропылилась, шерсть на крупе торчала в разные стороны, словно наспех взъерошенная нерадивой рукой денщика, что поленился как следует вычесать, уложить узорами так, как надо: поведешь головой от плеча к плечу – то шелком блестят, то матово светятся волны и переходы.

Карагез шумно фыркнул и затряс головой – видно, почуял запах дыма из недалекого жилья. Переступил с ноги на ногу, позвенел удилами. Все готово, пора было трогаться в путь. Келим вернулся в пещеру и стал укладывать вещи. Припасы давно подошли к концу – осталось немного сушеного сыра, да черствая лепешка, что сберегалась на самый крайний день. На дне мешка перекатывалась дикая алыча – он разжился ею два дня назад, обобрав куцее деревце, притулившееся среди зарослей тамариска на дне очередного распадка. Ягоды были жесткие и кислые, даже горькие, не утолили ни жажды, ни голода, лишь напрасно растревожили давным-давно прилипший к спине живот. Который почти сразу же и скрутило – первую ночь после набранного угощения он почти не спал, все бегал за камни, проклиная коварство шайтана, что подсунул ему такой обманный соблазн.

Набирая ягоды в горсть, пересыпал их, пропуская сквозь пальцы, несколько мгновений раздумывая – бросить или оставить. Решил, что все же пусть будут – жалкая видимость какой-никакой, а еды. Оттолкнул локтем морду, сунувшуюся было к мешку, одним движеньем затянул ремень на горловине и привычно ощупал подкладку – на месте ли эмирские грамоты. Под пальцами тихо прошелестела бумага. Помедлив, Келим опустился на землю и вновь развязал только собранную поклажу. Выудил со дна зашитый в промасленную кожу сверток, небрежно кинул его к ногам. Пошарил еще и достал обернутый куском полотна сложенный вчетверо лист, посеревший и вытертый по краям до лохмотьев. Привычно разгладил на коленях, прижав с двух сторон, стараясь не касаться букв черными от грязи руками.

Совсем истрепалось. Глубокие борозды безжалостными сабельными ударами крест-накрест разрубили тонкое кружево букв. На сгибах – сквозные прорехи, прочитать написанное будет уже невозможно.

Что там, за ними? Не узнать никогда. В самом деле – не просить же помощи у писца на базаре.

Не удержавшись, осторожно погладил большим пальцем верхнюю строчку. Изящные завитки, прихотливые извивы линий, то похожие на россыпь маковых зерен поверх смазанной медом лепешки (в ответ на такие мысли пустой живот немедленно заурчал), то на след скарабея или ящерицы, тонюсенькими изогнутыми коготками испятнавшей плотный песок. А там за ними, внутри – солнцеликий. Как такое возможно? Разумом никак не понять. Истинное чудо сотворил Аллах, дав людям умение с помощью знаков выражать свои мысли и чувства. Не всем, конечно. Лишь избранным. А владеть письменами чужих языков – лишь самым достойным. Как его брат.

Он смирился. Верил ли, нет – не знал и сам. Но, отходя от Герата все дальше, каждый прожитый день начинал и заканчивал мыслями о своем нечаянном счастье, выскользнувшем из рук, обернувшемся тем, встречи с кем он совсем не желал. Быстро же пресытился владыка подлунного мира слушать, как поет его сердце, рвущееся на части от великой радости обладания сокровищем, что искал он всю жизнь. Быстро прискучил ему вид счастливца, упивающегося наслаждением обретенной любви.

А брат... Что брат? Найти брата было, может, и хорошо, да такого ученого, сведущего в разных важных делах – уж он точно поможет Келиму продвинуться верней любого из ненадежных дворцовых знакомцев, каждое шевеление пальца которых приходилось оплачивать золотом или скорым его обещанием – но цена обретенного сытого будущего оказалось уж слишком горька.

Келим поскреб ногтем мизинца пятнышко туши, формой похожее то ли на мотылька, то ли на полураскрытый цветок, с хвостиком-закорючкой, присевшее в уголке листа.

Где он сейчас? Думает ли, вспоминает? Ведь не может быть так, чтобы было вовсе нечего вспомнить. Хорошего. Ну, или не слишком плохого.

Позабыв на коленях письмо, Келим неподвижно сидел, глядя на пыльные завитки, что курились над плоскогорьем. Ветер гнал по камням иссохшие мертвые ветви, свив их в колючие, путанные клубки. Высоко подбрасывал над камнями, сталкивал меж собой, заставляя менять направление. Меньшие, не успев набрать собственной формы и веса, увлекались большими, постепенно сливались с ними, становясь частью целого. Подчинялись чужой воле, безропотно отдавая свою.

Сильный порыв ветра бросил в лицо замечтавшемуся чуть не пригоршню мелкой каменной пыли. Закашлявшись и замотав головой, Келим выругался и принялся яростно моргать, тереть кулаками и без того давным-давно красные, воспаленные глаза. Когда проморгался – письмо с коленей исчезло.

Вскочив, растерянно заозирался вокруг, затем выскочил из пещеры наружу. Погода стремительно портилась. Воздух звенел от летящего навстречу песка, тысячами иголок впивавшегося в кожу. Отбежав от входа, Келим, забравшись на обломок повыше, напряженно всматривался слезящимися, полу-слепыми глазами в ту сторону, куда дул ветер – не мелькнет ли где поблизости клочок бумаги.

Ничего, только пыль и камни кругом.

Несколько раз чихнув и вновь с силой протерев глаза, он побрел вперед наугад, досадливо махнув рукой в ответ на недоуменное ржание, донесшееся из-за спины. То смотрел себе под ноги, то, встав на цыпочки, обшаривал глазами выбоины и отдельные камни, чутко всматриваясь в каждое призрачное шевеление.

Покружив у пещеры, дошел до обрыва, который думал обойти стороной – пусть выйдет крюк, зато понадежней – и увидел внизу, на обрывистом склоне, на колючих ветках джузгуна, еле держащегося корнями за каменистую голодную землю, одинокое трепыхание. Словно птица запуталась. Или ветром мотало лоскут холста – подношение духам ли, предкам; глупый чужой обычай.

Все равно придется проверить.

Пробуя ногой каждый камень, Келим стал осторожно спускаться вниз. Пару раз чуть не сорвался – опасно заскользил, но сумел удержаться на круче. Куст оказался много ниже, чем казалось ему сверху. О том, как будет подниматься назад, пока не думал. Может, в обход придется идти – все равно возвращаться в пещеру – к разбросанному мешку и наполовину оседланному Карагезу. Как бы за ним не надумал полезть...

Оставалось немного. Присев отдышаться на плоский широкий валун – жертвенник, что ли? нечестивое капище древних – он уже видел: нашел. Лист бумаги, надорвавшись по одному из сгибов, нанизался на острый шип и отчаянно трепетал на все усиливающемся ветру. Поднявшись, Келим в несколько шагов одолел оставшееся расстояние и сильно дернул куст за ближайшую ветку, чтобы согнуть, подтянуть к себе встопорщенную верхушку, на которой застряло письмо. Куст внезапно оказался у него в руках целиком – похоже, корни иссохли и совсем не держали его в земле. И от собственного неосторожного, стремительного движения Келим, потеряв равновесие и грохнувшись навзничь, заскользил по обрыву, увлекая за собой все новые и новые тучи камней. Каменная река подняла его на свои пыльные волны и, перебрасывая с гребня на гребень, поволокла вниз, сдирая одежду, а следом за ней – и кожу. Туда, где отвесной стеной обрывалась в долину скала, выше которой во всем свете были только ужас, злость и отчаяние, что захлестнули разум прежде, чем смениться накрывшей его темнотой.


	26. Chapter 26

Бросив в кошель, притороченный к поясу, последний кусок черной, липнущей к пальцам смолы, Нур сунул следом за ним короткое широкое лезвие – затупившееся, выпачканное по самую рукоять. Вернется – отчистит. Не пропадать же с таким трудом набранному добру. Горный воск – так называла его госпожа – таинственный, резко пахнущий, от тепла податливый и тягучий, быстро застывающий неровными комьями, лишь стоило выпустить его из рук. Нехорошо усмехнулся: как же, воск. Пчелы – почти что разумные твари, живут и трудятся сообща, выделяя среди себя правителей, воинов и рабов – что заставит их строить убежища для потомства в глубоких пещерах и узких подземных лазах, в скальных расщелинах, куда не заглядывает ни единый луч солнца? Сколько таких он излазил в поисках мест, где выходят к поверхности темные тусклые пятна. Или же свешиваются с потолков и сводов лаковые натеки – это если здорово повезет, тогда можно сразу много набрать, и госпожа им будем довольна.

Затянув кошель, Нур вытер руки о кожаные штаны и полез вверх. Выбрался из неприметной щели среди нагромождения валунов, по привычке зорко огляделся по сторонам. Пусто, конечно, ни единой души на многие дни пути. Кто станет бродить в этих диких, неприветливых скалах, в стороне от караванных троп и обжитых земель? Ему только на руку. Каждый раз, когда царевна отправляла его на розыски нужных ей зелий, приходилось забираться все дальше и дальше, обшаривая давным-давно исхоженные пещеры или же искать новые, среди убегающих к горизонту горных отрогов. Однажды, когда ей понадобилось огненное земляное масло, он искал чуть не месяц, где его можно добыть. Слушал, вынюхивал, расспрашивал знающих стариков. Сколько золота пришлось извести на подкуп и уговоры прежде, чем дознался, в какой неприметной долине сочится наружу из-под земли черная вонючая жижа, что полыхает неугасимым огнем, от которого ничем не избавиться, не спастись и не скрыться.

Это было давно. Еще в Мерве, когда царевна только заполучила тот таинственный свиток, что берегла как зеницу ока, пряча от всех, а пуще других – от мужа, который за суетой и мельтешением дворцовой жизни так ни разу и не задумался, от чего это чахнут, дурнеют лицом и телом наложницы, которых он привечает, от чего из всех его женщин сыновей рожает только царевна Дия, почему в покоях ее даже летом, в жару, стоит густой дух благовоний, отбивающий все прочие запахи, и зачем царевна – в приличествующем окружении евнухов и рабынь, испросив, дозволения мужа, все ходит и ходит в башню заброшенной обсерватории, оставшейся от прежних владык. Смотрит на звезды, ищет в их расположении приметы, указующие на долгие, счастливые годы блистательного правления повелителя Мерва, вопрошает о будущем малолетних наследников. Так она говорила.

Но ни звезды, ни таинственные составы, что во множества варила царевна, не спасли ни ее, ни пашу, когда грозный в своей подозрительности и неукротимый в ярости гератский эмир отправил войско к стенам их царства. И все сразу кончилось – власть над мужем, вычурные капризы, безмятежная жизнь. Осталось одно – желание мести, лютой мучительной смерти всем, кто виновен в ее несчастьях. Или кого она таковым посчитала.

Отвязав повод неказистого, обросшего длинной шерстью конька, на котором, однако же, не в пример удобней было пробираться по ненадежным горным тропам, нежели на любом из чистокровных красавцев, что томились от скуки в царской конюшне – он бы точно менять своего на такого не стал – Нур уселся в седло и еще раз оглянулся по сторонам. Ветер, швырявший в лицо песок вчера утром, когда он тронулся в путь, настоящей бурей так и не обернулся. Погромыхало над дальними, с краю долины горами – сквозь мутные завесы сгустившегося воздуха он видел лиловые и белые зарницы, ослепительными огненными мостами соединяющие небо и землю; говорят, в эти доли мгновенья в мир живых врываются злобные духи, жадные до биения сердца и густой, жаркой крови – и стихло. Сюда, к нему, и совсем не дошло.

Подобрав поводья, тронулся в путь. Хорошо бы успеть воротиться назад до заката, чтобы не коротать еще одну ночь под пустым небом.

Вдруг откуда-то сбоку, далеко впереди, почудилось конское ржание. Придержав конька, евнух прислушался – точно, не показалось. На вершине холма появился оседланный конь без седока. Остановился и стал внимательно смотреть вниз, не сходя с места. Нур ткнул каблуками своего низкорослого и направил его в сторону собрата, вновь призывно заржавшего. Не дойдя меньше десятка шагов, спешился было, чтобы подобрать волочащийся по земле повод, но конь вдруг развернулся и рысью двинулся прочь, не давшись чужаку в руки. Спустившись по другую сторону холма, вновь замер и обернулся.

Нур озадаченно смотрел сверху на такое странное поведение лишенной разума твари. Конь показался ему знакомым – он явно когда-то видел его. Вновь сев в седло, тронулся следом. А тому словно только этого было и надо. Не подпуская человека слишком близко к себе, он ходко двинул вперед, время от времени озираясь. Нур попытался было догнать упрямца верхом, да где там: прыть его мохноногого коротышки не шла ни в какое сравнение с резвостью чужака.

Пару раз он пробовал остановиться и повернуть назад – конь тревожно ржал и шел за ним следом. Приближался чуть не вплотную, но поймать повод вновь не давал, шарахался в сторону. То обходил их спереди, запирая тропу, чуть не тыкался мордой в морду своего лохматого собрата, то пятился, явно прося повернуть.

Любопытство пересилило – пришлось вновь развернуться и тронуться следом за ним. Совсем скоро тропа исчезла под нагромождением камней – видно, оползень недавно сошел. Нур спешился и повел своего конька в поводу, все так же следуя за удивительным, зовущим его все дальше созданием.

Тропа вынырнула из под камнепада, попетляла среди стискивающих ее все туже скал и вновь пропала, уйдя под огромный, курящийся пылью оползень, на вершине которого лежал человек.

Вот в чем тут дело... Нур смерил взглядом скалу, с которой сорвался погибший. Счастлив же был при жизни этот несчастный, разбившийся, рухнув с обрыва на камни, у которого был такой конь. Хоть и не спас хозяина, но не оставил, привел запоздалую помощь.

Конь заржал. И вдруг человек наверху шевельнулся, издал короткий, еле слышимый стон. Конь вновь заржал, мотнул головой, стал неуверенно перебирать тонкими ногами по расползающимся камням. Но шарахнуться в сторону от приблизившегося к нему не забыл.

– Не балуй, я вот тебе! – с привычной строгостью в голосе прикрикнул на него евнух. – Стой уж, коли привел.

Осторожно стал подниматься по круче. Человек вновь качнул головой, уткнув в камни лицо – даже на бок ее повернуть сил не хватало – и коротко застонал. Добравшись до тела, Нур оглядел его и покачал головой: от одежды остались лохмотья, спина содрана чуть не до мяса, левое плечо неестественно вздернуто, явно сломаны обе ноги. Даже страшно трогать такого. Присев на корточки, отвел темные волосы, чтобы в лицо заглянуть – молодой ли? Если нет – не выживет точно, милосерднее будет прикончить, да прямо здесь камнями и привалить. Глянул – и тихо охнул. Мгновенье сидел, размышляя, что сулит ему такая находка, потом, не обращая внимания на короткий мучительный вскрик, вырвавшийся из груди раненного, прежде, чем тот впал в забытье от пронзившей тело немыслимой боли, подхватил его на руки и стал медленно спускаться вниз.

Конь уже ждал, опустившись на землю, подставил широкую спину. Не удержался – ткнул мордой в проплывшую мимо безвольно свисавшую руку, куснул. Лежал смирно, пока евнух пристраивал раненного поперек седла, привязывая ремнями. И за весь длинный обратный путь не сделал ни единой попытки отойти в сторону, забежать вперед, задергаться или отстать – смирно шел рядом, даже повод не нужно было держать. Только смотрел – все оглядывался, раздувая ноздри и фыркая, смотрел в бледное, без единой кровинки лицо своего господина.

 

* * *

Тонкая шелковая занавеска дернулась на ветру и, перелившись через каменный парапет, заколыхалась, заскользила по внешней, нагретой вечерним солнцем стене, разматываясь и опадая, словно плат красавицы, заточенной в башне, что стоит на плоской вершине и машет возлюбленному, спешащему сокрушить умыкнувшего ее дэва.

Правитель Газни лениво последил глазами за полетом невесомой полупрозрачной ткани, затем перевалился на бок и тяжело, с постаныванием, поднялся – спина затекла совершенно. Подошел к окну и стал смотреть вниз, на широкий прямоугольный двор, пустой в этот предзакатный час. Почти все двери, выходящие на него, были растворены настежь в поисках хоть какого-то подобия прохлады, несомой внутрь колышущимся от сквозняков воздухом. Вот вышла рабыня из ближней кухни, засеменила к колодцу. Внутри одной из комнат что-то грохнуло и рассыпалось дробью глиняных осколков. Монотонно зарокотала медь – видно, таз или блюдо упало и, вращаясь, продолжало выписывать круги, грохоча по гулкому мрамору пола, медленно замирая. Из глубины донесся протяжный яростный вопль, похожий на крик насмерть раненного зверя. Разом закудахтало несколько женских голосов. Одна – седая, простоволосая, с плачем вывалилась из дверей и стала сползать, цепляясь за ускользающую створку выпачканной красным рукой, другую прижимая к лицу. Рабыня, позабыв про колодец, выронила кувшин и устремилась на помощь.

Недовольно скривившись от внезапного шума, Фахр отошел вглубь зала, туда, где за низеньким столиком, подложив под левый локоть свой любимый шелковый валик, полулежа расположилась царевна – дородная, располневшая телом, но не оплывшая, не растерявшая ни капли из прежней своей красоты, с густо насурьмленными глазами и тяжелыми, неправдоподобно длинными от покрывавшей их краски ресницами. Не делая даже попытки прикрыть от брата лицо – привычка эта, как и кротость, смирение, послушание, здесь, в Газни, давно были отброшены ею за полной ненадобностью – она сосредоточенно всматривалась в пергамент, лежавший поверх вороха многих других.

– Не надоела еще эта падаль? Сколько можно возиться?

– Тебе что за дело? – изогнув в притворном удивлении надменную бровь, Дия на миг вскинула взгляд и вновь углубилась в чтение.

– Не пойму я тебя, сестра. Какой тебе с этого прок? Все, что было при нем, рабы собрали и доставили в крепость, – Фахр дернул бородой в сторону стола и, заложив за спину руки, стал прохаживаться по рыже-черным плиткам, неукрытым ковром, тоненько взвизгивающим песком под подошвами его сапог, когда он разворачивался и, качнувшись с каблука на носок, также неспешно шел назад. – Обшарили все – и пещеру, и скалы вокруг. Что еще он сможет сказать, когда очнется, чего не было в письмах нашего повелителя, да сгноит Аллах его печень, чтоб отравила она ему кровь, каплю за каплей, и пусть...

– Остынь, Фахр, – усмехнувшись, Дия отложила тяжелый лист и выпрямилась за столом. Хрустнув пальцами, закинула за голову руки, потянулась всем телом, наполнив комнату звоном золота и шелестом жемчугов, обвивавших шею. – Ты слишком часто задаешь мне этот вопрос.

– Разве? Вот не припомню.

– Конечно. Давеча, третьего дня, говорил то же самое. И на прошлой неделе. А уж когда его только нашли...

– Да и пусть, – Фахр фыркнул и остановился напротив ее стола, заслонив спиной солнечный свет. – Я пекусь лишь о том, что ты попусту тратишь время и силы, вместо того, чтобы употребить и то, и другое на благо наших общих – общих, сестра! – задуманных дел.

– Все будет, не бойся. В назначенный срок. И времени даром я не теряю. Мальчик же этот... – Дия, ленясь вставать, все же прислушалась к нарастающей возне во дворе. – Будем считать – мой каприз. Мне скучно здесь. Это меня развлекает.

– Вот как? Божественная скучает? Разве мало я прилагаю усилий, чтобы развлечь госпожу? Мало золота трачу? Мало думаю о твоих удовольствиях и благах?

– Много, – Дия согласно кивнула и твердо закончила. – Но недостаточно.

– Что же мне сделать еще, чтобы сиятельная не томилась в обществе недостойных ничтожеств, среди коих, по недосмотру судьбы, вынуждена проводить свое драгоценное время? – отведя в сторону руку, Фахр согнулся в издевательском шутовском поклоне.

– Оставить меня в покое, не торопить и не лезть с глупыми разговорами, – оборвав его кривляния, Дия встала из-за стола. Заметив, как на мгновение вытянулось его лицо, как сумрачно сошлись у переносицы темно-рыжие брови, примирительно повторила. – Все будет, светлейший. Всему есть свой срок.

В глубине зала, от дверей послышался шорох и осторожные, тихие стуки.

– Кто там возится? – царевна резко обернулась на звук.

– Я, госпожа, – давешняя рабыня, что потеряла кувшин на дворе, всунулась в двери, не решаясь перешагнуть за порог. – Меня послали сказать – он вновь очнулся. И вновь не в себе, – она тоненько шмыгнула носом и торопливо продолжила. – Опять срывает повязки, кричит и швыряет все, до чего может достать. Чуть Дилбар не зашиб, обварил ее горячим маслом – кинул светильником в стену.

– Жаль, что не до смерти, – пробормотала сквозь зубы царевна, высматривая свое покрывало среди разбросанных по комнате вещей. – Туфли подай.

Выбежав на середину ковра, рабыня проворно опустилась на колени и принялась осторожно втискивать в туфли ноги своей госпожи. Поморщившись от неловкого движения, Дия толкнула коленом девушку в щеку и, небрежно набросив на плечи тонкий розовый шелк, подошла к окну. С минуту наблюдала, как мечется по двору прислуга, вбегая и выбегая в распахнутые двери, откуда по-прежнему доносился то ли рык, то ли плач.

– Вы делали все, как я наказала?

– Да, госпожа.

– Он разом очнулся, как силой разбуженный, или медленно, словно проснулся сам?

– Я... я не знаю, – замялась девушка, не решаясь встать с пола. – Я не видела. Была на дворе.

– А поумней никого отправить ко мне не догадались? – недовольно фыркнула Дия. – Нур где?

– Мы послали за ним.

– Он снова рвался, как в прошлый раз?

– Да, опять раны открылись. Но сейчас, когда он привязан, большого вреда нанести себе он не смог. Только сбросил все со стола – снадобья, посуду. Светильник разбил. И Дилбар...

– Это я слышала, – поморщилась Дия. – Сама виновата. Она старшая среди вас – нужно было лучше привязывать. Ступай. Я позже зайду посмотреть.

Рабыня, низко склонившись, отползла к двери и осторожно закрыла ее за собой.

Фахр следил за это сценой с кривой усмешкой на пухлых губах.

– Нелегко тебе будет, сестра, утихомирить такого строптивца. А уж как ты хочешь заставить его служить тебе – не приложу и ума. Уж больно норовист и буен, даже сейчас, пока еле живой. Что дальше будет, если поправится? Не станет он держаться нашей руки, как ни старайся.

– Посмотрим, – Дия задумчиво покусала губу, поиграла шелковыми кистями платка. – Кто ж знал, что так выйдет. Зато я все верно увидела и составила правильно зелье. Сработало и заклинание, и снадобье. Ничто другое его не удержало бы среди живых.

– Ну да, только он, похоже, такой ценой задерживаться здесь не согласен, – насмешливо заметил Фахр, услышав очередную волну шума и возни со двора.

– Его воля против моего мастерства – ничто, как соломинка против ветра. Увидишь – скоро он станет послушен, как мул.

– И так же туп и медлителен, если ты будешь продолжать поить его своею отравой, – не обращая внимания на сведенные брови царевны, перебил ее правитель Газни. – Он – воин, сестра. Ум его ловок, проворен и гибок. Он отважен, силен и предан тому, кто живет в его сердце. А как вынуть оттуда вжившийся образ, как поместить взамен нужный тебе – вряд ли сказано в твоих самых ученых книгах.

– Много ты знаешь, – фыркнула Дия. – Мое могущество крепнет день ото дня. С каждым часом я постигаю все больше, все больше тайн открывается мне. Сокрытое знание само плывет в руки, словно рыба, бьющаяся против течения горной реки к ее истокам, чтобы вывести потомство – знай успевай закидывать сети и тянуть к берегу щедрый улов. Настанет час – и я постигну все до конца, тайна жизни и смерти будет раскрыта. А уж о таких пустяках, как преданность, верность, привязанность сердца – не стоит и говорить.

– Надеюсь, сестра, все так и будет, – Фахр вновь взволнованно заходил вдоль каменного парапета. – Наша армия ширится день ото дня – гончары, глиномесы и лепщики трудятся без перерыва, но без твоих чар все это лишь бессловесная глина. Вдохни в воинов жизнь, зажги яростью и отвагой сердца, наполни их ненавистью к нашему общему врагу и тогда...

– Фахр, зачем ты пугаешь бедную женщину столь кровожадными разговорами? – насмешливо перебила его Дия. – Война – удел мужчин, мне же милее другие способы мести. То, что Тарик должен лишиться и царства, и головы – здесь я не спорю с тобой, но трудно, ох, как будет трудно создать такую армию, что сможет противостоять его опытному и закаленному войску. Поэтому стоить подумать о том, как добиться наших целей совсем другими методами.

– Но ты обещала мне, Дия... – Фахр растерянно уставился на сестру, затем набычился и зло продолжил. – Чего тогда стоят твои слова?

– Я обещаниями своими, словно обезьяна гнилыми орехами, не швыряюсь впустую. Будет армия у тебя, раз я сказала. Прояви же терпение и здравый смысл, достойные будущего правителя Герата, и не упрекай меня понапрасну. Что до гуляма – пойми же, глупец: он привязан ко мне крепче всяких цепей и веревок тем заклинанием, что вернуло его к жизни. И жить он будет ровно столько, сколько я захочу. А сейчас уходи. Мне нужно побыть одной и подумать, что делать дальше.

– Мне ждать тебя вечером? Хочешь, я прикажу накрыть к ужину в саду, у фонтана – там свежо и прохладно.

– Нет, я же ясно сказала – я хочу остаться одна.

– Как пожелаешь, сиятельнейшая госпожа, – Фахр склонился в поклоне и двинулся к двери. – Увидимся завтра тогда.

 

* * *

Дождавшись, когда за притворенными дверьми стихли звуки шагов, Дия вновь подошла к парапету. Тени удлинились, накрыв собой уже половину двора. Стихли крики и суета, в воздухе вновь разлилась сонная тишина надвигающегося вечера.

Кто ж знал, что так выйдет.

И было бы из-за чего так яриться, раз за разом отбрасывая результаты ее кропотливых трудов, когда она, никому не доверяя, долгими часами собственноручно варила снадобья, смешивала составы, отделяя нужные свойства, укрепляя и умножая их силу могущественными заклинаниями. Из-за безмозглой твари, каких вокруг – пруд пруди.

Сначала, когда Нур сообщил госпоже о своей находке, и привел в конюшню взглянуть на мешком переброшенное через седло тело – она удивилась. Оживлять мертвых пока не умела – ее искусство еще не было столь сильно. Но после, когда конь опустился на землю, позволив стянуть хозяина вниз, по еле слышному биению жилки на шее поняла, что смерть не сумела выдернуть душу из этого тела, каким-то чудом зацепившуюся за самый кончик колючего шипа воли и жажды жизни. И все же всё чуть не оказалось напрасно: к полуночи заветный шип обломился, душа устремилась на встречу с Создателем. Слишком много крови потерял гулям, слишком сильна была телесная боль – сердце уже не справлялось. Начиналась агония: широко распахнув незрячие глаза, раненный, уложенный на живот, метался по постели, силясь перевернуться на спину или даже вскочить. Шарил руками вокруг себя, комкая простыни левой, не сломанной рукой. И шептал. Все шептал что-то – то ли молитву короткую, то ли что-то всплывало со дна памяти на давным-давно позабытом, родном языке. То ли какое-то имя. Повторял часто-часто, задыхаясь, хрипя отбитыми легкими. Слов было не разобрать. Наверное, все-таки имя.

Заложив за спину руки, царевна стояла рядом и с сожалением, даже с грустью смотрела, как ускользает внезапная, будоражащая мысли находка. Чтоб хоть немного оттянуть неизбежный конец, велела погрузить раненного в забытье, напоив сонным снадобьем, и в который раз принялась просматривать свои списки, снятые с драгоценного тайного свитка в той его части – совсем небольшой – где говорилось об излечении ран и болезней. Все не годилось, было ни к месту, ни к случаю. Вот, например: вернуть уходящую жизнь можно, дав другую взамен. Да не любую – вон их, полно кругом шастает, рабов и рабынь, выбрать есть из кого – а лишь того, кто дорог умирающему, как он сам себе дорог. Чью жизнь он ценил бы не меньше своей, и самое важное – кто в своем сердце нес бы к нему такую же привязанность или даже любовь. Такую жизнь можно было б сменять на жизнь Келима, что тоненькой пленочкой держалась лишь на поверхности сонного снадобья, влитого в него силой. Да где же такого найти? Даже если вообразить, что есть на свете такой человек, он сейчас отсюда за многие сотни фарсангов.

Хотя... почему человек? Что он бормочет там, свивая из простыней жгуты, словно поводья наматывает на кулак? Уж не прозвище ли того, кто привел к нему помощь, смирно вынес прямо к ногам всемогущей спасительницы?

В конце концов, можно рискнуть. Хуже не станет. Куда здесь уж хуже.

Еще раз внимательно просмотрев свои записи, кликнула Нура. Внятно, в подробностях, рассказала, что будет ей нужно: кровь – сколько удастся собрать – сердце, печень. И после, почти до рассвета, трудилась в поте лица: сначала сидя в подушках на высоком помосте посередине двора, знай успевала следить, чтобы согнанные рабыни все исполняли, как надо. После, когда ей едва не сделалось дурно от сырых тошнотворных запахов парной крови, перемешанных с серным дымом, с ароматами смол, кореньев и трав, перебралась в носилки и велела поставить их еще выше, на балконе, откуда, приказав добавить больше светильников, так же неусыпно следила, как суетились вокруг двух больших котлов спотыкающиеся, перемазанные кровью служанки.

К рассвету все было готово. За все эти смутные, тягостные часы бесконечной ночи, она ни разу к гуляму больше не подошла. Даже не посылала проверить – жив ли. Это было без разницы. Либо сработает, либо нет.

Когда кромка неба начала сереть и почти сразу же – наливаться синим и темно-сиреневым, велела открыть восточные ворота, выходившие во двор ее половины дворца. В центре, на возвышении стояли два медных котла. Один огромный – узкий и длинный, как озерная лодка, был полон густой темной жижи, поверхность которой время от времени взрывали громадные пузыри. В нем мог бы легко, не сгибаясь ни в плечах, ни в коленях, поместиться довольно высокий взрослый. Другой поменьше – круглый, был до краев налит прозрачной жидкостью, курящейся испарениями, еле видными глазу.

Заперев в подвале рабынь, глухо воющих от ужаса и усталости, запретив им даже думать о том, чтобы приблизиться к щелястым дверям, Нур вынес гуляма. Тот был наг и по-прежнему жив, хоть и в глубоком обморочном забытьи, что дарило ему избавление от боли. Царевна спустилась, встала рядом с первым котлом. Вглядевшись в белое, словно мел, лицо раненного, стала нараспев творить заклинание. Пузыри забулькали чаще – вот уже вся поверхность гигантского сосуда стала похожа на покрытую бесчисленными язвами кожу, изъеденную черной оспой. Сделав шаг в сторону, подала Нуру знак – он трижды погрузил бесчувственное тело в котел, смыкая густую поверхность над его головой, каждый раз вынимая лишь по мановению указующей, что делать дальше, руки. Затем, положив тело, словно увитое темным саваном, на стоящие рядом носилки, евнух шагнул в сторону, уступая место царевне. Дия, взяв высокий кувшин с узким горлом, зачерпнула им из второго котла и, дождавшись, когда первый луч восходящего солнца рыже-красным клинком рубанул окутывающую двор темноту, под монотонную песню стала лить остро пахнущую, тягучую, словно масло оливы, жидкость, в лицо раненному. Опорожнив кувшин первый раз, вновь наполнила его, стала лить на грудь и живот. Трижды по три раза сделала так, пока все тело не очистилось от облепивших его успевших обветриться буро-коричневых струпьев, а на дне котла не осталось совсем чуть-чуть волшебного масла. Собрав остатки в массивный флакон, выточенный из цельного куска горного обсидиана, запечатала его воском и спрятала в рукаве.

Повела головой, огляделась вокруг, словно только очнулась сама.

Опустила глаза на распростертое у ее ног обнаженное тело, что было по-прежнему белей повивального смертного полотна. Келим лежал перед ней – неподвижный, но дышащий и живой. Ни веки, ни губы не шевелились, но сердце билось в расправленной грудной клетке, хоть и медленно, с пугающими перерывами. Кости вывихнутого раздробленного плеча встали на место, ноги тоже не выглядели больше так, словно их хозяин, буде он останется жив, не сможет больше ими воспользоваться по прямой надобности и без мучений.

Горделиво расправив плечи, царевна искоса глянула на своего давнего преданного раба, что оцепенело стоял, опустив чуть дрожащие руки, подле нее. Разве этот оценит величие совершенного! Жаль, Фахра не было – тот бы точно сумел отдать должное враз умножившемуся могуществу сводной сестры.

Значит, верно она разглядела в судорожных жестах рук, то комкающих, то словно гладящих пустоту перед собой, расслышала в бессловесном шепоте сухих растресканных губ то самое, одно-единственное имя, что вернуло гуляма миру живых.

– Тех, что в подвале – чтобы больше их не было. Сегодня же, слышишь?

– Да, госпожа.

– Тебя кто-нибудь видел в конюшне?

– Нет, все конюхи спят.

– Велим им убрать – кровь замыть, что там надо еще? – перед тем, как задушишь, чтоб не заметили утром.

– Повинуюсь, царевна.

– Ступай, прикажи подать мне носилки. Устала, ноги не держат.

– Зачем же заставлять себя ждать, пока нерасторопные и ленивые рабы соберутся исполнить твое приказание? Дозволь мне, божественная...

Нур почтительно наклонился, вытянув руки вперед.

И правда – не стоит лишнего ждать. Царевна позволила евнуху подхватить себя на руки и чуть ли не в миг оказалась в своих покоях. Соскользнув на подушки, потянулась, ущипнула ногтями за щеку – обласкала:

– Вели унести его. И разбуди Дилбар – пусть выберет новых рабынь, чтоб ходили за ним. Я ближе к полудню... нет, вечером, может, зайду посмотреть, как пойдут дальше дела.

И, руками проворной рабыни освобожденная от перепачканной снадобьями одежды, уже погружаясь в сон, царевна по-прежнему ласково улыбалась – сама себе.

У нее получилось. Сменять жизнь на жизнь, да как сменять! Неравноценно, полностью в свою пользу. Вырвать у смерти того, кто был ей нужен, подсунув взамен безмозглое, бездушное, бесполезное существо.


	27. Chapter 27

А потом он узнал.

То ли кто из рабынь поделился страшными слухами, копошащимися по углам, сколько ни пугай ослушниц плетьми и удавкой. То ли конюх какой – из тех, что поминутно первые дни всовывали головы в двери, дабы взглянуть на чудо сбывшегося воскресения – сболтнул о сгинувшем непонятно куда той же ночью коне.

И тогда началось.

Несмотря на жуткую слабость, гулям впал в неистовство. Его рычание, перемежаемое надсадным кашлем и звоном сметаемой утвари, а после – визгом испуганных женщин, в один миг заполнило двор. Царевна, чуть не забыв про свой сан, как девчонка, свесилась через перила балкона, и, силясь перекричать весь этот гвалт, пыталась выяснить, что же случилось внизу. Не дождавшись ответов, сама спустилась в покои раненного. Стоя за ширмой, отделявшей угол прислуги, что дежурила у его постели денно и нощно, молча слушала, как Келим изрыгает проклятия в адрес своей спасительницы, призывая на ее голову все мыслимые несчастья и беды. Не успевшие разбежаться рабыни в ужасе замерли по углам. Дождавшись, когда он выдохся и, закашлявшись кровью, повалился на сбитый матрас, вышла, так и не сказав ни слова.

В следующие три дня под страхом смерти запретила к нему подходить хоть кому-либо. Ослушаться не посмели. Все три дня гулям так и прометался в бреду – в пропитанных кровью, а после присохших к ранам повязках, без помощи, без воды. Когда из-за двери совсем уже перестали доноситься хоть какие-то звуки – ни стона, ни хрипа – позволила рабыням войти, чтоб осмотреть и напоить раненного, если не умер еще.

Он не умер. Но и жить не хотел. Все те долгие ночи и дни, что прошли с воскрешающего обряда, молча лежал, воткнув взгляд в темный, покрытый копотью потолок. С безразличием позволял делать с собой все, что угодно – менять повязки, трогать и переворачивать словно ставшее ненужным тело, поить целебными настоями, чья сила никак не могла пробиться к тому, кто отказывался ее принимать. Когда же пытались заговорить с ним – закрывал глаза. Пальцы слабо комкали край одеяла, силясь натянуть его выше, чтобы отгородиться от склонившегося над ним чужого лица.

Царевна заглядывала к нему еще дважды. Оба раза, завидев ее, он стискивал зубы и, едва приподнявшись на подламывающемся локте левой руки, сверлил бешеным взглядом. Молчал.

Так прошел месяц. Шел к исходу второй. Выздоровление прекратилось, либо шло столь медленно, что было вовсе невидимо глазу. Раны по-прежнему не закрывались. Кости в ногах, хоть и срослись, но были страшно хрупки и отказывались держать своего хозяина. Правая рука истончалась и усыхала. Кожа, темная и сухая, туго обтягивала заострившееся лицо.

По всему выходило – жить гулям не хотел.

И по-прежнему – всегда внезапно, без каких-либо видимых поводов – время от времени впадал в ярость, выплескивая в этих бешеных выходках те немногие остатки сил, что еле удерживали вместе его душу и тело.

 

Ход мыслей царевны прервал легкий скрип отворяемой двери. Согнувшись, чтоб не коснуться притолоки головой, Нур вошел в наполненный сумраком зал.

– Госпожа, ты звала меня.

– Да. Что там?

– Все по-прежнему.

– Он что-нибудь говорил? Звал кого-нибудь? Может быть, проклинал?

– Нет, госпожа. Он только рычит и воет, как дикий зверь.

– Можно подумать, в нем бродит кровь горного льва или барса, а вовсе не лошади.

– Так и есть, госпожа.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – удивилась царевна.

Нур замялся немного, словно прикидывая, стоит ли отвечать, но все же продолжил:

– В тех землях, откуда я родом, люди считают, что на краю смерти человек может явить свою истинную сущность. Лев умирает как лев, шакал – как шакал. И душа, отойдя, вновь вселяется в тело, что будет больше подобно прожитой жизни ее предыдущего.

– Велик Аллах и милостив бесконечно, коль терпит подобные бредни и тех, кто их измышляет.

– Да, госпожа.

– Что Дилбар?

– Ей обварило маслом лицо. Может быть, кожа сойдет. Глаза пока целы.

– До чего ж бестолковая, – нахмурила брови царевна, топнув ногой. – Зачем было лезть самой, когда он беснуется? Знает же, ведь не первый уж раз. – Поняв, что на время осталась без самой своей опытной знахарки, совсем рассердилась и накинулась на евнуха. – А ты где был? Почему сразу его не уняли?

– Прости, повелительница, – Нур упал на колени, привычно выдернув из-за пояса короткую плеть и протянул ее царевне. – Я выбрал не слишком удачное время, чтобы исполнить твое поручение. Я был на базаре, говорил со знающими людьми, что торгуют с Китаем и возят оттуда диковинки, добытые на заокраинных островах, за которыми прячется солнце. Говорят, в том море водится рыба, чей яд смертоносен настолько, что стоит лишь взглянуть на нее – и увидевшего ждет смерть, долгая и мучительная.

– Что ж – ловят ее слепцы? И слепцы слепцам продают? – развеселилась царевна. – С невежественными глупцами ты говорил, а не со знающими людьми. Смертелен не вид ее, а прикосновение к коже и приготовленные из такой рыбы кушанья. Но к нам ее привезти невозможно. Хотя высушенная печень и желчный пузырь сохраняют подобные свойства. Ладно, завтра снова встретишься с ними и купишь все, что у них есть. Да проверить не позабудь прежде, чем платить моим золотом. Возьмешь с собой кого-нибудь, от кого мало толку. Хотя нет, лучше так: возьми нубийца, что привезли в прошлом месяце к камнетесам. Пользы от него все равно не больше макового зерна – уж больно строптив, да к тому же и не обучен. Я велела его вчера отправить глину месить – для этой работы вовсе не нужно ума. Он могуч и здоров, как наш достопочтенный вазир, что правит Гератом вместо вечно отсутствующего братца, которому, похоже, больше нравится слава воина, чем слава правителя. На нем и проверишь.

– Повинуюсь, царевна, – Нур, не вставая, склонился еще ниже.

А Дия продолжила:

– Ступай теперь. Вели, чтоб зажгли светильники и подавали ужин. Хочу сладких фруктов, вишневый щербет и сыра с жасминовым медом. А после зайду к нему. И не заставляй вновь пускаться на поиски – проводишь меня.

 

Дни шли за днями. Кроме все чаще несомой ночью прохлады, исподволь превращающейся в зимнюю стылость, что заставила сменить легкий шелк занавесок на шерстяные покрывала-ковры и неустанно калить жаровни в покоях, в их течении ничего не менялось. Несмотря на собственное бешеное сопротивление, Келим стал выздоравливать. Но все же очень и очень медленно. Жизнь его больше не висела на волоске, но, ненужная ему самому, теплилась кое-как в исхудавшем, обессиленном теле. Заметив, что он все чаще отводит взгляд от темных досок потолка и провожает глазами снующих по его покоям рабынь, они, испросив дозволения царевны, передвинули постель так, чтобы ему был виден двор сквозь широкие двери, распахнутые днем настежь, когда солнце по-прежнему грело укрытый меж стенами воздух.

Постепенно он вновь стал говорить. Сначала лишь коротко отвечал на вопросы девушек, что, осмелев, приступали к нему со своей болтовней. Порой подолгу замолкал на середине простой, недосказанной фразы. Начал садиться в постели. Пару раз его видели медленно ощупывающим собственное лицо, подносящим к глазам худые костистые руки. Прошло еще время – и, отбросив слежавшиеся, пропитанные тяжким запахом недуга одеяла, хоть и меняли их несколько раз, внимательно осмотрел свои ноги, пошевелил, не поморщившись, пальцами, подвигал ступнями, смыкая попеременно то пятки, то кончики пальцев с отросшими, загнутыми, как у грифа, ногтями. Осторожно сполз со стопки матрасов и, отпихнув, кинувшуюся на помощь служанку, сразу же повалился назад – ноги его не держали. Отдышавшись, стал пробовать вновь, пока в комнату не ворвалась Дилбар и, прикрикнув сердито, не приказала ему отправляться обратно в постель. Ее он слушался – единственную из всех, хотя бы не делая вид, что глухой.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, обнаружил у изголовья пару крепко сколоченных новеньких костылей. Насупившись, отпихнул было в угол, но к обеду все же добрался до них и до вечера силился встать. Все падал и падал: то на бок, то на колени, то больно стукаясь подбородком о перекладину и прикусывая язык. Отчаявшись, повалился в постель и, судя по звукам, заплакал. Утром наступившего дня и дня, наступившего следом, продолжил попытки. Наконец, у него получилось выпрямиться и, опасно кренясь во все стороны, простоять ровно столько, сколько потребовалось заметившей его сквозь открытые двери рабыне, чтобы добежать от колодца до его колышущейся на глиняном полу тени. Не зная, что предпринять, она топталась поблизости, готовая подхватить, если он вновь упадет. Но Келим не упал – медленно перебирая пальцами по костылю, опустился сначала на колени, а затем сел на зад, очень довольный собой. Взглянул на девушку – и улыбнулся. Впервые за три прошедших месяца. Она, вспыхнув, суетливо зашарила по плечам в поисках позабытого покрывала – все они привыкли считать его то ли частью домашней утвари, за сохранностью которой их отрядили глядеть, то ли малым несмышленым ребенком, присутствия которого можно не опасаться. И вот теперь он смотрел на рабыню – и улыбался.

– Как твое имя, красавица?

– Зулейха, – еле слышимым шепотом проговорила та, заливаясь видимой сквозь накрывшие лицо пальцы краской.

– Дай мне воды. Нет, не этой, – отвел рукой чашку, что она ему подала, налив из кувшина. – Хочу свежей. Принеси из колодца.

Девушка повиновалась. Пока она возилась с заевшим не вовремя воротом, да отвечала на вопросы товарок, Келим вновь встал и сделал маленький шаг вперед. Вновь опасно качнувшись, решил, что больше падать не стоит и ждал рабыню, крепко держась за костыль. Напившись студеной, ломящей зубы воды, попросил:

– Помоги мне дойти до дверей.

– Что ты! – всполошилась Зулейха, отбросив чашку. – Куда тебе до дверей! Ты же еле стоишь.

– Потому и прошу – помоги.

Не зная, как лучше – бежать за помощью, а заодно и нажаловаться на ослушника старшей или же выполнить его просьбу, она бестолково топталась возле него, ни на что не решаясь. Келим вновь улыбнулся и хрипло сказал:

– Я вижу – ты славная девушка. Ну, что тебе стоит помочь увечному, который просит такую малость? – и, отбросив костыль, протянул ей навстречу руку.

Вдвоем кое-как сделали с десяток шагов. Келим уже понял и сам, что поторопился – обратно к постели рабыня тащила его чуть ли не на себе. И, уже опустившись на одеяла, он задержал маленькую кисть в своей, почти такой же – из-за худобы:

– Спасибо. У тебя, видно, доброе сердце. Я сейчас чуть отдохну – и продолжим.

Но продолжить не получилось. Вернулась Дилбар. Выгнав рабыню, с облегчением метнувшуюся через порог, заставила Келима улечься на спину и, бестрепетно задирая рубаху там, где ей надо, принялась щупать его ноги, мять грудь и живот. Потом, осмотрев плечи и спину, одобрительно чмокнула сухими старческими губами:

– Вот хорошо. С завтрашнего утра тебе станут давать тройной мясной отвар – и попробуй только не пить! – на всякий случай привычно прикрикнула, нахмурив седые брови. – И я доложу госпоже, что ты взялся за ум.

 

* * *

 

Всю оставшуюся часть осени Келим медленно шел на поправку, но по-прежнему был еще слаб. Все так же подолгу лежал, отвернувшись к стене. Вставая, с трудом передвигался по комнате, выбираться наружу сил пока не хватало.

Казалось, все о нем позабыли. Царевна больше не появлялась, да и старая знахарка, убедившись, что ее каждодневная помощь больше раненому не нужна, передала заботу о нем куда более опытному целителю – времени, а сама заглядывала в его покои все реже.

Жестоко страдая от телесной немощи, когда десяток шагов отнимал все силы, и темные круги, сгущающиеся перед глазами, заставляли его то и дело медленно опускаться на землю, чтобы не встретиться с ней лицом или иной частью тела, он подолгу сидел на пороге, завернувшись в халат. Иногда что-то медленно чертил в пыли у своих ног подобранной щепкой, выписывая одному ему ведомые затейливые узоры. Или, пригретый нечастым осенним солнцем, дремал, полуприкрыв глаза.

Никогда еще не было у Келима столь длинного перерыва между походами, службой или войной – всеми теми заботами, что, беспрерывно сменяя друг друга, составляли основу его земной жизни. Время, доставшееся ему вместо всех тех привычных благ, к которым он так рьяно стремился, играло с ним невеселую шутку – его нужно было чем-то занять. А при отсутствии сил приходилось прибегать к совсем непривычному способу – вместо действий предаваться размышлениям, по большей части совсем невеселого свойства.

И Келим думал. Сначала – о самом простом. Что ждет его, когда он поправится, и для чего он нужен царевне и Фахру. Ведь по всему выходило, что он – соглядатай, посланный тайно к изгнанникам, но так нелепо раскрывший свое присутствие еще до того, как успел пробраться в город. О том, что лечат его, чтобы после пытать, думалось с невеселой усмешкой. Пусть уж будет, как будет. Сбежать – нет сил. Далеко ли уйдет тот, кто еле движет ногами? Поэтому и охраны нет не то, что у двери, а и во всем дворе. Воины сюда совсем не заглядывали.

Что касается всего остального – для прочих мыслей у него были бессонные ночи, когда он слепо глядел в потолок, вспоминая свое куцее счастье. О чем только думал тогда? На что надеялся, что хотел найти и чего добиться? В горделивом ослеплении виделось – они будут вместе всегда. Вечно Фелим будет ждать его на запертой половине – с улыбкой на нежных губах и кротостью в сердце, прячущем в своей глубине нетерпение и жажду встречи. Трижды глупец. Все нужно было делать не так.

От этих бесплодных, иссушающих душу мыслей, приправленных то горечью сожалений, то злостью на несправедливость судьбы, ему порой хотелось выть в голос и кататься по полу, вновь круша все вокруг. Но много ли толку в нелепых поступках? В такие минуты, не в силах совладать с сердечной болью, он вновь выбирался на двор и сидел на пороге, кутаясь в одеяла, пока ночной холод не начинал пробирать до костей и можно было, вконец продрогнув, вернуться внутрь своей обжитой конуры и, повалившись, в постель, забыться подобием сна.

Видимо, кто-то из прислуги приметил, что по ночам он не спит. Донесли об этом Дилбар, и та приказала подмешивать ему в питье сонное зелье – к вечеру голова тяжелела, веки смыкались, и почти сразу же после заката Келим проваливался в колодец сна, бездонный и гулкий. Спал тяжко – без сновидений, а утром глаза открывались с трудом, и почти до полудня разум плавал в полузабытьи, словно с похмелья.

Раз как-то утром, совсем не по-осеннему тихим и ярким – холодные ветра все чаще налетали в долину с недалеких гор, где уже вовсю бушевала непогода, сея с небес дожди, вот-вот грозящие перейти в настоящие снегопады – Келим открыл глаза и сразу не понял, где он. Посмотрел в потолок – вместо привычных, темных от времени балок высоко над ним светились яркие краски росписи, наполнявшие усеявшие купол затейливые ниши и арки. Озадаченно поморгав, медленно сел, осмотрелся по сторонам.

Просторная комната, больше похожая на зал, была ему незнакома. Видимо, пока он спал, кто-то распорядился перенести сюда его постель, а заодно и его самого.

Слева послышался шорох. Обернувшись, Келим увидел царевну. Она сидела совсем рядом, в нескольких шагах от него, и держала на коленях какую-то книгу. Заметив, что он проснулся, отложила ее и поднялась.

– Долго же ты спишь по утрам.

Келим молча глядел на нее. За прошедшее время он успел смириться с последней потерей – нежданной, от того самой острой, поселившей в сердце вместо благодарности к спасшей его одну только злобу и ненависть. Только за это – без всяких грамот и тайных устных эмирских наказов, которыми наверняка был снабжен присланный из Герата незадачливый соглядатай – можно было остаться без головы. Осознав же, в кого превратилась несчастная, лишившаяся детей вдова, хоть и царского рода, и какой силой она обладает, любому бы стоило призадуматься и, может быть, даже слегка оробеть. Любому, но не Келиму.

– Тебе это ведомо лучше меня. Теперь ты – хозяйка и моей жизни, и такой ее малости, как ночной сон. Ведь по твоему указу поят меня беспамятным зельем.

– Строптив и дерзок по-прежнему, как я погляжу. Тот, кто растрачивает свои слабые силы на бесполезные ночные бдения, способен бесконечно оттягивать собственное излечение. Твое своеволие мешает мне понять, как скоро тебя оставит недуг.

– Зачем тебе это?

– Как зачем? Я должна довести до конца начатое и убедиться, что в действиях моих нет ошибки. Лечение подобрано верно, и данные тебе снадобья...

– Я не о снадобьях сейчас говорю, – без всякой почтительности в голосе прервал ее речь Келим. – И ты, и я – мы оба знаем, что вернула меня в мир живых сила твоего колдовства. Что толку было бы в снадобьях, если б неведомы тебе были твои заклинания? Выходит, я для тебя – лишь изломанная игрушка. И подвернувшийся случай проверить крепость твоего мастерства. Вот только зачем тебе это – никак не пойму. Наверняка и ты, и тот, кто отправлен в Газни вместе с тобой, давно знаете, кем и с какой целью я послан. Стоило ли тратить силы, царевна? Можно было просто оставить меня умирать.

– Стоило, – она подошла к нему ближе. Чуть наклонилась вперед. – Ты можешь мне пригодиться. Ты вхож в эмирский дворец, причем через такие двери, о которых многие не догадываются. Никто в Герате не знает о твоей нынешней неудаче. И когда ты вернешься назад и начнешь исполнять мою волю...

– С чего ты взяла, что я стану служить тебе? – удивился Келим.

– А что тебе остается? – пожала плечами царевна. – Неужели ты думаешь, что, научившись отгонять смерть, я не справлюсь с таким пустяком, как воля и выбор поступков?

– Излишней скромностью ты не страдаешь.

– К чему она мне? – фыркнула Дия. – Мое время являть свою скромность прошло. Пришло время явить свою силу. Волей ли, или неволей – ты будешь делать, что я прикажу. И лучше бы для тебя – волей. Отныне твои покои – здесь. Тебе не будет ни в чем отказа – подобающая одежда, вино и обильная пища у тебя будут в достатке. А если проявишь благоразумие – со временем получишь и больше. Значительно больше.

– Ты что же – предложишь мне золото? Зачем оно здесь? – усмехнувшись, Келим зашелся надсадным кашлем. – Богатое платье – кто меня в нем увидит? Дорогое оружие, молодые рабыни, красивые лошади, – на последнем слове, запнувшись, на миг опустил глаза. – Все это еще очень долго будет мне ни к чему. Ты видишь сама – я еле хожу. Чтобы просто встать толком на ноги, мне нужно потратить едва ли не час. Боюсь, ты ошиблась с выбором исполнителя своих поручений. А принудить меня ты не можешь – у меня ничего не осталось, что можно отнять. Тебе же – нечего мне предложить. Выходит, действительно проще было убить.

– Нечего предложить? Так ли это? – царевна плавно опустилась на корточки и присела на край постели. Легко коснулась рукой заросшей щеки. На опешившего Келима повеяло давным-давно позабытыми запахами – цветов, благовоний, драгоценных масел – всего того, чем благоухает ухоженная женская кожа. Невольно вздрогнув, он почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. – Уверена, что ты сам так не думаешь.

И тут же выпрямилась, как ни в чем не бывало, отошла в дальний угол к столу. Перебирая, пергаменты, сказала, не оборачиваясь, совсем другим тоном:

– Повторю, если с первого раза тебе непонятно. Теперь ты жить будешь здесь. Сейчас приготовят целебную ванну – она укрепит твои силы. Излечение должно было продвигаться быстрее, но из-за твоего упрямства все чересчур затянулась. Скоро настанет зима – перевалы исчезнут под снегом, и до весны горы станут непроходимы. Так что отсюда не убежишь, – многозначительно глянула через плечо. – Не стоит даже пытаться. И если ты будешь послушен и благоразумен – увидишь, тебе не придется раскаиваться. Я умею достойно платить за преданность. Так что подумай как следует.

"За преданность... Ты еще золота мне за любовь предложи. Видно, кое о чем в твоих книгах написать позабыли", – усмехнулся Келим про себя.

Царевна, продолжая ворошить на столе связки пергаментов, нечаянно выронила один. Он свесился со стола и, раскатившись широкой недлинной лентой, замер совсем близко от ног Келима. Опустив взгляд, тот рассеянно пробежался глазами по ровным, в линию, строчкам, усеивавшим его поверхность. Всмотрелся внимательней в сплетение знаков, силясь понять, где кончается и где начинается слово. Смотрел – и вспоминал изящные росчерки, написанные единственной на свете рукой, обладатель которой был для него дороже жизни. Те письмена впечатались в память с такой немыслимой силой, что казалось порой, стоит закрыть глаза – он с легкостью различит их везде: на струящемся зыбком песке, среди россыпей звезд на ночном небосклоне, на темной глади неподвижной воды, осколком зеркала застывшей на дне колодца. Но коварное время совсем скоро протянет к ним жадные руки – неразгаданными истают, исчезнут в небытии заветные тайные знаки.

– Эй, гулям! – он очнулся от сердитого окрика. – Ты, похоже заснул? Что ответишь?

– Я согласен, моя госпожа, – встрепенувшись, Келим кивнул головой и, глядя в округлившиеся от удивления глаза, невозмутимо продолжил. – Что толку грустить об ушедшем? Я буду служить тебе верой и правдой, исполни лишь одну мою просьбу.

– Какую же? – озадаченно протянула царевна.

– Научи меня прежде читать, – и, упреждая готовые сорваться с ее губ слова, полные насмешки или презрения, закончил, улыбнувшись совсем прежней, нахальной улыбкой. – Ты сказала сама – мне ни в чем не будет отказа.


	28. Chapter 28

Осень как-то вдруг в Герат пришла с гор: сначала блуждала вдалеке, на вершинах. Рыжей дымкой затекала в ущелья, охряным оползнем спускалась все ниже и ниже. Незаметно, исподволь, накрывала выгоревшим пешаварским покрывалом долину. И, неожиданно, настали холодные ночи, о которых только что, в душном пекле перегревшейся долины, как в засыпанном золой тандыре, можно было лишь мечтать.

  
По утрам мелкая, вездесущая пыль поднималась не сразу. А – оттаяв, после восхода солнца. Лучи его перестали быть яркими и режущими, подобно яхонтовому отблеску, обрели медный отсвет, медвяный вкус, делавший тени глубже, а сердце – печальнее.  
Фелим вытянул закостеневшую на каламе руку вперед, прилег на нее щекой, не стесняясь присутствием двух писцов. День выдался хлопотным, в преддверии завтрашней пятницы и безделья соборной молитвы. Посланец Хивинского царства, без предупреждения ворвавшийся на той седмице ко двору, вежливое недоумение вазира, затеявшего пересчет казны на зиму, кавалерийские атаки дворцового ведомства, что развернуло военные действия для приобретения в свое пользование запасов к холодам.

  
Отросшая щетина, привычно шурша, царапала шелковую ткань халата. Фелим с сочувствием обозрел свой скрюченный указательный палец с вмятиной от железного стержня. Писцы писали с ужасающим количеством ошибок, переписчиков же из книжной мастерской от последних светлых дней отвлекать не хотелось, но, видно, придется.

  
В саду было пусто, последние листья лежали в тяжелых, приземистых кучах. В дальнем углу, из-за голых веток казавшемся близким, под орехом, собирая последние упавшие и затерявшиеся плоды, высокими голосами ссорились юные кухонные служанки.  
Фелим поправил свитый кругом платок, служивший ему поясом, подоткнул хвост полотнища внутрь чалмы и, с удовольствием шаркая по еле теплым плиткам двора, отправился на другой конец эмирских владений.

  
Небо весь день вело себя, будто вздорная красавица: то хмурилось и закрывалось, как покрывалом, тучами, то, словно увидев дорогой подарок, готово было вмиг засиять очами солнца, разбрызгивая благосклонность по вчерашним лужам.

  
Ахмет ад-Дардаби, старший художник, встретил его радушно, разрываясь одновременно от желания немедленно выгнать взашей, прекрасно понимая, что набирающий силу вазирский надим потребует, скорее, всего. Не укрылась от проницательного старика и перепачканная чернилами ладонь, и темные круги, отяжелявшие углубившиеся озера глаз.

  
Главный художник, могучий в своих снежных сединах, как вершина Аль-Акбара, напоминал Фелиму оставленного в Мешхеде учителя, хоть более противоположных друг другу людей представить сложно. Начальник рисовальщиков был человеком вспыльчивым, с тяжелым характером и под стать ему рукой. Яростно, всецело преданный собственному делу. Вот и сейчас, в решительной и прямой складке его рта, почти скрывшей губы, являлось желание выставить отсюда неугодного посетителя. А в бровях, взлетевших на середину лба – ясно, как Алиф и Лям, рвалось намерение показать сведущей душе начатую не так давно новую книгу, чьи отдельные страницы уже отягощали одну из многочисленных подставок, перекрещенных посреди мастерской. Это была рукопись Али Абу Ибн Сины, о каноне врачебной науки, вещь самая что ни на есть распространенная, но с иллюстрациями, которые делали ее воистину жемчужиной среди перлового сора.

  
Не разрешая более ставить себя в неловкое положение противоречивого выбора, надим изящно, невзначай, подошел к распятым на подставке листам. Склонившись над просохшими цветными бумагами, длинно выдохнул носом, будто слон, почуявший воду средь долгой засухи. На мгновение его взгляд, всегда навевавший ад-Дардаби мысли о самаркандской лазури, густо разведенной в белоснежной чашке, встретился с лицом художника, ища в нем отражения своих чувств и сияние горделивой радости: рисунки были и впрямь хороши, ярки, идеальны настолько, что сам Бехзад, пожалуй, не погнушался б стать их творцом.

  
Ад-Дардаби был художником, всецело занятым свои призванием. Дни для него были не более, чем четками, что он отщелкивал в стремлении закончить очередной рисунок, следующую книгу. Они летели, не оставляя в душе никаких шероховатостей, знаков, кроме тончайших, недолговечных росчерков кисти на белоснежных листах. Поэтому ему казалось – вот он, только что, каких-то полгода тому назад, взглянул на едва вышедшего из дозволенного возраста мальчика – такими рисуют виночерпиев-саки в поэмах Саади и Ширази – фарфорово-прозрачного, пронзительно прекрасного той самой ускользающей красотой, что точно передают тонкие работы синской школы. Мальчик был ослеплен, оглушен. Будто человек, попавший в горную лавину, он ходил, широко распахнув незрячие глаза, цепляясь за каждую мелочь, жадно приникая к ней в попытках удержаться на поверхности. Вот Дардаби моргнул разок – и перед ним стройный юноша. Казалось, он впитывает не только жадными глазами, руками, но и всей своей кожей, всем существом – каждый миг, каждый луч солнца, каждое свободное движение. И все это падает, заполняя алчущий пустой колодец внутри. На миг опустил взгляд Дардаби, чтобы выбрать кисть – и вот стоит перед ним молодой мужчина: кожа его потемнела, на ярких щеках могла бы уже появиться небольшая, но достойная борода. Взгляд потяжелел вместе с раздавшимся, окрепшим телом, а в манере держать себя, с неподдельной расслабленностью, сквозит увесистая уверенность в каждом движении. Это не нравится ад-Дардаби. На его острый глаз, все происходит уж слишком быстро. Но способности восхититься редкой книгой, или по достоинству оценить точный рисунок у гостя по-прежнему не отнять. Иногда главному живописцу мнится, что, будь его воля, в мастерской не было бы жильца более постоянного, чем золотоволосый надим. Что, дай ему власть – и поселился бы он глубже, чем все, о ком Дардаби знал, даже из книг, посреди красок и каламов, в извивах полок со свитками и книгами, разбил бы палатку своей учености прямо посредине лагеря переплетчиков, охотился бы, с немалым мастерством опытного следопыта, за письменными редкостями. Засел бы – отчего нет – рисовать, здесь неожиданно был искусный мастер, лишь почему-то лицо у него выходило все одно и тоже, у мужчин и женщин, и толпы одноликих героев давно знакомых поэм выглядели жутко. И слился бы, меняясь бесшумно и стремительно, со старинными коричневыми пергаментами в недрах гератского книгохранилища, наконец.  
Вздрогнув, Фелим с усилием оторвался от созерцания великолепного, пиршественного рисунка с разъятым человеческим телом – словно оно было перед ним въявь живое. Вздохнул.


	29. Chapter 29

– Нет, неверно.

– Да почему же?

– Это "за", а не "лям".

– "За"? А что тогда это?

– Это – "ра". После нее идет "заль". Тебе еще не надоела эта затея?

– "За"... Как же так? Нет, погоди. Я помню точно – вчера ты сказала, что так пишется "лям".

– У "лям" круче изгиб. Как крючок рыболовный. Видел такие?

– Видел, – эхом вторит Келим и, страдальчески сморщив лоб, с напряжением вглядывается в россыпь бессмысленных черных значков на листе, подобных в своем мельтешении муравьям, снующим вокруг земляных трещин, а уж в способности принимать формы друг друга им просто нет равных среди сотворенной Создателем мелкой и суетливой живности.

– О, Аллах! Как все это можно запомнить?!

– Очень просто. Их всего двадцать восемь, – царевна смеется и, перегнувшись через низкий резной парапет, тянет к себе блюдо с персиками. – Ты просто ленив и не слишком прилежен.

– Я не прилежен?! – Келим вскидывает полные растерянной злости глаза. – Я третий день с утра до ночи пялюсь в эти листы, и даже порядок букв не запомнил.

– А с чего ты решил, что для этого хватит трех дней? – выбрав персик, царевна вонзает в него блестящие ровные зубы. Из под лопнувшей кожицы во все стороны брызжет душистый сок, стекает по подбородку на грудь, теряясь прозрачными каплями среди жемчуга и опалов. Высосав нежное содержимое, бросает пустую шкурку, облепившую косточку, на поднос и, облизав пальцы, берет следующий, чуть побольше. – Нужны годы, чтобы постичь премудрость сложения слов. Ты же хочешь ухватить за жабры форель учености, едва только голову повернув в сторону горного ручья долгих и кропотливых трудов. Повезло еще, что тебя не секут за ошибки, как поступают со всеми, кто учится с малолетства.

– Еще не хватало, – бурчит Келим и вновь начинает вести по столбику букв сверху вниз отросшим ногтем мизинца. – Давай я сначала начну. Алиф, ба, та... ээээ....

– Неправильно.

– Подожди, не сбивай...

– Там нет такой буквы.

– Да я знаю! – окончательно рассвирепев, швыряет лист на пол. Вскакивает, не в силах больше сидеть и, хромая на обе ноги, отчаянно мечется между стен. Наконец, вымотавшись, замирает, держась рукою за грудь. – Ты специально сбиваешь меня.

– Я? Это чем же? – в наигранном удивлении царевна распахивает глаза еще шире. – Тем, что говорю тебе все, как есть: ты ленив, скудоумен и не создан для книжного знания?

– Что ж, может, ты и права, – гулям неожиданно соглашается и, вздохнув, медленно бредет к возвышению очага, у которого, спрятав ноги под стопками одеял, они сидели весь последний час. – Может, поздно мне браться за такое мудреное дело. И не для этого меня предназначил Аллах – быть воином мне гораздо сподручней. Среди хаоса сечи, в окружении врагов, я чувствую себя уверенней и надежней, чем рядом с этими безобидными клочками пергамента. Но то, что я ленив и не слишком старателен – такой напраслины я не стану терпеть. Я вижу – ты все время смеешься и дразнишь меня, тебе дела нет, что выйдет из этой затеи. Для меня же она очень важна.

– Ну что ж, тогда тебе стоит удвоить усилия. Или даже утроить. Я, конечно, не стану сидеть с тобой целый день, – "уж ради такой ерунды – точно не стану" внезапно мелькнувшая мысль заставляет царевну мечтательно усмехнуться. – Если хочешь еще заниматься – пришлю к тебе кого-нибудь из писцов, кто поплоше, чтоб не жалко было отрывать от стоящих дел. Он хотя бы сможет проверить, правильно ли ты запомнил все буквы. Ну, а после, как выучишь, чем отличается "лям" от всего остального, мы сможем заняться настоящим ученьем.

 

К исходу месяца зуль-каада, когда ночной холод вошел в силу достаточно, чтоб беззастенчиво нападать на земли правителя-солнца и отхватывать от его владений все больше и больше богатых селений-минут и часов-городов, подбираясь к сияющей и беззащитной столице – полудню, дело немного сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Запомнив названия букв, Келим теперь ужасался иному несчастью – безмерному многообразию их сочетаний. Царевна по-прежнему приходила к нему каждый день, но больше болтала о пустяках и дразнила его, чем учила. Он терпел ее выходки, сколько мог, и, едва дождавшись, когда ей прискучит его беспомощная возня вокруг свитков, тотчас посылал за Саджабом – пригнутым к земле, но крепким еще стариком, давным-давно привезенным откуда-то из под Ургенча. Был Саджаб не писцом, а мастером по переплетению книжных листов. При прежних правителях своей мастерской в Газни отродясь не держали, но теперь вот понадобилось приводить в порядок старые книги и рукописи. Старик, как умел, справлялся с этой задачей. Дел у него было немного, а когда выяснилось, что он, по какому-то странному недосмотру или, может, капризу Аллаха, умеет читать, гулям завладел им почти целиком. Царевна не возражала.

 

Вновь потянулось время – медленно, увязая в песках каждодневных малых забот. Келим все больше шел на поправку. Взобравшись по лестнице, уже не хватался за грудь, стараясь унять бешеные стуки сердца. Правая рука, так пугавшая его своим безжизненным видом, понемногу сравнялась с левой. Но силы в них было еще, как у малого ребенка. Он почти не хромал при ходьбе и даже как-то решил попробовать вновь сесть в седло. Войдя в конюшню, остановился. Осматриваясь, привалился плечом к опорному столбу. Старое дерево залоснилось от времени и блестело, словно натертое маслом. Привыкнув к внутреннему полумраку, медленно пошел между стойлами. Некоторые были пусты. В одном из таких, в самом конце, у стены, увидел небрежно брошенные удила, обмотанные поводьями, знакомые до последней щербины на грызле. Упряжь была доброй работы, еще не старая, не гнилой и не чиненной кожи – но, видно, никто не захотел иметь дело с вещью, что стала немым свидетелем событий той мрачной ночи, о которых дворцовая челядь до сих пор опасалась шептаться даже в самых темных углах.

Посмотрел – и так же медленно выбрел наружу.

Ученье его продвигалось ни шатко, ни валко. Саджаб был немногословен и явно тяготился своим новым занятием. Он был туговат на правое ухо и, ворча себе под нос, порой слишком громко недоумевал, что за блажь взбрела в голову воину – выбрать себе такого коварного, вечно просачивающегося сквозь пальцы противника, как книжное слово.

Постепенно из зерен букв, брошенных в борозды памяти, щедро напоенные упрямством и удобренные вспышками ярости, стали проклевываться первые робкие слоги. Они были еще не слишком крепки и порой принимали формы друг друга, заставляя гуляма озадаченно морщить лоб, перебегая глазами по строчкам и старательно шевелить губами. А когда он узнал, что сложение слогов в слова принесет за собой необходимость вгрызаться в такую бездну правил, особенностей и разграничений – царевна вскользь сообщила о них, когда он задал очередной очень глупый, как ей показалось, и невежественный вопрос – отчаянию его не было дна. Дия лишь пожала плечами, вновь со свойственным ей дружелюбием заботливо дав понять, что рассчитывать на успех, пусть даже не скорый, ему вряд ли придется. Вспылив, он не стал продолжать дальше урок. Насупился и замолчал, низко склонившись над книгой. Дождавшись, когда насмешнице прискучило говорить с безответной тенью, и она покинула его покои, враз кинулся к дальнему углу, где была устроена постель. Приподняв матрасы, нашарил у самой стены надежно упрятанную табличку из глины, сплошь исцарапанную с двух сторон.

Едва получив от царевны согласие научить его грамоте, он в ту же ночь записал все, что помнил из утерянного письма. Как ему казалось тогда – слово в слово воспроизвел большую часть. Слишком часто смотрел на заветный листок, пока добирался в Газни – неведомые узоры оставили в памяти отпечаток такой же надежный, как раскаленное тавро оставляет на ляжке верблюда. Но теперь, пристально вглядываясь в нее при неровном пламени лампы, с глухим отчаянием понимал, что в своих мечтах вернуть утраченное – пусть не вернуть, но хоть дотянуться, коснуться мыслями золотоликого – был безмерно самонадеян. Чем больше смотрел на свои каракули, тем отчетливей видел, сколь мало похожи они на подлинное письмо.

Здесь вот написано, кажется – "ясно". Или же "яркий"?

А тут почти что наверняка – "я поверил..." Нет, не так: "повернул".

Какая-то тарабарщина, и сразу за ней – "...окий взгляд". Глубокий? Жестокий? Может быть – одинокий?

Как понять?

И дальше – словно нестройное шептание духов в тополиных ветвях у заброшенного мазара:

"...ился на верш..."

"удивлению не было кра..."

"коварный, алчный, скудный умо..."

"ты не стал мне от этого..."

Корявые буквы – жалкие их подобия – сливались и путались, пускаясь в дикую пляску. Похотливо взбирались одна на другую, бесстыдно совокуплялись прямо у него на глазах, порождая чудовищ, неведомых ни единому языку. Словно беззвучно смеялись ему прямо в лицо, потешаясь над его самодовольным упрямством.

Застонав, Келим сполз спиной по стене и замер бесформенным кулем на полу, уткнув лицо в стиснутую в руках бесполезную глину.

Глупец! На что он надеялся? На изворотливость и живость памяти? На собственную удачу? На милость Аллаха, что, похоже, счел заботу об одном из самых своих беспокойных созданий избытой, едва лишь вручив ему драгоценный подарок неслыханный щедрости, что не хватило сил удержать?

Дурацкая вышла затея. Только дал лишней повод думать о себе, как о пустом, взбалмошном и никчемном мальчишке, что возомнил себя мудрым и рассудительным мужем.

Хотя... кому повод-то? Царевне? Саджабу? Дворцовой челяди? Что они станут думать о нем, его вовсе не волновало. Никто же иной ничего не узнает, если только он сам когда-нибудь лишнего не сболтнет.

И хватит уже. Пора выбираться отсюда. Внезапный порыв, обернувшийся такой длиной отсрочкой, дал ему время восстановить силы. Теперь нужно думать о том, как, дожидаясь весны, незаметно сделать дорожный запас, присмотреть подходящего коня повыносливей и ускользнуть отсюда, лишь только снег сойдет с горных троп.

Он долго сидел, прижав ко лбу шершавую, пахнущую пылью и плесенью глину, пока не дали знать о себе нарастающей ноющей болью еще не окрепшие до конца ноги.

Вытянувшись на полу, Келим с крепнущей безнадежностью вновь пробежал по написанному глазами и медленно перевернул табличку.

Вот здесь, кажется, можно чуть разобрать:

"...кие чувства, что поселил ты в моей душе, заставляют меня просить об одном – не казни..."

Затем опять неразборчивая мешанина, и через строчку:

"...бил и всегда буду тебя..."

– Ты что там, никак, читаешь, гулям?

От неожиданности Келим вздрогнул всем телом и вскинул голову.

На пороге стояла царевна. Видно, вернулась за чем-то забытым. Ну да – вот рядом лежит ее любимая шаль. Однако же, приглядевшись, понял, что Дия пришла не за шалью. Пока он бился с постылыми буквами, силясь вырвать у них тайну написанного, царевна сменила наряд. Вместо добротного теплого платья из шерсти, подобающего наставшему времени года – ветер здесь дул такой, забираясь в любой закуток, что холодно часто бывало и во внутренних покоях дворца, где, хоть и не было окон, все равно приходилось целыми днями калить жаровни и то и дело скармливать жадному пламени очага все больше и больше дров – на ней теперь была длинная шелковая рубаха с разрезами по бокам, в которых мелькали алым шелковые же шаровары, и просторный парчовый халат. Тяжелые ожерелья из золотых монет, нанизанных на бесчисленные нитки кораллов, жемчуга и сердоликов исчезли, упрятавшись в драгоценный ларец. Вместо них, всегда поражавших не роскошью, а немеренным весом, тянул к себе взгляд глубокий вырез черной рубахи, вышитый шелком – белым и золотым. Запястья и лодыжки обнимали браслеты, на туфлях тоже были нашиты золотые бубенчики, звеневшие в такт каждому шагу царевны. Блестящие черные косы украшали искусно вплетенные в них плоские цепи из золота, подобные лентам, голову же венчал легкий ажурный венец с изумрудами и розовым жемчугом.

Кармин обводил крутой изгиб верхней губы, яркой точкой, поставленной в центре, подчеркивал изящность маленькой нижней. Удлиненные черными стрелками глаза смотрели спокойно и прямо.

Нет, не за шалью вновь пришла к нему Дия во всеоружии своей красоты.

И аромат – он плыл по комнате навстречу Келиму, от удивления позабывшему подняться на ноги и по-прежнему с пола таращившему на царевну глаза. Волны запахов – розы, жасмина, а еще неведомо из чего добытых сладких, плотно-тягучих тонов – наряду с ошеломляющим зрение видом, заставили бы трепетать ноздри и у столетнего старца, распаляя предвкушением все известные органы чувств. Что ж говорить о гуляме, недавно оправившемся от болезни и в борьбе с ней чуть не забывшем, как выглядят красавицы, изготовившиеся завоевать сердце мужчины?

Келим шумно сглотнул и закашлялся. Дия, даже без всех этих искусных женских ухищрений, явно нашептанных в ухо шайтаном прародительнице всего их греховного племени, была ослепительно хороша. И все эти месяцы, проводя время с царевной, он ловил на себе те самые взгляды, цену которых отлично знал, будь они источаемы хоть знатной госпожой, хоть самой последней рабыней.

Но голубые глаза, что грезились ему и в бреду терзавшей тело горячки, и виделись наяву, когда болезнь отступила, словно два горных озера – незамутненно-бездонных, кристально-прозрачных – одно за другим отделили от него его собственную прежнюю жизнь. Еще прошлой весной, едва избегнув гибели от рук убийц, он, вернувшись домой, готов был мечтать о красавице, отрядившей наемников добыть его голову, перебирая в уме те мгновения, что они сверлили друг друга глазами. Мысль эта тешила его жалкое самолюбие и питала убогую гордость, словно пустая похлебка, что равнодушный чайханщик брезгливо плещет в подставленную чашку нищему каландару прежде, чем спровадить его вон. Он носился с ней все те дни, что длились суматошные сборы в Мешхед, нет-нет, да извлекая из памяти образ бледного лика со сведенными сердито бровями, из под которых яростно блестели агатовые глаза.

Теперь же никаких иных чувств, кроме ненависти и тоскливого ужаса, вид красавицы – то величественной, то насмешливой, то вздумавшей его соблазнять – у него не рождал. Пережитое потрясение от потери последнего друга, жизнью своей заплатившего за преданность и любовь, было слишком остро, чтобы он мог простить случившееся царевне.

А Дия, похоже, и сама уже позабыла, зачем явилась сюда. Застыв на пороге, она вмиг подобралась, решив, что гулям сумел утаить что-то важное, что передал с ним эмир. Нахмурившись, цепко ощупывала глазами ту малость, что держал он в руках.

– Я, кажется, задала вопрос. Что ты там прячешь? Подай мне.

Недобро ухмыльнувшись, Келим сунул свою тайну за пазуху и поднялся.

– А ты попробуй возьми.

– Глупец, неужели ты думаешь, что мне понадобится хоть капля усилий, чтобы заполучить то, что ты от меня утаил? Добром говорю – подай.

Келим вдруг почувствовал, что тело перестает его слушаться. Голова закружилась, налились тяжестью веки. Руки безвольно опали вдоль тела. Он остался стоять на ногах лишь потому, что успел привалиться к стене. Пол качнулся и, словно оползень, медленно двинулся вбок, грозя увлечь за собой.

– Подойди и возьми, что он там прячет, – голос царевны слышался глухо, как сквозь плотную вату слежавшейся старой подушки.

В дверях возник Нур.

Но этого мига, пока в воздухе еще висели слова, обращенные к евнуху, Келиму хватило, чтобы вернуть себе власть над телом. Ненадолго и не над всем – лишь над руками. Качнувшись на подгибающихся ногах, он выдернул табличку из-за отворота халата, со всей силы швырнул ее на пол и вдобавок, не сумев удержать равновесия – царевна вновь впилась в него взглядом – грохнулся на разлетевшиеся черепки, разбивая коленями их в совсем уже мелкое крошево.

– Ты! – и тут Дия взбесилась. – Как ты посмел ослушаться моего приказания?

– Я тебе не слуга.

– Ты поклялся, что будешь служить мне верой и правдой!

– Я был тогда слишком слаб, чтоб понимать, что творю: Аллах запретил правоверным клясться чем-то иным, кроме собственного своего имени, а ты его давно позабыла, похоже: живешь по своей черной правде, возомнив себя владычицей всех существующих в мире тайн. Так что много ли было силы в той клятве?

– Да как ты помыслить посмел, что сможешь мне воспротивиться?... – покраснев и сжав кулаки, царевна шагнула ему навстречу. – Я в мгновение ока смогу сделать так, что ты, позабыв себя, станешь моим бессловесным, покорным рабом. Мне стоит моргнуть – и ты своими руками убьешь и мать, и отца, вырвешь сердце обоим, принесешь и смиренно положишь к моим ногам.

– У меня давно нет ни матери, ни отца, и даже имен их я никогда не помнил, – рассмеялся гулям ей в лицо. – А еще один покорный раб тебе разве нужен? Мало их у тебя? – он перевел взгляд выше царевниного плеча, туда, где в дверях безмолвно маячила фигура евнуха, ждущего приказаний. – Болтают, вы с Фахром тысячи их наплодили – без воли и памяти. Преданность – это не сердечная слепота безрассудно исполняющего приказания. Сломив или затуманив волю, ее не заполучить. Так что придется тебе, царевна, поискать другого исполнителя твоих поручений, кого ты сумеешь увлечь своими планами. Ну, или на худой конец – очаровать своей красотой, которую ты припасла на сегодняшний вечер, – насмешливо закончил Келим, обведя ее нарочито похотливым, медленным взглядом.

– Так ты, значит, думаешь, что замок твоей верности надежен и крепок, и нет силы, способной его отпереть, не сломав? Может быть, ты и прав. На что он нужен такой – разбитый? Гораздо удобней, когда владелец сам снимает оковы и вручает ключи своему повелителю. А способы, чтобы в этом его убедить – они ведь разные есть, – Дия улыбнулась и шагнула вперед. Нур следовал за ней тенью. – Видишь этого евнуха? – не оборачиваясь, она чуть дернула головой. – Он предан и верен мне много лет, и нет для него большего счастья, чем услужить своей госпоже. Любым способом услужить – как только я пожелаю.

С этими словами царевна опустила руки и, словно в ознобе поежилась – повела плечами. Зашелестев, стекла к ногам затканная невиданными цветами и хохлатыми райскими птицами драгоценная синская парча – упал на пол халат. Черный шелк рубахи матово заиграл, заблестел в свете лампы сполохами оранжевого и золотого. Все так же безмятежно улыбаясь, она потянула в стороны длинные белые кисти, ослабляя и без того не тугую шнуровку на вороте, да так, что в едва не распавшемся надвое вырезе показались тяжелые, налитые груди, разделенные ложбинкой темного бархата, убегающей вниз. Келим ошалело моргнул – на коже ослепительной белизны мелькнули два темных пятна, цветом подобных гранату самой поздней осенней спелости. Соски. Большие, тремя пальцами не закроешь. Или даже четырьмя – вытер о штаны враз взмокшую ладонь. Ослепившее разум внезапной вспышкой виденье пропало – царевна повернулась к нему в пол-оборота. Теперь она смотрела на евнуха. Прямо в глаза.

Не говоря ни слова, тот медленно опустился на колени. Дия поставила ногу на его согнутое бедро, и Нур тут же, не дожидаясь приказа – видно, знал наизусть, что делать дальше – освободил ее ступню от туфли, взял в ладони и принялся покрывать поцелуями. Каждый палец в отдельности, каждый ноготок. И ложбинки меж ними. Она же, склонившись над ним, чуть покачивалась влево и вправо – так, чтобы шелковые кисти скользили по обнаженной спине. Удерживая в одной ладони белый лотос ступни, другой Нур осторожно повел вверх, запуская ее под длинный подол рубахи. Высокие, почти до пояса разрезы, как будто специально для этого были созданы. Коснулся колена, скользнул между ног. И замер, перебирая пальцами алый шелк шаровар. Вот пальцы сжались сильнее, сминая легкую ткань. Рука медленно поползла вниз, увлекая ее за собой. Дия, словно очнувшись, сердито дернула ногой, толкнув евнуха в грудь. Он тут же вскинул голову, пожирая хозяйку немым мучительным взглядом. Она же, словно о нем позабыв, смотрела гуляму прямо в лицо.

– Взгляни на него.

Келим невольно опустил глаза на евнуха. Тот был бледен и вздрагивал так, словно спину его ожигали кнутом, а не гладили шелковыми кистями. Сквозь закушенную губу доносился то ли стон, то ли всхлип. Крупные капли пота покрывали шею и лоб. Пальцы левой руки, словно живые существа, но отдельные от него самого, шевелились, по-прежнему лаская зажатую в них ступню. Правая же рука, сжимавшая шаровары, застыла, неестественно выгнувшись в локте. Нур, явно не замечая ничего вокруг, ждал приказания госпожи.

– Он силен и отважен, как лев. Быстр, ловок, как горный барс. И предан. Предан лишь мне одной. Только мой голос слышит. Лишь ради меня готов убивать. А еще он заботлив и нежен, и знает толк в тонких ласках особого рода. В таких, которые раскрывают природу истинного наслаждения, когда не женщина отдает свое тело во власть господина с единой мыслью о том, как бы ему угодить, понести от соития, родить наследника и считать, что ей повезло. А в тех, которые ей может подарить лишь мужчина, отринувший суетные заботы, навязанные ему его собственной мужской природой – спесью, невежеством, кичливой гордостью, пронизывающей все его существо по смехотворному поводу: Аллах наградил его лишним куском плоти, отличив тем самым от женщины. Воистину – лишним. Оставшись же без него, он становится куда более чуток к заботам своей госпожи. Правда, Нур? – царевна ласково глянула в полные муки глаза и погладила евнуха по щеке.

– Правда, царевна, – прошелестели сухие губы.

– Он очень умел. Очень, – Дия, словно задавшись целью преподнести Келиму достоинства своего евнуха самым выгодным образом, убежденного тряхнула головой. – Обходителен, ласков и неутомим. Ведь язык – гораздо более безотказная часть тела, по сравнению с тем жалким отростком, о потере которого он совсем не жалеет. Ведь не жалеешь?

– Не жалею, царевна, – Нур, уронив руку, скорчился у ее ног, царапая ногтями витые нити жесткой циновки.

– Вот увидишь – он и тебя обучит. Когда ты станешь таким же, как он.

И царевна, выпрямившись, пнула носком туфли под ребра вздрагивающего евнуха. Закончила совсем другим тоном:

– В башню его.

Едва не со свистом, словно свитая в кольцо лоза, распрямилось огромное тело. Нур двинулся, широко расставив руки и явно не видя того, кого ему предстояло схватить. Но мимо не проскользнуть, и последнее, что видел Келим после того, как евнух одним ударом сшиб его с ног, и, усевшись на спину, придавил всем весом и принялся скручивать локти его же собственным кушаком, был осколок глиняного черепка, на котором коряво, но без ошибок, было выцарапано слово "брат".


	30. Chapter 30

Если, сильно сощурившись, долго-долго смотреть на крохотное оконце под сводом – не оконце даже, а узкую прорезь в каменной кладке – начинает казаться, что полоска тусклого света, проникающего вовнутрь, плавно скользит по стене. То поднимается к самым стропилам, то опускается вниз. Еще чуть-чуть – и увидишь, что там, снаружи. Но не выходит. Не добирается край до уровня глаз, а лишь только попробуешь, изловчившись, прыгнуть повыше – вмиг пропадает обманка, убегает наверх недостижимый солнечный свет.

Как же холодно здесь! Холод – хуже всего. Хуже чем боль, вновь поселившаяся в каждой части истерзанного тела. Хуже, чем неуемная жажда – воды ему порой не давали ни капли по несколько дней.

После памятного разговора с царевной, последнее, что запомнил Келим – летящие в лицо каменные ступени, по которым Нур пинками сгонял его вниз. В какой-то момент он не удержал равновесия и покатился по узкой лестнице, пересчитывая ребрами и локтями все ее повороты. Дальше ждала темнота, сквозь которую только к рассвету проникли первые звуки, когда он с трудом открыл левый глаз – правый заплыл, и лишь через два дня смог чуть-чуть приоткрыться – и обнаружил себя в каменном мешке с единственной щелью-бойницей под самой крышей. В том, что очутился именно в башне, а не в подвале, убедился почти что сразу, когда услышал завывание ледяного ветра снаружи и чуть не свалился в отверстие, выбитое в самом центре. Пол плавно стекал к нему со всех сторон, и только вдоль самой стены лежал ровной полоской. Но как же узка она была – всего-то в локоть и шириной! Безопасно спать можно было, только прижавшись всем телом к заледенелому камню. Стоило забыться на миг, неловко повернуться – и тело спящего начинало неудержимое скольжение туда, где ждала его распахнутая вниз темнота. И словно нарочно – из отверстия в башню шел теплый воздух. Не такой, чтобы можно было согреться по-настоящему, но все же чувствовать его кожей, ловить руками восходящие колышущиеся струи было несказанно приятней, чем ощущать безнадежную стылость камня вокруг. Иногда этот воздух пах дымом, иногда – хлебом. Иногда приносил с собой плеск воды, девичий смех. Даже конское ржание и скрип тяжелых колес услышал однажды. Порой ему слышались приглушенные голоса. Слов было не разобрать. Келим часто лежал на животе, на самом краю, подставляя лицо и ладони еле уловимому теплу и до боли в глазах вглядываясь в непроглядную темень, отделявшую от него чью-то жизнь – такую близкую и недоступную.

Лестницы не было. Ее убирали сразу же после того, как под грохот и шарканье ног, перемежаемые кряхтением и множеством проклятий в адрес узника, заточенного в таком неудобном месте, над краем отверстия показывалась хмурая физиономия стражника, и в сторону Келима летел кусок лепешки или засохшего сыра – всегда в разное время, порой даже ночью. Тут же, на самом краю, стражник ставил кувшин и немедленно исчезал, утянув с собой лестницу. Келим перво-наперво кидался к воде, но ее всегда было мало. Соленый сыр и сухая лепешка только еще больше растравляли невыносимую жажду.

Порой о нем забывали – на день или даже на два. Тогда из дыры в полу не доносилось ни звука. Он подползал к ней и, свесив голову вниз, долго, надсадно кричал в пустоту, разгоняя по углам гулкое эхо. Напрасно – ни ругани потревоженной стражи, ни далеких, призрачных голосов. Иногда только начинала где-то капать вода. Постепенно звук нарастал, сливаясь в сплошную капель, и вот уже прямо сквозь измученное жаждой сознание несется прохладный ручеек, сливаясь с могучей горной рекой, способной, вздымая целые тучи брызг, ворочать огромные камни на перекатах. Но ни одна самая жалкая капля не оседала на его иссохших, растрескавшихся губах. Тогда он часами лежал, представляя себе, как погружает по локоть руки в этот бурливый прозрачный поток, набирает полные пригоршни и с наслаждением пьет, проливая воду на грудь, ничуть не заботясь, что ему будет мало. Вон ее сколько – блестит, отражая солнце, прямо в глаза. Заставляет щуриться, морщить нос. Еще чуть-чуть – и в пору будет смеяться, а потом, наклонившись, вновь зачерпнуть ладонями и плеснуть вверх. И вновь захохотать во все горло, замотать головой, разбрызгивая с мокрых волос веером капли. Обернуться на смех, вторящий его собственному, только тише, нежнее. Не видно, кто там, за спиной – свет бьет прямо в лицо, опаляет жаром, словно степь горит или пылает факелом целый дворец. Келим тянет руки, но перед ним – пустота. Легким морозным кружевом тает в ней ускользающий голос.

Завернувшись плотнее в негреющие лохмотья, он сидел дни напролет, уткнув подбородок в колени и обхватив руками изредка вздрагивающие плечи. Как-то раз ночью очнулся от сильного толчка – его отбросило от стены почти к самой дыре, и лишь чудом он сумел удержаться у края. Пол плясал под ногами, как взбесившийся мул. Отовсюду летели обломки камней. Нарастающий со всех сторон гул, треск ломающегося дерева, глухие удары и звон разлетевшейся осколками обожженной глины, доносящиеся снаружи, яснее ясного рассказали, что за бедствие налетело на город.

Башня выдержала. Лишь длинная трещина распорола ее от верха до самого низа. Келим увидел ее на рассвете, когда, помимо привычно наливающегося серостью окна под стрехой обнаружил еще один, новый источник света. Трещина вышла узкой, всего-то в палец шириной, и не всюду сквозной, но как раз на уровне глаз он углядел достаточное отверстие, сквозь которое ему был виден кусок плоскогорья, простирающегося к далеким горам. Смотреть можно было только вперед – толщина стены совсем не давала обзора – зато теперь он мог видеть течение жизни за стенами башни.

Поначалу очень боялся, что стражник, найдя недозволенное, пришлет рабов заделать разлом. Но тот лишь мельком глянул, как сквозь разверстый камень бьют в стену напротив ослепительные лучи, когда всунулся в башню на самом закате. Глянул – и ничего не сказал.

И Келим стал смотреть.

Как по бледному зимнему небу плывут низкие облака. Как ветер сгоняет их в тучи, как сеют они на унылую землю бесконечную ледяную крупу.

Как искрятся в свете луны насквозь промерзшие камни, прячущие среди расселин ящериц и скорпионов, что наполняли здешние пустоши подобием жизни, пока не пришло их время застыть до весны.

Как Фелим, шаркая туфлями, скачками несется по маленькой плоской крыше, погнавшись за упорхнувшим из рук рисунком, как настигает пропажу, едва не свалившись в прыжке. И как самого его приходится Келиму ловить за подол рубахи, тянуть назад, вниз, к себе, чтоб удержать. У самого края, уже почти с той стороны.

Как легкий цветочный пух – белый, желтый, розовый, голубой – укрывший равнину, едва отступила зима, сменяется сочной зеленью, сожженной почти в один миг безжалостным солнцем. И вот уже качаются на ветру сухие травинки, шелестят и шепотом жалуются на свой скоротечный век. Клонятся к земле, оседают, сминаемые грудами песка, что несут с собой осенние пыльные бури.

Как снуют среди моря белых и серых точек две непохожих, приметных – синяя и коричнево-золотая. Синяя медленно, а коричневая – быстро-быстро, вокруг белых и серых, постепенно сжимая кольцо. Они теснятся, налезая друг на дружку, и движутся следом за синей, туда, куда их ведут. Звонкий лай, многоголосое блеяние, одинокие выкрики пастуха – все заволакивает мелкая пыль, и в ней пропадает увиденное.

Как сам он стоит по колено в снегу и жадно, целыми горстями, сует его в рот, утоляя невесть отчего навалившуюся жажду. Ведь зима же кругом. Снова ветер, и холод такой, что выжатые им слезы застывают в уголках глаз мутными льдинками. Склеивают ресницы, приходится царапать ногтями лицо, выдирая их из покрывающей щеки длинной щетины, успевшей превратиться в настоящую бороду. Когда только? Всего-то времени прошло ничего.

Как рушатся скальные кручи, что закрывали долину от мира с начала времен.

Как строится крепость, как растет вокруг нее город, как шумит, как приходит в упадок и застывает, придавленный призраками собственного былого величия, от которого всего и осталось – башня с рогатым навершием, накренившаяся после множества земных содроганий, терзавших здешний затерянный край.

Как Фелим наклоняется к нему близко-близко – золотой локон падает на лицо, щекочет задубелую кожу. Шепчет:

– Идем со мной. Я такое тебе покажу – ты никогда не видел подобного. Только держи меня за руку и не отпускай. А то мы не сможем вернуться обратно.

А он вот не удержал. Лишь сделал шаг – юркой рыбкой выскользнула узкая кисть, как ни старался, как ни шарил вокруг в поисках мгновенье назад утраченного. Печальным вздохом донеслось, удаляясь:

– Что же ты? О такой малости я тебя попросил...

И растаял вдали тихий, ласковый голос.

Время лежало у его ног, распавшись на части – весны и зимы, прошлое и настоящее, выдуманное и подлинно бывшее с ним. Все смешалось со всем, словно фальшивые игральные кости выскользнули из рукава чужой воли и упали на стол его жизни, перепутавшись с назначенными от рождения.

Иногда, простояв у расселины целый день, он мог к вечеру клясться Аллахом, что вот только что, еще утром, первые солнечные лучи подпалили усыпанное цветущими маками поле, и оно долго искрилось розово-алыми сполохами, волновалось от ветра. А к закату на его месте золотились составленные друг к другу снопы. Ночь же сияла звездами, роняя их в стылые озерные воды, изготовившиеся уснуть до весны под нестойким, растресканным льдом.

Иногда, вырванный из своих мыслей резким ли криком ястреба или топотом сотен копыт, от которого мелко дрожали стены темницы, он вставал на мгновенье взглянуть, что творится снаружи. Пристально всматриваясь в открытое взору пространство, как правило, глазом не различал ничего, что слышало ухо. Досадуя, шел обратно к свалявшейся вонючей подстилке – и находил рядом с ней две, а порой даже три зачерствевших лепешки. Удивленно таращился – как мог не заметить прошедших нескольких дней? Что-то неладное творилось со временем. То ли царевна тешилась с пленником, пробуя силы, то ли сам он, вырванный ее чарами из-за черты, разделявшей живущих и умерших, не слишком еще далеко отошел от этого края, и долетавшее из-за него дыхание вечности налагало на дни его жизни причудливый отпечаток.

А потом он стал засыпать. Призрачный сон этот мог длиться сутками напролет. Поначалу он был некрепким – Келим по-прежнему слышал пробивающиеся вовнутрь звуки, мог разглядеть пальцы, если медленно подносил их к лицу. После же, целиком утонув в своих мыслях, стал потихоньку учиться отправлять разум туда, где больше всего хотелось бы оказаться сейчас самому. Бесконечные грезы о былом и несбывшемся, о желанном, но не достигнутом, убаюкивали и манили, заставляя погружаться в них все глубже и глубже. Мысли путались – то ли от бесконечного голода, то ли снова – от царевниных чар. Зря, что ли, вода, которой поили его, раз от раза имела отличный от прежнего вкус?

Как-то очнулся перед рассветом. Оказался в одной лишь рубахе, хотя помнил точно, когда проваливался в забытье – халат и штаны были на нем. Стал шарить на ощупь впотьмах, разыскивая одежду. Едва двинувшись, тут же поморщился от ноющей боли в запястьях. На ногах кожа тоже саднила – вокруг коленей и ниже, над самыми ступнями. Дождавшись, когда рассвело, и серый утренний свет разбавил царящий в темнице сумрак, вновь ощупал себя и осмотрел, сколько мог. С удивлением обнаружил вокруг кистей широкие ленты узора, нанесенного чем-то жгучим, крепко въевшимся в кожу. Несмываемым – сколько ни тер, несмотря на боль, стереть рисунок не получилось. Точно такие же травленые ленты были и на ногах. Видно, кто-то, пока он спал, опоенный вчерашним питьем – на вкус оно показалось совсем уж диковинным, обжигающим и сковывающим горло одновременно – поднялся к нему и нанес эти странные знаки. Кто и зачем – думать об этом не хотелось. Через несколько часов боль утихла, и Келим выбросил из головы эти неинтересные мысли.

Ближе к вечеру, когда он, бодрствуя в кои веки, внимательно следил, как скользит по каменной кладке тонкий солнечный луч, внизу скрипнула дверь. Из дыры в полу потянуло запахом горелого масла – лампу зажгли. Послышались голоса – настоящие, живые. И захочешь – не примешь за призраков горластых стражников, что переругивались меж собой, кому из них тащить тяжеленную лестницу. Келим насторожился – раньше стражники всегда приходили по одному. Вот заскрипело дерево – лестница, взвизгнув по камню окованными торцами, всунулась внутрь. Кто-то стал осторожно по ней подниматься. Келим приподнялся на локте и вытянул шею, гадая, кто сегодня его посетит. А может быть, их будет двое? Над краем проема показалась закутанная в платок голова, и через мгновенье невысокая девичья фигурка осторожно ступила на наклонный пол его темницы. Келим быстро сел, вжавшись спиною в камень, глядя во все глаза на робко озирающуюся по сторонам рабыню.

– Эй, что замерла? На вот, держи, – донеслось из дыры, и в нее всунулся тощий веник из ивовых прутьев. За ним последовало изрядно помятое ведро. Вынырнувшая из дыры рука стражника поставила на пол лампу. Девушка поспешно подхватила ведро и прижала к груди, словно щит. Тут Келим разглядел, что в руках у нее была зажата какая-то тряпка.

– Госпожа прислала меня убирать, – выдохнула она, упреждая расспросы.

Он ушам своим не поверил. За все те дни или месяцы, или целые годы, что он провел в этой башне, никому и в голову не пришло осведомиться, как чувствует себя узник – здоров ли, сыт, не мерзнет ли по ночам. А тут – отправили убирать. Для чего, интересно? Уж не ждать ли гостей? Хотя... кто станет карабкаться по шаткой лестнице вверх, рискуя сломать себе шею, когда можно запросто согнать его вниз и доставить пред очи, пожелавшие его видеть? Хоть на двор, хоть в подвал. Хоть в покои хозяев.

Не ответив, он подобрал ближе ноги, давая понять, что рабыня может заняться тем делом, за которым ее отрядили. Оглядевшись, та отошла к дальней стене и принялась возить веником по каменным плитам, сметая сор к середине.

Келим какое-то время смотрел на нее исподлобья, затем вдруг спросил, хотя вовсе сначала и не собирался:

– Как тебя звать?

Девушка, склонившись еще ниже, не ответила. Лишь немного попятилась назад – туда, где уже подметала.

Тогда он встал, невольно отметив, как легко даются движения – словно за руку кто-то вел – и подошел к замершей от испуга рабыне. Бестрепетно, как будто был в своем праве, потянул вниз платок.

– Здравствуй, Зулейха. Ты меня помнишь?

– Да. Нет... То есть – мне не велено с тобой говорить.

– Я рад тебя видеть. А ты?

– Пожалуйста, господин...

– Где ты увидела господина? Я – пленник, заточенный в башне без всякой вины. Я так давно не видел ни одного живого лица. А твое – такое красивое, – Келим взял рабыню за подбородок и развернул к себе. Она попыталась отпрянуть, но он поймал ее другой рукой за плечо и так сжал его, что девушка лишь тихо охнула. А Келим продолжал, словно не видя, что она страшится его. – Ты была добра ко мне в прошлый раз. И я чувствую, что должен воздать тебе по заслугам.

Зулейха выронила веник и замерла. Келим с улыбкой склонился к ее лицу и, ласково глядя в глаза, сомкнул пальцы на горле. Через минуту рабыня забилась, хрипя, а когда раздался короткий отчетливый хруст – замерла, обвиснув в смертельном захвате. Он осторожно опустил ее на пол. Сел рядом, с интересом разглядывая собственные руки, словно впервые их видел. Ленты узора, обвивавшие оба запястья, припухли и чуть пульсировали. Или же ему показалось – масло в лампе почти догорело, фитиль часто мигал. Затем аккуратно расправил свалившийся с головы платок и набросил его на застывшее в смертной муке лицо, предварительно прикрыв глаза задушенной девушке. Еще посидел, неотчетливо улыбаясь каким-то мыслям. А потом легко подхватил тело на руки и сбросил вниз, в разверстый проем. Туда же столкнул ногой лампу и нелепый веник, невесть откуда взявшиеся здесь. Зачем решили его потревожить? Ему одному здесь так хорошо.

Вернулся в свой угол, очень довольный собой.

И лишь тут, когда сел, отпустило.

Вскочил в ужасе, кинулся к дыре. Оттуда – ни звука. И темнота. Может, почудилось? Не было ничего? Стал отползать на коленях назад – зацепился за что-то ногой. Оно загремело медью, покатившись, и замерло у стены. Ведро, что принесла с собой девушка. Как ее звали? Он, кажется, где-то раньше видел ее.

Застыв у стены, Келим просидел неподвижно до позднего вечера. Изредка подносил к лицу руки, медленно поворачивал их, разглядывая, словно чужие. Когда вновь заскрипела лестница, не тронулся с места, лишь спрятал за спину стиснутые кулаки. Всунувшийся внутрь стражник поднял над головой лампу, внимательно огляделся по сторонам. Раньше так не бывало. Заметив лежащее на боку ведро, пробормотал в усы, ухмыляясь:

– Быстро же ты с ней управился. Мы даже ставки не сделали, сколько она протянет, а гляди-ка – уже и готова. Госпожа будет очень довольна – все вышло, как надо. А тебе давно пора было взяться за ум, хотя... теперь-то какая разница? Вот тебе, пей, – стражник поставил на край высокий кувшин. Больше, чем давали Келиму обычно. – Здесь вода. А то от всех этих снадобий на человека ты мало похож. Царевна велела, если все сложится, как задумано, завтра доставить тебя назад во дворец. Ты счастливчик теперь – станешь вершителем самых тайных ее поручений. Вот повезло-то! Озолотишься, поди.

Стражник, еще поохал и повздыхал, бросая на Келима завистливые взгляды. Затем исчез, не забыв прихватить с собой лестницу.

Келим встал и поднял кувшин. Внимательно осмотрел его и, примерившись, аккуратно стукнул краем о стену. Брызнувшая во все стороны вода вперемешку с осколками его не привлекла. Зато оставшемуся в руке большому куску обожженной глины он очень обрадовался. Осторожно провел кромкой несколько раз по стене, сглаживая и затачивая нестойкое лезвие. И, усевшись на место, принялся размеренно скоблить кожу, сдирая узор. Сперва на ногах, а после, чуть отдышавшись и вытерев подолом рубахи кровь, обильно сочащуюся из порезов, принялся за руки. На правой вышло не так хорошо – левой действовать было не слишком сподручно, да к тому же осколок совсем уже раскрошился, но Келим не унялся, пока тайные знаки, опутавшие его, не сменились зрелищем простым и привычным. Кровь, рваные раны на теле – что в них особенного? Виделись много раз. Заживут и теперь, если будет воля Аллаха.


	31. Chapter 31

Застывший вычурными завитками песок был присыпан тонкой мукой изморози. Конь, словно морщась, ступал короткими шагами, выбирая места поровнее.

  
Факир-Сулу пропал еще летом, в начале осени ходили слухи, что серого жеребца ослепительной красоты пуштуны выставили на бой против кандагарского бешеного драчуна.

  
Подрагивая от безнадежного, усиливающегося день ото дня холода, пряча руки в развернутые рукава подбитого хлопком халата, сгорбившись, Фелим вдыхал запах кизяков, разгорающихся поутру в очаге, и пробирался по чернеющим голым садам предместий, со скачущими шумно по ветвям дроздами, ненадолго сменившими томных горлиц.

  
Горы, в стыни занявшегося осеннего рассвета, были резки, казались ближе, чем в жарком пыльном мареве лета. Весь мир стал лезвием цирюльника – твердым и острым. Природа подтянулась, стряхнув лишние ширмы зелени с ветвей. Виды стали глубже, суровее, животные настороженно подняли уши и, в расцвете сил после обильной осенней кормежки, испытывали, будто напоследок, перед долгими зимними снегами, силы, растрачивая их в сытых играх и пустых тревогах: подходящее время для царственно богатой охоты.

  
Так бы Фелим и поступил – пару, тройку месяцев назад, когда, только выехав из дому после ночной молитвы, он уже задыхался от зноя, стоило первым прозрачным лучам солнца погладить его цветущее улыбкой лицо, заглянуть алым пологом через закрытые от радости глаза. В то начало времен он возвращался, после целого дня настойчивых поисков с непрестанно натянутой тетивой – с пустыми, подрагивающими от напряжения руками.

  
Теперь же он следил за паром, вырывавшимся при дыхании изо рта. А лошадь его, сама себе выбиравшая путь, почти наступала на куропаток, на горных зайцев, в оцепенении ужаса застывших под кустами. Они порскали из-под самых копыт. Конское всхрапывание будило в придорожных кустах то рыжий всполох лисы, то стремительную стрелу газели. Стук копыт задевал нити плотного ковра жизни, укутавшего молчаливого всадника со всех сторон. Даже распластанный в вышине ястреб спустился ниже – рассмотреть движения тени в горном лесу. Как же ждал он поначалу редких дней, когда вазир – по беспечности ли, по делам государства, или, может, умышленно, забывал о его существовании – внезапный щедрый дар свободного времени, сдобренный, как белая лепешка куском золотистого масла, собственной волей, покуда вооруженная резцом рука способна высечь на глыбе жизни любую историю.

  
Воля и действие давались тяжело. Настолько, казалось, что немного – и вазир отступится, судьба слепым факиром отвернется в прежнюю сторону – за сбивчивые, робкие ответы, молчание, нерешительно тихий голос, бесплодные попытки не только поднять глаза, но и удерживать взгляд.

  
Ужас и неверие, узнавание и радость сменяли друг друга, смешиваясь, как рис с зирваком в плове. После первых, пугливых, смутных дней, полных первых шагов, полных первых лучей, и попыток не задергивать отсутствующее покрывало, пришла радость обладания, радость осязания – солнца на коже, пыльной тишины мечети и взглядов тысячи глаз на своем лице, мягкость женского тела под руками, податливость живота, дряблая нега лона. После – упоение от натянутого лука сменялось утомлением, кожа от солнца задубела, ссохлась, как старое седло, и чесалась, жену тошнило, и, без того не слишком оживленное речами, ее присутствие стало тяготить Фелима. Огромные кони вазира не чувствовали ни его веса, ни его руки.

  
Злой свистящий шепоток, что эхо отражало, как шипение гадюки, давно перестал резать ему ухо. На ристалище он перестал ловить удивленные взгляды воинов. Меджлис единожды согнутый могучей рукой вазира, вынужден был во враждебном молчании выслушивать его короткие доклады, причем больше всех хмурились и кусали губы те почтенные мудрецы, чью слуги ежеутренне осаждали его айван с наспех изложенными, в небрежности отчаяния, просьбами. И эти жалкие письма-приказы, горделиво прикрывающие слезные мольбы, более шорохов и сплетен не давали забыть, с какой половины закрылась за ним дверь.

  
Фелим знал – это пройдет. При любом дворе было множество людей и знатных, и достойных, и, иногда, даже совмещавших в себе эти качества, чьи истории были гораздо удивительнее его собственной. Но человеческая память коротка, ей свойственно, подобно ущелью в грозу, покрываться туманом сиюминутных событий, росой, что каждый день выпадает заново, разная.

  
Так же и его память – выцветала, освобождаясь от уксусной остроты, горчащей на языке всякий раз, как ухо ловило чуть громче сказанное слово. Блекла от вспышки робости, что поджигало собственное отражение в диковинном зерцале, украшавшем дехлиз присутствия в доме вазира.

  
Фелим аккуратно потрогал синяк на щеке – третьего дня, оставшись наедине с главным казначеем, он свел близкое знакомство с железной чернильницей последнего. Дело, к счастью, было не в доме казначея, а в приемной эмира, иначе чернильницей история не ограничилось бы, ибо здравый смысл заслуживает, безусловно, наказания куда более сурового, чем простой ушиб.  
Слуги затащили их обоих внутрь комнаты, где повелитель правоверных в раздражении мерил шагами богатый текинский ковер цвета темного, словно сочный гранат или кровь переспелой девственницы. Вазир, вошедший следом, остановился около столба с ловчим соколом, и, прибрав его за опутинки на обернутую дорогим халатом руку, принялся кормить, весьма искусно скрывая свое раздражение. Казначея, узнав, в чем дело, немедля выкинули за дверь, а продолжившийся разговор, казалось, тянулся несколько недель, покуда обе стороны находили новые, неиспользованные доводы и перекидывались свежими новостями, подыгрывавшими то одной, то другой стороне. Беседа была бесплодной, как жирная корова, и утомительной, как разговор с глупой женщиной. Речь шла, безусловно, о войне. О невозможности и необходимости, о долге и призвании, и власти и разуме. О вещах несовместных и неразрывных. Часто Фелим ощущал себя бесплотным духом, чей огонь жизни едва теплится. Едва – настолько, что плоть стала полупрозрачной, почти невидимой. Будто он, как тлеющие благовония из курильницы, стелется пахучим слоем, незаметный, в воздухе. Ибо то, о чем говорили низкими голосами двое, о чем спорили они, и какие слова выбирали, не для живых ушей предназначалось, не для живущего человека, а для мертвецов с петлей на шее, или безъязыких гулямов, охранявших выход, для цветных росписей на стенах и трясогузки в черных прутиках садовых кустов, что беззаботным цвирканием разбалтывала половинку тайны, едва уместившейся в ее крошечной пестрой головке.

  
И Фелим, как та трясогузка, открывал рот, извлекая, словно полу-прожеванного червяка, длинные ученые фразы, глядел, поблескивая по-птичьи, глазурными глазами, как кивает в такт словам вазир, усмехаясь и одобряя непреклонную разумность своего надима. Чувствовал тот тяжелый, непонятный взгляд, которым после первой их встречи, его награждал эмир. Но все это – будто и не с ним происходило, как чтение чужих хозяйственных ведомостей. Или – исчисление тяжелым дворцовым слогом торжественных приемов.

  
Да что там, даже яркие воспоминания о первой встрече с эмиром выцветали, хоть ужас газели перед тигром уменьшиться не может, пять раз они встретятся, или пятьдесят: то выражение, когда повелитель столкнулся с ним в дворцовом переходе, пока Дауд, постукивая по плечу, толковал надиму о неотложных делах. Но, как по писанному, замолчал на середине слова, споткнувшись о стену синего взгляда.

  
Фелим знал – сам он выглядел летом иначе: как роза, что начала засыхать, но глазом это неразличимо, и аромат, что цветок источает – даже сильнее, еще не аромат тления, но маленькие знаки дают понять – увядание вот-вот превратит ее в ломкую тень упругой, недолговечной красоты. Этот тончайший миг – шемяще-сладостный, из-за невозможной скоротечности между здесь, и уже где-то в прошлом. Все это Фелим, в мгновение ока, прочел на сильном, страшном лице. Отчаяние ювелира, выронившего в раскаленный тигель шедевр, разочарование художника, одним штрихом испортившего многолетний труд, печаль возлюбленного, безвозвратно потерявшего сердце – все это сменилось нечитаемым, давящим взглядом, что постоянно прижимал к земле, к полу, и не был полон ни злобы, ни разочарования, ни любопытства.

  
Но газель стала молодым, сильным оленем, что мог довериться быстрым ногам. После особенно громкого спора, едва не сорвавшись на крик, разошлись – эмир первым, оглушительно хлопнув дверью, вбивая подкованные каблуки сапог в неповинные полы. Вазир, прежде чем покинуть покой, замер ненадолго рядом с Фелимом, заглянув мимоходом в записи. А по большей части – рисунки.

  
Портретное сходство было несомненным. Дауд вздохнул. Промолчал. Вздох прошелестел страницами, исписанными огрызками речей и стократ повторенным между строк лицом гуляма. В вязи едва намеченных орнаментов, в переплетении цветов, в лике льва, притаившегося за начальными аятами Фатихи, в букве «айн» – отовсюду с листов сверкал ночной зарницей черноглазый взгляд под длинными бровями вразлет. Равнопалая, хрупкая рука, будто в лихорадке подрагивая, водила Фелима по листу, как по карте. Раз, остановившись, он коротко взглянул вглубь нависшей над ним громады.

  
И снова повис, и поник, как усохший на дувале вьюнок.

  
Вечером, после полуночного омовения, что они совершали в дворцовой мечети, Дауд, сосредоточенно оттиравший с пальцев винную смолу, проговорил, обращаясь скорее к михрабу, чем к надиму:

  
– Я отправлял в Газни трех соглядатаев. Людей искусных в науке тайного приближения и скрытого изучения. Ни от одного из них нет вестей о твоем брате. Из караванщиков слова не вытянешь. А из которых вытянешь – то самое пустое, ни царевны, ни ее брата никто в глаза не видывал, крепость от города далеко. Аллах велик и славен во всех делах, но сына, сдается мне, уже можешь назвать братним именем.

  
Тяжелая и жаркая, как печать Сулеймана, опустилась длань на узкие плечи, согнула, оборвала подергивание куцых мыслей. И исчезла, без выхода и без ответа. Ушел вазир, и без сумеречного присутствия, заполняющего угол, дышать стало легче и свободнее.


	32. Chapter 32

– Ну, хватит уже! – не утерпев, Дия вскинула голову и зло посмотрела на брата, монотонно мерившего шагами могучий ковер, устилавший пол от стены до стены.

День кончился. Солнце садилось. Фахр пришел к ней в покои внезапно, не спросив дозволенья заранее, как водилось меж ними. Завел беседу о пустяках. Она отвечала сдержанно и спокойно, насколько хватало сил. Тот, словно не замечая, чего стоит царевне любезность, пустился в рассказы о глиняной армии, то и дело сбиваясь на утомительнейшие подробности, скучные женщине, даже будь она в самом кротком расположении духа. Все было готово. Почти. Длинные ряды сотен и сотен воинов выстроились под навесами, укрывавшими их от непогоды, ожидая заветного часа, когда воля хозяина наделит их тела подобием жизни. Каждый вылепленный был выше на треть обычного человека. Фахр, объезжая свою пока что мертвую армию, чаще всего задерживался у той сотни, воины в которой имели по четыре руки. Помнится, Дия, узнав о подобной затее, осыпала его градом насмешек, уверяя, что лишняя пара рук будет, скорее, помехой, чем помощью в битве, и такие чудовища изувечат друг друга, вместо того, чтобы явить особую ловкость, как задумал правитель Газни. Он не стал спорить с ней. Лишь сухо напомнил, что не подобает женщине вмешиваться в создание войска. Ее слово станет решающим в ином, куда более важном деле.

Глядя на мерно шагавшего Фахра, находившего все новые темы для разговоров, Дия злилась и изнывала. Ей просто смертельно нужно было остаться одной. После того, как стражники, выпихивая друг друга локтями вперед и заикаясь от страха, донесли о чуть не истекшем кровью гуляме, вновь впавшем в беспамятство, ей больше всего хотелось собственными руками вырвать у того из груди сердце. Отправив одного к палачу, а другого – за старой знахаркой, что прошлой ночью по ее приказанию нанесла те самые письмена, от которых Келим избавился столь чудовищным способом – вот уж не думала, что он на такое способен – она не могла дождаться, когда назойливый собеседник, наконец, иссякнет и покинет ее.

А тот, видимо, вовсе не торопился.

И Дия не выдержала.

Ничуть не обидевшись, Фахр замолчал на середине фразы и насмешливо взглянул ей в глаза.

– Похоже, светлейшая сегодня не в духе. Расстроена очередной неудачей?

– О чем это ты, не пойму? – насторожилась царевна.

– О том, что упорство твое, приложенное к строптивцу, если б было направлено на иную, более верную цель, давно принесло бы плоды. Но нет – тебе захотелось вырастить персик на засохшем карагаче. Чья ж вина, что ты не можешь добиться успеха и от этого злишься?

– Я вовсе не злюсь, – прошипела было сквозь зубы, но Фахр не дал ей продолжить.

– Дорогая сестрица, я, конечно, не стану указывать, как правильно играть тебе в куклы, – приподняв бровь, наступил носком сапога на игрушечную фигурку, наполовину торчащую из-под шахматного стола – небольшого, с ладонь, тряпочного человечка. Одет тот был в одну длинную, до коленей, рубаху. Руки и ноги охватывали полосы, шитые черным, слишком широкие для их маленького размера. Нити, ведущие от стоп и кистей к треснувшему деревянному перекрестью, были частями оборваны и перепутаны. Видимо, последний, державший фигурку в руках, в ярости пытался ее изломать, а после забросил под стол. – Но, пора признаться хотя бы самой себе – твои чары с ним не работают.

– Можно подумать – ты знаешь другие способы добиться желаемого, – огрызнулась Дия и резким движением завернулась в платок, чувствуя, что краснеет от злости.

– Знаю, конечно, – легко согласился Фахр. – Ты не пробовала с ним просто поговорить?

– Говорить? О чем мне с ним говорить? Он – лживый наглец, не сдерживающий обещаний...

– Ну да – вырванных силой. Кто же станет их добровольно держать, если не угрожать пыткой или иною расправой? Ты хочешь покорности или преданной службы? Если первого – продолжай свои опыты, пока случайно его не отравишь или же, потеряв терпение, не прикажешь пытать и казнить. Если второго – так действовать не годится. Я почему-то всегда был уверен, что ты умная женщина, – не удержавшись от удовольствия сказать царевне эту малую дерзость, Фахр с одобрением посмотрел, как испортила ее облик морщина меж хмуро сведенных бровей. – И, применив, женскую хитрость, добьешься желаемого, как только он на ноги встанет.

– Он слишком упрям. Каждый раз, когда я почти достигаю цели, он с насмешкой сводит на нет все затраченные труды, да так, как будто вовсе жизнью не дорожит. Вот и сейчас – опять чуть не сдох. А ведь почти получилось, – царевна вздохнула и едва ли не жалобно посмотрела на брата. – Вот как с ним прикажешь мне быть?

– Если тебе нужен совет – отдай его мне. Ненадолго. На один разговор. Уверяю тебя, мне найдется что ему рассказать. И если после услышанного он не станет преданным нашим слугой – думаю, больше ничто не поможет. Тогда и убей. Или вели оскопить, если смерти тебе будет мало. Правда, боюсь, второго Нура ты не получишь.

– Мне не нужен второй, – фыркнула Дия. – Мне нужен один-единственный. Кто станет ключом, отворившим ворота задуманного. Хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему. Завтра он твой, если сможет стоять на ногах. Пошли за ним, когда пожелаешь.

 

* * *

– А, ты уже здесь. Присядь пока там, – Фахр дернул бородой в сторону дальнего угла просторной беседки, ажурные проемы которой закрывали плотные занавеси, хотя по-весеннему яркое солнце вовсю било сквозь щели. Келим, оглядевшись, уселся в подушки подле пузатой жаровни. Плотней запахнув остатки халата, молча протянул руки к теплу. Смотрел, как струится нагретый воздух над медной узорчатой крышкой. Вдруг вспомнил забытое, что, бывало когда-то и с ним – или же нет? – коль доведется увидеть такое марево над раскаленным песком, это значит, как любят болтать караванщики, пугая неопытных путников, что джинны, вобрав в себя силу солнечного огня, вот-вот обретут телесную форму и примутся мучить невинные души.

Вот и сейчас, похоже, случится что-то подобное.

От жаровни веяло сухим, ароматным теплом. Келим невольно зажмурился и потянулся поближе, пока не коснулся засаленной ветошью, еле прикрывшей колени, горячего круглого бока. Обжегшись, тихонько зашипел и отдернул ногу. Но отклониться подальше не было сил. Так хорошо, так невыносимо приятно было сидеть, чувствуя, как начинают потихоньку оттаивать, казалось бы, навек застылые кости.

Спасибо, хоть напоследок удастся согреться.

Фахр же словно о нем позабыл. Сидел себе, что-то отчеркивал в раскрытой книге, лежащей на низкой подставке из розовой дикой груши. Лоснилось натертое маслом дерево, бликовала на солнце резьба. Или начинал перебирать один за одним свитки, грудой насыпанные перед ним, ища нужный. Вот позвали писца. Тот уселся подле правителя и старательно пишет, повинуясь привычным знакам – не нужно даже тратить слова. Входили и выходили какие-то люди. С поклонами – разными: глубокими, до земли, или лишь коснувшись рукой лба и груди. А кто-то старательно тер мрамор ступеней коленями, простирался ниц, едва вползая вовнутрь на ковер.

Текли плавные разговоры. О войне, о деньгах, о хозяйстве – о чем еще говорить правителю с подданными? О новых мерах зерна, о починке дорог, о ссоре двух старост – ткачей и красильщиков шерсти – что чуть не подрались намедни, на потеху базарному люду.

Келим дальше не слушал. Закрыл на пробу глаза, привалившись спиной к высокой подушке. И тут же – в который уж раз! – беседка под веками начала вращаться вместе со всем своим содержимым: коврами, книгами, посетителями. Голова кружилась так, словно решила отделиться от тела и зажить своей собственной жизнью. Келим невольно ухмыльнулся диковинной мысли – похоже, скоро так оно и случится.

Скорей бы уже. Сколько можно тянуть?

Чуть приоткрыв веки, попытался смотреть вдаль, чтоб отпустило головокружение. Туда, где в проеме широкой стрельчатой арки виднелся сад. Деревья стояли неподвижно – без листьев, без цветов и плодов. Весна? Или все-таки осень?

Он был слишком слаб, чтобы справиться с такой простой мыслью.

Зябко дернув плечами, спрятал руки поглубже в дырявые рукава. Голова склонилась на грудь. Как было бы здорово сейчас просто уснуть, как все люди, а не провалиться в мучительное забытье, где опять поджидают его виденья и призраки, спешащие, упреждая друг друга, вонзить свои когти в уставший, меркнущий разум!

– Тебя, я смотрю, сморили длинные разговоры? – донесся насмешливый голос.

Келим чуть приоткрыл глаза. Фахр, разделавшись с посетителями и отпустив писца, смотрел на него, улыбаясь. – Вот уж не думал, что ты так быстро забудешь привычки, полученные на службе в Герате.

– Какие же? – голос после дремы звучал чуть надтреснуто.

– Все видеть, все слышать, все замечать, обращая на пользу себе увиденное и услышанное.

– Боюсь, что вряд ли смогу извлечь какую-то пользу из общения с тобой. Разве что, – тут Келим прищурился и чуть шевельнулся в сторону Фахра. – сделать вид, что хочу накинуться на тебя и после молить Аллаха, чтобы стража прикончила меня побыстрее.

– Ну уж нет, – Фахр весело расхохотался. – Мысль вовсе не здравая. Такие глупости раньше, помнится, в голову тебе не приходили. Меж тем, я позвал тебя, будучи убежденным, что разум твой по-прежнему остр, и ты сумеешь мне кое-что объяснить. Ты мне нужен, Келим.

– Нужен? Это зачем же?

– Еще с прошлой весны до нашего захолустья стали добираться слухи, что...

– С прошлой? – не слушая, перебил Келим и беспомощно замер. – А сейчас... а сейчас какая? Сейчас же весна?

– Это как посмотреть, – Фахр глянул ему в лицо, остро и коротко, и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало. – Так вот, слухи эти донесли удивительное. Говорят, что в Герате, у Сейф-ад-Дауля, появился новый надир, да такой ученый, каких не видывал свет. Кто он и откуда приехал – не знает толком никто. Но знают, что он безмерно умен, сведущ в науках, искусствах, владеет многими языками и так быстро вошел в доверие и к вазиру, и ко многим другим достославным мужам, что в пору только дивиться, как такое возможно. А еще – что он молод и до неприличия хорош собой. До крайности, до самой последней черты, за которой, как за дверями запретного, что разделяют дозволенное и недозволенное, начинают рождаться очень странные мысли. Хорош нездешней, редкостной красотой – голубоглаз и желтоволос. Ты знаешь его?

Келим молча мотнул головой.

– Да? Очень странно. А вот он утверждает, что ты его брат, – безмятежно закончил Фахр и, повернувшись боком к Келиму, хлопнул в ладоши.

Тотчас перед ним возникла рабыня с большим подносом, на котором стояли два кубка, узкогорлый блестящий кувшин и блюдо с вареными в меду фруктами – ни свежей клубники, ни персиков, ни гранатов – пойди разбери, что за время года стоит на дворе. Опустив свою ношу на низенький столик, она наполнила кубки и, повинуясь кивку господина, один поднесла Келиму. Тот не глядя ткнул его между подушек. Фахр же, напротив, с удовольствием выпил из своего и потянулся за ломтиком вяленой дыни.

– Так что скажешь, гулям? Может, ты все-таки что-нибудь скажешь?

– Я не знаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь.

– Ну, не знаешь – дело твое. А вот твой новоявленный братец, похоже, прекрасно все знает и видит. И, несмотря на совсем малый опыт свободной жизни, умеет достигать поставленных целей. Как ловко он все подстроил – использовал тебя, обведя вокруг пальца, а после спровадил из города вон на явную гибель.

– Нет.

– Нет? Что значит – нет? Очнись же в конце-то концов. И сам все увидишь, сведя воедино все нити. Я понимаю – ты удивлен, откуда мне столько известно? Но ни одному лишь скороспелому блюстителю эмирского трона приходит в голову мысль засылать к своим врагам тайных посланцев, что смотрят, слушают, запоминают, а после, исполнив порученное, возвращаются к тем, кто их снарядил, – Фахр подхватил один из свитков – узкий и длинный, из совсем тонкой кожи, больше напоминающей ремень, чем письмо – и, найдя нужное место, стал неторопливо читать. – "Спешу донести, что в Герате, в доме вазира, объявился ученый муж"... так, об этом мы уже говорили... а, вот: "рассказывают еще удивительное: будто бы он называет себя братом одного из гулямов, того, что после возвращения мешхедского посольства Железная Печень поставил над воинами своей личной стражи, но вскоре тот сгинул, и никто не знает – куда..." Здесь еще много разного есть. Видно, нынешний ваш вазир, ослепленной нелепой спесью, решил, что мое имя больше ничего не значит в Герате. Что кончились у меня приверженцы и сторонники, что никто в городе не помнит добра, которое я творил много лет. И этот твой... брат, похоже, лишь подливает масла в костер его самодовольного чванства, придавая своей ученостью несвойственный вес и смысл поступкам невежественного вояки, возомнившего, что может и вправду управлять целым царством. Они отлично подходят друг другу. До чего же верно он все рассчитал!

Келим, не мигая, смотрел на шевелящиеся губы, ловя одно слово из трех.

Рассчитал. Подстроил. Использовал.

Фахр же, зорко вглядываясь из-под ресниц в неподвижную маску застывшего напротив лица – улеглось ли, дошло ли сквозь внезапную боль сказанное до разума, и без того надломленного пережитым – неторопливо посасывал дыню и продолжал:

– Я, как никто другой, понимаю тебя. Я тоже был предан собственным братом. Всю жизнь его чтил, как старшего, как будущего правителя царства, и вот чем он мне отплатил. Твой же – если он действительно тебе брат – повел себя еще более подло. Зажег страсть в юном сердце – и после вертел тобой, как ему только хотелось.

– Ты не знаешь... Не смей так о нем говорить, – нащупав кубок, Келим, давясь и проливая вино, в два глотка осушил его и уронил на колени.

– Да ты сам посмотри, – не давая себя перебить, Фахр приподнялся на локте и, выкинув вперед правую руку, принялся загибать на ней пальцы. – До того, как ты его выкрал, он прозябал в мешхедском гареме без всякой надежды достичь хоть какого-то положения при дворе. Что ждало его? Какая судьба? Из собственного каприза Бахтияр сделал из него ученую смазливую куклу. Может, думал со временем склонить шаха к мысли продать за ненадобностью или с выгодой подарить – да все к тому шло, если б не вмешалась твоя торопливость. Прознав об этом, Фелим, – тут Фахр сделал вид, что глянул в один из свитков. – Так его, кажется, звать? Он стал соблазнять тебя, всюду, где можно, стараясь показываться на глаза. И конечно же, ты не смог устоять. Говорят, он прекрасней, чем горная пэри, – Фахр выразительно завел к небу глаза и мечтательно улыбнулся. – И ты его выкрал. Это был первый шаг коварного плана.

Тут он загнул первый палец.

– Затем тайно привез в Герат и спрятал в своем доме, в любовном ослеплении считая, что нашел среди речной гальки яхонт самой чистой воды и будешь вечно владеть им. Но разве это было нужно ему? О, нет. Он видел себя вовсе не наложником воина, пусть даже самого доблестного и отважного. Ему хотелось иного. Я, конечно же, зная об истинной причине мешхедского бегства, да вдобавок, прослышав о новых наложницах, что ты вез с собой в караване, сразу понял, что творится неладное. Но тут случилась досадная неприятность, из тех, что своей малостью могут спутать самое важное дело: воины, которых я послал к твоему дому, чтобы они предупредили тебя о моем приезде, что-то не поделили с твоими слугами, повздорили с ними и... случилось то, что случилось. Прости меня за их чрезмерную резвость, – Фахр чуть склонил голову. – Мне искренне жаль. Хороший хозяин всегда в ответе за то, что творят его рабы и, верь мне – они получили сполна за бестолковость. Ты был в отчаянии, и, решив укрыть свою собственность среди подобной чужой, лишь невольно приблизил исполнение коварных замыслов своего сладкоречивого раба.

Второй палец последовал за первым.

– Оказавшись в привычной обстановке, тот сразу же взялся плести новые козни, выискивая способ, как поскорее отделаться от тебя и погубить. И та история, что вместе с вазиром он перед тобой разыграл – до чего же придумано ловко! Ты ведь решил, что Дауд все узнал в тот самый миг, когда схватил тебя ночью в саду?

Келим смог только молча кивнуть, плохо соображая и слушая, как зачарованная гадюкой лягушка.

– Наивный влюбленный глупец! – Фахр всплеснул в волнении руками. – Конечно же, пока Фелим жил в гареме, он нашел способ открыться вазиру, который довольно часто наведывался туда. С баснословной выгодой продал бесстыдник полученное в дар от судьбы, то, что, как он сладко нашептывал, предназначалось одному лишь тебе.

– Нет... Откуда?! Ты не можешь этого знать!

– Да! – Фахр, щелкнув пальцами, с жаром подался вперед. Возникшая на пороге рабыня мигом наполнила кубки и снова пропала. – Наивный юный глупец! На сколько я старше тебя – во столько раз и могущественнее. Я ведь толкую тебе – даже оказавшись вдали от Герата, я знаю все важное, что творится в городе и во всем царстве. Все, что мне нужно знать. Ты полагаешь, Ариф-ага любит только твое золото? Оно, что, какое-то особенное у тебя? И он не единственный, кто, трудясь во дворце – в гареме ли, в банях или на кухне – хочет немного постараться и для себя самого. Так что, имея достаточно золота и ума – одно не работает без другого! – всегда можно быть в курсе событий и управлять ими по своей воле, если на то уж пошло.

Фахр, отдуваясь, откинулся на подушки и отхлебнул из кубка вина. Промокнул краем чалмы взмокший от волнения лоб. Пока что все шло, как надо. Теперь важно не сбиться: не пережать в доказательствах, но и не оставить сомнений.

– Я понимаю, как горько слышать тебе такие слова. Тот, кто вошел в твое сердце, его же и растоптал в погоне за совсем иной выгодой. Конечно же, что может дать простой гулям, будь он тысячу раз молод, храбр и красив, такому коварному властолюбцу? Вот великий вазир – здесь совсем иной разговор. И, сделав всего лишь пару шагов в сторону ложа могущественного царедворца, можно продвинуться так далеко, как никогда не продвинешься, пройдя тысячи фарсангов беспорочной и преданной службы.

Фахр загнул третий палец.

Разукрашенная беседка давно уже вращалась вокруг Келима, хоть он и смотрел вперед широко открытыми, невидящими глазами. Глупец! Зачем он тогда согласился укрыть Фелима на ночной половине? И правда, как ловко все придумано было... Хотя нет – он же сам так решил... Да, конечно, иначе и быть не могло! Но, очутившись в гареме, Фелим вполне мог случайно столкнуться с Даудом...

Или же не случайно.

Вспомнив, как вышло тогда с ним самим, и, содрогаясь, представив, как сминает та же огромная длань золотой гибкий колос, как гнется он, теряя форму, рассыпаясь жалкой трухой, Келим всхлипнул и попытался вскочить. Ноги слушались плохо – смог лишь упасть на колени и слушал дальше, уперев в них стиснутые кулаки.

А Фахр продолжал.

– Я не знаю подробностей. Мне они ни к чему. Но, верь мне – вся суть происшедшего мне отлично известна. Заручившись поддержкой вазира, этот безжалостный и бездушный негодник должен был теперь избавиться от тебя. И здесь ему не нужна была посторонняя помощь. О, нет, он хотел сделать все сам – чтобы еще раз проверить свою власть над тобой. Для этого и сочинил небылицу про ваше родство. Кто может поверить в такую глупость? Какие братья из вас? Достаточно рядом обоих поставить. А Дауд – он, по-твоему, глуп? Как мог он с легкостью проглотить такую нелепость? Ответ здесь только один – они были в сговоре. И вот, добившись, чтобы появление его в доме вазира имело приемлемое объяснение, бессердечный проныра стал избегать тебя, коварством и подлостью добиваясь, чтобы ты, изнемогая от сердечной боли, и, в тоже время, снедаемый гордостью, испросил у вазира опасное поручение. И тут же его получил.

Четыре пальца против одного, последнего, смотрящего Келиму прямо в лицо.

– А твой так называемый брат не теряет времени даром в Герате. Поговаривают, что эмир, да продлит Аллах его дни, весьма заинтересовался удивительным приобретением своего ближайшего царедворца. Будто бы даже речь ведется о том, что совсем скоро этот Фелим сменит хозяина, и тогда власть его станет воистину безграничной. Известно, что те, кто достигает могущества не по праву рождения, а, как этот коварный раб, поднявшись от самых низов, стремятся как можно реже думать о первых ступенях лестницы, вознесшей их на вершину. И то, что в ее основании лежит растоптанное сердце, преданное и любящее – стоит ли о нем вспоминать?

Пятый палец правителя примкнул к остальным. Помахав в воздухе сомкнутым кулаком, Фахр улыбнулся и уронил на колено руку.

– Вот видишь, мой юный друг, как устроена жизнь.

 

* * *

 

Правитель Газни ошибался, когда говорил, что достанет лишь одного разговора. Вновь и вновь призывал он к себе мрачного, как февральская туча, гуляма. Вновь и вновь беседовал с ним. Вертел словами перед растерянным, насупленным взором и эдак, и так. Терпеливо плел из них то тончайшие кружева, то крепкие ловчие сети.

И добился, сумел. Свистящим арканом внезапности стреножив коня его разума, долго, исподволь путал веревками лжи чтобы, накинув узду своей воли, увести в затхлое, темное стойло безразличия и покорности.

Время трескалось, осыпалось, шурша пыльной галькой чередой проходящих одинаковых седмиц. Встречи с Фахром уже не вызывали у Келима ни растерянности, ни отчаяния. Ушли гнев и ярость – отец и мать опрометчивых, неразумных поступков, верные спутники глупых ошибок и будущих сожалений. В обугленном, сжатом в ком сердце места осталось лишь на одно желание – мстить.

День и ночь витали перед внутренним взором образы вероломных обидчиков – тех, кто, поманив удачей, посулив выгоду, и, рассудительно толкуя о пользе, в итоге, забрал и последнее. Забрал – да еще посмеялся над наивным глупцом. Повелитель Герата, его спесивый вазир – о, с этим у него будет особенный счет! – главный евнух, иные, что глумились и обирали...

Но чаще других вставал перед глазами лучистый сияющий образ, видом подобный редчайшей из драгоценностей, единственной в своем роде: нежный точеный лик, губы-кораллы, бирюзовые очи, золото, чистое золото, струящееся мягкими прядями по спине и плечам... Манит улыбкой, ласково смотрит из под ресниц... Тянет прохладную руку к пылающей жаром груди, чтоб остудить, успокоить касанием – и вонзает вмиг выпростанные когти-кинжалы, с треском ломает ребра, погружая ладонь в дымящуюся кровавую глубину...

От этих картин – ярких, помрачающих разум, гибельных в своей правдивости и простоте – сердце сжималось, захлебываясь, пропускало удары.

Изменник, растоптавший преданность и любовь.

Лукавый раб, коварством превзошедший шайтана, возомнивший себя равным людям с сильной волей и благородными помыслами.

Гнусный предатель.

Этот должен быть наказан превыше других.

Дождавшись схода снегов с перевалов – один Аллах ведает, какого по счету после его появления здесь – Келим получил приказание собираться назад. Царевна, призвав его на прощанье, вручила простую флягу с запечатанным воском горлом, повелев опорожнить ее в городские колодцы, как только он вступит в Герат.

Келим бестрепетно взял спящую до поры смерть. Качнул флягу на пробу – царевна предостерегающе подняла руку. Гулям усмехнулся: стоит разбить – и от выплеснутого на камни потечет, разворачиваясь по воздуху, незримая оку зараза. Закружится над городом, влетит в каждый дом, касаясь губ и ноздрей его обитателей. А туда, куда не заглянет, чей дом пропустит по недогляду – сами жители ее принесут, бережно передавая из уст в уста, словно добрую песню. Только вот не веселой выйдет она – обернется могильным плачем, взовьется над стенами, перетечет через них и неспешно двинется дальше, кося по пути все живое.

Черная оспа – гибельнее нет ничего. Что иное могли приготовить для изменников и лгунов?

Укрыв флягу, гулям молча склонился в поклоне.

– Прощай, воин, – впервые Дия назвала его так. – Ступай, исполни задуманное, и сто крат воздастся тебе за усердие и отвагу.

Вдруг притянула к себе – и вжалась губами в губы.

Странный вкус был у поцелуя царевны: будто вызревший, исходящий сладостью персик вместо толченой в пыль сушеной медовой крошки посыпали хиной. Будто в патоке выварили отборно-горький миндаль.

Терпкая горечь. Заговоренная отрава.

Не сбежать. Не забыть. Не спастись от нее никуда.

Фахр и Дия долго смотрели со стен, как снулой осенней мухой ползла по равнине одинокая фигура пешего путника. От коня, от обильных дорожных припасов Келим отказался. Взял лишь то, что вместилось в заплечный мешок. Без клятв верности, без поклонов, без слов прощаний – не поднимая глаз, покинул покои правителей и двинулся в путь.

– Столько сил потрачено, – Фахр досадливо проводил глазами худую ссутулившуюся спину. – Все давно решено, и назад пути нет. Но теперь, когда подготовка почти завершилась, и со дня на день наша армия выступит в путь, мы, похоже, вручили судьбу победы в руки помощника, самого немощного из возможных. Дух его тверд, но вот тело... – он шевельнул в воздухе пальцами и с нарочитым бессилием уронил руки вниз. – Как бы не подвело.

– Не беспокойся, брат. Гулям достаточно крепок и духом, и телом.

– Ты уверена?

– Совершенно. Теперь ему хватит сил, чтобы дойти. А живым или нет – это больше не важно, – улыбнулась царевна, приложив к яркому рту угол шелкового платка.

 

Вкус царевниного поцелуя долго-долго был с ним. Келим ощущал его, обводя сухим языком растрескавшиеся, посеченные ветром губы, когда спускался с отрогов по ту сторону укрывающих Газни гор. Пил воду из треснутой чашки, черпая из кожаного ведра, оттолкнув обиженную морду верблюда – и слышал грудной тихий шепот: "Истинный воин никому не позволит так шутить над собой..." Смотрел ночами в звездное небо – и видел насмешливые глаза: "Спи, гулям, путь неблизкий... Исполни приказ и достойной наградой одарит тебя истинный повелитель Герата..."

Солнечный лик же, сияющий, светлый – перестал его посещать. Скрылся в тучах сомнений, совсем затянулся ядовитым дымом полыхающего в сердце костра, в пламя которого день и ночь швыряли дрова три его неусыпных хранителя – злоба, ревность и желание мстить.


	33. Chapter 33

Черные ветви, прямые и голые, как прутья метлы, нависали на дорогой. Сунув нос поглубже в воротник халата, Фелим повесил поводья на переднюю луку и протиснул онемевшие ладони поглубже в рукава. С понурого коня текло. Он был несчастен и уныл: дождь мерно падал холодными, крупными каплями, сбивая уцелевшие листья с кустов.

  
Выдохнув наружу столб пара, всадник глубоко втянул стылый осенний воздух, такой влажный и промозглый, что даже запахи все, не держась, прибивались к земле.

  
Несколько свободных дней, так долго лелеемых в мечтах, превратились внезапно в тягучий жернов, что волочится следом. В очередной раз устроив жаркую склоку, эмир с вазиром, словно два дерущихся кота, облитых водой, отскочили друг от друга в разные стороны, и дело до кровопролития советника так и не дошло. Сейф-ад-Дауля, сердито собравшись, удалился в родной Кандагар под благовидным предлогом здоровья родителей. Эмир яростно охотился уже пол луны в дальних окрестностях Герата. Меджлис оживленно строил козни, а почтенные улемы злоумышляли против меджлиса. Все прочие правоверные верно и неторопливо засыпали в преддверии зимы. И уж точно никому дела не было, куда по осклизлым мокрым листьям направляется вазирский надим, понукая невзрачную лошадку вверх по каменистому склону.

  
Башня возникла перед ним ни с того, ни с сего. Ее серая громада вдруг затемнила густой молочный туман, что лился с вершин, и оседал, зацепившись пышными, непроглядными облаками за острые прутья голых древес, как остается на саксауловых колючках линючая верблюжья шерсть по весне.

  
Простые камни, сцепленные незатейливой кладкой, уходили ввысь, недалеко, скрываясь в низких облаках. Не украшенные стены были куда древнее минарета Джам, куда таинственнее даже его изрезанных обильной вязью стен.

  
Начинающий ли умирать свет короткого осеннего дня, непогода ли, еще не добравшаяся сыростью через толстый халат, но уже заставлявшая поеживаться в преддверии, или равнодушное любопытство смертельно скучающего человека, но конь, стряхивая на себя воду со скособоченной из скалы черемухи, остался привязан к ней перед входом.

  
Сначала служили узкие прорези в каменной толще, дававшие призрак света – серый, едва различавший ступени вверх от пола. И запах – пыльного запустения. Один зал был пуст – с земляным полом, гирляндами висящих по углам летучих мышей.

  
Выше к крыше свет не усиливался. Всю башню, широкое, приземистое ее тело, одиноко прилепившееся в диком горном краю, словно закутали в вату, обвязали вокруг хлопком, заткнули его во все окна: куда ни высунь нос – дальше него не видать.  
Но – отблеск живого огня. И, поднимаясь по лестнице, слышать шелест – такой знакомый: шелест страниц.

  
Существо посмотрело на него, совсем по-людски оторвавшись от громадной книги на каменном столе. Свет, и без того беспокойный – танцующий свет фитиля в самой простой плошке с жиром – теплый и знакомый, играл, пробегая, на ужасном, нечеловеческом лице, то отблескивая золотым, то переливаясь, как туловище стрекозы в погожий полдень.

  
Оно было не мужское и не женское, не молодое, не старое, не красивое, но такое прекрасное в своей соразмерной неправильности, что, даже не думая, жадно впитывая взглядом, Фелим спросил:

  
– Кто ты? – без мысли о том, куда соскользнет нога беспечного путника, вставшая на тропу любопытства без поддержки посоха, предлагаемого разумом.

  
– Я? – и голос этот, говоривший, вроде, на чистейшем персидском языке, и, словно бы, без него вовсе, внутри, в голове, вибрировал, глубокий, заставляя нос чесаться, а сердце – необъяснимо биться сильнее. Он мог принадлежать и шуту, лицедею, что веселят чернь на базаре незатейливыми шутками, и мудрейшему вали, не обремененному, по дару своему, более неудобством громкой речи, говорящему теперь умственно. – Я – манора.

  
Сразу же Фелим заметил, что это не тени на стене шевелятся – это руки, самые обычные, как у него, руки – сложены пальцами в замок поверх книги. Потянулись к оторванной человеческой ноге, небрежно брошенной на краю стола. Задумчиво перебирают перья огромных крыльев, которые даже не помещаются в трепещущий ореол еле теплящегося света.

  
Черные, с отблеском, схожим с глянцем спелого гранатового зерна, глаза – все черные, все без зрачка, без белка – смотрели на него пристально. Пристально и спокойно. Здесь, в башне, пахло сладким тлением и разогретым хлопковым маслом – двух таких разных запахов не можно и придумать. Тут затошнило.

  
– Нет, я не собираюсь это есть. В конце концов, я не гуль, не волнуйся, прекрасный надим, – манора, а это был, или была, именно она, или он, споро почесал оторванной ногой спину между крыльями. – Еще вчера мне посчастливилось пролетать Мазандеран, а там – великое множество погребальных башен. Заимствовать с мертвых куда проще, чем пробираться с крыльями через лес, чтобы выломать палку. Ну а потом – я ее подарю.

  
Зачарованно Фелим смотрел, сползая по стене, за третьей парой рук, с пальцами длинно-девичьими, и сильными, как у лучника, что расправляла заломавшиеся кончики, разглаживала упругие ряды перьев с металлическим блеском. Сцепленные перед манорой ладони разъединились, отнимая внимание, чтобы скучливо перелистывать книгу:

– Я знаю, кто ты, мне нет нужды спрашивать. Сейчас, когда ты уже не можешь убежать, и снова способен боятся – мы можем побеседовать?

  
Вблизи кожа его отливает глубоким синим цветом. От него идет запах – легкий, до назойливости земляной. Небывалый запах – жуткий суровой осенью аромат цветущей степи.

  
Слова его лились, как мед из райских кувшинов после Дня Суда. Он говорил обо всем, а Фелим внимал, нимало не удивляясь и даже будучи уверен, что околдован, что все это – качающиеся тени, всполохи на чужой коже, более смахивающей на мельчайшую чешую, напевный голос – суть наваждение.

  
О звездах и о мире, об Аллахе и творениях его, о книгах и каламе, о легендах и самых простых, обыденных вопросах. Иногда в глубине сплошных ночных очей вспыхивали призывно звезды – вдалеке, внутри. Казалось – там такое же небо, как здесь, лишь вывернутое наизнанку. И тут же он перекладывал ногу, чтобы она не заслоняла книги от Фелима, подошедшего к самому столу, и волна непереносимой вони врывалась в нос, в голову, отрезая мысли, а крылья шуршали, соперничая с пергаментом, и подергивались, будто руководимые своими куцыми животными мыслями отдельно от остального тела.

  
Иногда речь маноры, благозвучная, как глас ангелов, вилась дымком банга, сплетаясь с пластами и хлопьями тумана, что рассеивался по башне.

  
– Ты хочешь задать вопрос, заря премудрости, о котором твой пытливый ум недоумевает с первого шага ко мне? – глубокий голос, как переливчатые сполохи на удивительном лице: глаза, разрезом доходящие до висков, черты, вырезанные искусной рукой – тончайшие, соразмерные до дрожи перед совершенством, неуловимые. – Почему ты здесь? Почему из всех смертных именно ты встретился? – и, если глядя в сплошные зрачки, можно было бы сказать наверняка, Фелим поклялся б благополучием своего бренного тела, что в маноре – насмешка. Она родилась, скользнула, улетучилась с лица вместе с мимолетным бликом и растаяла в дымке нынешнего. – Думаю, ты знаешь, отчего. Есть две причины, но, на самом деле, я просто ждал тебя.

  
– Зачем?

  
– По первой причине. А ты пришел сюда – по второй. Любовь и безысходность. Но, по правде, они – суть одно, переходящее, или проистекающее друг из друга. Так непонятно, что было раньше – день или ночь, что важнее – жизнь или смерть, что реальнее – сон или явь…

  
– … все словно выцвело, ничто не имеет веса. Вода не мокрая, солнце не греет. Власть – пустая погремушка незрелых мужчин. Женщины – как обратная сторона зеркала. Краски потеряли яркость, звуки – силу, слова – значение. Когда я читал о недостижимом – все это было, словно аяты Корана, сулящие райские наслаждения Джанны: все, только в уме, цвело и плодоносило радостью. Ничто в земном мире не сравнилось со страницами книг. Нет ни одной вещи, которая не превосходит свое описание – стоила бы его. Самое паскудное, о мой волшебный гостеприимец – недоверие, питаемое подобным раздором: и читать не могу, и перечитывать тошно. Разум мой не желает обольщаться призрачностью чужих мыслей, а глаза отказываются смотреть вокруг.  
– Но кое-что ты забыл. Иначе не смог бы ни дышать, ни ходить, ни смотреть. Единственная вещь, столь же величественна и прекрасна! Да только по-иному, чем писали поэты.

  
– Величественна! Прекрасна! В целом мире, созданном Аллахом, она одна заставляет здорового, сытого человека мечтать об адском пламени.

  
– И потому ты здесь. Ваша история, как и все великие истории, даже те, которые ты не прочел, потому что написаны они были в далеких-далеких странах, закончилась.

  
– И зачем же я здесь? – стук сердца, пропускавшего удары, стал нестерпим. Он гудел, как дойра, в полой башне, отражаясь то ли от стен, то ли от ребер.

  
– Чтобы она была написана, это ведь история любви. Посмотри: Махмуд и Айяз, Фархад и Ширин, Лейли и Меджнун, десяток других, всем известных, что пересказывает каждый босяк на базаре – истории несчастий. Уж сказки – для тех, кто попроще, кто не способен воспринять красоту горя – даже они заканчиваются тусклым «жили они долго и счастливо, пока смерть не разлучила их». Разлучила! Да и что такое «долго»?

  
– А счастливо?

  
– Подожди, расскажу тебе короткую историю: Ширин и Фархад больше не встречались. Хосров – ты знаешь, что было с ним, после смерти Заля Рудабу выдали замуж повторно, глубокой старухой. У Зулейки не было детей, а Калила и Димна, наоборот, нарожали на удивление всему царству. Кто знает об этом? Легенды лгут либо погибелью, либо счастьем: так же, как разум лгал тебе, а глаза изменяли. И тут – жизнь и стихи, действительность и легенды. Но все до единого они выбрались из смертельного ужаса, из мгновения, когда никакого выбора нет. Никто из них не представлял, как вырвать себя из своих же недр, как не любить. Аллах помилуй – даже не говоря, чтобы уцелеть.

  
– А кто-нибудь уцелел?

  
– Да. Все они. Я.

  
Крылья шевельнулись в темноте, порыв сильного ветра откинул с лица длинные золотые пряди, выбившиеся из-под тюрбана.  
– Это как сон и явь, как мир воображения и плотская дунья. Кто-то остывает, превращаясь в сухое полено, негодное даже на то, чтобы питать огонь чужого стихотворного дара. Кто-то, как ты, подобен медной статуэтке с раскаленным стержнем кровавого золота внутри – ему не проплавить оболочку, не затухнуть.

  
– Что тебе с того?

  
– Мы говорим о вещам столь тонких, что самый изысканный слог кажется непристойным для них. Посему – отрину туманности иносказаний: сердце подскажет тебе там, где бессилен язык. Все величайшие истории в мире, прославленные в песнях, рассказах и стихах, идут одна за другой, как бусины, нанизанные на единую нить. И нить эта – то самое ощущение неизбывного горя, которое, как звук одинокой струны, ловят поэты, сказители и все, кто может расслышать его в хаосе земного мира. Пока она звучит, будут рождаться и легенды, и сказки. Это – музыка крайнего напряжения души. Если смотреть назад, далеко за ту линию, где земля соединяется с небом, ты увидишь длинную цепочку музыкантов – одиноких, и парами, счастливых и несчастных. Разное время после окончания своих историй оставались они на земле. Но все – породили мир невидимого, воображаемого, который ты знал. Иногда он становится сильнее земного, иногда ослабевает, словно в борьбе. Стоит музыкантам заиграть погромче – и люди проваливаются в красочные миниатюры, в великолепные строки, вдохновленные искусной мелодией. Стоит земным заботам приблизиться своим естеством к великолепию отчаяния – разразиться войне, разгореться моровому поветрию – как неосязаемый мир слабеет, ноты еле слышны в победном шуме происходящего на земле. Но струна колеблется во все времена, и всегда есть кто-нибудь, кто касается ее пальцами. Кто-то здесь. Тот, чье пламя наделенные даром перелагают в осязаемую красоту, которая, в свою очередь, вызывает к жизни мир воображаемого. Ты знаешь сам: нести в себе этот дар – мучительно, а расстаться с ним – непосильно. Потому уже я долго ищу замену себе, тяжко мне.

  
– И что будет дальше?

  
Манора качает головой, звенят длинные серьги в изящных мочках, усыпанные самоцветами.

  
– Одному Аллаху известно. Растворюсь? Хорошо бы он выгладил меня, как переплетчик выглаживает горячим камнем листы, вернул бумаге белизну и оставил лежать, пустым и чистым, до Страшного Дня. Так ты согласен?

  
– А как же?..

  
– Тот, второй? – мягкая усмешка изменила черты – словно новую маску вылили в форму. – Я не знаю. История о тебе. То, что жжет – так и станет, независимо от твоего... другого. Все в вас противоположно, все противоречит, но вы как два дерева, у которых люди обрубили все ветви, кроме тянущихся друг к другу. А засохнут ли они, сплетясь, или образуют цветущую крону – неважно. Ветви могут расти на разной высоте и никогда не встретиться, но тень на земле от них будет все равно. И это все, что волнует путников. Смотри и решай.

И книга, как при грозовом порыве, зашелестела страницами, миниатюры запестрели ковровым рисунком, пока, наконец, Фелим не замер над изображением чинары, стоящей в горах, под чьей сенью, искусно нарисованные, сидели две фигуры: дервиша и простого нищего. Того… другого.  
Рисунок поплыл и ожил.

* * *  
Хлопнула дверь в мазар, куда согбенный старик затащил знатную вязанку хвороста, и принялся совать полусырые сучья в тесный камин с давно потухшими углями, не обращая никакого внимания ни на могилу шахида, с прежде белоснежной чалмой, намотанной в изголовье, ни на еще более древнего, иссохшего, подобно пергаменту, старца, что прислонился прямым ломким станом к протертой со временем впадине в каменной стене саркофага.

  
Осанка его – знающего, молчание его – красноречивее иных трактатов, рассеяние его – знак превзошедшего всю письменную мудрость мира.

  
Его пальцы, под стать тем грубым ветвям, что с треском и дымом, давясь, пожирал разгорающийся огонь, дрожали. А может, поглаживали невзначай сердцевину книги, привольно раскинувшейся перед ним посреди ковра.

  
Там, на развороте, сияла золотом его собственная голова – под стать золотому фону, да языкам священного пламени, что изображают, для незрящих сокровенного, благоволение Аллаха и силу его, исходящую от святых с мучениками, а здесь – от гроба, влекомого белой верблюдицей. Да только ни краскам, ни дару художника не затмить, не подменить воспоминаний: лишь изредка Господь дарует смертному память столь яркую, что слепит она даже разрушительницу наслаждений, не дает ни жить в пронзительном свете, ни умереть, впав в неминуемую тихую темноту.

  
Помнил он не гроб, не золотое сияние – окровавленные порубленные остатки, залитые потемневшей кровью, белеющие в ущельях ран раскрошенные кости. Тело, что столько ночей ласкал он и нежил – собранное в плащ, в спутанный, безнадежно узнаваемый ком. Воинов, сжимавших концы широкой шерстяной джуббы, в которой принесли его, хмурых и удивленных.

  
Длинная, седая борода уже не отливала золотом – то был словно отблеск давно прошедшей зари на невозмутимом челе вступившей в права ночи. Взгляд пирра, когда-то, несомненно, радовавший глаз, как рукотворные чудеса бирюзовой Бухары, ныне был спокойнее неба, и столь же сильно разбавлен белизной облаков, равнодушием пребывающих в них ангелов: что еще может интересовать мудреца, единственно из живущих плотью достоверно знающего, чьи останки, и какие именно куски драгоценной плоти лежат под ровной каменной плитой в глиняном машхаде. Знающего – каково это, сидеть от начала и до скончания времен, не чая дождаться того дня, когда собственные кости станут прахом и развеются по солончаку, или, даже, тех времен, когда их, любимые – облечет Милосердный плотью и, пусть ненадолго, явит пред ним воочию, а не на туманной пред утомленным взором странице, где в углу, под чинарой, сидят дервиш, и другой…

* * *  
А на розовом кусте, что привольно раскинулся под рукой увлекшегося художника, суетится соловей. Люди увлечены беседой, они присели снизу, не чувствуя ни тяжелого, дурманящего запаха цветов, не обращая внимания на едва подсохшие, как старая ячменная лепешка, загибающиеся в трубочку листики.

  
Соловей юркает по веткам, гнутся тонкие прутики под его невесомыми цепкими лапками, нежно сжимают они каждый шибр пышного куста. Скоро закат, в воздухе запахнет скудной росой, что так нужна всем широко раскрытым лепесткам.

  
Роза умирает: цветки ее более не закрываются с заходом солнца, множество поникло, печально свесив головки на ослабевших шеях. Запах стал гуще, и припахивает сладко тленом. Соловей, коротко встряхнув свое потрепанное оперение, вдыхает, а выдыхает – кто если и знает как, да почему – то только ангелы, спускающиеся на землю слушать шепот гор и шорох пустыни, свист облаков по небу и рев горных водопадов – прекраснейшую из песен. Льется она отражением райского аромата гибели – плод тщедушной серой птички с заходящимся от восторга и горя сердцем.

  
Дервиш, и сидящий с ним рядом, замолчав, поднимают взгляд на отцветающий куст, что, мнится, музицирует сам – так прост и незаметен певец, и глаза их – зеленый и карий, зеленый и карий, затуманиваются, как от выпадающей скудной росы.  
В забытой книге перед ними, на странице, военачальник славного царства, сидя на айване, беседует с дервишем. Сияют убранством покои, толпятся придворные, в окно заглядывает увядший розовый куст… книга лежит в пыльной траве, покуда длится мучительно прекрасная соловьиная песнь…

* * *  
…а сидит он над городом, прислушиваясь к разошедшемуся сладкоголосому музыканту. В теплом воздухе начинающегося лета, густом, звук несется недалеко. Так же, как чарующий аромат распустившегося на склоне крепости барбариса – он скрывает запахи готовящейся на дворцовой кухне еды. Ветер, поднимающий из нижней долины теплое марево, относит пронзительные женские голоса в другую сторону.

  
Из города давно не несется оскверняющий дух тления: все, что должно было сгнить – сгнило. Бывший серендар невольно морщит нос и отворачивает в сторону красивую бороду, постриженную умелыми женскими руками.

  
Он бывает тут каждый вечер, как только стаивает тонкая корочка льда на камнях, нарастающая в середине зимы. Сейчас впереди – широкий вид, медленно, по ходу года, меняющие цвет и очертания деревья, что разрослись в заброшенных дворах.

  
Он бывает здесь часто, несмотря на тайное, но могучее неудовольствие подданных. Не забыть седмиц, проведенных в горячке, на краю пропасти, обрывавшейся спасительной крепостной стеной, что стала им защитой и проклятием.

  
Погибли все – и осажденные, и осаждавшие. Синяя, как ночь, гигантская, словно ифрит, дева в плаще из черной тени, с клювом стервятника на лице, коснулась каждого неумолимой ласковой рукой, в которой под ногтями – могильная земля и яд, слегка дунула смрадным гибельным дыханием – и один за другим, как цветы, обуглившиеся от пламени, начали падать воины. Свои, чужие. Кто-то пытался бежать, унося на себе, на своих стопах и поводьях коней благословение Черной Девы – дальше по стране, покуда не падал, бездыханный, в окружении толпы любопытных зевак и корыстных глупцов. И, продолжалась скачка дальше и дальше.  
И перед ним, мечущимся в лихорадке, было совсем другое – сгорали города, солнце стояло в зените пустыни, обжигая глину его тела, пылал греческий огонь, расплавляя плоть и металл доспехов.

  
Всех воинов он отослал вниз, на помощь защищающим крепость. Одна только служанка нашла его в шелковом шатре, кипящего, как казан с маслом, вытащила наружу, на высокий тюфяк, с которого он и увидел все: уже не было нападающих и державших оборону, не было ни чужого войска, ни самого города – множество почерневших тел на улицах, мелкие черточки трупов на окружающих полях – те, кто пытался выбраться и бежать, предпочтя эту неотвратимость смерти в объятиях собственного жилища.  
Под обрывом крепостной стены до последнего шел бой. Неясно, кто подкашивал бойцов – умелая ли рука противника, или темная напасть: кровь одинаково идет горлом от хорошего удара в грудь и от сжимающей внутренности заразы.

  
Предводитель их давно лежал на арбе, на левом фланге – там, откуда его самого унесли с раздробленными ногами. Были сумерки, расстояние до арбы было велико, видно смутно, жар тесным обручем давил на голову и – воин его бы уже и без того не различил.  
На нем не было тюрбана, рассыпавшиеся благородные золотые волосы едва освещали то место, где могло быть лицо. Келим всматривался, с трудом повернув голову, в сгущающийся мрак, пока тот не стал непроницаем.

  
Утро озарило труп. Проваливаясь в горячку, и снова выплывая, равнодушно наблюдал, как точеное лицо заострилось и, будто по волшебству, всего за полдня, начало раздуваться, багроветь под копьями солнечных лучей. Даже птицы не успевали выклевать трупам глаза – так быстро они разлагались. Почернев, плоть опала, словно стекла вниз, обнажив сначала неясные очертания, потом и белые остовы костей, копошащуюся массу червей, медленно разлетавшихся полчищами жирных переливчатых мух. От города, как от гнойного болота, поднималась нестерпимая вонь. Малейшее дуновение ветерка приносило страдания. Даже холодная, талая вода с ледников внутри Арка пропиталась падальным духом.

  
Пока только лишь, кое-где, висели остатки кожи, а тело у подножия стены превратилось в беспорядочную груду костей под золоченым панцирем, с едва угадывавшейся гривой разметанных светлых волос во прахе – тогда задул сильный хамсин из северной пустыни, и полились бурные осенние дожди, смывшие трупы с улиц и начавшие подтачивать городскую стену. Весной никто не вышел чинить ее: мужчин не осталось ни в городе, ни в стране. Толпа женщин, обойденных жестокой девой, да он – оставленный смерти, но случайно выживший безногий калека.

  
Много времени прошло. Город запустевал, дичал. Обвалившиеся дувалы погребли под собой остатки скелетов, в причудливых лабиринтах бегали и рыли норы проворные лисы, суслики. На минарете поселились аисты, но позже купол провалился, и больше они не прилетали.

  
Сначала женщины не строили, не сеяли, а робко ощупывали доставшийся им мир – как ступает лань, попавшая в логово льва. Потом, осмелев, согнали осиротевших коз, овец и коней, засадили огороды на пожирневших после мора почвах вокруг города, и стали ходить к нему – и не по одной – каждую ночь, почтительно и настойчиво. Исчезали, стоило исполниться желаемому.  
Относились к нему с необычайным уважением, не прерывая молчания. Только уж когда совсем допекало, вежливо и дотошно спрашивали совета. Так, будто требовали его.

  
Приводили детей – он опускал руки на их гладкие головы, торчавшие на разной высоте, рассеянно осматривал гордых матерей – они все ходили теперь с открытыми, загоревшими лицами. Сильные, смелые – словно поселился в городе, обжитом гулями – все, до одной.

  
Среди ковра темных оттенков из года в год встречалось несколько сияющих голов – его детей! – как мазки золота в суровой тебризской миниатюре. Иногда больше, иногда меньше. Он не любил, избегал, и никогда не брал их на руки.

  
Книги и драгоценности, в насмешку, самые бесполезные в оставленном царстве вещи, имелись в достатке. Драгоценностями из сокровищницы можно было выстлать пол в бывшем приемном зале, и, иногда, он думал, что это самое верное им применение.  
А книги, что же – те затворили уста своей мудрости, перестав складываться в слова. Лишь сказочные рисунки – иногда удачные, порой жалкие – говорили с ним той полнотой жизни, что навсегда стекла с холма, и лежала теперь глубоко под красной глиной, укрывшей кипенно-белый череп с ровными рядами жемчужных зубов.

  
В безумии, отправляясь на стену, пускал тяжелые книжные листы вниз: если был ветер, он подхватывал бумагу, руками воздушного джинна мял ее, отшвыривал.

  
Иногда лист плавно парил над городом, пока не приземлялся на улице, на радость обитавшей там живности.  
Часто – камнем падал вниз, под левую сторону.

  
А сегодня неожиданным дуновением, заставившим качнуться ветви и замолчать соловья, игривый порыв забросил страницу обратно, почти к нему на грудь – осталось только подобрать ее, перегнувшись через борт дощатого дастархана. На рисунке – два тигра, рвущих на части еще живого джейрана, в муке заломившего назад рогатую голову. Рисунок небольшой, Келим сильно приближает его к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть, и от этого темнеет в глазах.

* * *  
Потолок выплывает из мрака, высоко над головой. На нем виднеются золотистые точки – это наверняка узор на шкуре тигра в охотничьей сцене: он ни разу не попадал сюда днем, и не разглядывал богатые росписи, покрывающие изнутри купол в просторной опочивальне визиря. Не разглядывал бы и сейчас, но губы его истерзаны, горят, просят об отдыхе. Прерывистый вздох покидает темницу груди. Он уж не сопротивляется: бесполезно, если в воротах крепости тебя растоптала в бою конница – богатырские, мощные бока зажали, стиснули, и спасения в неравенстве сил нет – как беспомощного Гуруя поднял Сиявуш над седлом и долго держал, прежде, чем бросить наземь.

  
Сзади слышен смешок – низкий, грудной, страшный звук зверя. Тело его сотрясает неостановимая дрожь, крупная, как лихорадка. Она не мешает – четыре огромных тигриных лапы властно и жестко держат, не давая упасть или отклонится. Четыре сильных руки рвут его на части – и конца этому нет и не будет. Ночь бесконечна, он изнемог, а вокруг – тени лишь сгущаются, лишь начало черноты. И высокий фитиль в масляном светильнике едва прогорел, а на плечах его уже цветут темные, как кровь удавленника, розы-укусы. Лепестки их – из отпечатков зубов, многих полукружий, стебель – длинные царапины, листья на нем – следы грубых пальцев, дергающих его к себе, стоит отклонится вперед или назад.

  
Джейран, зажатый между тиграми, еще жив, но уже перестал отбиваться, чувствуя смерть, поглаживающую его вдоль хребта.  
Оба зверя давно не разговаривают – им и не нужно: рычание, хриплые выдохи, короткие, глухие звуки. Он сам давно перестал быть громким, обессилено постанывая в конце выдоха.

  
Оба они сыты, и дело здесь не в добыче, вокруг которой они, дразня соперника, ходили так долго, выхватывая ее друг у друга, чтобы есть, урча и косясь одним глазом на вход, в своей пещере.

  
Ведь можно было решить, впав в заблуждение, что цель – дичь. Наблюдая за бурей последних месяцев, когда вазир шел войной на господина, во главе меджлиса, и повелитель отвечал ему тем же, вооружившись верной фетвой и обильной казной. Стоило сойтись им в застольной беседе, устроить пир или охоту, и все превращалось в хитроумный поединок двух равных, один из которых был сильнее, а второй – могущественнее. Если бы дело было только в джейране, все закончилось бы прямо в дворцовых охотничьих угодьях – пышнозадых юных газелей с розовыми щеками, еще не покрытыми пушком, там было великое множество. Но жесткий, быстроногий джейран был нелегким прибытком, выносливым. Полушутя играть с ним вдвоем, растягивая в стороны сильные ноги, получилось дольше.

  
Но если бы все дело было в джейране! – думал он, заглядывая в синие очи повелителя, с отражением своих карих глаз. И тут же, как смерчем вырванный, перевернувшись, среди нагромождения новых и старых шрамов на лице вазира находил его прозрачный взгляд, и оттуда, как от водной глади, сиял ему в ответ отблеск бухарской бирюзы, посверкивали блики золотых волос.

  
Его не было, не существовало, он был никто, тонущий в потоках живой и подвижной, подобной ртути, ненависти, обжигающей обоюдной ярости, острой, твердой как дамасский шамшер. Тут же, будто магнит, притягивающий из раны наконечник стрелы, тяжелые взгляды с длинным кошачьим зрачком останавливались друг на друге, чернота внутри глаз расширялась, росла, разливалась вокруг них озерами темной боли, в жуткой пляске, полной коварства, обещавшей смерть и распаляющей их страсть единственной причиной и невозможностью бросится один на другого.

  
Гибель была близко. Как и чужая кровь была нужна, чтобы заглушить отчаяние, боль и их лютый голод друг по другу.  
А пока – кто больше кусок оторвет. И взмолился, вырывая из плена искусанный, измученный рот, беззвучно, чувствуя, как перстни повелителя цепляются за длинные кудри, что наматывает решительный кулак – какого они цвета – помоги мне, милостивый, милосердный, чтобы умереть поскорее! – а дыхание замирает от нового рывка, от клыков, вонзающихся в шею. Стон его летит в вышину, к нарисованным айванам, горам, и шаху на величественном троне, которого закалывает кинжалом темноволосый воин в сбившейся чалме. Отражается от сцены цареубийства, отголоском скользит по рисункам, истаивая на руке светловолосого гяура в нарядных одеждах. Рука подает кубок с ядом величественному вазиру с огромной бородой. Придворные почтительно замерли, легкие облачка на нарисованном небе тоже. Кипарисы стоят неподвижными свечами.

  
Он уже не чувствует ни тела, ни боли, не слышит – только рисунки, картины на потолке: они мелькают рябью осенних листьев перед глазами, но, главное – рука, поддерживающая чашу…

* * *  
Манора захлопывает книгу прямо ему в лицо.

Фелим закрывает глаза, а, открыв, моргает от сияющего вокруг весеннего солнца. Оно кладет на пол большие цветные квадраты – это разноцветные стекла в мелких переплетах.

  
Щеке тепло. Лучи пекут, будто и вправду весна. Дыхание выравнивается. В воздухе весело пляшет стайка пылинок из толстого ковра, его он чувствует задом и сложенными под собой ногами. Золотой кубок, который протянут Дауду, сверкает и, наверное, нагрелся тоже. Рука вазира мимолетно касается его пальцев – оба они теплые и живые, как никогда не бывает осенью. Весна! Фелим еще мгновение не выпускает кубок из ладоней. Провожает ближний край, со следами собственных губ, взглядом. Яд – достаточно сильный чтобы убить на месте даже Сейф-ад-Дауля. Поздно останавливать. В ту самую минуту, как он, ослепленный великолепием весеннего светила, открыл глаза – вспять было не повернуть.

  
Вскочив на ноги, выбегает из покоев вазира. Огромное тело успело осесть на бок, пальцы, скрючившиеся орлиными когтями, проскребли по ковру – откуда-то он знает достоверным знанием.

  
И – куда бежать. Где в отвесной стене – старая калитка. За ней – узкий карниз над головокружительной пропастью. Снизу – нитка обмелевшей реки, тянущаяся в город. Ничего более.

  
Остатки деревянной двери оплел виноград. Фелим замирает на выступе шириною в два кирпича, тяжело дыша.  
Вокруг – и впрямь весна, ни звука о проливном леденящем дожде, голых ветвях, инее на земле.

  
Вдалеке слышен шум погони, крики, звон доспехов и, даже – уже топот конским копыт с городских улочек. Больше переполох – от эмирского дворца. Волна звука растет издалека. Не вся она поднялась за ним: в тронном зале, у подножья, расплывается под телом властелина вселенной кровавая лужа, течет из зияющей раны в груди. По полу звенит стекло из выбитого окна, а Фелим слышит хруст кустов, треск одежды и сдавленные одиночные ругательства. Все, как и должно – ему известно.

  
Прыгнуть бы со стены немедленно.

  
Однако голос маноры, плавный, грустный, повторяет, журча прохладным, успокаивающим ручейком: «Мы можем поменяться с тобой хоть сейчас. Но если захочешь увидеться с ним еще раз – кто знает, может, вы потом не встретитесь больше. В человеческом обличье, или на вечные веки – одному Аллаху ведомо. Хочешь – ступай».  
Слушая приближающийся топот и свое бьющееся сердце, Фелим пошире открыл глаза.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прекрасная, бесконечно талантливая April_Ghost сделала нам с Ekemen бесценный подарок - иллюстрацию к финальной главе этой печальной сказки.

Ветер перебирал колючими пальцами ветки старого карагача. Путал их, ломал и разбрасывал во все стороны: на крыши домов, в обмелевший мутный арык, вниз, на грязный обрывок кошмы, на котором, скорчившись, сидел человек. Он и сам был похож на покореженный временем ствол – худой, грязный, высохший до черноты, с ввалившимися глазницами на пол-лица, в глубине которых все же теплился огонек жизни. А если б кому довелось заглянуть в те глаза – отшатнулся бы, испугавшись истовости кипевшего в них безумия, столь несходной с немощью породившего его тела.

Но смотреть было некому – всякий, кто мог стоять на ногах, превыше всех прочих дел был озабочен спасением собственной жизни, готовясь отстаивать ее с боем или вымаливать у победителей, сжавших на горле Герата железные пальцы осады.

В том, что город падет, не сомневался никто. Ни воины, угрюмо взиравшие в прорехи бойниц на войско чудовищ, копошившихся, словно стая гигантской саранчи, у подножия крепостных стен; их лагерь бурлил, днем застилая солнце дымом костров, а ночью изрыгая в беззвездное небо гигантские фонтаны огня, сыплющего искрами далеко во все стороны. Ни достойные жители – купцы, караванщики, владельцы складов и лавок – утратившие веру в силу и мощь своего повелителя, в способность его защитить свое царство от обрушившейся напасти. Ни женщины, дети и старики – все те, кто, стеная о горькой участи, должны были стать легкой добычей ненасытных захватчиков, дожидавшихся своего часа за обреченными стенами.

Страх, словно сель, плотным слоем укрыл все вокруг: залил площади и базары липкими волнами слухов, градом камней недовольства и жестоких сомнений обрушился на стены мужества и спокойствия, истончавшиеся день ото дня. Вот уже со всех сторон потекли шепотки – будто бы смертно болен эмир, еще третьего дня горделиво взиравший с балкона на построения войск. Будто бы слег он сразу после того, как впустили к нему тайного соглядатая, чудом выбравшегося из Газни. За прошедшие годы послано их было без счету, да никто не вернулся назад. Так что проверить, много ли правды в диких россказнях и чудовищных небылицах, о которых, понизив голос, болтали караванщики и купцы из самых отважных – или жадных – что решались наведаться в те неприветливые края, до сих пор не случилось. Соглядатай тот пробыл у эмира недолго. Перед тем, как войти во дворец, дожидаясь приема, сидел на ступенях, прихлебывая из дорожной фляги. Пил и пил, словно из бездонной, и поглядывал из под сведенных бровей на снующий по площади праздный базарный люд. Был он жилист и худ той болезненной худобой, что так неохотно выпускает из своих объятий чудом выжившего, долго-долго не давая ему набраться прежней жизненной силы, но вовсе не стар. Из дворца же вышел, словно враз умножился груз его лет – шатаясь, цеплялся руками за стены, подобно слепцу. Медленно побрел прочь – без подарков, без денег, без богатого нового платья, все в том же пыльном дорожном рубище.

Видно, не по нраву пришлись повелителю правоверных принесенные вести.

А на утро тот не смог покинуть своих покоев.

И Железная Печень, что слушал лазутчика вместе с эмиром, отчего-то вот уже несколько дней не показывался никому на глаза.

Войско же без предводителей – словно тело, оставшееся без головы, доживает последние, мучительные мгновенья. Еще трепещут пальцы, загребают пыль судорожно дергающиеся ступни, но жизнь ушла безвозвратно, и назад ее не вернешь. И совсем уже скоро лавины осаждавших ворвутся в город. Растекутся по улицам, сея ужас, неся с собой смерть и рабство для тех, кому повезет уцелеть.

Только вот изможденному путнику, привалившемуся спиной к старому карагачу, не было до этого дела. Все, чего он хотел – отыскать в себе достаточно сил, чтобы вновь встать и идти. Шагать по улицам, вглядываться в глухие ворота дворов, что по приметам, понятным ему одному, могли укрывать за собой тот самый, единственный дом, который был ему нужен.

Он не помнил, сколько уже кружил по Герату. Память подернулась непроницаемой глухой пеленой. Каждый прожитый день падал на дно черного, как пещерный колодец, провала, чтобы больше никогда и ничем не напоминать о себе. После того, как он вышел из дворца повелителя, лишь одна мысль держала его в мире живых – отыскать тот таинственный дом. Отыскать, чтобы восстановить справедливость. Воздать по заслугам.

Кому только? Вспомнить было уже невозможно.

Путник пошарил вокруг – нашел свой треснутый посох и со стоном поднялся, тяжело опираясь на дерево. Побрел вниз, прижимаясь к стенам домов. Позади него, там, где петлистая улица упиралась в тесную площадь, облюбованную горшечниками для своих лавок и мастерских, что-то грохнуло. И еще раз. И снова. Или это дальше, за ней, где в высоких стенах были вырублены Глиняные ворота? Там же, за спиной, надсадно взревели трубы. Мимо промчался отряд всадников, заставив его втиснуться в узкий проем чьей-то калитки. Кашляя от поднятой копытами пыли, он подоткнул выше край чалмы, давным-давно утратившей даже намек на изначальную белизну, и двинулся дальше.

Мимо бежали люди. То обгоняли его, то спешили навстречу. Кто-то сам тащил узлы и корзины, кто-то криками подгонял нагруженных скарбом рабов. Иные, зорко оглядываясь, торопливо шагали, придерживая руками отвороты халатов, оттопырившиеся от спрятанного за ними малого, но дорогого добра. Грохот за спиной нарастал, упорядочивался. Доносились звуки глухих равномерных ударов – армия вышла на приступ, двигая впереди себя стенобитные машины или тараны.

Да ему все равно.

Скорей бы уж кончилось все.

Выбравшись из убежища, он побрел дальше, глядя по сторонам. Всюду хлопали ворота и ставни. Сверху из окон богатых домов, чуть не на головы прохожим летели подушки и одеяла, другой мягкий скарб. Слуги подхватывали их и прямо в уличной пыли принимались увязывать внутрь хозяйское добро – серебряные кувшины и блюда, резные и кованые ларцы, роскошную упряжь. Иные тащили свернутые ковры, грузили их на повозки. Из дворов неслись крики и причитания испуганных женщин, плач детей. Мужчины с озабоченными, мрачными лицами зло понукали слуг шевелиться быстрей, то и дело в воздухе слышался свист взлетавшей над нерадивыми плети.

И среди этого гвалта и хаоса путник, вновь присевший на миг отдышаться на край долбленой из камня поилки для лошадей и верблюдов, вдруг заприметил дом, в стороне от других, из-за стены которого торчали макушки молодых тополей. А еще – странная крыша какой-то малой постройки: двускатная, крытая вязанками тростника. Вокруг не сновали слуги, створки ворот были плотно притворены. Ставни, выкрашенные синим, заперты изнутри. Со двора не доносилось ни конского ржания, ни голосов. Ничто не указывало на страх и тревогу в сердцах его обитателей, будто безумие, охватившие город, их не касалось.

– Добрый человек, не скажешь ли путнику, кто живет в этом доме? – обернувшись, обратился к чайханщику, выбравшемуся наружу из духоты и стоявшему в дверях своей чайханы, утирая мокрый лоб перекинутым через плечо полотенцем.

– Отродье шайтана, никак не иначе, – тот плюнул под ноги и продолжал. – Бывший вазиров надим.

– Бывший?

– Да. Он был им когда-то. Недолго. Служил столь усердно, что вазир его примечал впереди остальных. Правда, болтают, что от ученого рвения своего повредился умом. На все воля Аллаха - не объять смертному всю премудрость, сколько ни рвись. А он рвался, прямо, как одержимый - день-деньской просиживал с книгами, позабыв про дом, про хозяйство, про обязанности, подобающие уважаемому, достойному мужу. Да так крепко, что жену его и детей отец с братьями забрали назад, не желая и дальше оставаться посмешищем для всего города из-за столь недостойного родича. А он и не возмутился, не потребовал их возвращения. Даже рад был, похоже. На прощанье еще и всяким добром одарил - целый день, до вечерней зари, две повозки от дома к дому сновали.

– А что же, дом этот ему ад-Дауля подарил за верную службу?

– Нет, он сам его строил, по своему разумению. Видишь, что выдумал, – чайханщик махнул рукой в сторону диковинной крыши. – И внутри, говорят, чудно у него. Там, правда, никто не бывал – не знается он ни с кем из соседей, ни ближних, ни дальних, слишком гордый, видать.

– Откуда же знают?

– Слуги рассказывали. Хотя и они, как на подбор – молчаливые больно. Где это видано – словом ни с кем не перемолвиться по-соседски! Все молчком, да втихую... Вот точно – демонами одержим. Своей родни у него в городе нет – ни разу не видел, чтобы кто приезжал. Был брат, говорят, да сгинул который уж год как.

– А который? – вопрошавший впился глазами в лицо праздного болтуна.

– Не знаю, я не считал, – чайханщик пожал плечами и обтер полотенцем потную шею. – Сам он за ворота редко выходит теперь. Последние месяцы – почитай, и ни разу.

– Так он болен, наверно? Стар и немощен, от того и...

– Стар?! – чайханщик чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав такую нелепость. – Нет, он молод, а хорош собой до того, что в юности вполне б мог служить украшением ночной половины любого дворца – что вазира, а, может, и самого повелителя, да продлит Аллах его дни, – привычно вскинув глаза и ладони, тут же их опустил. – Хотя Всевышний больше не благоволит ему. А заодно и всем нам... О горе мне, горе! – чайханщик завыл и, махнув на прощанье рукой, ушел внутрь.

Сидевший вслед ему не смотрел. Смочил руку в нагревшейся за день воде и провел по лицу, от изрезанного морщинами лба к костистому подбородку, заросшему клочковатой свалявшейся бородой. Еще посидел, глядя на топорщащиеся над крышей светлые охапки – закатное солнце впилось им косыми лучами в бока, уподобив начищенной старой бронзе. Встал, позабыв про свой посох, и, перейдя площадь, толкнул створку ворот.

Оказалось незаперто. Дом, снаружи казавшийся таким же, как все, был устроен на непривычный манер. От ворот начинался не безжизненный утоптанный двор, а сад, хоть и крохотный, всего в пару десятков шагов. В тени тополей цвели и благоухали розы, журчал водопад, сбегая по сложенным горкой камням в крохотный пруд, обрамленный яркой мозаикой. Сад был покоен и пуст. Голосов тоже не было слышно – ни в доме, ни в дальнем странном сарае. Лишь пройдя по песчаной дорожке вглубь, путник увидел, что в айване сидит человек. Воздух словно сгустился – двигаться стало заметно трудней. Приближаясь, он успел разглядеть несколько свитков и книг, сложенных рядом с сидящим, на ажурной подставке чуть правее лежали еще, одна на другой.

Под стоптанной туфлей скрипнул песок, и хозяин поднял лицо навстречу вошедшему. Улыбка, словно солнечный луч, тронула губы, радостью засверкали глаза. Закивал, протянул вперед обе руки, но навстречу не встал.

– Наконец-то! Я совсем заждался тебя. Проходи же, садись со мной рядом.

Не дойдя трех шагов, зачарованно глядел путник в небесную синь, сошедшую с горних высот, и сиявшую перед ним в мягком, ласковом взоре. Богатый халат по причине жаркой погоды хозяин решил отложить – сидел в одной лишь тонкой рубахе светло-зеленого шелка. Укрывать голову в кружевной тени деревьев тоже не стал – и струились, текли по плечам, перекинутые на спину и грудь, волосы, золотые, как солнечный свет.

Тихий смешок, слетевший с изящно изогнутых губ, вывел путника из внезапного забытья.

– Что ты замер? Иди же ко мне.

Шаг – и с глухим стуком выскользнул из ладони ржавый кинжал, непонятно как и когда в ней очутившийся.

Второй – и осыпалась древняя ветошь с распрямившихся плеч, заблестели глаза, налились прежней силой руки и ноги; сгинули немощь, страдания и недуги.

Третий – и опустился Келим на ковер подле возлюбленного своего, старшего брата.

Порывисто сжал в горячих ладонях протянутые навстречу руки – сильные, не утратившие красоты - руки мужа, не мальчика более.

Положил голову ему на колени.

И лишь только коснулся Фелим непокорных темных кудрей, разметавшихся по зеленому шелку, словно конская грива – спала с разума пелена. Все ушло, все вернулось, на мгновенье смешавшись: забытое, потаенное, наведенное колдовством, подлинно бывшее с ним и привидевшееся в бреду.

И Келим, вздохнув полной грудью, успокоенный и счастливый, закрыл глаза.

И услышал:

– Отчего ты предал меня?

Сердце замерло, пропуская удары – третий, четвертый, пятый... С трудом разлепив непослушные губы, Келим прошептал:

– Я... я не знал. Я подумал тогда...

– Подумал? Если б подумал, как сейчас говоришь – разве смог бы поверить наветам? Или все же подумал?

– Нет! Нет! – вцепившись в зеленый шелк, Келим еще глубже спрятал лицо в коленях сидящего.

– Зачем же послушал?

– Я хотел увидеть тебя еще хоть бы раз. Вернуться хотел. Хотел вернуть...

– Вернуть нам нельзя ничего, – прошептал тихий печальный голос. Пальцы все так же размеренно скользили по волосам. – Прошлого нет. Как и будущего.

– Почему же? Мы снова можем быть вместе.

– Как могут быть те, кого нет?

– Где же мы?

– Здесь, сейчас. И нигде. Больше нет ничего. Да ты сам посмотри.

Приподнявшись на локте, Келим обвел взглядом благоухающий сад. За ним простиралась пустыня. Ветер лениво гнал по барханам колючие шары саксаула, заметал песком чьи-то выбеленные кости. Моргнув, увидел пылающий город: рушились стены, всадники разили жителей, не щадя никого. Вновь моргнул – перед ним разверзлась зияющая чернотой пустота. И в нее, словно в обрыв, падал и падал безголосый поток ручейка, увлекая с собой и цветущие розы, и дорожки дивного сада, и покрытые нежной зеленью юные тополя.

– Значит, я все-таки умер?

Снова смех, заливистый и веселый.

– Тогда, что же – мы умерли оба?

– Нет, мое сердце. Мы с тобой живы. Но только здесь и сейчас. Наше время закончилось, и мы держим в руках последнюю нить, что осталось вплести в запутанный, пестрый узор ковра нашей жизни.

Удивительный сад враз стал плоским: цветы полегли, деревья, кусты и фонтан вытянулись в искрящейся от вечерней росы изумрудной траве, свиваясь между собой в переплетении линий. В центре его, заключенные в изящный овал, сидели, склонясь голова к голове, два достойных мужа, увлеченных беседой – храбрый воин и книжник-мудрец.

– А хочешь – мы все оставим как есть? – тонкий шелковый жгут, что крутил Фелим в пальцах, поникнув, застыл.

– Это возможно?

– Да, но только здесь и сейчас, как я уже говорил. И так, как сейчас.

Не мертвым и не живым, позабыв про заботы, отодвинув печали, вечность сидеть в объятиях любимого брата, убаюканным, обласканным им – что может быть лучше?

Но тогда – сгинут безвинные, сгинет город, павший под натиском зла, чьим пособником он сделался поневоле. Умирая, тысячи душ проклянут на тысячу голосов безымянное имя своего погубителя. После такого злодейства никогда им не встретиться в райских садах, не бродить, взявшись за руки, под их дивными сводами. Не сидеть в прохладе на берегах хрустальных озер, не беседовать, ласково улыбаясь друг другу, не взирать на красоты сотворенного Всевышним горнего мира, отраженные в любимых глазах...

Хуже этого ничего и представить нельзя.

– Что же ты выбираешь, сердце мое?

Келим молчал. Удержав ласкавшую кудри руку, прижал к губам. Благоговейно поцеловал каждый палец, а чернильное пятнышко, навеки украсившее средний – дважды.

– И то, и другое предложенное тобой – воистину царская милость. Я недостоин такого подарка.

– Почему же?

– Потому что ты знал со мной одни лишь несчастья и беды, – порывисто прошептал, стиснув руку, как последнюю надежду на избавление. – Прости мне... за все...

– В сердце моем никогда не было зла на тебя.

Но Келим упрямо продолжил:

– За то, что жил, как хотелось мне одному. За то, что посмел о тебе дурное подумать. За своеволие. За унижения, за причиненные обиды и боль. За торопливость в любви, за жадность до удовольствий. Видишь, сколько набралось? – судорожно вздохнул, сморгнув невесть откуда подобравшиеся слезы. Поднял голову и с мукой взглянул во внимательные голубые глаза. – Разве таких подношений достоин лучший из лучших, когда либо живший на свете?

Выслушав, Фелим покачал головой:

– Я давным-давно уже позабыл обо всем, что ты сейчас называл. Но и мои поступки и помыслы, видно, не преисполнены совершенства, раз так долго Создатель был глух к день и ночь возносимым молитвам и просьбам – снова видеть тебя. Есть и мне за что у тебя прощенья просить: за холодность, за нерешительность, за излишнюю робость...

– Разве мы о достоинствах сейчас говорим?

– ... За пустую мечтательность, за оторванность от мирских дел, за то, что, вручив тебе ношу своей судьбы, не позаботился подставить в помощь плечо и разделить с тобой тяготы земной жизни...

– Как можешь ты ставить себе это в вину? Твое удовольствие и благополучие должны были стать единственной моей заботой, с той самой минуты, как я увидел тебя, а я, вместо этого...

– ... Я видел любовь – и убоялся ее. Не сжал протягиваемой мне руки, лишь тронул пальцами, скользнул мимоходом...

Долго еще говорили они, то замолкая, то перебивая, захлебываясь словами, вновь и вновь отказывая друг другу в оговоре себя самого. И в конце той длинной беседы, исчерпав все причины и объяснения, разрыдались, обнявшись, прощая все совершенное ими, веданное и нет.

Давным-давно пала ночь. Солнце, казалось, покинуло город навеки, и на западе небо набухало кровавой каймой – там горели костры осаждавших. Город жил последнюю ночь. Над высоким забором вдруг мелькнули сполохи факелов. У ворот собиралась толпа – в минуты смертной тоски, когда ветер войны вот-вот начнет срывать с древа жизни дрожащие листья судеб, всегда найдутся такие, кто готов искать виноватых вокруг – люди кричали, опьяненные отчаянием и собственным страхом. Слышались отдельные особо громкие голоса – будто доподлинно стало известно, что лазутчик, побывавший в эмирском дворце, принес в город черную оспу. Будто слегшие сразу после его ухода повелитель и главный вазир, которым тот на прощанье почтительно поцеловал руки – именно эту честь молил оказать, не спросив ни богатой награды, ни денег – уже умерли от заразы. Будто та начинает косить защитников и жителей смертной косой, расползаясь по городу в угоду стоящим у его стен ордам чужеземцев. А властители этих орд – брат умершего эмира и сестра его, не убоявшаяся черного колдовства – подослали лазутчика, чтобы, посеяв страх и оцепенение, поскорее принудить выживших к сдаче. Как ловко они все рассчитали – после первых же ответных вылазок осажденных стало понятно, что лишь устрашением может служить войско глиняных чудищ. От удара даже тупой стороны копья с громким звоном слетали с могучих плеч горшки-головы, твари принимались кидаться друг на друга, давя больше своих, чем чужих. Армия, хоть и могуча, но бестолкова, и длительная осада положит ей бесславный конец. Но зараза, косящая жителей, ей нипочем. Оттого-то и предложены выжившим, тем, кто присягнет на верность новоявленным хозяевам трона, жизнь и избавление от напасти.

Толпа разрасталась. Люди были в отчаянии, и чей-то внезапный крик, что в доме укрылись демоны, слуги шайтана, наславшие мор, разом подхватили десятки глоток. Через забор полетели факелы. Затрещали ворота. Полыхнула огнем солома на крыше, запылали кусты жасмина и тополя. Корчась от жара, белым прозрачным пеплом падали на дорожку сгоревшие розовые лепестки.

Даже бровью не поведя в сторону доносящихся голосов, еще ощущая прохладу запечатленного на лбу поцелуя, Келим бережно коснулся губами правой и левой щеки возлюбленного своего и вновь опустил голову ему на колени.

С тихим вздохом сказал, закрывая глаза:

– Я так устал... Я вручаю свою судьбу в твои руки. Ты – мой старший брат и мой господин. Отныне я лишь следую за тобой. Веди.

Прямо в воздухе перед ними с шелестом развернулся короткий пергаментный свиток – тот самый, найденный в базарной лавке в Мешхеде. Фелим, внимательно вглядываясь в письмена, принялся нараспев читать. Язык этот был Келиму знаком – именно им говорила царевна, когда, более не скрываясь, творила свои заклинания над оживающим войском. Голос Фелима звенел, поднимаясь над полыхающим садом, заставляя бушующее в нем пламя выгибаться, обходя их двоих стороной. И совсем скоро огромные сияющие ладони, сомкнувшись дрожащими концами пальцев-огненных язычков, держали перед собой и айван, и ковер с книгами, и сидящих на нем.

Сквозь прохладу натянувшегося шелка чувствуя под щекой родное тепло, Келим счастливо улыбался. Слушал любимый голос, с веселой легкостью перекрывавший рев исполинского пламени. Лишь на миг заглушил его ужасающий треск, донесшийся издалека – повинуясь светлой могучей воле, темные чары распались, рухнуло войско уродливых истуканов, погребя под собой своих горе-правителей. Тучи глиняной пыли взметнулись к сияющим зарей небесам, но внезапный весенний ливень яростно вбил ее в землю. Солнечные же лучи, коснувшись груд черепков и обломков, в то же самое утро увенчали их коронами из цветущих маков – алыми, белыми и золотыми – в память о совершившемся чуде.

Братья же, Фелим и Келим, еще долго сидели, обнявшись. И не разняли рук даже в тот миг, когда вокруг них стали рушиться стены.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Одному Аллаху доподлинно известно, что происходило в Герате в то далекое время на самом деле.

  
Брехливые меддахи на гератском базаре рассказывают о появившемся из дымного пожарища черном всаднике небывалых размеров, на коне исполинского роста. Лицо его, подтверждают многие достопочтенные свидетели, было закрыто вороненой личиной, плащ развевался за спиной, подобно крыльям Джибриля, лезвие копья рассекало ветер и вспарывало брюхо тучам. Вид его был страшен, как День Возмездия и безжалостен, словно верный судия. Был он будто царь джиннов, предводитель ифритов, чудом и волей Всевышнего выбравшийся на поверхность: неудержимый, злобный, сродни раскаленным угольям для пыток грешников. На правом его плече, возвеличиваясь на высоту человеческого роста, сидела прекрасная, сияющая птица – если от вида черного воина сердце сжималось от ужаса, то лик райского обитателя слепил глаза больше, чем самое яркое золото, сильнее, чем крупнейший алмаз в ярком свете – соперничая с солнцем, феникс светился, притягивая слезящиеся взоры. Стоило вороной громаде подняться в галоп – взлетел, ловя последние лучи умирающего в тучах заката, и начал свой танец над городом.

  
А порождение Джаханны ступило в кровавую пляску: богатый урожай собрал царь мертвых той ночью с войска из Газни. Стрела его не брала, сабли – отскакивали, копья – промахивались, хоть и личина с черными провалами обращена была все туда, где, будто выписывая в небе тончайшим узором прекрасные бейты, кружил золотой шар.

  
Сказывают, там, где пролетала счастливая птица, вода вмиг излечивалась, больные выздоравливали, а прочие – жили долго и счастливо.

  
Певцы-бахши в тучном Балхе, в его благословенном трижды Мазари-Шарифе, поют о голубой мечети невиданной красоты, чьи золотые купола тянутся ввысь на стройных минаретах высоко в горах, в базальтовом ущелье, окруженные черной громадой вздымающейся ввысь скалы. И будто у любого из тех, кто видел эту зачарованную мечеть, изредка происходит сжатие сердца, такое, что вылечить не под силу самому искусному врачу: так прекрасна она, ничто в мире не способно превзойти ее соразмерности и красоты, быть глубже темноты камня, оттеняющего сияние совершенного лика. От того каждый, видевший ту мечеть хоть однажды, тоскует всю жизнь, и вскоре умирает.

  
Хафизы в суровом Бадахшане, чьи земли каменисты, бесплодны и населены дикими горными козами, да молчаливыми проворными пастухами, рассказывают, нараспев, совершенно правдивые истории (и каждый, кто бывал в этой земле, полной удивительного, скажет, поклявшись именем пророка, что это – истинная правда, потому что в Бадахшане чудес, подвластных Господу Миров – такое же множество, как гурий в райских садах и добрых джиннов в небесном воинстве) о том, как дважды в год, ранней весной - стоит только зашуметь горным рекам от солнца, в первый раз пригревшего каменные склоны, и поздней осенью - как только выдается первый морозный вечер - белый туман, теплый и мягкий, заливает все ущелья, сползает по отвесным утесам и голым скалам, и сливается с черным холодом зимней ночи. Немногим выпало увидеть слабый розовый свет, подобный робко наступающим зимним сумеркам, что летел, быстрее самой проворной птицы, из теплых степей могучей Джейхун, навстречу наливающейся мраком и ветром волне, что рождалась на зимних просторах Кашгара. Прекрасная, как сама заря, легкая пэри, с глазами сияющими, словно предрассветные звезды, спешила навстречу огромному дэву, страшному, будто толпа гулей, темнее целого королевства зинджей, чьи глаза горели таким же ярким огнем – карим и зеленым. Тогда горах был слышен шелест и гул, и звон множества ледяных колокольчиков, и сходили лавины, и начиналась весна.

  
Однако, стоит честному человеку спросить всех этих рассказчиков об источнике удивительных историй, как они начинают суетиться и отводить глаза, но все их путанные объяснения схожи в едином: все упоминают нетронутый огнем айван посреди обширного пепелища Герата, волшебный ковер с таким рисунком, что более - не повторить ни одному смертному, уносящий куда только пожелаешь, и длинные золотые перья неведомой птицы, очиненные, наполовину запачканные в луже самых черных чернил, которых касался калам правоверного катиба, не исключая и того, что поведал вам эту достоверную историю, случившуюся возле крыши мира, в княжестве гератском, в старые, незапамятные времена.


End file.
